La bête et le chasseur
by margauxmlh
Summary: Elle avait toujours rêvé de liberté. Elle avait toujours voulu s'enfuir pour tout oublier. Mais ses chaînes ne disparaissaient jamais et la liaient à son passé. Impossible de tout lâcher, impossible d'aller de l'avant. Il ne restait qu'un seul échappatoire... L'océan.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se dit qu'elle avait une chance de s'échapper. Une maigre chance, certes, mais une chance quand même. Le bateau sur lequel elle se trouvait voguait tranquillement sur les eaux noires de l'océan. A l'inverse de cette douce quiétude, l'intérieur du navire était pris d'une dangereuse ébullition. Des hurlements partaient de tous les côtés alors que les coups de feu fusaient à bout portant. Le plancher vibrait sous l'assaut frénétique des bottes des hommes courants. Ils avaient eu pour ordre de la capturer. Elle ne devait pas s'échapper.

La jeune fille déboula sur le ponton principal après avoir repoussé la porte d'un coup de pied. Cela ne servait à rien de faire dans la dentelle : elle avait déjà tué deux hommes sur ce navire. Elle tentait le tout pour le tout. Les imposants bracelets en fer attachés à ses poignets et ses chevilles claquèrent dans un bruit désagréable lorsqu'elle se mit à courir. Elle sentait le métal froid scier petit à petit sa chair mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle roula sur le sol lorsqu'une balle fusa dans son dos, écrasant alors son épaule déjà blessée d'un tir de fusil.

\- Capturez-la ! Elle ne doit pas s'échapper !

La nuit noire avait élu domicile à l'extérieur du bateau et la lune se cachait derrière d'épais nuage de coton grisâtres. Malgré sa respiration saccadée et la douleur lancinante qui l'assaillait par vague, elle eut un maigre sourire. La nuit semblait encline à lui donner un léger coup de pouce. Soudainement, un homme apparut sur sa droite. Sans même réfléchir une seconde, il chargea.

D'un bond, elle s'éloigna de lui pour continuer à courir mais l'homme la retint en se saisissant de la longue chaîne traînant derrière sa cheville pour la tirer sauvagement vers l'arrière. Un cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle heurtait douloureusement le sol du bateau.

\- Où tu crois aller ma jo- !

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri de douleur le coupa. La fuyarde avait profité de sa position sur le sol pour sectionner l'arrière des tendons des chevilles de son assaillant avec son petit couteau de cuisine. Mais le métal de l'arme n'étant pas assez aiguisé, elle n'eut pas la puissance de trancher complètement la deuxième cheville quand elle buta sur l'os de son pied. Elle abandonna alors son arme, plantée dans la chair de l'homme qui tomba au sol alors que le sang s'écoulait abondamment de lui. Ni une, ni deux, elle reprit sa course effrénée lorsqu'elle sentit la présence des hommes se rapprocher d'elle.

Ses poumons se gonflaient d'air difficilement. Elle sentait ses jambes s'affaiblir à chacun de ses pas. Sa vision aussi n'était pas aussi parfaite que d'habitude car le sang d'une plaie sur son front coulait sur son œil droit. Toutefois, la colère et la peur la poussaient à se dépasser. C'était sa seule force. Elle préférait mourir que rester sur ce bateau et arriver à destination. Jamais elle n'irait là-bas. Jamais. Surprenant toutes les personnes présentes, elle bifurqua soudainement sur sa gauche. Face à elle, il n'y avait rien mis à part l'étendu calme et noire de l'océan… La voix rocailleuse d'un homme s'éleva alors qu'elle accélérait sa course.

\- ELLE VA SAUTER ! TIREZ ! TIREZ !

En quelques enjambées, elle avait rejoint l'extrémité du ponton. Sa main toucha le bois épais de la rambarde. Les tirs fusèrent dans sa direction et elle ferma les yeux. Etait-ce la fin ? Son corps s'éleva dans les airs et elle s'éjecta en avant. Un coup de fusil explosa la rambarde derrière elle dont quelques morceaux de bois heurtèrent durement son dos. Elle sentit la brûlure significative d'une balle lui frôler la hanche, puis l'eau engloba toutes les autres sensations.


	2. Chapter 1

_Aloha ! Je me permets un petit blabla en début de ce nouveau chapitre pour remercier les quelques personnes ayant découvert mon prologue... C'est la première fois que je poste une fanfiction de mon cru sur un site de ce genre. Je m'étais contentée de skyblog jusque-là mais je n'avais pas forcément beaucoup de retour donc ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'au bout d'une journée, j'avais trouvé quelques curieux. Pour ne pas empieter sur le bien-être de lecteurs, je posterai mes réponses à vos reviews en fin de chapitre !_

 _Baisers glacés, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 –**

Un imposant navire fendait les eaux. Massif, il était constitué d'une multitude de plaques de métal dont les boulons perçaient à chacun des coins, reliant chaque partie les unes avec les autres. Quelques rouages décoraient les flancs du navire mais le plus perturbant restait la figure de proue : un étrange crâne à l'expression déformée. Les voiles rouges sangs étaient dépliées et gonflées par le vent frais soufflant à cette heure de la matinée. Sur le mat principal, la plus grande voile arborait fièrement le Jolly Roger du capitaine pirate : un crâne possédant une paire de lunette sur le haut de sa tête à la chevelure hérissée, une croix formée par deux couteaux se croisait en arrière-plan alors que deux flammes jaillissaient fièrement à ses côtés.

L'apparence du bateau transmettait parfaitement les idéologies de ses marins : des pirates sanguinaires. Sur le ponton, l'ambiance était calme. Enfin… Calmes pour les habitués. Un groupe d'hommes s'amusait à disputer des combats au corps à corps, sans armes pour évaluer leur force brute. Ils formaient un cercle autour des combattants mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du camarade qu'ils désiraient voir tomber. Accoudés sur une caisse un peu plus loin, les membres les plus importants du navire buvaient tranquillement des choppes de bière. Ils avisaient d'un œil amusé les différents combats s'enchaînant bien qu'ils n'y trouvent pas un grand intérêt. Leurs niveaux étaient bien au-delà de celui des quelconques membres du navire alors ils ne s'y attardaient pas.

Perché dans sa vigie, l'un des pirates s'exclama d'une voix forte pour que ses compagnons l'entendent par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

\- Y'a quelqu'un à la mer ! Un homme à la mer !

Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur activité pour courir vers la rambarde, espérant apercevoir le pauvre homme perdu dans l'océan. Quand les hauts gradés du navire s'approchèrent d'une démarche lente, les matelots s'écartèrent comme un seul homme sans quitter des yeux la tâche noire flottant aux grés des vagues. Le plus imposant de tous les hommes s'accouda sur la rambarde dans un bruit sourd, du aux imposants carrés noirs qui ornaient ses avant-bras. Son visage était entièrement masqué par un casque blanc et bleu d'où perçait seulement une longue chevelure blonde lui arrivant au bas du dos et un bouc sur son menton. Une exclamation surprise perça dans la masse.

\- C'est… C'est une femme !

Le brouhaha grandit. Derrière le blond, un second homme fixait la silhouette d'un air impassible. Il dépassait tout l'équipage en taille d'au moins un mètre et sa coiffure, ressemblant à une sorte de grande cape marron foncée, accentuait l'impression de grandeur qui se dégageait de lui. Il fit rouler le manche de son trident entre ses doigts et annonça d'une voix morne.

\- Elle est en vie, Killer.

\- Ouai. _Acquiesça simplement le blond en détaillant la jeune femme. Elle était inerte, accrochée à un long bout de bois._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Killer se redressa.

\- Remontez-la. _Il commença à reculer pour laisser les hommes se charger de son sauvetage et rejoint son camarade à l'étrange inexpression._ Où est Heat ?

\- Avec Kidd.

\- Va le chercher. Faut que Kidd voit ce qu'on fait d'elle.

L'homme eut un soupir blasé. Il fixa Killer d'un œil terne, attendant quelque chose qui ne vint pas. Alors il tourna le dos à son compagnon avec lenteur et entreprit de gravir les marches menant à la cabine de son capitaine. De son côté, Killer croisa ses bras sur son torse en attendant que les matelots s'affairent. L'un d'eux sauta à l'eau pour se saisir du corps frêle de la jeune femme et à l'aide de ses camarades, se hissa à bord du bateau. Malgré la flaque d'eau dégoulinant tout autour de lui, il la déposa sur le sol. D'après ses vêtements, il ne s'agissait pas d'une princesse tombée à l'eau par mégarde. Elle portait de simples haillons gris, déchirés à plusieurs endroits mais surtout des restes de menottes autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles. Son intérêt venait de chuter d'une façon vertigineuse aux yeux du second. La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui accorder, c'était son visage car même s'il était perdu derrière un nuage de cheveux blond, on ne pouvait la considérer comme laide. L'homme qui la secourut souleva sa nuque pour écarter des mèches de cheveux. Mais à peine eut il poser sa paume sur son délicat cou qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Profitant de leur proximité, elle passa ses mains derrière le crâne de l'homme pour l'attirer à elle et mordit violemment à la naissance de sa nuque. Le sang gicla alors qu'il criait de douleur. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle prit de l'élan et envoya ses deux pieds dans le torse de sa victime pour le repousser en arrière, arrachant la chair de l'homme avec ses dents. Le cadavre fut rattrapé par ses camarades encore sous le choc de la rapidité avec laquelle les événements venaient de s'enchaîner. La jeune femme se releva. Elle était accroupie au sol et jetait son regard partout autour d'elle comme un animal effrayé. Elle cracha le bout de chair qu'elle tenait entre ses dents. Le sang coulait sur son menton. Elle recula petit à petit pour s'éloigner de ces hommes inconnus et qui maintenant, sortaient leurs armes. Elle sentait leur aura dangereuse grandir… Un grognement monta dans sa gorge alors qu'elle tentait de les effrayer.

\- Moi qui espérais sauver une princesse… Quelle déception. _Soupira Killer en dépassant les matelots pour s'approcher de la sauvageonne._

Killer était clairement plus effrayant que la troupe entière d'hommes derrière lui. La jeune femme fronça des sourcils en se reculant. Toutefois, elle se redressa sur ses deux pieds pour gagner de la hauteur. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, elle se sentait en danger. Killer décroisa ses bras. Il s'apprêtait à faire un nouveau pas en direction de cette étrange femme quand un bruit attira son attention. L'homme qu'elle venait d'agresser gisait à terre. Son corps était pris de convulsion alors qu'il se vidait lentement de son sang. La plaie béante à sa gorge baignait de sang, allant même jusqu'à buller lorsqu'un cri tentait de s'échapper. Sans plus de cérémonie, Killer déploya la lame de son bras droit et trancha la tête de son ancien camarade. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le corps de la jeune fille se tendre, comme si elle ressentait quelque chose en voyant la tête de l'homme se séparer de son corps. « _Quelle ironie.»_ pensa-t-il en se remémorant la sauvagerie dont elle avait précédemment preuve. Tournant sa tête dans sa direction, il secoua son bras pour chasser le peu de sang souillant sa lame. Puis, il fit glisser son doigt le long de l'acier tranchant de la faux.

\- Voir un camarade se faire tuer sous mes yeux, c'est pas trop mon truc. J'espère que tu es prête à en assumer les conséquences.

Il vit avec amusement les pupilles de la jeune fille le fixer avec rage. C'était la première fois qu'on le regardait avec ce genre de regard. De par le sang souillant sa peau, ses vêtements sales et la couleur claire de ses cheveux, le vert de ses yeux paraissait des plus purs et perçants. Un vert émeraude digne des plus belles pierres précieuses. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, son timbre était rauque comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Malgré ça, sa voix restait douce et jurait clairement avec son apparence de sauvageonne.

\- Je ne parle pas avec des gens dont je ne vois pas le visage. _Réussit-elle à articuler._

\- A ta place, je préférerai m'entretenir avec moi plutôt que mon capitaine. Il est moins… délicat que moi.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite et essuya le sang sur son menton d'un revers de main.

\- Où suis-je ?

Killer s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand la réponse vint d'elle-même.

\- Sur mon navire.

La voix venait de loin et pourtant, elle parvint parfaitement aux oreilles de la blonde. Un frisson de peur parcourut toute son échine… et elle tourna prudemment les yeux vers les silhouettes se dessinant en haut des marches face à elle. Killer eut un petit ricanement en se tournant vers son capitaine. Il aimait les entrées fracassantes.

Son long manteau de fourrure rouge sang, posé négligemment sur ses épaules, flottait derrière lui à chacun de ses pas. Le cliquetis du métal accompagnait sa démarche lente. A chaque petit tintement, la jeune fille sentait son corps se tendre sous l'appréhension. Car en plus de sa stature plus qu'impressionnante et de l'imposante balafre qu'il arborait sur la partie gauche de son front et son cou, le capitaine du navire possédait une effroyable expression. Ses yeux rouge cernés de noir la fixaient sans détour d'un regard malsain. Il retira sa main droite de sous son nez droit et fin, dévoilant un sourire carnassier qui déclencha une vague de peur chez la jeune femme.

\- C'est pour cette minette que tu m'as fait venir, Killer ? _S'agaça-t-il en détaillant la blonde des pieds à la tête._

\- Elle est plus sauvage qu'il n'y paraît. Elle a tué Kurk en quelques secondes.

\- Kurk ? _Voyant que son capitaine ne voyait pas de qui il parlait, il désigna le cadavre de l'homme baignant dans son sang d'un coup de menton._ Un faible en moins. _Cracha-t-il sans aucune émotion avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune femme._

Ses yeux verts paraissaient bien moins sûrs que lorsqu'elle faisait face à Killer. Son instinct lui criait que la différence de force était trop grande pour sa propre survie. Elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Inconsciemment, un grondement monta dans sa gorge. Elle détestait le regard qu'il portait sur elle et encore plus le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres carmines. Le capitaine leva son bras droit devant lui et la jeune femme fut brutalement projetée vers l'avant. Ses épaules menacèrent de se détacher alors qu'elle était attirée avec force vers l'homme à la chevelure rouge flamboyante. Quand elle s'arrêta de bouger, elle se rendit compte qu'elle flottait au-dessus du sol, ses mains et ses pieds écartés au maximum de son corps pour restreindre complètement ses mouvements.

\- Plutôt pratique ces bracelets. _Ricana-t-il en avisant l'étau en métal ornant les poignets et les chevilles de la blonde._ On pourrait presque s'amuser.

Désormais à moins d'un mètre du capitaine, elle ne manqua pas l'éclat perverti qui brilla dans les yeux rouges de l'homme. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle se retint de gémir de peur. Autour d'elle, elle entendit la masse d'hommes se moquer d'un rire gras. Ne contrôlant plus ses membres, elle ne put qu'attendre que l'homme est fini de lui faire prendre des positions très subjectives en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle ne cherchait plus à se débattre car elle avait compris que l'homme contrôlait ses entraves. Son corps devint mou, laissant sa tête chuter en avant. Lorsque Kidd eut fini de s'amuser, il la fit reprendre sa position de départ. Puis, il attrapa le menton de la blonde entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ton nom. _Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel._

\- … N-… Nyx. _Articula-t-elle malgré la poigne forte qu'il exerçait sur son visage._

\- Je te donne deux options. Mourir ici et nourrir les monstres marins avec ton cadavre ou prendre la place de l'autre déchet que tu as tué.

\- Je- Je peux vivre ? _La surprise peignit ses traits alors qu'elle papillonnait des paupières en fixant le visage de Kidd._

\- Si tu en as la force. _Il rejeta son menton sur le côté et s'éloigna. Tout en remontant les marches menant à sa cabine. Il s'exclama à l'encontre de tout son équipage, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres._ Prenez bien soin d'elle, les gars.

Lorsqu'il leva son bras gauche, Nyx chuta au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle tremblait, le visage caché entre ses mains. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se remémorait en boucle les paroles que le capitaine du navire avait eu à son égard. Elle … Allait vivre. Elle avait survécu à son naufrage et elle allait vivre. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée jusque-là atteint son paroxysme. Nyx sentit le sol du bateau tanguer sous elle, sa tête était comme prise dans du coton car elle ne percevait plus les bruits autour d'elle. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et elle s'évanouit soudainement. Son corps tomba mollement sur le sol en acier du ponton, surprenant l'équipage des Kidds Pirates autour d'elle.

De son côté, Killer avait rejoint son capitaine en haut des escaliers. Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à rejoindre l'entrée de la cabine de Kidd.

\- Elle ne tiendra pas une semaine. _Commenta Killer, conscient de la nature de leur équipage._

Eustass Kid mit la main sur la poignée de sa cabine et se retourna vers son second. L'expression qu'il arbora fit sourire le blond sous son masque. Ses yeux brillaient avec un sadisme qui lui était propre.

\- J'en ai rien à battre. Ça fera de l'animation à bord en attendant la prochaine île.

Et il s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 **Isolationized, ou Rose (je n'ai pas su savoir si c'était ton pseudonyme, scusi...) :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire enjoué ! Il m'a vraiment fait sourire tant il était explosif ! Effectivement, c'était court et intense. C'est ce que j'aime dans un prologue ! C'est fait pour accrocher votre attention, vous donner un avant-goût explosif des choses qui vont suivre... En espérant que la suite ne t'a pas déçue.

 **Sakurachan-gemini et KinderSa (je vous regroupe ensemble comme ça, c'est plus simple pour moi de répondre... Me tapez pas!) :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'espère aussi que vous n'avez pas été déçus de ce premier chapitre, et qu'il était à la hauteur de vos espérances...


	3. Chapter 2

_Aloha !  
_

 _Tout d'abord, je vous offre tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année ! Pleins de bonheurs, d'amour, de réussites, d'argents ... Soyez heureux les amis !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous intéresser. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions car je souhaite un peu planter le décor. L'équipage des Kidd Pirates est très peu développé alors j'aimerais pouvoir vous amener petit à petit à ma vision des choses... tout en vous dévoilant des détails sur mes OCs.  
_

 _Comme pour le chapitre 1, les réponses à vos reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Baisers glacés, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 –**

Nyx se réveilla en sursaut. Une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son front. Perdue, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé après sa discussion avec le capitaine et là, elle se retrouvait allongée sur un lit. Ses bras étaient bandés ainsi que sa hanche. Nyx sentit que son dos était aussi enserré dans du tissu vu la difficulté qu'elle eut à se plier en avant pour s'asseoir. Son nez lui indiqua qu'elle devait se trouver à l'infirmerie car une odeur appuyée de désinfectant surplombait toutes les autres. Un bruissement parvint sur sa droite et Nyx sursauta en tournant sa tête en direction de la source du bruit. Un homme apparut à l'encadrement de la pièce. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, aussi porta-t-elle sa main sur son œil droit pour vérifier qu'il était toujours présent. Elle tomba sur un bandeau en tissu, ce qui la soulagea. Par réflexe, Nyx commença à se recroqueviller sur son lit quand l'homme fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Non, non. N'aie pas peur. _La rassura-t-il en levant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune intention hostile._

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis le médecin à bord de ce navire. Je m'appelle Al. C'est moi qui t'ai soignée après que tu te sois évanouie.

Une reconnaissance sans nom fut visible dans le regard de la jeune femme. Surpris, Al rit en tirant un tabouret près du mur pour s'y asseoir. Il gardait une distance raisonnable pour ne pas l'effrayer. Al était un homme fin et grand. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés vers l'arrière et il passait plusieurs fois sa main à travers ses mèches pour les recoiffer. Il possédait un nez droit et une paire d'œil en amande de couleur or qui détaillaient la jeune femme avec expertise.

\- Tes blessures sont douloureuses ?

Elle hocha négativement de la tête, secouant ses longues mèches de cheveux.

\- Bien. Il va te falloir beaucoup de mental pour tenir ici.

Nyx haussa un sourcil, surprise par les paroles de cet homme. Pourquoi agissait-il de façon aussi amicale ? C'était louche… Al eut un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il se saisissait d'un calepin qu'il feuilleta distraitement.

\- Je fais parti de cet équipage depuis très longtemps. Je sais comment fonctionnent la plupart de nos membres. C'était un avertissement de … bienvenue. _Finit-il par adjuger en se relevant de son siège._ J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose, si tu me le permets.

Pour Nyx, cet homme paraissait bien trop calme et poli pour faire parti d'un équipage de pirate dont le capitaine se trouvait être un homme cruel et effrayant. Pourtant, il l'avait soigné et plutôt bien vu la facilité qu'elle avait à bouger sur son lit. Aussi accepta-t-elle qu'il s'approche d'un signe de tête. Al vint se placer à ses côtés. Il effectua une série de vérifications et prenant le bras gauche de Nyx, entreprit de dérouler le pansement qui s'y trouvait.

\- Tes plaies cicatrisent plutôt rapidement. Tu n'avais que des blessures superficielles, mis à part celle à l'épaule qui m'a donné du fil à retordre. Tu as commencé à cicatriser alors qu'une balle était encore logée à l'intérieur. J'ai dû ouvrir à nouveau ta plaie pour pouvoir l'extraire. _Elle ne répondit pas, l'observant renouer le bandage avec expertise._ Tu peux rester ici en attendant de te sentir mieux. Il y a une salle d'eau sur la droite, tu pourras te débarbouiller un peu. _Al nota quelques phrases sur son calepin et s'éloigna. Il le déposa par la suite sur le bureau près de la sortie et retira la blouse blanche, dévoilant une chemise noire légèrement ouverte sur le col._ Je repasserai suivre l'évolution de ton cas. Sinon, tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble, même si je te conseille un repos bien mérité pour que ton corps se remette de tous ces événements.

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondrait rien de plus, Al sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Il rejoint ses camarades dans la salle à manger. Killer et Heat étaient attablés, discutant devant leurs assiettes vides. Sans se faire prier, Al attrapa une chaise et s'installa avec eux. Il commençait à remplir sa propre assiette quand il fit son rapport au second.

\- Son corps possède de nombreuses cicatrices, plus ou moins importantes. Celles qu'elle a aux poignets et aux chevilles sont les plus marquées car elle ne cesse de les rouvrir à mon avis. Elle devait se débattre quand elle était attachée. _Asséna-t-il avec calme._ Elle fuit quelque chose.

\- Tu as eu des informations plus poussées sur elle ? _Demanda Killer en jouant avec la pointe de son couteau._

\- Rien. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est encore qu'une gamine. Je dirais qu'elle a dans la vingtaine.

Ces compagnons ne répondirent rien, assimilant l'information. Al finit par briser le silence entre eux trois en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?

Killer attrapa le couteau entre deux de ses doigts et le lança habilement sur le mur en bois face à lui. L'arme se planta comme dans du beurre au centre de la cible qui y était dessinée.

\- Kidd ne la garde que pour amuser la galerie. Soit elle sera morte avant la prochaine île, soit on la largue là-bas. Sauf s'il s'agit d'une princesse. On l'échangera contre un bon paquet d'berry.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent : c'était la meilleure solution.

Nyx profita de l'amabilité d'Al et campa dans l'infirmerie plus de quatre jours durant. Le premier jour, elle se nettoya des pieds à la tête. Il lui fallut plus de deux bassines d'eau chaude et une heure de friction pour redécouvrir sa peau laiteuse, jusque-là perdue sous un amas de sang séché et de crasse. Le reste du temps, elle le passa à dormir. Nyx ne se réveillait qu'à l'arrivée du docteur dans la pièce pour qu'il puisse observer ses blessures. Chaque soir, il lui amenait aussi une grosse assiette remplie de soupe que la jeune fille mangeait sans se plaindre. Elle était moins agressive envers le brun mais n'était pas bavarde pour autant.

\- J'ai cherché sur le bateau de quoi t'habiller. Quand je te retirerai tes bandages, on risque de voir un peu trop de peau à travers tes « vêtements ».

Il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts. Nyx baissa les yeux sur son corps. Ses habits n'étaient plus que des guenilles trouées. Elle apercevait plus de bandages que de tissu.

\- Tu peux porter ça. C'est sûrement un peu grand, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Il lui tendit un petit tas de vêtements. Désormais, Al pouvait s'asseoir près du lit de sa patiente quand il discutait. C'était une avancée notable, surtout lorsqu'il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait tenté de s'approcher d'elle sans lui demander : un grondement sauvage avait roulé dans sa gorge comme un avertissement.

\- … Merci.

Nyx observa avec une attention toute particulière les vêtements qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, inconsciente de la surprise qui animait son médecin. Il replaça la petite paire de lunette sur le bout de son nez avec son index et reporta son attention sur la feuille de son calepin.

\- Tes jours de repos t'ont été bénéfiques. Tu as meilleure mine. Tu pourras sortir quand bon te semble.

Al se leva souplement et rejoint l'évier de sa petite infirmerie. Il retira ses gants et les lâcha négligemment dans la poubelle près de lui.

\- Je te conseille de sortir par toi-même avant que quelqu'un ne vienne te chercher d'une façon plus… violente. Beaucoup sont impatients de te rencontrer.

Il aperçut un éclat curieux dans les yeux de la blonde malgré les nombreuses mèches de cheveux qui masquaient son regard. Nyx ressemblait à un animal sauvage tout juste toiletté. Sa chevelure blonde lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches, s'éparpillant en des boucles mal dessinées. Une terrible frange lui mangeait tout le front, chatouillant parfois le bout de son petit nez. C'est à peine si on percevait le vert de ses pupilles derrière ce rideau blond. Il s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie quand une chose lui revint en tête, il se tourna à demi vers Nyx alors que sa main tenait la poignée de la porte.

\- Ah et –

Sa voix mourut dans un gargouillis comique lorsqu'il aperçut Nyx. Elle était debout près de son lit, ses vieux vêtements lâchés négligemment par terre. Seuls ses bandages et le fait qu'elle lui tourne légèrement le dos lui permirent de ne pas se présenter totalement nue aux yeux du médecin. Voyant qu'Al ne parlait pas, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant patiemment qu'il s'exprime.

\- Va voir Killer une fois que tu seras prête. Il s'occupera de toi. Bon. J'y vais.

Et il quitta la pièce. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se massait l'arête du nez avec deux de ses doigts.

\- Bon sang… Elle ne va vraiment pas faire long feu ici…

\- T'as dit quelque chose, Al ? _Demanda l'un des membres de l'équipage qui passait juste devant lui._

\- Non, non. Rien. _Et il disparut dans un dédale de couloirs un peu plus loin._

De son côté, Nyx enfila la large chemise blanche qu'on lui avait fourni. Elle dut retourner les manches plusieurs fois pour voir apparaître le bout de son avant-bras. Bien trop grand pour elle, le vêtement baillait mais permettait au moins de dissimuler son corps aux yeux des autres. Elle le glissa ensuite à l'intérieur de son pantalon, un vieux short pour homme en toile bleu marine lui arrivant à la moitié du mollet mais dont la cordelette lui permettait de le resserrer autour de sa taille. Le docteur lui avait aussi fourni une paire de chaussette mais vu l'odeur qui s'en dégagea, Nyx préféra ne pas y toucher et rester pieds nus. De toute façon, elle avait encore ses bracelets en fer sur ses chevilles et ses poignets. Elle n'aurait pas pu enfiler une paire de chaussures.

Avec prudence, elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle perçut les cris des marins qui s'affairaient sur le navire pour combattre les vagues agitant l'océan. Le soleil avait disparu derrière d'imposants nuages, diminuant considérablement la luminosité extérieure. Nyx s'en accommoda rapidement et sortit sur le pont. Elle était perdue au milieu de ces hommes courant dans tous les sens. Quand ils la découvrirent, certains l'évitèrent sans lui adresser un mot mais d'autres ne se gênèrent pas pour la pousser d'un coup d'épaule en passant. Vu son petit gabarit, il faut dire qu'elle était parfois aussi imposante que la jambe des plus grands matelots, Nyx fut balloter de gauche à droite. Néanmoins, elle n'eut aucun geste agressif envers eux et campa ses positions au centre du ponton. C'est quand elle sentit l'aura méconnaissable du second des Kidd Pirates se profiler dans son dos qu'elle eut un semblant de réaction. Elle fit lentement volte-face et le fixa à travers sa frange. Killer l'observa sans un mot, prêt à accueillir à tout moment son retour à l'état sauvage. Mais quand il comprit qu'elle ne serait pas celle qui prendrait la parole, il abdiqua et parla en premier.

\- T'es prête à aider ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Killer fut surpris de ne pas l'entendre lui répondre bien que soulagé. Les piaillements d'une femme pouvaient rapidement lui taper sur le système.

\- Bien. Suis-moi.

Les deux blonds se dirigèrent vers la plus large porte en fer visible depuis le ponton. Poussant le battant avec son dos, Killer invita Nyx à entrer d'un geste, faussement, galant de la main. Dès qu'elle fit ses premiers pas dans la pièce, les membres présents et profitants de leurs heures de pause l'observèrent. Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la salle alors qu'elle reprenait la suite de Killer. Le second plaint momentanément Nyx. Se faire détailler des pieds à la tête par une bande de pirates sanguinaires et cruels, ça ne devait pas être agréable lorsque l'on est un petit bout de femme comme elle. Surtout vu les regards noirs que lui lançaient certain. Ils rejoignirent le fond de la salle, là où se trouvait un bar d'angle en métal gris.

\- Ton travail se trouve là-bas. Rends-toi utile.

Nyx fixa l'ouverture placée dans le mur derrière le comptoir. Elle sembla humer l'air car son nez se souleva légèrement vers l'avant, puis sans jeter un dernier regard envers le second, partit là où on lui avait ordonné d'aller. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de s'exprimer d'une voix claire en passant près de Killer.

\- Merci.

Le second des Kidds Pirates croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il observa la silhouette de la blonde disparaître à l'intérieur des cuisines avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. Affalé dans un canapé en cuir rouge, les bras étendus le long du dossier, Kidd se prélassait comme un roi. Une chope de bière à moitié vide trônait dans sa main.

\- C'était quoi, **ça** ? _Cracha-t-il d'un air dédaigneux en pointant de son menton la cuisine._

Killer s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils face à Kidd tout en se saisissant du verre que lui tendait Wire. Al, qui venait de les rejoindre à son tour, planta une paille dans la chope du second et se laissa négligemment tomber au sol pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur un gros coussin en paille.

\- « Ca », c'est la sauvage qu'on a repêché.

\- Tu peux la jeter par-dessus mer. On n'a pas besoin d'un déchet inutile. _Asséna Kidd en vidant d'une traite sa chope._

\- Tout ça parce qu'elle n'est pas assez à poil pour toi, Captain. _Soupira Al en jouant négligemment avec une dague._

\- Ouais. C'est déjà une femme alors si en plus, elle n'est pas sexy, j'en veux pas.

Le dédain lisible sur le visage d'Eustass Kidd fit soupirer Al. C'était bien là ce qui différencier le médecin des autres membres du navire : la maturité. Nyx n'était clairement pas mise en valeur dans ses nouveaux vêtements, Al le concevait. Mais pour avoir vu les courbes de la blonde quelques heures plus tôt… Il était quasiment certain de son potentiel. Toutefois, le brun ne fit aucun commentaire à voix haute. Killer avait su trouver l'argument pour attirer l'attention de son capitaine.

\- Attendons de voir sur la prochaine île si on trouve pas un avis de recherche d'une princesse disparue. Vu là où je l'ai mise, on entendra plus parler d'elle jusque-là.

Un sourire tranchant barra le visage de Kidd, validant ainsi l'idée de son second.

\- Une femme en cuisine… de corvée de légumes… Comme c'est original… _Soupira Wire en soulevant sa choppe, son air constamment blasé sur le visage._

* * *

 **Nely Winged :** Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : il y a trop peu de fictions sur les Kidd Pirates et sur Kidd ! Ou alors, des fictions où (à mes yeux) on perd beaucoup de choses chez ce personnage. Je compte bien ne pas tomber dans des clichés, mais One Piece étant parfois très inspiré de clichés, j'ai peur de te décevoir un peu... Après, ne te te fais pas de souci vis à vis de mon OC. Je suis une anti-Mary Sue par excellence. **  
**

**Happy Sae :** Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura aussi plu !

 **La plume de Cristal :** Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant intéressé que le précédent.

 **W. D. Marka :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et non, rassure-toi : Nyx n'est ni un vampire, ni un zombi ! Mais effectivement, son nom est issu de la mythologie grecque, car je suis une grande fan de cette culture mais surtout du "monde de la nuit". Dans toutes mes fictions, les OCs que je crée son issu de la nuit. J'ai un OC qui est la personnification (à mes yeux) de la lune, une autre qui correspondrait plus à la froideur de la nuit. Pour Nyx, c'est surtout son nom qui y est relié parce que Nyx est ma déesse préférée (même Zeus en a peur, c'est pour dire...).

 **Isolationized, la petite rose :** Pour commencer ma réponse, je vais te rassurer et te dire que non, je n'ai pas peur de toi malgré ta review. Au contraire même, elle m'a fait très plaisir car elle est toujours pleine de rebondissements... :p Ensuite, je dois t'avouer que je porte une très grande attention aux caractères des personnages. Je voudrais vraiment rester le plus réaliste possible et ne pas tomber dans le cliché du "Je suis un homme vilain et je deviens gentil pour les beaux yeux d'une madame". Non non, i don't want it. Nyx ne se cantonne pas à une sauvageonne qui croque les gens. J'espère que tu apprécieras autant que moi son caractère que je dévoile petit à petit au fil des chapitres... (bien que pour l'instant, elle soit surtout spectatrice). Et dernière petite anecdote : MM, ce n'est pas Marie Madeleine. Ce sont mes initiales, tout bêtement !


	4. Chapter 3

_Aloha !  
_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews, messieurs mesdames. Ca m'a fait plaisir car j'avais peur que le chapitre 2 soit un peu trop plat pour plaire... Mais je suis contente de voir que ça vous a interpellés et que vous vous êtes sentis amener dans mon univers, ou plutôt celui des Kidd Pirates. Comme vous l'avez deviné, Nyx n'est pas mon seul OC dans cette fiction. Al, le médecin, est aussi tiré de mon imaginaire donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous contenter._

 _Comme d'habitude, les réponses à vos reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Baisers glacés, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 –**

Comme tout le reste du navire, la cuisine était entièrement constituée de métal. Des murs au plafond, en passant par les meubles de travail, tout brillait de mille feux. Il fallut un moment à Nyx pour s'habituer à cette blanche lumière qui rebondissait sur les surfaces brillantes. Continuant d'avancer, elle perçut le son d'une brosse que l'on frotte frénétiquement, ainsi qu'un sifflement enjoué. La petite mélodie plut à l'oreille de la blonde qui s'en approcha petit à petit. Elle découvrit alors une paire de jambes brassant frénétiquement l'air avec ses pieds alors que le reste du corps était plongé dans une immense marmite. En l'entendant, l'homme sortit du plat qu'il récurait pour observer la nouvelle arrivante. Il souleva le masque de plongé présent sur ses yeux et le glissa sur ses cheveux hirsutes et grisonnants. Un long nez cabossé se dressait fièrement au milieu de son visage rond, surplombant une longue moustache noir qui tombait autour de son menton.

\- T'es venue aider ? Parfait !

Sa voix était prise d'agréables trémolos alors que sa langue roulait lentement sur les r. Nyx l'observa descendre du petit marchepied sur lequel il était perché pour ensuite s'approcher d'elle. L'homme devait être un poil plus grand que la blonde bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus large qu'elle. Un léger ventre rond était décelable sous sa chemise. Il en remonta d'ailleurs les manches, dévoilant de nombreux tatouages colorés sous les poils bruns de ses avant-bras.

\- Suis-moi. _Lui ordonna-t-il en secouant son index boudiné._ On n'a jamais trop de main pour préparer les légumes.

L'homme attrapa un large couteau de cuisine. Il joua avec, s'amusant à le lancer dans les airs avant de le rattraper avec facilité. Quand il se stoppa, le cuisinier fit face à Nyx. Il lui tendit le couteau par le manche. Hésitante, elle finit par s'en saisir avant d'observer l'homme dans les yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Louis. _Se présenta-t-il en accentuant sur la dernière lettre de son prénom._ Et toi ?

\- Nyx.

\- Enchantée, mademoiselle. J'espère que tu aimes éplucher les légumes.

Il rit d'un rire tonitruant avant de laisser Nyx seule pour retourner à sa vaisselle. Face à elle se dressait une montagne de pomme de terre. Elle dut lever les yeux pour en apercevoir le sommet. Sans rechigner, Nyx attrapa le premier tubercule qui passa sous ses yeux et débuta son travail.

\- Tu as un tabouret pour t'asseoir sur ta droite. _Lui indiqua Louis depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine._

Reconnaissante, Nyx ne se fit pas prier deux fois avant de s'asseoir.

Elle resta dans les cuisines près de trois heures durant. Docilement, Nyx suivait toutes les directives qu'énonçaient Louis. Jamais elle n'avait autant usé de ses muscles pour une seule et même tâche. La chaleur des fourneaux dans la cuisine l'obligea à attacher ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval haute. Néanmoins, elle garda sa frange sur son visage et quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage. Nyx éplucha, coupa et fit cuir des légumes pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est avec un émerveillement enfantin qu'elle découvrit l'odeur s'échappant de la poêle alors qu'elle observait Louis cuisiner, tranquillement assise dans un coin. Alors que la marmite contenant la soupe du soir chauffait doucement, elle ne put retenir son admiration à l'encontre du cuisinier.

\- C'est magique…

Louis sourit avec fierté en essuyant ses mains.

\- La cuisine est un art ! Mais la meilleure partie reste à venir. _Lui confia-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

Nyx en oublia presque le lieu où elle se trouvait. L'homme avait su taper dans son œil. Elle était littéralement charmée par ses talents. Quand Louis rejoint l'intérieur de la salle à manger, elle le suivit religieusement. Il secoua une cloche qui résonna bruyamment.

\- Tu peux aller t'asseoir, Nyx. Merci de ton aide.

Le sourire sincère qu'il lui offrit la décontenança. Elle l'observa repartir dans la cuisine sans réagir. Les hommes sur ce navire étaient fichtrement différents. Des opposés même. Nyx sentit des vibrations sur tout le sol et la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit à la volée. Une dizaine d'hommes pénétra à l'intérieur, parlant bruyamment. Ils s'installèrent le plus naturellement du monde autour des différentes tables présentes, prêts à déguster un repas bien mérité. Comme lui avait indiqué Louis, Nyx s'avança vers une table pour s'y installer. Mais dès qu'elle s'approcha, les hommes échangèrent des murmures avant que l'un d'eux, un homme chauve avec un bandage sur son œil gauche, ne crache par terre à ses pieds.

\- Casses-toi. On veut pas d'une merde comme toi avec nous.

Les hommes rirent en chœur. Criant des insanités à la blonde pour qu'elle s'en aille. Une assiette en bois vola dans sa direction au moment où elle se penchait pour gratter son mollet, évitant ainsi le projectile. Nyx se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce et s'assit par terre. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle était une indésirable. Elle attendit donc patiemment, jouant avec l'extrémité de sa queue de cheval. Louis apparut dans la salle à manger en poussant la grosse marmite de soupe sur un chariot. Il alla servir tous les hommes présents et finit par s'approcher de la blonde. Il lui tendit son bol rempli et repartit dans les cuisines.

Contrairement aux restes des membres de l'équipage, Nyx ne se jeta pas sur la nourriture. Elle voulait en apprécier chaque bouchée, aussi attendit-elle que le potage refroidisse doucement. Le bol placé à côté d'elle, Nyx déposa son menton sur ses deux genoux quand elle les eut remontés contre sa poitrine. Paupières closes, elle se laissait bercer par le brouhaha ambiant. Elle aurait pu profiter encore quelques minutes si une ombre ne s'était pas penchée sur elle. Quand elle souleva doucement ses paupières, elle entrevit une large main se jeter sur son bol de nourriture. Ses réflexes l'aidèrent, elle se saisit vivement du poignet du voleur.

\- C'est à moi. _Indiqua-t-elle en détachant chacun de ses mots._

\- Tout ce qui est à toi, est à moi. Nous sommes frères d'arme maintenant. _Ricana l'homme en forçant pour récupérer le bol._

\- J'ai travaillé dur pour l'avoir. Rends-le-moi.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle forçait sur le poignet du voleur pour récupérer son bien. Elle ne s'était pas exprimée aussi clairement depuis son arrivée sur le bateau. Mais l'homme n'en avait rien à faire et profitant de sa hauteur sur la blonde, s'arracha à sa poigne avec un sourire victorieux. Il retourna avec ses compères en riant, soulevant le bol au-dessus de lui pour faire partager à tout le monde son trophée. La loi du plus fort régnait en maître.

Ce genre d'événement se répéta plusieurs fois au fil des jours. Nyx était clairement victime des autres membres des Kidd Pirates. En plus de lui voler ses repas, elle recevait des moqueries scabreuses, des crochepieds lorsqu'elle nettoyait le pont et même des coups au détour d'un couloir. Al fut aux premières loges pour observer l'évolution de la violence des matelots. Des contusions étaient apparues sur la peau laiteuse de la blonde. Quelques côtes cassées aussi. Mais elle ne se plaignait jamais auprès du médecin. Elle le remerciait simplement une fois qui lui avait administré les premiers soins et retournait dans la petite chambre qu'il lui avait été possible d'aménager.

Cette pièce était à l'origine utilisée comme locale pour les différents ustensiles de nettoyage mais après une délibération mouvementée entre le médecin et les autres hauts placés du navire, il fut possible de la réaménager pour Nyx. Contrairement aux dortoirs, cette pièce était minuscule. Elle mesurait environ 6m². Seule une couchette et une petite commode en bois étaient contenues à l'intérieur. Un miroir rond et un bougeoir étaient les uniques objets présents sur le meuble. C'était le strict minimum mais Nyx s'en satisfaisait largement. Elle était située loin des autres, dans un coin perdu du navire et possédait en plus un petit hublot donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux.

* * *

Couchée sur son lit, Nyx somnolait. Elle glissait enfin dans les bras de Morphée quand le navire trembla dans un bruit de métal que l'on tort. Le grincement fut si surprenant qu'elle bondit hors de son lit en aplatissant ses mains sur ses oreilles, jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle. Une sirène retentit alors, striant son ouïe. Un coup de tonnerre claqua au loin et le bateau trembla une fois de plus. Nyx sortit de sa chambre. L'équipage s'activait, comme animé par une pensée commune qu'elle ne partageait malheureusement pas. Le vent soufflait avec force, soulevant les cheveux de la blonde dans tous les sens. Une pluie diluvienne tombait avec fracas sur le pont en métal, couvrant les cris des hommes. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'imposant homme blond, Killer, pointer une cible du doigt en tonnant des ordres. Chaque pirate portait sur son visage un sourire carnassier. Ils avaient sortis leurs armes dont les canons des pistolets, les lames de leurs épées et dagues brillaient à la lumière de l'alarme rouge sonnant inlassablement sur le pont.

\- LA MARINE NOUS ATTAQUE !

Avançant pour rejoindre la masse, Nyx comprit qu'une bataille avait lieu. Les coups de tonerre venaient d'un bateau ennemi leur faisant face. Un homme la bouscula de son épaule et lui tendit une épée. Dans ces circonstances, toute animosité était mise de côté pour vaincre leur ennemi commun : la Marine. Un nouveau coup de canon retentit et un geyser d'eau jaillit à un mètre de leur ponton. Nyx sentait l'impatience des hommes autour d'elle. Elle sentait leur tension augmenter, leur rage grandir alors qu'ils attendaient que les deux navires se rapprochent. La voix de Kidd s'éleva par-dessus tout. Il brandit son bras métallique vers le ciel, perché à l'étage.

\- Réduisons ces marines en charpie !

Ils hurlèrent leur motivation en chœur et Nyx resta abasourdie par la cohésion entre tous ces hommes. Et enfin… les deux bateaux furent l'un à côté de l'autre. Les soldats de la Marine furent les plus rapides et grimpèrent sur le navire des Kidd Pirates. Ils furent accueillis comme il se doit. Les premiers cadavres tombèrent dans l'eau noire de l'océan. La première vague d'hommes passée, les Kidd Pirates envoyèrent une salve de balles en direction de leur ennemi. Les coups de feu retentissaient. Les lames s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Petit à petit, les pirates et les marines s'étaient mélangés pour se battre avec rage. Nyx, tétanisée, recula de quelques pas. Elle vit Killer transpercer un homme, puis deux avant de trancher le bras d'un troisième. Des jets de flammes jaillirent soudainement dans la nuit noire. Des lames volèrent dans tous les sens. La jeune femme était perdue au milieu de cette bataille. Elle serra la garde de son épée en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet dans tous les sens. Le sang giclait de tous les côtés et dans les deux camps. Une horrible odeur de fer envahit l'espace, mêlée à celle de la sueur. Un haut le cœur secoua l'estomac de Nyx et elle aplatit sa main sur ses lèvres quand la tête d'un homme rebondit jusqu'à ses pieds après que Killer l'est décapité. Il courut sans la voir, sautant directement sur une nouvelle cible à abattre.

La mort allait se régaler cette nuit.

Nyx était désormais au pied du mur. Malgré cette multitude de combattant, il avait fallu qu'un ennemi vienne vers elle. L'homme était vêtu du costume typique des Marines, mais des gerbes de sang maculaient le tissu blanc par endroit. Il tenait un long sabre à deux mains, avançant avec lenteur vers sa proie. Une lueur féroce brillait dans son regard. Il voulait la tuer. Il allait la tuer. La blonde tendit son épée devant elle, prête à se défendre et l'homme rua. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un bouquet d'étincelles. Elle vit le visage de son assaillant si près du sien qu'elle sentit presque l'odeur de sa peau. Il força et Nyx eut du mal à tenir sa position. Elle fit un bond vers l'arrière pour se protéger d'un nouvel assaut. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Elle ne voulait tuer personne. Son ennemi dut lire la peur dans ses yeux car un sourire dangereux mangea son visage… et Nyx perdit le contrôle. Ses mains lâchèrent son épée qui tomba avec fracas au sol. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent et elle recula progressivement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle fit soudainement volte-face et fuit lâchement vers sa cabine. L'homme rit et voulut partir à sa poursuite quand une immense main de métal l'agrippa pour le jeter par-dessus bord.

Le navire des Kidd Pirate lança une salve de coup de canon sur les Marines et leur bateau coula petit à petit. Tous les ennemis étaient morts et leurs corps nourrissaient déjà les fonds marins. Une immense satisfaction coulait dans les veines de chaque membre de l'équipage. Une nouvelle victoire s'ajoutait à leur palmarès.

\- Nettoyez le pont et jetez les hommes morts à la mer. Nous fêterons dignement notre victoire après ça.

Killer termina son annonce en secouant les lames de ses faux pour les débarrasser des gouttelettes de sang les souillant. Il rejoint son capitaine qui fulminait sur place. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans tous les sens alors qu'il serrait les poings pour se contenir. Malgré la bataille qu'ils venaient de remporter, Kidd semblait sur le point d'exploser. Quand son second s'apprêtait à l'interroger sur la raison de son irritation, l'homme aux bras mécaniques jura entre ses dents.

\- Je vais la défoncer.

Nul doute quant à l'identité de la personne. Une seule femme était à bord de ce navire : Nyx.

* * *

 **Yellow-fish-pira :** Je te remercie pour ce compliment qui me touche en plein coeur. Je suis heureuse qu'on apprécie mon OC et qu'il se différencie des Mary Sue... Le moment que tu as choisi de me détailler, c'est un de mes favoris dans mon prologue. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu.

 **La plume de Cristal :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tout comme toi, c'est vrai que je me suis interrogée sur les différents rôles des membres des Kidd Pirates... Et je ne voyais aucun d'eux dans le rôle du médecin... C'est pourquoi Al m'est venu en tête. Et je pense qu'il remplie parfaitement ce rôle ! (même si vous ne savez pas encore grand chose sur lui, héhéhé). J'espère que cette suite t'a plu !

 **Rose :** Merci pour ta review petite rose des bois ! Tu l'as bien deviné, Al est aussi l'un de mes OCs et il est un peu essentiel au bon développement mental de Nyx car comme tu me l'as dit, elle évolue au milieu de pirates sanguinaires et cinglés... Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu t'es sentie entourée de pirates, c'était le but du précédent chapitre ! (et aussi des suivants, parce que j'aime bien planter les décors...). J'espère qu'il y a eu un peu plus d'actions pour toi dans ce chapitre et sinon... attends de voir la suite ~


	5. Chapter 4

_Aloha !_

 _Le dernier chapitre ayant eu moins d'impact que prévu, j'espère me rattraper avec celui-ci qui est plus... spicy. Je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews auxquelles je répondrai ici exceptionnellement. Je compte bien continuer cette fiction ! Je m'impose un rythme d'un chapitre publié par semaine et j'ai déjà 9 chapitres de prêt sous le coude... Donc pas de souci à avoir de ce côté-là ! Malgré ma reprise des cours, je compte continuer cette fiction et poster régulièrement._

 _Baisers glacées, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 –**

La rage consumait littéralement Eustass Kidd. Son équipage ne l'avait pas vu dans une colère pareille depuis qu'il avait croisé Trafalgar Law un an auparavant. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Nyx, son bras mécanique s'abattit avec force sur le battant de métal et l'arracha sans plus de cérémonie. La blonde était écrasée contre le mur au fond de sa chambre. Les yeux hagards, elle faisait face à son capitaine sans bouger, retenant même sa respiration.

\- Oy, chérie, va falloir qu'on cause.

Le son de sa voix était aussi tranchant que l'acier. Acculée comme une proie face à son prédateur, Nyx n'avait aucune échappatoire. Quand Kidd leva sa main droite devant lui, elle fut brutalement tirée vers l'avant grâce aux bracelets métallique ornant ses poignets et ses chevilles avant d'être vulgairement lancée dans les airs. Elle retomba durement sur le sol du ponton, son corps glissant sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre un mur. En un bond par-dessus la rambarde, Kidd la rejoint et lui fit face. Seuls quelques mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Personne n'osa se mettre en travers d'eux. L'équipage des Kidds Pirates observaient sans un bruit le combat qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux du haut des différents bastingages. Nyx commença à se redresser mais Kidd la propulsa sur le côté en effectuant un coup de pied latéral sur son visage.

\- Tu te rappelles qui je suis ? EUSTASS KIDD ! Le capitaine des Kidds Pirates ! DES PUTAINS DE SANGUINAIRES !

S'aidant de son fruit du démon, il ramena le corps de la blonde jusqu'à lui et saisit sa nuque dans sa main gauche. Par réflexe, Nyx attrapa l'avant-bras de son capitaine pour tenter de desserrer la poigne qui l'empêchait petit à petit de respirer. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

\- On n'est pas des putains d'enfants de chœurs ! _Hurla-t-il._

Avec force, il balança Nyx à l'autre bout du ponton. Un couinement lui échappa quand elle rebondit sur le sol. Ses mains sur son cou, la blonde reprenait difficilement son souffle en aspirant de grandes goulées d'air.

\- Alors tu vas m'expliquer bien gentiment pour quelle putain de raison tu n'as pas tranché cette merde de Marine qui nous tirait dessus.

Nyx roula sur le flanc et se mit à quatre pattes. Quand elle releva la tête, elle jeta un regard brûlant de rage sur le son capitaine.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir !

Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle prit appui sur ses cuisses et se redressa. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche, dû au précédent coup de pied du pirate.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, de prendre du plaisir quand on tape quelqu'un ?

Sans attendre, il se jeta sur la blonde et enfonça son genou dans l'estomac de sa cible. A chaque coup qui lui assénait, Kidd rajoutait un bout de phrase comme s'il marquait ses propos à même la peau de Nyx.

\- C'est quand on est assez fort …

Nyx tenta de courir pour échapper à un nouveau coup de son capitaine, mais ce dernier lui faucha les jambes sans aucune difficulté. Il tira sur sa cheville.

\- … pour dominer quelqu'un. Pour dominer les autres.

Soulevant la blonde dans les airs, il la fit valdinguer contre la rambarde en métal délimitant le ponton. Le dos de Nyx se tordit et elle lâcha un hurlement de douleur.

\- Là, je prends du plaisir. Parce que tu m'as foutu en rogne putain.

Il fit tourner son poignet pour le détendre, comme si cet accès de violence n'était qu'un échauffement.

\- On peut prendre du plaisir quand on est assez fort pour battre les autres. Toi, t'es trop faible alors t'as juste à survivre.

Nyx glissa au sol. Sa main passa dans son dos et elle s'aida de la rambarde derrière elle pour se relever. Elle était certaine que si le bateau n'était pas fait de métal, la rambarde aurait cédé sous le dernier coup qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- Bats-toi pour survivre. Ou alors, crève.

Comme les précédentes fois, Nyx fut brusquement tirée vers l'avant quand Kidd usa de son fruit du démon pour attirer ses entraves à lui. Mais cette fois, la blonde ne resta pas inactive comme une poupée de chiffon. Lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à Kidd, Nyx profita du mouvement incontrôlée de son corps pour projeter sa tête en avant. Son front cogna violemment le nez de son capitaine.

Flottant dans les airs, les bras et les jambes écartés de son corps, elle fixa avec une intensité sans nom Kidd Eustass reculer d'un pas, sa main droite tenant son nez. Il retira sa main et observa les quelques gouttes de sang maculer ses doigts.

\- Sale petite…

La pluie s'était calmée mais quelques gouttes continuaient à tomber. Les cheveux trempés de Nyx collaient sur son visage. Reportant son attention sur sa proie, Kidd croisa les deux orbes émeraudes de Nyx le dévisager avec colère. Quand un petit sourire en coin étira la lèvre fendue de la blonde, le capitaine des Kidd Pirates sentit son poil se hérisser. Il essuya négligemment le sang s'écoulant de son nez. Pas à pas, il s'approcha de Nyx. A chacune de ses avancées, les entrailles de la blonde se tordaient d'appréhension mais elle ne se démonta pas, même lorsque le bras mécanique de Kidd attrapa son menton. Il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, se délectant de l'éclat furieux qui s'y trouvait.

\- C'est ça… C'est ça que je veux. Enerve-toi ! Hurle !

A la place, Nyx serra les dents alors qu'un grognement primitif grimpait dans sa gorge. Le sourire de Kidd fendit son visage et il repoussa la blonde d'un geste de la main. Alors qu'il reprenait la direction des escaliers du bateau, un rire incontrôlable, maléfique le prit. Négligemment, il fit un geste de la main et Nyx retomba mollement par terre.

A genoux, elle frappa le sol avec son poing dans un geste rageur. La douleur se répercuta dans tout son bras jusqu'à transpercer son dos comme un éclair, la faisant grincer des dents. Plus un mot ne résonnait sur le bateau. Les autres membres de l'équipage s'étaient déjà dispersés. Ils n'eurent même pas à nettoyer le ponton, la pluie travaillait pour eux et chassait les dernières traces de sang. Le clapotis des gouttes d'eau sur le métal du bateau recouvraient les gémissements de la blonde et les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Sa lèvre voulut trembler mais Nyx la mordit férocement pour contenir ses émotions de déborder. La colère brûlait en elle comme un feu ardant.

Une paire de cuissardes en cuir s'arrêta à un mètre de la blonde. Relevant sa tête, elle reconnut le visage d'Al mais l'air lugubre qu'il arborait lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas échanger de mots. Il attrapa l'avant-bras de Nyx et la hissa sur ses pieds avant de glisser son bras à la naissance de ses reins pour l'aider à marcher. Quand elle eut à soutenir son propre poids, Nyx ne put retenir un juron de franchir ses lèvres. Clopinant, elle finit par rejoindre l'infirmerie. Une fois assise sur le lit, les jambes pendant sur le côté, elle appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses et laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant. Al déposa une serviette sur le crâne trempé de la blonde, dissimulant son visage, et commença son travail de médecin. Toutefois, Al ne put se contenir et finit par parler, brisant le silence religieux régnant dans la pièce.

\- Tu es là depuis deux semaines et tu t'es déjà pris plus de coups que n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipage. T'as un vrai souci.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il souleva la chemise blanche de Nyx au niveau de son dos. Un hématome prenait naissance sur une grande partie de ses côtes droites et s'étendait jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Délicatement, il palpa la peau rougeâtre. Nyx se tendit quand il frôla d'un peu trop près ses côtes.

\- Le Captain t'a pas loupée. Tu dois avoir une côte fêlée, voire deux. _Diagnostiqua-t-il d'une voix neutre._ Montre-moi ton poignet.

Il se redressa et partit en direction de son meuble de travail. Il attrapa une seringue et planta l'aiguille dans un petit flacon. Une fois ses lunettes posées sur son nez, il entreprit d'extraire la dose nécessaire pour la blonde, s'aidant de la lumière pour parfaire son geste.

\- Nyx, tu t'es peut-être fait frapper mais tu n'as pas perdue ta langue. J'aimerais bien que tu me répondes ou qu'au moins, tu fasses ce que je te demande pour que je puisse te soigner correctement.

La voix d'Al trancha dans l'air alors qu'il observait la silhouette immobile de la jeune femme. Il tapota le verre de sa seringue avec le dos de son index pour amener les bulles d'air dans l'aiguille avant de les chasser en expulsant un peu de liquide. Puis, il vint se mettre face à Nyx.

\- Ton bras. _Répéta-t-il avec calme._

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot et tendit son poignet au médecin. Un fois saisi, Al planta l'aiguille dans la première veine qu'il aperçut et vida le contenu de la seringue.

\- Une bonne dose de morphine te permettra de supporter la douleur. Tu n'as aucune plaie ouverte, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour t'aider.

Il retourna près de son évier où il déposa la seringue et revint vers la blonde. Il plaça son tabouret face à elle et s'assit en croisant dignement ses jambes devant lui. Comme elle ne levait toujours pas la tête, Al en profita pour retirer ses lunettes qu'il coinça dans la poche avant de sa chemise blanche. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et fixa la serviette posée sur le crâne de la blonde.

\- Nyx. _Appela-t-il d'une voix plus douce._ C'est si difficile pour toi de combattre un marine ?

Il y eut un silence mais finalement, elle répondit sans bouger.

\- Marine, pirate… Ça n'a pas de différence pour moi.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu… fui ?

Le mot semblait acide dans la bouche du médecin, même aux oreilles de Nyx.

\- Je…

Elle inspira.

\- J'ai vu trop de sang couler inutilement. Je ne veux pas être l'auteur de nouvelles tragédies. _Expliqua-t-elle dans un souffle._ Et pourtant…

Al aperçut les poings serrés de Nyx. Ses jointures avaient blanchis, signe qu'elle devait garder son poing fermé depuis un petit moment. Malgré la douleur de son dos, la jeune femme se redressa et fit face au brun. Il eut alors tout le loisir d'apercevoir son expression au travers de ses mèches de cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient avant que l'éclat ne se tarisse petit à petit au fil de son silence. Elle finit par murmurer.

\- Mais… Je… Je veux vivre.

Le médecin lut parfaitement dans le regard de Nyx le débat qui l'animait. Tant de sentiments contradictoires et une seule envie qui surplombait les autres : l'envie de vivre. C'était la seule raison qui pouvait la forcer à combattre. Al fut un instant fier de son capitaine. Ses mots avaient secoué la blonde autant que les coups sauvages qui lui avaient porté. Un sourire étira les traits fins du médecin.

\- Bien.

Nyx fut surprise de voir réapparaitre l'expression de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, mais surtout rassurée que son air lugubre et distant ait disparu. Depuis qu'elle était sur ce navire, il avait été le seul assez patient pour s'occuper d'elle. Il l'avait soigné, nourri, écouté, habillé et même logé. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Nyx pouvait lui parler. Contrairement aux autres, il grattait petit à petit sa carapace pour chercher à la comprendre.

\- Sèche tes cheveux, je n'ai pas envie de te garder indéfiniment ici si tu venais à tomber malade. _Rajouta Al en se relevant souplement._

Docilement, elle entreprit de frictionner sa longue chevelure, commençant par le sommet de son crâne et terminant par la pointe de ses cheveux. Son attention restait cependant rivée sur l'homme face à elle.

\- Un dernier conseil, Nyx. Commence par discuter avec les autres. C'est le premier pas pour se faire comprendre.

Al quitta l'infirmerie en laissant sa patiente seule à l'intérieur. Contrairement à elle, le brun comptait bien fêter dignement leur victoire. L'alcool, la nourriture… Tout coulait à flot ce soir-là et le temps d'une nuit, chacun oublia l'épisode fâcheux qu'avait engendré Nyx.


	6. Chapter 5

_Aloha les petits !_

 _Comme chaque dimanche, je vous poste le nouveau chapitre des aventures de Nyx ! Petit à petit, bout par bout, vous avez une vision de sa vie sur l'équipage... On avance lentement, mais sûrement ! J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous charmer._

 _En attendant la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite de profiter de ces jours encore chauds (je n'en reviens pas de la température actuelle chez moi pour un mois de janvier)._

 _Bisous brûlants, fondants. MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 –**

Le lendemain, l'équipage des Kidd Pirates se remettait petit à petit de la terrible fête qui avait battu son plein sur le navire. Il fallut attendre la fin de matinée pour que tous les hommes émergent un à un de leur couchette. Ils naviguèrent tout l'après-midi sous un agréable soleil et eurent même la chance de croiser un monstre-marin de premier rang qu'ils tuèrent pour en récupérer la viande. Désormais, ils faisaient une pause et profitaient du calme de l'océan en se prélassant sur le ponton. Al et Wire jouaient une partie d'échec, concentrés. Heat semblait en proie à de profondes pensées alors que Killer fixait l'horizon en jetant parfois un œil sur les luttes qu'effectuaient des membres de l'équipage au centre du ponton. Seul Kidd était absent, sûrement encore dans sa chambre où il devait se prélasser.

Nyx fit alors discrètement son apparition. Longeant la rambarde du bateau, elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le ponton. La porte de sa chambre trônait toujours au beau milieu de la pièce, une trace de main imprimée dans le centre du métal. La blonde alla la chercher et la souleva en expirant l'air par sa bouche pour canaliser sa force. Elle la déposa contre le mur à côté de l'entrée de sa chambre. D'ailleurs, différentes odeurs en sortaient. Des odeurs d'hommes, d'inconnus… dont l'une se détachait tout particulièrement : une odeur musquée de poivre qui lui piqua le nez. Quelques membres de l'équipage avaient fouillé sa petite pièce durant son absence. Il n'avait pas dû trouver grand-chose.

\- T'avais pas sauté à la mer ? kékéké !

La voix grinça dans ses oreilles comme une craie sur un tableau. Nyx mit son auriculaire dans son oreille et le secoua pour chasser ce son désagréable. Ce simple geste eut le don d'agacer l'homme derrière elle.

\- Pétasse, j'te parle ! Tu veux p't-être que je te jette à l'eau ? Ça irait plus vite si tu veux tant que ça fuir d'ici.

Toujours son doigt dans son oreille, Nyx fit lentement volte-face. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté avec nonchalance.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai rien entendu. Quelque chose me chatouillait l'oreille. _Avoua-t-elle en osant enfin prendre la parole, retirant son doigt de son orifice._

Malgré son rideau de cheveux blond, elle eut la possibilité d'observer l'homme qui lui faisait face. De par son grand gabarit, il dépassait Nyx d'une tête. Son crâne était rasé de près sur les côtés mais les cheveux sur le haut de son crâne était attaché en un petit chignon en arrière. D'ailleurs, ces cheveux possédaient une étrange couleur, un mélange entre le violet pâle et le gris. Sa peau hâlée était tatoué de formes tribales qui descendaient de sa nuque aux pectoraux de son torse. Comme la plupart des hommes sur le navire, il se baladait torse nu, dévoilant aux yeux de tous la masse musculaire qu'il possédait. A sa taille, un long sabre blanc était accroché ainsi qu'une petite dague. Ses yeux de fouine fusillaient Nyx du regard. Il ne sembla pas apprécier la première prise de parole de la blonde.

\- T'aime bien te foutre de la gueule des gens alors que t'es même pas capable de te défendre seule ? T'as rien à faire sur ce navire. T'es pas digne d'être une Kidd Pirate comme nous. Ça me répugne que tu te balades tranquillement ici.

\- Je dois m'excuser ?

\- Kékékékékékéké ! _Il rit d'un rire sans joie, froid et moqueur._ Plutôt disparaitre.

Soudainement, l'homme se saisit de la chevelure de Nyx et l'attira à son visage, si près qu'elle sentit la fragrance de sa peau s'insinuer doucement dans ses narines. Une odeur musquée qui la frappa de plein fouet.

\- Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu. Kékékéké !

Nyx eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau du crâne tant son cuir chevelu était maltraité par la poigne de l'homme. Elle tenta de soulager la douleur en prenant appui sur le poignet de l'homme avec ses mains pendant qu'il la tirait derrière lui, mais bien vite, il la balança négligemment devant lui ou plutôt, vers les différents hommes qui luttaient ensemble jusque-là. Son corps rebondit lourdement alors que les membres des Kidd Pirates s'écartaient d'un pas en formant un cercle autour d'elle. Même les commandants, curieux de la future tournure des évènements, gardèrent un œil sur l'attroupement d'hommes non loin d'eux.

La jeune femme se releva directement. Elle fit abstraction de la douleur lancinante dans son dos et se tint droite devant l'homme au rire désagréable. Rapidement, elle balaya l'assemblée autour d'elle et fut apeurée de se retrouver acculée de cette manière. Seule, au centre de tous. La cible parfaite.

\- On a perdu sa langue maint'nant ? _Se moqua-t-il ouvertement en faisant rouler ses épaules pour s'échauffer._

Elle tourna sur elle-même et fit un pas vers les hommes pour sortir de ce cercle infernal, mais tourner son dos à un ennemi n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire. A nouveau, il saisit l'extrémité des mèches blondes de Nyx et la tira en arrière. Elle chuta sur les fesses et fut amenée jusqu'aux pieds de l'homme qui lui asséna un coup de poing sur le haut de l'épaule droite. Elle voulut s'écarter mais il profita de sa poigne sur ses cheveux blonds pour la garder près de lui et la frapper à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, se fut un coup de genou dans le dos. La douleur lui vrilla les sens et elle grogna en serrant les dents.

 _Survivre._

 _Survivre._

 _Survivre._

 _Survivre._

Ce simple mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

 _Survivre._

 _Survivre._

 _Survivre._

« Ou crève »

Alors qu'elle se sentait rouée de coups les mots prononcés par Eustass Kidd résonnèrent dans son esprit et la secouèrent à nouveau. Nyx revit l'homme qui la frappait sous ses paupières. Elle redessina sa stature, sa couleur de peau, ses vêtements, les armes à sa ceinture… et en un instant, elle avait jeté son bras en arrière pour se saisir de la dague qui ornait ses flancs. Mais plutôt que de la planter dans le corps de la brute, elle trancha d'un geste sec et précis ses longs cheveux blonds pour se libérer. En un bond, elle était sur pied face à l'homme, l'arme blanche tenue fermement dans sa main gauche en posture défensive. Ses cheveux flottaient désormais au-dessus de ses épaules dans un nuage doré alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

Cet homme avait allumé son instinct de conservation et Nyx le tenait légèrement en grippe suite à un détail qui l'avait frappée.

Quand il se jeta sur elle dans un élan rageur, sûrement irrité par le fait qu'elle se soit libérée de sa poigne, Nyx l'attendit de pied ferme. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'au moment où le poing fusa vers son visage. Elle l'évita et lança la dague qu'elle avait subtilisée vers le sol. La lame acérée frôla la jambe d'appui du tatoué avant de se planter dans le sol à quelques centimètres de sa chaussure. Surpris, il jeta un œil vers le bas. Juste un simple coup d'œil qui fut pourtant suffisant à la blonde. Malgré ses petites mains, elle saisit le poignet du pirate. Elle colla son bassin contre la cuisse de l'homme et poussa, le faisant voler dans un arc de cercle au-dessus d'elle. Il s'étala sur le sol avec fracas et ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Nyx s'était accroupie près de son visage et apposait la lame de la dague sur sa jugulaire, menaçante. Placé juste dessous d'elle, il eut tout le loisir de détailler le visage que la jeune femme dissimulait sous ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Je suis encore vivante, alors je reste. _Énonça-t-elle clairement._ Et je déteste qu'on aille dans ma chambre sans me demander.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant qu'elle l'achève. Pourtant, la douloureuse sensation d'une lame taillant la chair ne vint pas. Il ouvrit les yeux. Nyx n'était plus là. Elle s'était relevée et époussetait ses horribles vêtements. La honte consuma l'homme tatoué qui se redressa sans peine.

\- Pourquoi tu m'achèves pas ?!

Nyx termina de glisser la dague à sa ceinture, ou plutôt la coinça-t-elle sous la cordelette qui maintenait son pantalon en place. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur lui, toute animosité ayant quitté ses traits. Elle faisait preuve d'une neutralité aussi surprenante que celle constamment présente chez Wire.

\- On ne faisait que discuter.

Cita-t-elle en se souvenant des propos qu'Al lui avaient précédemment tenus. Puis, elle quitta le cercle que formaient les différents pirates. Elle marchait vers la porte de sa chambre, toujours pas réparée, quand l'homme la suivit. Apparemment, il était aussi têtu que son parfum poivré entêtant.

\- Comment tu peux me laisser comme ça ! Je- JE REFUSE QU'UNE GAMINE PAREILLE ME FASSE LA LEÇON BORDEL !

Elle tourna à demi son buste vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je peux pas me faire MORALISER par une froussarde et fuyarde pareille ! JE- ! NON ! Attaque-moi et laisse-moi une marque qu'on en finisse !

Il frappa son propre torse avec son poing, visiblement énervé par la tournure des événements. La demande qu'il émit à Nyx lui parut si stupide qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager avec stupeur. Puis, un grognement d'avertissement grimpa dans sa gorge et elle lui fit totalement face.

\- Non.

La froideur de sa réponse cloua l'homme sur place. Elle n'avait jamais réagi d'une façon aussi virulente. Elle ne lui laisserait jamais de cicatrice. C'était ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Et comme le pensaient tous les hommes sur ce navire, c'était la pire sanction qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Il avait perdu un duel et n'en avait reçu aucune marque, aucune cicatrice. Il en ressortait indemne. Pour l'égo d'un pirate sanguinaire qui se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour vaincre, c'était la déchéance. Nyx ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer la discussion. Elle attrapa sa porte et à reculons, rentra dans sa chambre en la déposant devant son encadrement pour clore complètement le débat. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta figée sans bouger en attendant que l'homme disparaisse. Une fois que ce fut le cas, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se recroquevilla dans le coin supérieur du matelas en enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras.

Lorsque Nyx eut rejoint sa chambre, les commandants des Kidd Pirates brisèrent le silence qui avait pris place entre eux. Al et Wire n'avaient pas bougé et se faisaient toujours face dans une bataille sur l'échiquier en bois.

\- Ses réflexes sont plutôt bons. C'est primitif, mais elle a de bonnes réactions. _Commenta Killer d'un air détaché._

\- J'aurais plutôt dit … Instinctif. _Le contredit Heat en se redressant. Sa chevelure bleutée frémit comme une entité propre dans son dos._

\- Instinct de survie ? Peut-être.

Le ton qu'employa Killer prouvait qu'il n'était que partiellement convaincu par l'avancement d'Heat. Les bras croisés sur son torse, son regard flânait sur le pont où la vie reprenait petit à petit son cours.

\- Il faut la mettre au pied du mur et l'obliger à attaquer.

Wire s'exprimait rarement. Mais ses interventions s'avéraient souvent exacte. Concentré sur sa partie d'échec, il fit bouger l'un de ses pions en avant. Al observa le nouveau placement et déplaça à son tour un pion en répondant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution. Peut-être que discuter avec elle nous permettra d'en apprendre plus.

\- Savoir qu'elle est une fugitive ne nous intéresse pas. _Asséna Wire sans aucune compassion._

\- Sauf si- … _Commença Killer avant d'être coupé par tous ses camarades pirates._

\- Sauf si c'est une princesse… Pour la rançon. Oui, Killer.

\- Au-delà de ça, je ne pense pas que la manière forte fonctionne dans toutes les circonstances… _Al soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns en attendant que Wire contrattaque._

\- Les coups parlent mieux que les mots.

\- Dans notre cas. Pas dans celui d'une jeune femme, perdue sur un bateau pirate…

Wire déplaça un nouveau pion sur l'échiquier. Un fin sourire tressauta sur la lèvre d'Al qui contint son ravissement comme il put. Il s'empressa d'attraper l'un de ses pions pour le déplacer sur une nouvelle case.

\- Échec. _Ronronna-t-il avec enchantement en lançant un regard plein de défi à son vis-à-vis._

Le géant impassible croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ses drôles de sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement avant de reprendre un masque inébranlable. Avec lenteur, il attrapa l'un de ses pions et le souleva dans les airs. Il cogna dans un pion des pions blancs d'Al qui tomba à la renverse et déposa le sien. Le visage du médecin se figea.

\- Non. La discussion ne fonctionnera pas pour parler d'instinct. Il faut la tester physiquement. _Asséna Wire en pivotant légèrement son visage vers le second des Kidd Pirates._ Killer ?

\- Ouais. J'm'en charge.

Le blond n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se détacha de la rambarde sur laquelle il était appuyé. Il disparut à l'intérieur des entrailles du navire. Heat, qui lui aussi attendait sagement debout la fin de la discussion, jugea que celle-ci était terminée. Quand il passa près d'Al, il lui tapota l'épaule et disparut à son tour. Le médecin était … écœuré. Il fixait d'un air abattu le plateau de jeu avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah et … échec et mat. _Termina Wire en se redressant à son tour. La partie était terminée et Wire avait gagné._

* * *

 **Isolationized :** Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'un quelconque retard ! Je conçois clairement qu'on puisse être ensevelie sous le travail (c'est mon cas ces dernières semaines, préparation des exams obligent...). J'espère vraiment ne pas donner une impression de Mary Sue, c'est tout ce que j'aimerais éviter... Donc ton commentaire me rassure, merci ! Quant à Nyx, oui, il ne faut pas se laisser avoir. Ses actions cachent beaucoup de choses et Kidd est celui qui parvient à la mettre hors d'elle (il faut dire qu'il est doué pour ça). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu lui aussi... A la prochaine Rose !


	7. Chapter 6

_Aloha mes p'tits loups !_

 _Ce n'était pas prévu alors j'excuse mon retard pour ce nouveau chapitre... Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai offert un two-shot sur le monde de KHR! dans un univers alternatif, en plus de ce chapitre sur ma chère petite Nyx._

 _J'ose espérer que cela saura vous plaire._

 _Je vous embrasse goulûment._

 _MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 –**

Le réveil de Nyx fut douloureux. Les blessures que Kidd lui avaient infligé étaient encore sensibles, surtout après les coups du pirate de la veille. L'odeur poivré qui s'était infiltrée dans sa chambre lui revint dans les narines et la contraria. Profitant de la disposition de sa couchette, elle ouvrit le petit hublot au-dessus d'elle en s'agenouillant sur son lit. L'air s'engouffra à l'intérieur, soulevant les cheveux de la blonde. Elle ressentit un léger frisson, peu habituée à ne plus sentir son dos recouvert par sa longue chevelure épaisse. Sa main vint chatouiller du bout des doigts l'extrémité de ses mèches qui caressaient ses clavicules. Elle n'avait aucun regret suite à ce geste. Le seul sentiment qui dominait en elle était celui d'une douce quiétude. Face à elle s'étendait l'océan. Bleu. Immense. Infini. Le soleil se levait délicatement à l'horizon et le ciel perdait ses derniers nuages orangés. C'était un paysage magnifique qui eut le don d'émouvoir la jeune femme. Elle inspira à plein poumon, prête à démarrer une nouvelle journée.

L'équipage était encore endormi. En traversant le pont principal, Nyx ne croisa personne pour son plus grand bonheur. Avant de rejoindre les cuisines où elle débuterait son travail, la jeune femme fit un détour par l'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour.

Al pivota sa tête vers Nyx et lui sourit en retirant ses lunettes pour les poser sur son bureau. Il referma le livre qu'il feuilletait jusque-là de son autre main.

\- Bonjour, Nyx. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme toutes les autres nuits.

Habituée à venir ici, elle n'attendit pas que le médecin l'invite à s'asseoir et partit directement dans la salle de bain. Elle aspergea son visage d'eau froide et se rinça la bouche. Une fois son petit brin de toilette terminé, elle revint dans la salle principale et s'assit docilement sur le bord du lit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien.

\- Et plus précisément ?

Al s'approcha de Nyx alors qu'elle dardait sur lui son regard. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la chance de voir ses yeux, cachés derrière sa frange. Sans lui demander, le médecin souleva l'arrière de sa chemise pour observer l'état de son dos. La marque s'était quasiment résorbée, il ne restait plus que de très légères tâches jaunâtres là où les bleus persistaient.

\- Bien. _Répéta-t-elle à nouveau._

\- Ton dos semble en bon état. _Il palpa la peau de ses côtes._ Tu es étonnamment résistante.

\- Merci.

Le brun eut un ricanement amusé. Il se redressa et contourna la jeune fille pour se placer devant elle. Délicatement, il approcha sa main de son visage.

\- Puis-je ?

Nyx acquiesça et souleva légèrement son menton pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il saisit délicatement sa mâchoire entre deux de ses doigts, et observa la coupure au coin de ses lèvres ainsi que la joue qui avait reçu le coup de Kidd. Il fit pivoter son visage et la frange de Nyx glissa sur le côté de sa tempe. Sentant qu'Al ne bougeait plus, Nyx ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle croisa le regard doré du brun qui la détaillait sans retenu.

\- Nyx, un conseil… tu devrais couper un peu cette frange. C'est du gâchis que de cacher des yeux comme les tiens.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, interloquée. Al ne put que profiter plus longuement de l'éclat si pur du vert de ses pupilles. Nyx possédait de très grands yeux en amande, dont la pointe externe remontait vers le haut. De grands et perçants yeux de chat, entourés par d'épais et longs cils de biche. L'intensité si particulière de son regard était frappante. Al se sentait sondé rien qu'en ayant l'attention de Nyx posée sur son visage. Il finit par la relâcher et recula d'un pas en se raclant la gorge. Quand la frange blonde se repositionna sur son front et lui mangea le haut du visage, Al sentit ses muscles se détendre imperceptiblement.

\- Je peux partir ? _Finit par demander Nyx en voyant que le pirate n'avait plus rien à dire._

\- … Ah oui, pardon. Tu peux y aller. Fais juste attention à ne pas te faire passer à tabac par le Capitaine une fois de plus. _Ironisa-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse, un sourire taquin posé sur ses lèvres._

Nyx l'observa, morose, mais ne put s'empêcher de noter dans un coin de sa tête qu'Al était ce que l'on considérait comme un homme beau, malgré les dix ans qui les séparaient. Le charme qui se dégageait de lui était indéniable. Elle tourna les talons et s'échappa d'une démarche légère et discrète, seul le cliquetis de ses entraves prévenait de son arrivée.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle s'aida de son odorat pour retrouver Louis. Il était en train de retirer une fournée d'étranges pains dorés dont l'odeur sucrée fit virevolter les sens de Nyx. En moins de secondes qu'il ne fallut au cuisinier pour dire bonjour et la blonde regardait par-dessus son épaule. Les viennoiseries étaient en forme de croissant de lune et faite d'une pâte aérée et gonflée. Elle décela une odeur notable de beurre et de sucre. Rien que de les observer, Nyx en avait l'eau à la bouche. Son ventre ne put s'empêcher de gargouiller pour signifier de son appétit.

\- Du calme, jeune fille. Cette fournée est trop chaude pour y toucher maintenant. _Rit-il en déposant deux épais torchons sur le meuble de travail._ Va plutôt déjeuner. Après, tu m'aideras à découper la viande pour ce midi.

A l'annonce de son prochain travail, Nyx sentit le sang pulser dans ses veines. Elle approuva vivement de la tête et disparut rapidement dans la salle commune. Son adoration de la viande n'avait pas échappé à Louis qui se faisait un malin plaisir à la laisser travailler ce type de nourriture. Le cuisinier appréciait la présence de cette jeune fille et ne s'était pas gêné pour en faire part à Killer. Comme il l'avait dit au second, Louis trouvait Nyx curieuse, prête à aider et à apprendre. Elle parlait peu, mais ce n'était pas un défaut. Au contraire, elle écoutait beaucoup et apprenait rapidement. Le plus grand compliment qu'il pouvait lui faire, c'était qu'elle effectuait toujours ce qu'il lui demandait. Jamais moins, jamais plus. Et c'était tout ce qu'on voulait d'elle : être obéissante.

Comme Louis le lui avait dit, Nyx rejoint la salle commune pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Des hommes s'étaient levés entre temps et s'éveillaient petit à petit. A nouveau, elle sentit les regards des pirates sur elle mais ne se focalisa pas dessus. Du coin de l'œil, elle nota toutefois la présence de l'homme de la veille. Celui à qui elle avait subtilisé la dague. Par réflexe, elle alla s'installer le plus loin possible de lui. Une fois assise par terre, Nyx patienta. Elle sentit l'aura méconnaissable de Killer rentrer dans la pièce et frémit en espérant qu'il ne s'approcherait pas d'elle et fort heureusement, il préféra se laisser tomber dans l'un des canapés à l'entrée de la pièce.

Louis s'approcha et lui tendit une viennoiserie et un grand verre de lait. Contrairement au repas du midi et du soir, il s'installa ensuite derrière le comptoir et attendit que chacun vienne chercher son petit-déjeuner. Elle venait à peine de croquer dans son croissant quand l'homme qui lui subtilisait son repas chaque jour s'approcha. Elle le sentit arriver à l'odeur plus qu'elle ne le vit car malgré son ventre corpulent : l'homme puait à des mètres. Elle sentait la sueur et la crasse émaner de lui. Elle la vit même quand son regard passa sur son vieux débardeur blanc, maintenant beige de saleté. Sa voix grasse l'interpella.

\- Ton repas.

Et il tendit sa main. Nyx sentit ses papilles frémir sur sa langue. Elles ne voulaient pas que le goût si délicieux de ce petit-déjeuner disparaisse. Sans se retenir, elle croqua à nouveau dans le croissant et savoura sa bouchée. L'homme face à elle tiqua et serra le poing.

\- Tu te rebelles ? Il a suffi que tu mettes Grim' au tapis une fois pour te sentir pousser des ailes ? Redescends sur terre, le ver.

\- Je ne me rebelle pas, je mange…

\- Tu … manges ?

\- Oui. C'est délicieux. _Lui assura-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de lait dont elle déposa le verre à côté de sa cuisse._

\- Là… C'est trop...

Une veine battit dangereusement sur la tempe du vis-à-vis de Nyx. Il ne supportait pas la façon dont la jeune fille lui tenait tête. Il ne savait pas si elle se moquait ouvertement de lui ou si elle ne comprenait pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mécontent, il voulut lui prendre le croissant par la force… Mais lorsque Nyx vit sa large main se diriger vers son trésor doré, elle ne put se contenir. Alors qu'elle lâchait le croissant et l'attrapait avec habilité entre ses dents, elle s'accroupit au sol et se pencha en avant. Sa tête frôla de quelques centimètres l'avant-bras de l'homme alors qu'elle l'évitait pour se glisser à l'intérieur de sa garde. Nyx sentit un fourmillement grandir dans sa main et l'habituelle chaleur recouvrit sa paume. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et profitant de son impulsion en se redressant, elle enfonça sa paume contre le thorax de l'homme. Le choc se répercuta à l'intérieur de lui et Nyx l'entendit expulser tout l'air qu'il contenait dans ses poumons. Il perdit l'équilibre et recula de quelques pas avant de se rattraper en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses. Désormais à la hauteur de la blonde, il lui lança un regard furieux, incapable de prononcer un mot pour le moment. Les sourcils froncés, Nyx faisait face sans plier. Sans s'aider de ses mains, elle termina la viennoiserie coincée dans sa bouche et l'avala d'une traite. Comme une provocation.

\- C'est **ma** nourriture. _Articula-t-elle._

Puis, Nyx se recula et ramassa son verre de lait. Elle le termina aussi rapidement que son croissant et repartit dans les cuisines sans rajouter un mot. L'homme se redressa et reprit contenance. Il se dirigeait vers une table quand un rire grinça à son oreille.

\- Kékékékéké. Elle t'a-

\- Ferme-la Grimcred. Toi, elle t'a défoncé hier.

Le-dit Grimcred grimaça et jeta un regard froid à son camarade pirate. Apparemment, l'amertume de sa défaite de la veille ne l'avait pas quitté. Il grogna dans sa barbe et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et un à un, chaque pirate quitta la pièce pour retourner à son poste. Killer se retrouva seul dans la grande salle.

Quand la vaisselle fut terminée et le repas posé sur le feu, Nyx eut l'autorisation de Louis pour quitter les fourneaux. Elle venait à peine de mettre un pied à l'extérieur de la cuisine qu'une vague de puissance fondit sur elle. Electrique. Tendue. Sans surprise, la blonde découvrit Killer accoudé sur le comptoir. Il tourna lentement son masque bleu et blanc en direction de la jeune femme et leva légèrement sa main en guise de salut.

\- Yo.

\- …

Nyx garda le silence et se figea à l'entrée de la porte.

\- Eh bien, eh bien princesse… On est muette ?

Elle ne répondit pas à nouveau mais reprit sa marche pour venir s'installer sur un tabouret près du second. Surpris, il l'observa s'assoir sans un mot. Killer avait du mal à cerner cette jeune fille, sûrement était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ce qu'elle pensait dans son regard.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand je ne vois pas le visage des gens. _Lui avoua-t-elle de but en blanc après une hésitation._

Killer eut envie de rire. C'était comique venant d'une fille dont on n'apercevait même pas les pupilles.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé. _Répondit-il avec une ironie non-dissimulée._

Nyx se tendit sur son siège, consciente de la moquerie dont il faisait preuve. Elle murmura un vague « Je m'en vais » en sautant à terre quand la voix du blond l'arrêta à nouveau.

\- J'ai une nouvelle tâche pour toi.

Curieuse, elle attendit qu'il détaille sa pensée mais Killer préféra se lever à son tour pour quitter la pièce. Il lui fit signe de le suivre d'un geste de la main. Nyx ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. Docilement, elle descendit les escaliers et rejoint le pont principal. Quand le second des Kidd Pirates se stoppa en plein milieu de l'espace ouvert, elle s'arrêta à son tour et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait pas où cet homme voulait en venir.

Puis, tout se passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Nyx entendit un tintement et Killer disparut de sous ses yeux. Elle papillonna une seconde des paupières quand le reflet d'une lame l'éblouit juste sous ses yeux. Par réflexe, elle se jeta en arrière sur le sol et évita de peu la lame qui faucha l'air à l'horizontal. L'une de ses mèches de cheveux flotta dans les airs avant de se déposer sur l'extrémité de son nez. Il l'avait tranché net. Si Nyx ne l'avait pas évité, elle était certaine que sa tête roulerait sur le sol du bateau…

\- Tu peux remercier tes réflexes pour ce coup.

Killer était juste devant elle et ramena son bras le long de son corps. Il avait dégainé l'une de ses longues faux. De son autre main, il déboutonna les plus hauts boutons de sa chemise en jean sans manche, dévoilant la naissance de son torse musclé.

\- Prépare-toi. _Lui conseilla-t-il avant de s'élancer à nouveau sur elle._

Nyx eut à peine le temps de respirer qu'elle dut rouler sur le côté pour éviter le nouvel assaut du second. Une gerbe d'étincelle jaillit là où la lame frappa. Comment une masse aussi importante de muscles pouvait-elle bouger avec autant de rapidité ? C'était surhumain. La force provenant de cet homme était surhumaine. D'une petite roulade sur l'épaule, la blonde se remit sur ses pieds et entreprit de courir pour sa survie. Elle sentait l'onde de chaque assaut de Killer la frôler de peu. Elle voulut bondir quand une alarme retentit dans son esprit. Nyx pila net sur place, s'agrippant à la rambarde près d'elle pour stopper sa course. Killer apparut alors à un mètre d'elle et frappa à nouveau. Heureusement, Nyx s'était arrêtée au moment parfait. Killer n'avait fait que brasser l'air avec sa lame. Un mètre de plus et elle se faisait trancher en deux. Par curiosité, elle jeta un œil par-dessus bord. L'eau s'était fendue sur la surface après l'attaque du blond. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il allait la tuer si elle se laissait toucher.

\- P-Pourquoi ? _Réussit-elle à demander malgré sa respiration haletante._

\- Parce que tu caches quelque chose. Ton instinct… Il est aiguisé. Ça m'intrigue. J'ai envie de te découper.

La peur tordit les instincts de Nyx et son pouls augmenta lorsqu'elle vit Killer dégainer sa seconde lame. Elle ne devait absolument pas se faire toucher. Elle pourrait en perdre un bras. Une jambe. Ou même sa tête… Killer disparut à nouveau. Ses sens ouverts au maximum, Nyx attendit. Le froissement de la chemise en jean fut l'élément qui la sauva. Au dernier moment, elle bondit par-dessus bord d'un saut en arrière. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au rebord de la rambarde, l'empêchant de tomber à l'eau. D'une impulsion de ses jambes, Nyx se propulsa à nouveau en avant et escalada la balustrade pendant que le pirate retirait ses lames du sol dans lequel il s'était enfoncé.

\- Allons, princesse… Arrête de courir…

Nyx secoua la tête, chassant la voix doucereuse de Killer de son esprit. Avec son bras, elle repoussa sa frange en arrière pour mieux y voir. Ses mèches de cheveux la gênaient. Elles obstruaient légèrement sa vision et cette simple perte pouvait s'avérer fatale. La solution fut évidente. Maintenant à l'autre bout du ponton, elle décrocha la petite dague à sa ceinture. En la voyant prendre une arme en main, Killer s'arrêta de marcher.

\- Cette petite lame ne pourra pas m'arrêter, tu sais.

\- Je sais.

Elle avait répondu d'une voix sèche. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. De sa main de libre, elle attrapa le bout de sa frange et la trancha d'un geste net et précis. Les mèches s'éparpillèrent sur le sol comme de longs fils d'or quand elle les lâcha négligemment. Elle s'ébroua pour chasser les dernières mèches restantes et releva la tête. Sa frange s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses sourcils. Avec sa nouvelle coupe, les grands yeux de Nyx étaient désormais clairement visibles. Ils toisaient Killer avec une détermination éclatante. Celle de sa propre survie. Killer sentit ses bras le démanger. Il aimait cette lueur. Elle allumait en lui un feu ardant. Il voulait la combattre. N'attendant pas une seconde, il s'élança avec brutalité sur la jeune femme. Son contrôle s'était émietté petit à petit, augmentant sa vitesse. Lui qui se retenait depuis le début venait de se relâcher sous l'excitation. Nyx n'eut pas la rapidité pour échapper à son attaque. Il lui était impossible de l'éviter…

Lorsque Killer s'abattit sur elle, l'onde de choc souffla sur le ponton tout autour d'eux.

Alertés par le remue-ménage, un bon nombre de pirate observait le combat depuis l'étage. Ils retinrent leurs souffles par habitude, attendant le résultat de ce violent assaut. La première chose qu'ils aperçurent fut la silhouette du second. Les bras puissants de Killer tremblaient sous sa force alors qu'il s'appuyait vers l'avant.

\- Je le savais… ! _S'exclama-t-il d'une voix pleine de satisfaction sadique._

Nyx gronda d'une voix sourde en serrant les dents. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle peinait de toutes ses forces à contenir l'assaut du blond. Les mains portées en coupe devant elle, elle retenait les lames de faux de s'abattre sur son corps. Ses mains ainsi que le début de ses avant-bras s'étaient teintés de noir alors qu'elle usait de l'un des trois puissants haki, le haki de l'armement.

* * *

 **ROLOLOLL :** C'est la première fois qu'on fait ce genre de déclaration à ma fiction... Je suis un peu jalouse... Mais merci quand même, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant ce nouveau chapitre.

 **Isolationized, petite Rose :** Je te remercie pour ta nouvelle review, et tout comme toi, ça va très bien ! A mes yeux, Wire est un personnage très calme et réfléchi, au visage impassible. Sur One piece wikia, il est décrit comme une personne montrant très peu d'émotions sauf quand on touche à son capitaine chéri... Et c'est aussi l'image que j'ai de lui alors je fais tout mon possible pour respecter ça ! Pour Nyx, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu la trouves intéressante. Effectivement, sa soif de survivre est sûrement l'élément le plus important dans son esprit. D'ailleurs... dans ta dernière review, une chose a titillé mon esprit... Qui a dit que Nyx avait été capturée par des Marines ? ~


	8. Chapter 7

_Aloha !_

 _Enfin... je suis en vacances. Je vais pouvoir profiter de ces prochains jours de repos pour écrire au maximum sur La bête et le chasseur, car même si j'avais pris de l'avance pour ne pas vous faire attendre dans la publication des nouveaux chapitres, ça commence à ne pas être suffisant... Néanmoins, ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte garder mon rythme habituel (à quelques jours près) ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura vous convaincre..._

 _Baisers brûlants, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 –**

Elle allait mourir. Il allait la tuer. Tous ses muscles hurlaient à la douleur alors qu'elle forçait sur eux pour survivre. La douce chaleur s'était répandue sur ses mains et le début de ses avant-bras mais elle sentait les lames froides appuyer contre ses paumes. Elle n'entendit pas Killer parler. Elle était trop concentrée à maintenir ses bras tendus devant elle. Elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps et il la trancherait en deux comme un vulgaire bout de viande.

Soudainement, la force l'affrontant diminua et Nyx sentit l'aura dangereuse qui l'avait assailli comme une vague disparaître petit à petit. Elle osa ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Killer avait rangé ses lames et rit. Un son étrange qui lui déclencha un frisson d'appréhension.

\- Princesse, t'es pleine de rebondissements.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse contester quoique ce soit, la large main de Killer s'abattit sur son crâne pour lui ébouriffer le haut de sa chevelure bouclée. Elle hoqueta de surprise, perdue. Il avait voulu la tuer et maintenant, il la félicitait d'une caresse. Le monde tournait dans tous les sens. Nyx était perdue.

\- C'est décidé. _Déclara-t-il._

Nyx avait ses bras tendus le long de son corps. Elle papillonna des paupières et dévisagea Killer. Enfin, il put lire les sentiments qui animaient la blonde grâce à son regard. L'incompréhension brillait dans ses yeux.

Le second des Kidd Pirates saisit sa barbichette entre ses doigts.

\- Ça te dit de t'entraîner ? J'ai besoin d'un adversaire pour mes lames aiguisées. Une fois par jour, pas plus. Histoire de se dérouiller un peu quand on est en mer.

\- Moi ?

\- Personne d'autre n'a de temps à m'accorder. _Mentit-il en omettant le fait que personne ne voulait tenter de s'entraîner avec lui. A part les autres commandants, peu lui arrivait à la cheville._

Le visage de Nyx redevint impassible alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Killer en profita pour détailler la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce genre de visage sous l'épaisse tignasse blonde de la sauvageonne qu'ils avaient sauvée. Son nez était petit et droit, la pointe remontait légèrement vers le ciel. Ses pommettes étaient rondes et hautes mais sa mâchoire s'affinait en douceur jusqu'à son menton. Ses sourcils étaient fins et clairs, d'un blond presque blanc comme les mèches les plus claires de sa chevelure. La voix de Nyx le sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Si c'est un ordre, je l'accepterai sans protestation.

Elle fixa Killer droit dans les yeux, enfin, l'endroit où elle devinait que son regard se trouvait. Sous son masque, Killer sourit.

\- Parfait.

* * *

Cela avait été simple. Tout s'était déroulé sans accroc. Quand Killer leur expliqua que Nyx et lui s'entraîneraient tous les jours, Al en fut choqué.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on parle de la même personne ? Celle qui a préféré se faire passer à tabac par le Captain plutôt que d'avoir à combattre un marine ?

\- Pour sûr. Et elle en a sous le pied, j'en suis certain.

\- Nom de dieu… En quoi est-ce qu'on va la transformer… _Marmonna Al en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Elle n'est pas malléable à ce point. La princesse est une rose pleine d'épines. Rappelle-toi de la nuit où on l'a trouvée. Pleine de sang, elle a arraché un morceau d'humain avec ses **dents**. _Dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot._

Killer aiguisait ses lames avec application. Il attendait avec impatience le prochain entraînement qu'il aurait avec la blonde. Les différents commandants étaient assis dans la salle de navigation du bateau où Wire étudiait leur route vers la prochaine île. Un immense plan de travail au centre de la pièce recueillait la carte qu'il construisait petit à petit, ainsi qu'un socle où était déposé le log pose de l'équipage pendant qu'ils étaient en mer. Une immense baie vitrée donnait vue sur l'océan face à l'avant du bateau. Kidd était placé devant, ses mains appuyées sur la rambarde en fer devant lui.

\- C'est vrai. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui elle est réellement. _Soupira Al en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._ Et c'est pas faute de lui parler tous les jours.

\- T'es pas doué avec les femmes normalement ? _Demanda Heat, en évitant Wire qui tournait autour du plan de travail central._

\- Plus que toi et Killer en tout cas. _Riposta le médecin en lui lançant une œillade amusé. Avec son physique atypique, en même temps…_

\- Ne me mêle pas à ça, Al. _Réagit le second sans relever la tête de son travail._

\- Si on en vient à critiquer mes techniques avec les femmes, je suis bien obligé…

\- Il l'a juste mauvaise, ça passera.

\- Ferme-la, Heat. _Grogna Al en fronçant les sourcils._

L'homme aux cicatrices eut un sourire effrayant en penchant la tête sur le côté, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le médecin. Il commençait à se lever de son siège quand la voix de Wire les coupa. Il aplatit ses mains sur la table devant lui, et malgré son masque impassible, les menaça.

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux, ou sortez. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

\- N'empêche Killer, comment as-tu su qu'elle possédait le haki de l'armement ? _Ignora Heat en rejoignant Al pour s'asseoir sur le canapé près de lui._

\- Je ne savais pas. _Il fit légèrement pivoter sa lame pour l'acérer sous un nouvel angle._ Je cherchais à détecter son haki de l'observation.

Un silence répondit au blond.

\- Le haki de l'observation ? Nyx le possède ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Mais-

\- Je voulais juste la pousser dans ses retranchements. _Expliqua le blond._

\- Mais pourquoi fai-

\- Killer. _Interrompit la voix rauque de leur capitaine._

Tous les hommes présents se turent et dirigèrent leur attention vers Kidd. Il pivota sur lui-même, son long manteau se soulevant derrière lui d'une façon magistrale.

\- Oui, Captain ?

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Sûrement dans la cuisine, avec Louis.

\- Tu as quatre jours. Ni plus, ni moins.

Killer resta un instant interdit, observant l'expression de son capitaine. Voyant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur l'onde, Killer ne put s'empêcher de ricaner alors qu'il faisait craquer les muscles de son cou.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi.

* * *

Finalement, les jours s'écoulèrent plus rapidement que prévus. Entre le ménage des cuisines le matin, la préparation du repas, le nettoyage du bateau, l'entraînement avec Killer et les repas du soir, Nyx était constamment occupée.

Reprenant son souffle en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses, elle gardait son attention focalisée sur Killer. Ses pupilles brillaient sous l'adrénaline malgré les estafilades qui ornaient ses bras et sa joue. Le second des Kidd Pirates fit tourner sa faux pour détendre son poignet.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir prendre d'arme ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, très bien. _Soupira-t-il._

Il arrêta tout mouvement et Nyx fut aux aguets. Ses muscles se tendirent et elle resta dans l'attente de la prochaine attaque du blond. Elle gardait les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas manquer un mouvement chez son adversaire. Killer admirait la manière avec laquelle Nyx s'adaptait à ses assauts. Sa capacité d'adaptation évoluée lui permettait de réagir et à chaque fin d'entraînement, elle parvenait à se protéger et éviter ses coups sans rentrer en confrontation directe avec lui. Une véritable anguille. Alors chaque jour, Killer modifiait sa façon d'agir pour la prendre au dépourvu. Ainsi, l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait été le plus efficace. Killer se retenait beaucoup moins que les derniers jours, comme en témoignaient les blessures superficielles que la blonde portait.

\- Ça serait plus amusant si tu te défendais un peu.

La voix de Killer paraissait ennuyée. Il balança à nouveau son bras qui fusa au niveau des épaules de Nyx. Elle l'évita d'un petit bond et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle atterrit un mètre en arrière. Elle paraissait perdue.

\- Tu m'as demandée de t'entraîner pour ne pas être rouillé… Je suis censée attaquer moi aussi ?

Il eut un flottement dans les airs.

\- Mais… Princesse, ça coule de source.

Nyx fronça les sourcils et pinçant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

\- Ça ne coule pas vraiment.

Killer était surpris. Il omit l'étrange réponse de la blonde et pointa sa faux en direction de Nyx.

\- Si je t'attaque et que tu passes ton temps à sauter partout, on a vite fait le tour. Et c'est chiant.

Nyx médita les propos de Killer. Elle passa son pouce sous son menton, essuyant au passage le sang qui occupait la griffure sur sa joue. La proposition de Killer prenait un tout autre sens avec cette nouvelle information. Il voulait qu'elle combatte contre lui…

\- Bouh.

Nyx sursauta quand la voix grave et rocailleuse perça juste derrière son oreille. Cet homme… Elle ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher et ce simple détail l'inquiéta quant à sa puissance... Avec lenteur, elle pivota sur elle-même pour faire face au nouveau venu… Et un couinement de stupeur lui échappa. Heat se pencha en avant pour approcher son visage. Par réflexe, Nyx recula d'un pas, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme au visage aussi effrayant. Sa peau était bleuâtre, comme celle des morts. Son sourire s'étendait sur tout son visage et était marqué par différents points de suture… Son menton, ainsi que ses joues étaient creusées par de vieilles cicatrices. Même son front portait deux veines saillantes qui accentuaient l'air étrange de cet homme. Et malgré ça, il la regardait sans animosité avec même un air un peu blasé.

\- On dirait un petit animal en danger. _Se moqua-t-il ouvertement._

Killer rit de l'autre côté du pont alors que Nyx grognait entre ses dents.

\- Enchanté. Je m'appelle Heat. Je suis venu t'observer cet après-midi.

Heat se redressa et traversa ensuite le ponton pour se laisser tomber sur une caisse en bois. Il lança une œillade à Killer qui continuait à fixer Nyx. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder son attention sur le blond et s'obstinait à jeter de rapides coups d'œil vers Heat. Sa présence l'avait déstabilisée.

\- Princesse, c'est moi ton adversaire.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'il se jetait sur elle. Bien entendu, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver son attaque. Killer n'eut aucun mal à enfoncer son coude dans son ventre, la faisant chuter en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Elle se recroquevilla en se tenant l'estomac et souffla rapidement pour chasser la douleur qui vrillait ses intestins.

\- C'est étonnant comme tu me parais faible. Je t'ai trop bien jugé finalement. Quelle déception.

\- Elle n'est utile qu'à peler des légumes, Killer. Ça ne sert à rien de s'obstiner. Débarrasse-nous d'elle.

Heat paraissait à peine toucher par les propos qu'il tenait. Il jeta un œil terne sur Nyx avant de s'occuper de ses ongles avec un intérêt feint.

\- Avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes se jouaient ouvertement de Nyx, tout le monde avait vu clair dans leur jeu. Même Grimcred, descendant petit à petit de la vigie, se surprit à être dépité par le plan de ses supérieurs. Qui pourrait se laisser berner par quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Sans se soucier de l'entraînement sur le ponton, l'homme se laissa tomber du cordage sans délicatesse. Le bruit de sa chute surprit Nyx qui vrilla son visage dans sa direction. Ses yeux émeraude étaient fous de colère. Accroupie le ventre contre terre, ses lèvres se retroussèrent alors qu'elle grognait, mécontente. Tout son corps était tendu et vibrait dangereusement. Avec une lenteur effrayante, elle détourna son attention de Grimcred pour se concentrer sur Killer. C'était lui. Lui. Lui. Lui... Sa cible. C'était lui qui mettait sa vie en danger. Lui qui voulait la tuer et se débarrasser d'elle. Jamais elle ne le laisserait faire.

Pour la première fois, Nyx fut celle qui investigua l'assaut. Elle bondit en avant et sa vitesse fut surprenante. Elle s'était appuyée sur ses mains pour se redresser. Ses entraves frottaient de plus en plus fort sur sa peau alors qu'elle accélérait au possible en sautant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, mais là s'arrêtait toute sa stratégie. Ses mains se recouvrirent d'une fine couche de haki alors qu'elle lançait ses bras vers l'avant pour frapper Killer. C'était brutal. Frontal et cela représentait l'état d'esprit de la blonde sur l'instant. Killer n'eut aucun mal à arrêter son assaut. Il usa de son avant-bras pour bloquer le coup, et bien qu'il glisse légèrement sur le sol lisse du bateau, il ne flancha pas. Le supernova secoua son bras pour se débarrasser de Nyx mais la blonde s'était agrippée à son poignet avec détermination. Elle profita de l'élan que lui donnait le blond pour balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière, gagnant en vitesse et en hauteur. Killer vit le haki de l'armement sur les bras de Nyx disparaître et il … sentit plus que ne vit la suite des évènements. Grâce à ce mouvement de balancier, la jeune fille vint écraser violemment ses deux pieds dans les parties génitales du mastodonte. Comme un éclair, la douleur traversa Killer des pieds à la tête. Il ne put retenir un grognement alors qu'il serrait les dents. Réaction typique du mâle agressé, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour recouvrir son entrejambe blessée avec sa main libre et Nyx en profita. Elle s'appuya sur l'un des genoux de Killer et escalada le bras de l'homme. Avec agilité et légèreté, elle se retrouva perchée sur ses épaules. Ses petites mains tenaient le casque de Killer pour s'empêcher de tomber mais l'une d'elle glissa sur l'épaule gauche du blond. Grâce à cette caresse, Nyx sentit les veines sous la peau de Killer, chaque détail de ses muscles épais… Elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air par la bouche… et plongea sur la nuque du second des Kidd Pirates pour planter ses dents à la jointure de son épaule et son cou.

Les étoiles brillaient sous les paupières de Killer quand il comprit ce que Nyx était en train de faire. Elle le mordait. Sauvagement. Quand la douleur à son entrejambe diminua à l'encontre de celle sur son épaule, le blond réagit. Il balança sa main droite vers son épaule, en ayant rangée sa lame au préalable, et agrippa la nuque de Nyx pour l'écarter le plus loin possible de lui. Elle vola dans les airs mais retomba souplement sur ses pieds. Quand elle pivota pour faire face à Killer, il s'aperçut que sa bouche était entièrement noire… couverte de haki de l'armement.

\- Tu as presque aussi bon goût que le croissant de ce matin.

Nyx essuya ses lèvres d'un revers de manche qui se tinta d'un doux rouge carmin. Son haki se dissipa et laissa place à un sourire sardonique.

* * *

A partir de cet après-midi-là, plus personne n'embêta Nyx. Les rumeurs à son encontre circulèrent dans les couloirs aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air. Toutefois, personne n'osa remettre cet évènement sur le tapis une seule fois de crainte d'allumer à nouveau l'étincelle, et que la rage qui avait consumé Killer ressurgisse à nouveau. Les pauvres qui avaient croisé sa route ce jour-là nourrissaient en morceaux les fonds marins.

Eustass Kidd ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Le battant s'abattit avec fracas mais ne surprit aucun des membres présents dans la salle de navigation. Tous étaient habitués aux manières brutales de leur capitaine. Une bouteille à la main, il but grossièrement au goulot en avançant dans la salle. Wire releva la tête vers Kidd mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Heat et Al étaient absents et seul Killer patientait face à la mer, les bras croisés sur son torse. Kidd s'approcha.

\- J'écoute.

Il y eut un silence qui fit tiquer Kidd. Il grinça des dents et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour secouer les puces à son second quand celui-ci pivota sur lui-même… dévoilant la petite morsure rouge vive à la jonction de sa nuque. Kidd resta muet et fixa la marque que Nyx avait laissée dans la peau doré du blond.

\- Elle maîtrise son haki de l'armement. _Nara-t-il d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment._

Il y eut un nouveau flottement. Wire se détourna de la scène, comme pour retenir un fou rire d'éclater. Kidd n'eut cependant pas cette délicatesse. Peut-être était-ce dû aux différents alcools qu'il avait ingurgité avant de venir, mais toujours est-il qu'il explosa d'un rire bruyant. Incapable de s'arrêter, se fut Killer qui quitta les lieux avec rage, sous les éclats de rire moqueurs de son capitaine.

* * *

The story of a rabbit : Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fiction ait retenu ton attention... C'est la première que je publie, alors je suis très sensible et à l'écoute de à vos avis. Comme tu as su le remarquer, Nyx est assez particulière et son caractère est encore... bien complexe pour vous. Mais petit à petit, tu vas pouvoir la découvrir et mieux la connaître ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura, lui aussi, plu. Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt j'espère !

Invité : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je ne sais pas si c'est un oubli de ta part ou un bug de Fanfiction (vu que je vois que ton commentaire débute par un ":") mais je n'ai pas pu voir ton pseudo alors je t'inscrirai comme un invité. J'espère aussi que la suite de ma fiction t'aura plu !

Isolationized, petite Rose : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui comme d'habitude est pleine de vie. J'apprécie réellement Killer, c'est pour ça que je m'amuse énormément en le mettant en scène avec Nyx, et encore plus lorsque c'est dans une confrontation ! Leur façon de combattre est tellement différente que ça ne peut être qu'intéressant pour moi ! Comme tu l'as dit, Nyx est une utilisatrice de l'un des hakis mais pour le moment, vous n'en avez vu qu'une faible utilisation... Elle a une façon bien à elle de l'utiliser ! Malheureusement, tu ne connaîtras pas tout de suite le passé de Nyx car elle n'est pas très bavarde... Mais ça va venir ! Promis ! Quant à ta dernière question, je félicite ton sens de la déduction. Oui, le prénom de Nyx vient en miroir avec la déesse grecque de la nuit (car je suis fan) mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec les yeux de chats. C'était surtout pour décrire son visage et souligner sa différence avec les visages poupins... J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a lui aussi plu !


	9. Chapter 8

_Aloha !  
_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé une merveilleuse semaine de vacances, ou (pour ceux qui travaillent) un très bon week-end pour vous reposer. Pour ma part, je me suis parfaitement ressourcée et ... j'ai débuté une seconde fiction sur One Piece. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'à l'état de scénario et j'ai grossièrement toute la trame mais j'ai décidé que je la publierai un jour. Toutefois, je ne veux pas que La bête et le chasseur en pâtisse, donc je ne la posterai que lorsque je l'aurais terminée ! Étant donnée qu'elle est largement plus courte, peut-être que j'arriverai à l'écrire plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé... Enfin, je m'étale... Vous en saurez plus bientôt !_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

 _Baisers brûlants, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 –**

Nyx déambulait d'une démarche légère. Elle avait terminé de nettoyer la cuisine et l'après-midi s'annonçait léger. Le ciel était clair et dénué de tout nuage, sans pour autant que la chaleur n'agresse la jeune fille. Depuis hier, elle portait une nouvelle tenue qu'Al avait jugée plus adapté pour elle. Bien que le tee-shirt blanc dans lequel elle nageait lui arrive au milieu des fesses, le médecin lui avait fourni un caleçon, propre, pour homme noir qui faisait office de short en tissu. Nyx pouvait donc se délecter de la sensation du vent sur ses cuisses et ses mollets galbés, sentiment bien agréable après celui rugueux de l'ancien pantacourt qu'elle portait. Au loin, elle entendit le piaillement strident d'un oiseau qu'elle aperçut ensuite descendre délicatement du ciel, planant avec aisance pour trouver l'endroit où se poser. Elle voulut s'arrêter pour l'observer. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter. Car trop obnubilée par l'animal, Nyx ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait face à elle. Et l'homme ne se serait pas décalé pour l'éviter. Non. Les gens s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Personne ne pouvait s'avouer assez courageux pour rester délibérément sur la route d'Eustass Kidd.

Quand elle heurta l'homme de plein fouet, Nyx rebondit et recula d'un pas en se tenant le nez. Son attention se reporta petit à petit aux éléments autour d'elle et elle frissonna. L'aura qui se profilait devant elle, Nyx l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était froid. C'était menaçant et si imposant qu'elle en arrêtera de respirer. Face au capitaine des Kidd Pirates, la jeune fille se sentait aussi misérable et inoffensive qu'un bébé devant un ours. Il lui suffisait d'un coup de patte pour qu'il l'écrase sans aucune pitié. Elle le savait. Avec une lenteur considérable, Nyx releva la tête pour croiser le regard sanguinaire de Kidd. Ses pupilles acérées la transpercèrent. Elle y lisait tout le dédain que sa présence lui inspirait. Un microbe. Un vulgaire microbe. Voilà ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

\- J't'ai pas entendu.

Nyx pencha la tête sur le côté et se décala d'un pas sur le côté pour laisser Kidd passer.

\- Je déteste me répéter. _Sa voix claqua, sèche._ Alors tu vas t'grouiller ou j'te jure que t'auras même pas l'temps de me mordre que je te craquerai en deux. _Menaça-t-il d'une voix sourde._

Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la menace et il eut la satisfaction de voir Nyx froncer les sourcils en rentrant légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules, effrayée. Pourtant, elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle l'observait de ses grands yeux, cherchant à comprendre où le roux voulait en venir. Un éclair de génie passa dans ses prunelles vertes quand elle comprit.

\- Pardon. _S'excusa-t-elle simplement._

Elle inclina très légèrement sa tête pour appuyer ses excuses mais cela ne sembla pas assez satisfaisant pour le supernova. Malgré son absence de sourcils, Nyx vit une lueur dangereuse assombrir le regard sanguin du pirate. Ses nerfs tressautèrent et des éclairs violets entourèrent ses paumes. Nyx sentit ses bras et ses jambes être brutalement tirés en arrière et en deux secondes, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur du bateau, les membres écartés autour de son corps. Elle ne retint pas sa grimace de douleur, sentant l'acier de ses entraves s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses bras.

\- J'crois que t'as pas compris ta place…

Le visage de Kidd s'approcha de son oreille alors qu'il susurrait ses mots d'une voix menaçante. Sa main de fer s'abattit juste à côté de la tête de Nyx. Elle entendit le léger crissement du fer griffant le métal alors qu'il approchait sa main d'elle. Kidd était beaucoup plus imposant que Nyx. Il la surplombait de tout son être, son ombre avalant le corps de la blonde. Un frisson parcourut son échine quand elle sentit la morsure froide du fer contre la peau brûlante de sa nuque. Avec l'un de ses doigts mécaniques, Kidd força la blonde à lever son menton pour dévoiler sa gorge. Sa jugulaire battait rapidement, au rythme effréné de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux comme si ce simple geste allait l'aider à se protéger. Le roux eut un sourire menaçant qui n'annonçait rien de bon. A l'aide de son fruit du démon, il tira un peu plus sur les membres de Nyx qui couina en sentant ses muscles s'étendre à leur maximum. Les fréquences des battements dans son cou accélérèrent et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Kidd jubila en sentant la peur suinter des pores de la jeune femme, coincée entre ses griffes. Il remonta son visage le long de la nuque de Nyx, savourant sa réaction lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle aussi proche d'elle : tout son corps se crispa d'appréhension.

\- La prochaine fois, dégage avant qu'j'arrive. _Murmura-t-il froidement dans son oreille._

Nyx déglutit difficilement. Elle sentit Kidd reculer et entendit ses pas s'éloigner d'elle. Le poids qui écrasait son âme disparut. Soudainement, l'attraction que le capitaine avait sur ses entraves s'arrêta et elle chuta au sol, le corps mou. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un geste abrupte en reprenant ses esprits. La peur qui avait coulé dans ses veines l'avait gelée de l'intérieur. Elle se frotta inutilement les bras pour se réchauffer, mais l'horrible sentiment la tiraillait douloureusement. Face à Eustass Kidd, Nyx n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger. Ses entraves ne se faisaient jamais autant présentes que dans ces moments-là. La blonde agrippa l'un des bracelets de métal et tira dessus mais elle ne réussit qu'à écarter les griffures à ses poignets. Dans un geste ultime, elle sortit le couteau qu'elle gardait à sa ceinture pour tenter de se libérer. Elle frappait frénétiquement le métal avec la pointe de sa dague pour abîmer ses entraves mais ne réussit qu'à se blesser hasardeusement sur l'avant-bras. Le souffle saccadé par la peur qui la rongeait, Nyx entendit tout de même une personne s'approcher d'elle. Ou plutôt… elle le sentit grâce à son odeur poivrée.

\- Oy. Lève-toi et viens avec moi.

Nyx leva sa tête vers lui, les yeux brillants. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion et pourtant, Grimcred se sentit comme transpercer par son regard. Il regroupait toutes les choses que la blonde ne disait pas. Mal à l'aise, le pirate détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils et se gratta la nuque. Les muscles de son bras grossirent mais cela n'impressionnait personne ici.

\- J'peux t'enlever ça. _Lui indiqua-t-il en montrant les entraves d'un geste du menton._

Sans même attendre la réponse de la blonde, Grimcred la dépassa et descendit rapidement les escaliers menant sur le pont. Il traça ensuite jusqu'à une petite porte menant aux cales du navire. Bien entendu, Nyx l'avait suivi. Le moindre espoir de se retrouver enfin totalement libre… Elle n'allait pas louper cette occasion. La chaleur à ce niveau du bateau était clairement plus importante. Elle collait le corps de la blonde comme une seconde peau. C'était si désagréable que Nyx en oublia ses précédentes péripéties. Elle arriva alors dans un atelier. Assez petit, les murs étaient recouverts de papiers et croquis. Une chaudière brûlait au fond de la pièce. Une flopée d'outils était accrochée au mur et sur divers supports. La lumière ici était tamisée et chaude. Au moins, Nyx comprit pourquoi Grimcred était aussi peu vêtu. La chaleur dans cette pièce était étouffante. L'homme enfila un tablier noir, brillant.

\- Assieds-toi là et pose ton bras.

Nyx s'exécuta sans un mot et aplatit son bras sur l'immense enclume placée devant la chaudière. Elle observait le large dos musclé du pirate au teint hâlé. Il était aussi tatoué sur les épaules, les dessins noirs descendant sinueusement sous ses bras pour se terminer sur ses côtes. Quand il revint vers elle, Grimcred tenait une imposante machine dont la lame ronde tournoyait sur elle-même. Le bruit qui s'en échappait n'inspira pas confiance à la blonde qui fronça les sourcils en ramenant son bras contre sa poitrine, suspicieuse. Devant sa réaction, Grim' leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé.

\- Rahhh !

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Nyx en le fixant droit dans les yeux, les lèvres pincées._

\- Quoi ? _Répliqua-t-il d'une voix bourrue en fronçant les sourcils_

\- Ma question est simple pourtant. Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

\- T'as besoin d'explications ? Tu n'peux pas juste la fermer et dire « Oui amen » ?

\- Non.

\- Grrraaaah !

Sentant le regard insistant de Nyx sur sa joue, le pirate leva les mains en l'air tout en tenant sa scie. Ses pupilles argentés fixèrent obstinément le plafond avant qu'il ne ramène son attention sur la jeune fille face à lui.

\- OK ! … OK ! Tu m'les brises ! _Grogna-t-il, mécontent._

\- Alors ?

\- En plus, t'es pas patiente. Bordel, t'es pas gâtée par la nature.

Nyx fronça les sourcils et un sifflement lui échappa. Enfin dans son élément, Grimcred eut un ricanement mauvais alors qu'un sourire étirait vicieusement ses lèvres.

\- Kékékékékéké.

D'un point de vue extérieur, Nyx ne pouvait lui retirer son statut de pirate. De son physique à son expression, il transpirait la vilénie. C'est en voyant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune réaction suite à sa moquerie que l'homme aux cheveux tirant sur le violet s'arrêta de ricaner. Il grogna.

\- Sans-humour.

\- …

\- OK ! OK ! … _Il inspira._ Tu m'as épargné. Et bien que ça me dégoûte de l'admettre, je te dois la vie.

Nyx jaugea la sincérité de ses propos sur l'expression de l'homme. Il avait l'air tout sauf enchanté par l'aveu qu'il venait de commettre. On pourrait même dire que sa langue menaçait de fondre après une déclaration pareille. Il était sérieux.

\- Je ne savais pas que les pirates avaient un honneur. _Avoua-t-elle avec impassibilité._

Grimcred tiqua et répliqua sèchement.

\- Ferme-la et pose-ton bras.

Une fois que Nyx se fut exécutée, Grimcred se concentra sur sa tâche. Malheureusement, il avait à peine commencé à scier le métal rougeoyant aux flammes de la chaudière qu'un cri perça au travers du haut-parleur dans la pièce.

\- ÎLE ! ÎLE EN VUE !

* * *

L'île vers laquelle le bateau des Kidd Pirates se dirigeait était uniquement formée de falaises. Aucune plage ne se glissait délicatement dans l'eau salée. La roche perçait de l'océan et grimpait sans aucune difficulté vers le ciel. Pour amarrer, les navires n'avaient le droit qu'à une fine passerelle en pierre serpentant sur les vagues, les reliant ainsi à la base de l'île. Un escalier taillé à même la roche s'enroulait tout autour de l'iceberg de pierre pour rejoindre le sommet, placé à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus.

La curiosité rongeait Nyx de l'intérieur lorsque l'effrayant navire s'amarra sous le plateau de l'île. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, elle allait poser un pied à terre. Sentir la sensation de la roche, de la pierre sous ses pieds. L'émotion bouillonnait en elle. Mais quand la voix de Kidd s'éleva, elle eut le sentiment qu'on lui jetait un seau d'eau froide au visage.

\- Killer, tu restes avec elle jusqu'à ce que nos affaires soient finies ici. On traitera son cas après.

\- Pourquoi ! _S'exclama-t-elle sans réfléchir, les mots dépassant sa pensée._

\- Tu as voyagé sur mon navire. Si tu crois t'en échapper aussi facilement, t'aurais mieux fait de sauter à l'eau et d'prier pour que la mer t'emporte gracieusement jusqu'ici.

Le visage de Nyx se ferma mais elle n'osa pas répondre. Baissant la tête, elle resta cachée derrière l'imposant second qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. Sa main caressa du bout des doigts l'entaille que Grimcred avait débuté dans le bracelet à son poignet. Une lueur d'espoir brillait au fond de son esprit. Bientôt … Bientôt elle serait totalement libre.

Ce fut Killer qui la sortit de ses songes. Déjà sur la terre ferme, il tapotait d'un geste agacé son coude en attendant que Nyx se décide à descendre à son tour.

\- Princesse, bouge-toi un peu.

\- … Je ne suis pas une princesse. _Répondit-elle en quittant le navire._

\- Heureux de l'apprendre. _Railla-il._

Nyx sur ses talons, Killer entreprit de rejoindre l'escalier s'entortillant sur la base de l'île pour rejoindre le sommet. Les marches, taillées à même la roche, étaient toutes de taille plus ou moins différentes. La montée ne fut pas des plus agréables pour la blonde dont les pieds nus furent agressés par les cailloux. Mais plus elle prenait de la hauteur et moins la douleur se faisait sensible. La vue sur l'océan était à couper le souffle. Nyx ne savait plus où s'arrêtait le ciel et où débutait la mer tant le bleu des deux était saisissant.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet.

Un petit village en pierre prenait place face à eux. Les habitations étaient disposées en cercle autour de la place principale, formée par une fontaine en forme de cygne. L'eau était recueillie dans son dos, bordé par ses deux ailes, avant d'être aspirée pour cheminer dans le long coup de l'oiseau et expulser par l'ouverture de son bec. Quelques personnes discutaient autour de la place, des enfants jouant et courant dans les alentours.

La quiétude transpirait de ce paysage. Les habitants jetèrent une œillade sur les Kidd Pirates qui arrivaient en masse, bruyants. Nyx aperçut des femmes faire signe aux enfants pour qu'ils les rejoignent et comprit que les pirates n'étaient sûrement pas les visiteurs préférés des citoyens.

Une douce odeur vint alors chatouiller ses narines et la blonde détourna son attention pour se focaliser sur cette nouvelle senteur. Elle pivota sa tête en direction du vent et huma l'air chargé. Au loin, elle vit d'imposants champs s'aligner les uns à côté des autres. Leur couleur variait du doré à l'orangé dans une palette vive et chatoyante. Jamais elle n'avait aperçu autant de teintes différentes… C'était encore plus surprenant lorsque l'on comparait ces couleurs avec le ciel clair au-dessus de sa tête. Nyx était subjuguée. Elle remarqua que l'île s'étendait encore sur quelques kilomètres. Derrière les champs travaillés perçaient les cimes des arbres feuillus d'une forêt dense. La curiosité la rongea. Elle tournait sur elle-même pour capturer au maximum d'images, de sons, d'odeurs.

\- Nyx ! _Tonna la voix dure de Killer._

L'ordre claqua sèchement, ramenant Nyx sur terre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue agacée alors qu'elle trottinait pour rejoindre l'équipage de pirates et plus précisément, les silhouettes les plus imposantes de ce groupe. Un homme face à eux s'avança.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue sur l'île Acanalat ! Je suis le maire de ce village, Arold.

\- Bien le bonjour ! _Chantonna Al en s'inclinant poliment, tel un gentleman._

\- Je tiens à prendre les devants, nous souhaitons que votre séjour ici se déroule dans le plus grand calme… pour votre bien et le bien de nos concitoyens. Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos demandes car j'y répondrai avec soin.

La langue de Kidd claqua sur son palet mais Killer posa une main dans son épaule. Il fit un pas en avant et entreprit de devenir le porte-parole de l'équipage pirate. Il était rare de croiser un homme aussi courageux que le-dit Arold. Peu osait se tenir face à Eustass Kidd pour protéger leur village. Killer souhaitait l'en félicitait à sa manière, soit en évitant de raser la population sur cette petite île sous la colère de son capitaine.

\- Merci. Quel est le temps de recharge du log pose ici ?

\- Seulement de quelques heures. C'est ce qui explique notre absence de visiteurs. Les gens ne restent pas longtemps chez nous. _Expliqua le maire d'une voix calme mais tintée de lassitude._ Mais ça n'empêche pas les marines d'effectuer des rondes jusqu'ici. _Préféra-t-il rajouter._

\- Très bien.

\- Puis-je vous conseiller de visiter la taverne du village ? On saura vous y recevoir correctement le temps que votre log pose soit rechargé.

Une vague d'exclamation satisfaite secoua la vingtaine de marins derrière le second. Bizarrement, Arold leur jeta un regard en coin, inquiet par la lueur qu'il lisait dans les différents regards. Ces pirates n'étaient pas des enfants de chœurs… Toussotant, il reprit son masque parfait de politicien.

\- Si vous continuez tout droit et tournez sur votre gauche, vous tomberez dans les quartiers festifs. Ils seront … tout à votre goût.

\- J'ai quelques petites demandes particulières à vous émettre. _Intervint Al en s'approchant du maire. A la vue du gentleman brun, Arold sembla plus détendu._ Des besoins… médicinaux, dirons-nous.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Venez avec moi, je vous emmène voir Kamaà. C'est le médecin de notre île.

Lorsqu'Al et le maire eurent disparus, Kidd repoussa d'un geste sec la main de Killer de son épaule. Il fusilla de ses yeux perçants son second et le menaça d'une voix sourde et emprunte d'agacement.

\- J'espère que tu m'as retenu pour une bonne raison. Une bonne dérouillée n'aurait pas fait de mal à c'mec et aux gens d'cette île.

\- Ils nous accueillent. _Commença Killer._ Nous pouvons très bien profiter de leur hospitalité et terminer comme il se doit notre séjour une fois qu'on a eu tout c'qu'on voulait d'eux…

Le voile qu'il laissa planer sur ses propos fit clairement comprendre à tous les membres de l'équipage, Nyx comprit, de quelle manière il comptait quitter Acanalat. Les bras, les poches et les sacs chargés de souvenirs après avoir bu et mangé jusqu'à plus soif. Kidd ricana.

\- J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses. Allons nous remplir la pense les gars… j'meurs de faim…

Le sourire carnassier qui étira ses lèvres carmines fit frissonner Nyx. Elle ne sut mettre un nom sur la viande qu'allait manger le roux, mais une chose était certaine : elle n'oserait jamais la lui voler. Ou les lui voler. Car bien que son appétit soit comblé tous les jours, une faim bien plus sauvage n'attendait qu'à être satisfaite. Son épais manteau se souleva derrière lui alors qu'il débutait la marche. Les hommes n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et marchèrent sur ses pas. Quand Killer remarqua que Nyx ne suivait encore pas l'attroupement, il grogna et attrapa le premier homme près de lui.

\- Oy. Tu te charges de la fille.

\- M-mais ! Pas question que – _Commença à protester le pirate._

\- Tu préfères t'occuper du capitaine ?

\- …

\- C'est c'que j'me disais.

Killer relâcha le bras de l'homme qui commença à se tourner vers Nyx quand la poigne du second vint brutalement enserrer sa gorge.

\- Et ne t'avise plus de contredire l'un de mes ordres. _Menaça-t-il d'une voix grave en collant son masque face au visage du pirate._

L'homme déglutit et acquiesça, incapable de prononcer autre chose qu'un glapissement. Killer fut satisfait et relâcha sa proie d'un geste nonchalant avant de prendre le même chemin que son capitaine. Nyx observa sa silhouette diminuer petit à petit quand son nouveau surveillant vint secouer sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Magne-toi ! J'ai la dalle aussi, bordel !

La blonde le détailla des pieds à la tête sans bouger. L'homme était plus grand qu'elle mais sa musculature ne semblait pas énormément développer. Un début de calvitie dévoilant la naissance de son crâne et un petit grain de beauté. Il avait beau posséder une cicatrice sur son œil gauche et le début de son oreille, Nyx ne le trouva pas impressionnant pour un sous. Une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- … Bouge ton cul !

Nyx pencha sa tête sur le côté sans quitter l'homme des yeux, sa frange glissa sur son front et dévoila une très légère cicatrice partant de son cuir chevelu. Elle resta dans cette position pendant une trentaine de seconde, assez longtemps pour que son surveillant déglutisse sous le malaise qui s'installait.

\- Je ne viens pas…

\- Qu-quoi ? _Bégaya-t-il sous l'intensité des pupilles de la blonde._

\- Merci beaucoup.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer lorsque Nyx balança avec rapidité son bras vers l'avant. D'un geste sec et précis, elle cogna dans la gorge du pirate et lui coupa brusquement la respiration. L'effet fut immédiat. Les yeux de l'homme se révulsèrent et son corps se ramollit petit à petit pour glisser à terre alors qu'il s'évanouissait. Allongeant correctement son corps sur le sol, Nyx vérifia que le sang pouvait correctement circuler dans tous ses membres. Elle était désolée d'avoir dû en arriver là mais… il était impossible qu'elle laisse filer une chance pareille. Désormais, elle pouvait partir. Killer pouvait regretter de l'avoir confié à une petite pointure car maintenant elle filait, libre comme l'air. Suivant seulement son instinct, elle courut vers la de forêt qu'elle avait remarqué précédemment.

Ses pieds quittèrent la rudesse de la pierre pour fouler les épais brins d'herbe. La sensation fut aussi salvatrice que nouvelle pour la blonde. Elle s'émerveilla de la douceur et de la caresse du gazon sur sa peau. S'agenouillant, elle passa ses mains dans l'herbe et en huma rapidement l'odeur avant de courir à nouveau vers les bosquets. Le village était loin derrière elle quand Nyx se faufila entre deux troncs d'arbres, suivant sûrement le passage que prenaient les animaux sauvages.

* * *

 **Isolationized, petite Rose** : Oh mon dieu, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir... J'écris pour vous transporter dans mon univers, vous faire voir les choses selon mes petits yeux... alors merci pour les mots que tu m'as tenue. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les dialogues, j'ai plus l'habitude des textes descriptifs alors je fais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire avec le blabla de nos chers Kidd Pirates ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus.

 **Invité :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je me suis moi-même posée la question sur la longueur de mes chapitres. Les premiers font approximativement quatre/cinq pages mais plus j'écris, et plus je les allonge. Le chapitre treize par exemple (que vous n'aurez pas avant quelques semaines hihi) doit bien faire une dizaine de pages sur word ! Enfin... J'évolue selon vos avis, donc je prends note de ton commentaire !

 **Yume :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai des petits lecteurs depuis mes débuts, ça me fait plaisir hihi. Pour répondre à ta question, j'essaie de garder toujours le même rythme, soit : un chapitre par semaine (souvent posté le dimanche). En fonction de mes examens, ça peut être décalé à quelques jours près (comme le lundi ou le mardi).

 **The story of a rabbit :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et que malgré les bizarreries de ma petite Nyx, tu l'apprécies à sa juste valeur ... Les Kidds Pirates ont aussi trouvé ça hilarants de la voir "croquer" Killer (en témoigne le comportement de Kidd et Wire ...). De plus, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que vous allez bientôt découvrir des choses sur Nyx ! Ca ne saurait tarder, héhé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et une fois encore, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !


	10. Chapter 9

_Aloha !  
_

 _Voilà le deuxième chapitre des aventures de Nyx et des Kidd Pirates sur une île inconnue. On commence à toucher du doigt l'épais mystère qui entoure Nyx alors j'espère titiller votre curiosité et votre imagination...  
Ce chapitre est encore un peu court (à mes yeux) mais l'ayant écrit il y a quelques semaines, je ne me voyais pas revenir dessus et rajouter des choses. _

_J'espère que malgré ça, vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, les réponses à vos reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Baisers brûlants, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 –**

Impossible de savoir depuis combien d'heures, de minutes, elle se promenait dans la forêt. Nyx n'avait aucune notion du temps et ne cherchait pas à l'avoir, se contentant de profiter de la verdure fraîche et agréable qui évoluait tout autour d'elle. Le ciel commençait à revêtir son manteau noir et la température chuta légèrement. Nyx s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre, entre deux racines épaisses, et recroquevilla ses jambes contre son corps. Elle se laissa bercer par les bruits étrangers tout autour d'elle… alors que le village s'éteignait petit à petit, la forêt quant à elle semblait s'animer. Incapable de fermer les yeux, elle attendit que sa vision s'habitue à l'obscurité naissante pour observer les habitants de la forêt. Bien qu'au début, ce ne fut que quelques bruissements dans les fourrées, elle finit par apercevoir l'éclat d'une pupille entre deux feuilles. L'animal fut hésitant. Il tourna en de larges cercles autour de Nyx sans oser s'approcher. Sa présence n'était en rien agressive, mais la blonde restait une humaine donc un élément effrayant à lui seul. Finalement, le bout d'un museau se glissa hors du buisson, suivit par une silhouette fine et svelte. Les oreilles plaquées en arrière sur son crâne, il était clairement méfiant. Patte par patte, il s'approcha. L'animal était aussi grand qu'un chien. Il possédait de longues oreilles triangulaires et un museau allongé avec une truffe en forme d'étoile rose. De longues moustaches blanches gigotaient de haut en bas, analysant les flux de l'air. Son pelage brun lui permettait de se fondre dans le noir, mais Nyx décelait de légères tâches plus claires sur son arrière-train qui se fondait ensuite sur une longue queue touffue beige. Quand il fut à deux mètres d'elle, Nyx remarqua qu'il possédait deux iris orangés, fendues d'une pupille verticale. Il huma l'air devant lui et se figea sur place. Son poil gonfla légèrement, comme s'il était apeuré. Malgré ça, l'animal détailla les pieds de la jeune femme, remonta le long de ses genoux pour finir par croiser son regard. Il resta un instant immobile, seules leurs respirations respectives comblaient le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Les yeux verts de Nyx brillaient d'un mystérieux éclat bien que la nuit ait enfin élu domicile sur les lieux. Ils ressortaient comme deux bijoux illuminés par l'éclat brillant de la lune. L'animal courba l'échine et se roula sur le dos aux pieds de Nyx. Il lui présenta son ventre dans un geste de soumission totale tout en gardant le contact avec les pupilles de la blonde. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter de surprise.

\- N-non ! Debout, debout !

Déclencher ce genre de réaction chez un animal, qu'elle pensait être une sorte de renard, l'effrayait au plus haut point. Maintenant à genou devant lui, elle tendit sa paume dans sa direction pendant qu'il roulait à nouveau sur lui-même et finissait couché sur le ventre. Il sentit la fragrance de sa peau, les branches de l'étoile de sa truffe chatouillant le bout des doigts de Nyx. Le vent souffla à l'intérieur des bosquets. Nyx frissonna avant de pivoter brusquement sa tête sur sa gauche… Un murmure venait de porter jusqu'à son oreille… Étrange…

* * *

Dans un geste plein de grâce et de glamour, Kidd enfonça son auriculaire dans son oreille pour chasser l'irritable murmure qui le chatouillait. Il grimaça et une fois soulagé, attrapa sa chope de bière pour la vider d'un geste sec. L'auberge dans lequel son équipage et lui s'étaient arrêtés vibrait sous les acclamations des pirates et de la musique. Une scène était aménagée au fond de la taverne pour accueillir une chanteuse et quelques musiciens. Pour le reste de la salle, les tables, tabourets et bancs en bois étaient déjà éparpillés selon le bon vouloir des clients… Kidd, quant à lui, était tranquillement installé sur un siège près du mur. Les jambes écartées, une femme assise sur sa cuisse droite et un verre dans la main gauche, il profitait de l'ambiance détendue. L'alcool faisait déjà effet sur la plupart des hommes dont les regards glissant sur les courbes des serveuses étaient de plus en plus insistants… Quelques-uns s'étaient d'ailleurs déjà éclipsés à l'écart…

Autour du supernova, ses plus fidèles compagnons discutaient tranquillement. Al et Heat n'ayant pas spécialement bu ce soir-là, ils préféraient converser ensemble plutôt qu'avec leurs autres camarades éméchés. Killer reposa son verre vide sur la table, observant sa paille rouler le long du rebord.

\- _… Impossible amour, amour impossible… Et pourtant ils y croyaient. Et pourtant elle en rêvait… Susurra la chanteuse d'une voix suave, la main portée sur le cœur._

Killer s'accouda sur la table en bois massif et attrapa l'un des os de poulet traînant près de lui. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts avant de le briser dans un geste agacé.

\- _… Une nuit, tout bascula et elle chuta. Continua-t-elle, doucement. Son trésor, son amour. A jamais disparu. Son trésor, son bijou, à jamais perdu._

Le second des Kidd Pirates tourna son masque en direction de la brune sur scène. Oubliant les regards lourds de sous-entendus que son capitaine échangeait avec sa pintade à moins d'un mètre de lui, Killer interpella une serveuse passant par là. Il lui saisit le poignet et la força à se tourner vers lui, la surprenant. Légèrement rougissante, elle papillonna des paupières en l'analysant des pieds à la tête, son regard noisette s'attardant tout particulièrement sur les muscles développés du blond.

\- Oui ? _Minauda-t-elle en prenant une voix exagérément mielleuse._

\- Cette femme, qu'est-ce qu'elle chante ?

\- Nina ? C'est juste une vieille chanson qu'elle a repris. Une légende de l'île je crois…

\- La légende des amants maudits. _Compléta la brune perchée sur la cuisse de Kidd. Elle caressait du bout des doigts la peau de son torse en fixant le casque de Killer._

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom à dormir debout ? _S'intéressa Al en appuyant son menton sur sa main._

\- Juste une vieille histoire. Elle n'a rien d'intéressant… Amusons-nous plutôt… _Sa langue roula dans son palet dans un accent langoureux alors qu'elle collait sa poitrine contre le bras de Kidd, son visage s'approchant de son cou._

* * *

Nyx s'amusait à gratter le ventre clair du renard près d'elle. L'animal semblait s'être pris d'affection pour la blonde. Roulant à nouveau sur lui-même, il vint ensuite s'enrouler autour de la taille de Nyx en déposant sa large queue touffue sur ses genoux. La jeune femme laissa sa main courir sur les longs poils doux alors qu'elle restait ouverte à tous les bruits autour d'elle. Mais aucun autre animal n'osa s'aventurer aussi près d'elle à nouveau. Le temps continuait de s'écouler tant et si bien que Nyx sentit le sommeil pointer le bout de son nez. Les paupières lourdes, son esprit glissa hors de son corps pour se perdre dans les méandres du subconscient. Bercée par la respiration de l'animal près d'elle, Nyx savoura la chaleur qui émanait de son petit corps et s'endormit.

Une heure passa quand une voix s'éleva à quelques mètres de Nyx.

\- Bon sang… Tabu ! Je te cherchais partout ! _Se plaint-elle en apparaissant dans la petite clairière._ Qu'est-ce que tu-

La voix mourut en apercevant le corps du renard enroulé autour de celui de Nyx. Cette dernière venait d'ailleurs de se réveiller en sursaut, surprise par l'arrivée de cette inconnue. Ses yeux analysèrent à toute vitesse la personne face à elle. Était-ce un ennemi ? Comment avait-elle fait pour s'approcher aussi près d'elle sans que Nyx ne la remarque ? Cette nouvelle arrivante ne semblait pourtant pas dangereuse. Il s'agissait d'une femme mince et élancée, à la peau étonnamment bronzée. De longs cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient dans son dos jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, serrée seulement sous la poitrine alors que les pans de coton léger flottaient au gré du vent.

\- Qui est Tabu ?

La question de Nyx resta sans réponse pendant un long instant. La brune se pencha en avant et fit bouger sa main de gauche à droite devant la blonde. Sa bouche dessina un rond parfait quand elle vit les pupilles émeraude la suivre du regard. Reprenant contenance, elle se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine d'un air émerveillé. Le sourire qui illumina son visage s'étendit jusqu'à ses yeux noisette.

\- Je- ! Tu ! Quelle drôle de première question… Tabu, c'est le renard étoile qui fait semblant de dormir contre ta hanche… _Le ton de la femme s'obscurcit alors qu'elle souriait d'un air dangereux._ Tabu… Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Les oreilles de l'animal frémirent et il ouvrit avec lenteur un œil puis l'autre. Tête baissé, il semblait s'excuser auprès de la nouvelle arrivante qui ne put s'empêcher de le couver des yeux.

\- Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave, tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie. _Compléta-t-elle alors que le renard levait la tête, ses moustaches frémissant._ Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ?

Les yeux noisette se posèrent sur le visage de la blonde. Méfiante, elle gardait les lèvres pincées alors que son regard vert détaillait chaque courbe du visage de son vis-à-vis, cherchant à déceler une expression ou un éclat dangereux. Néanmoins, le verdict de Nyx tomba. Cette femme n'avait aucune intention hostile à son égard. Elle pousserait même à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple habitante de l'île. Plus détendue, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent alors qu'une expression neutre reprenait place.

\- Nyx. Je m'appelle Nyx.

La femme fut perturbée par cette jeune fille qui la regardait droit dans les yeux sans faillir. Toutefois, elle lui répondit sans aucune hésitation en bombant le torse, digne.

\- Enchantée, Nyx ! Pour ma part, je m'appelle Lola. _Nyx resta immobile alors elle continua._ Que fais-tu dans cette partie de la forêt, toute seule ? Tu n'as pas peur de croiser quelques chaours ?

\- Des chaours* ? _Répéta-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté._

\- De très, très gros chats si tu préfères. Ils sont aussi imposants qu'un véritable ours, avec de larges pattes puissantes capables de briser un arbre en deux en un coup !

Lola écarta ses bras dans un geste purement théâtrale. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir Nyx boire ses paroles avec curiosité.

\- Ils ont une véritable obsession pour le sucre… On raconte même que leur absence de queue vient du fait que le premier chaours a mangé la queue de son compagnon en voyant que celle-ci avait trainée dans une coulée de miel…

La queue de Tabu arrêta de dessiner des cercles dans les airs pour se plaquer contre le ventre de Nyx dans un geste protecteur. En apercevant sa réaction, Lola rit d'un rire cristallin qui subjugua la blonde.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Tabu… Je n'ai croisé aucun chaours en venant jusqu'ici… _Le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que ses mains s'appuyaient sur ses hanches._

\- Tu ne viens pas du village ? _Demanda Nyx avec perspicacité._

\- … Non. Ma présence n'est pas vraiment appréciée là-bas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu seule ? _Commença-t-elle._ Pourquoi portes-tu des chaînes à tes poignets et tes chevilles ?

Les deux femmes s'analysèrent sans parler, lisant dans le regard de l'autre une détermination semblable. Nyx détourna la tête et Lola pouffa en rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule dans un geste gracieux.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. _Asséna-t-elle._ Passons !

Lola balaya l'air d'un revers de main comme pour chasser les dernières questions qu'elles s'étaient mutuellement posées.

\- Je t'invite, viens Nyx ! Ma maison sera sûrement plus confortable que ces racines.

La blonde eut un instant de réflexion mais le museau poussant contre son coude eut facilement raison d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'animal qui se frotta un peu plus contre son bras et ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- D'accord.

* * *

Un cri, un craquement bruyant et le fracas des verres tombant sur le sol. Killer balança dans un geste purement frustré l'un des morceaux de la table qu'il venait de briser en un simple coup de poing. L'homme face à lui baissait la tête, honteux.

\- Espèce d'incapable. _Cracha Killer._

\- Je-

\- Ferme-la. Tu n'as aucune excuse valable.

Killer n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour trancher vulgairement l'homme d'un coup puissant de sa faucille. Le sang gicla grossièrement avant que le corps tombe dans un bruit sourd. Personne n'en fut alerté et chacun continua ses activités respectives.

Quand le second des Kidd Pirates revint à table, Kidd chassa la brune campée sur sa cuisse sans aucun scrupule. Il la poussa en soufflant d'un air ennuyé, démontrant par sa simple attitude que la greluche devait dégager. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, vexée, Kidd déposa sa chope vide sur le meuble devant lui. Il darda son attention sur le blond, attendant des explications. Kidd connaissait assez son second pour savoir que ce genre de réaction amenait son lot de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- On a perdu la fille, captain.

\- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?

\- Elle a mis KO le gars qui la surveillait et s'est enfuie.

\- Cette putain de garce….

Kidd serra le poing, tremblant d'agacement. Malgré l'aura noire qui grandissait autour de lui, le reste de l'équipage continua à festoyer, inconscients du déroulement des événements. Le supernova détestait qu'on profite de lui ou de son navire sans contrepartie. Nyx avait pourtant fait les deux. Ils l'avaient sauvé, soigné, nourri et logé. Eustass Kidd allait lui faire payer sa dette au centuple. Al attrapa son verre et en but une gorgée. Il s'amusait à faire tourner le liquide grenat à l'intérieur alors qu'un sourire narquois pointait le bout de son nez.

\- Cette femme est pleine de rebondissements.

\- Femme ? _Kidd eut un ricanement mauvais._ C'est qu'une brindille que j'vais briser en deux dès que j'la revois.

Al rit et but à nouveau.

\- Il n'empêche qu'elle nous a bien eus… _Souffla Heat._ Elle a eu tout ce qu'elle voulait.

\- On l'a repêchée et elle a navigué avec nous.

\- Killer s'est même entraîné avec elle.

\- Putain.

Killer croisa ses bras sur son torse en se balançant sur sa chaise. Son pied tapait frénétiquement le sol de la taverne… Il était agacé de s'être fait avoir de la sorte par une fillette telle que Nyx. La langue de Kidd claqua sur son palet, s'attirant le regard de tous les hommes autour de la table.

\- Elle est toujours sur cette île. Retournez toutes les maisons, tous les bars, brûlez les champs, je m'en branle. Trouvez-la. _Ordonna-t-il._

\- Si je peux me permettre… _Commença Al en déposant délicatement son verre._ Nyx ne recherche qu'une seule chose : la liberté. Il est fort probable qu'elle soit déjà partie.

\- Seule ? _Fit remarquer Heat._

\- On l'a tous remarqué : elle est résistante, douée et apprend vite. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait retenu des choses après avoir naviguée avec nous et qu'elle s'en serve pour sa propre cause.

\- … Al n'a pas tort. Il lui suffit de quelques sourires pour qu'elle intègre un bateau de pêcheur ou une petite embarcation. C'est une femme.

\- Ou les marines. _Termina Al, s'attirant tous les regards._ Elle ne nous différencie pas d'eux. A ces yeux, nous sommes tous … humains.

Cette nouvelle information créa un silence pesant sur la table. Les lèvres carmines de Kidd n'étaient qu'une longue ligne rouge alors qu'il assimilait les informations données par le médecin de son propre équipage. C'est à cet instant que Wire apparut dans l'auberge. Avec sa démarche lente, il rejoint son capitaine et écrasa sa main sur la table devant lui. Son visage n'exprimait aucune expression particulière mais tous savaient que quelque chose se tramait. Le géant retira sa main, dévoilant un morceau de papier jaunis.

\- Les choses deviennent intéressantes, captain. _Commenta simplement Wire en reculant d'un pas._

Kidd haussa l'un de ses sourcils inexistants et attrapa dans un geste irrité la feuille qu'il lui avait rapportée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre. Son expression se modifia et laissa place au dangereux masque sanguinaire qu'il arborait avant un combat. Un sourire diabolique s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles. L'excitation battait dans ses veines et il rit à gorge déployée. Killer attrapa la feuille que lui tendait Kidd. Le blond ne put retenir un ricanement à son tour.

\- C'était pas une vraie princesse, mais la rançon est là…

Sur la feuille, un portrait était imprimé. Bien que la photographie soit coupée au niveau de la taille, il était facile de comprendre qu'elle était sagement assise, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux blond bouclés tombaient tout autour d'elle et une horrible frange mangeait son front. Malgré cela, l'un de ses yeux était visible et fixait directement l'objectif. Une pupille verte émeraude, à l'éclat éteint. Al attrapa le papier à son tour et lut l'inscription en bas de la feuille d'une voix lente et emprunte de surprise.

\- WANTED ALIVE : N aux cheveux d'or … 60 000 000 berry.

* * *

 _*chaours: il s'agit d'une invention d'un ami que j'ai voulu faire intervenir. Donc copyright pour mon cher Vaunghnounet, si jamais tu passes par ici._

 **W. D. Marka :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que Nyx n'est ni trop victime, ni trop badass. Je cherche vraiment à la rendre ... accessible et réaliste (sans pour autant perdre le côté pirate du manga One Piece, qui selon moi, est déja assez badass). Comme je l'ai dit dans une ancienne review, je compte faire des chapitres plus ou moins longs, mais en général, la longueur va être accrue par rapport aux premiers chapitres ! Pour ta dernière question... Nyx va avoir des relations plus ... intenses avec certains personnages, c'est certain. Mais peut-être pas un Kidd Pirate, qui sait ?

 **The story of a rabbit** **:** Je t'avoue que mon but premier est de retransmettre parfaitement les sensations que peuvent éprouver mes personnages, donc mon objectif a été atteint si Kidd a su te mettre mal à l'aise autant toi que Nyx ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu, malgré le fait que Nyx n'ait pas encore fait grand chose... Merci pour ta review et au prochain chapitre j'espère !

 **Isolationized :** Comme tu l'as si bien dit dans ta review, Nyx commence à prendre ses marques. Elle retrouve ses habitudes et ose agir quand le moment est opportun. Personne n'oserait s'enfuir sous les yeux de Kidd ou Killer... (sauf s'il est prêt à mourir). Quant aux informations à propos de Nyx... et bien oui, il faut qu'il y en ait quelques unes. Son avis de recherche est un indice très important sur elle, mais qui va savoir le décrypter ? Je te remercie à nouveau pour ta review, petite rose. Sache que même si tu te répètes, elles me font quand même très plaisir !

 **KinderSa :** Je te remercie pour ta review ! Tu es la première à me poser ce genre de question mais je ne peux que te comprendre... Je suis pareille quand je lis une fiction. Alors... il va y avoir des relations intimes entre plusieurs personnages mais pour ne pas te spoiler (et spoiler les curieux qui lisent les commentaires), je n'en dirais pas plus, héhéhé (même si ton avis personnel sur la chose n'est pas loin du compte :petit clin d'oeil:). Ensuite, oui, il y aura des lemons. J'ai classé ma fiction en tant que M-rating non pas pour les quelques litres de sang que je fais couler, mais pour les paires de fesses que je compte détailler... Par contre, le premier lemon n'arrivera pas avant quelques chapitres, tu m'en vois désolée... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu, et à la prochaine !

 **Invité :** Merci pour ta review petit inconnu(e) ! J'espère que la suite aura été à la hauteur de tes espérances !


	11. Chapter 10

_Aloha à tous !  
_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce petit retard dans la publication de mon nouveau chapitre, mais je n'avais pas mon PC avec moi ce week-end donc cela s'avérait un poil plus compliqué... Maintenant que nous sommes sur une toute nouvelle île, les choses vont prendre un nouveau tournant ! J'ose espérer que ce petite passage express sur une île vous plaira. En attendant, je vous remercie pour vos reviews car elles me font très plaisir._

 _Baisers glacés, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 –**

Nyx, Lola et Tabu arrivèrent enfin à destination. Après s'être enfoncés toujours plus profondément dans la forêt, la blonde finit par entrevoir l'ébauche d'une habitation au loin. Mais lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple grotte. Sceptique, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lola qui ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde. D'un pas chaloupé, presque dansant, la brune pénétra à l'intérieur et disparut dans le noir.

Nyx s'arrêta et échangea un regard avec Tabu. Il glapit pour encourager sa nouvelle amie et s'enfonça à son tour dans l'obscurité, vite suivie par la jeune femme. Au moins, elle s'éloignait encore et toujours plus de l'équipage de Kidd Pirates et ça, c'était le seul bon point qu'elle en tirait.

Rapidement, sa vision s'habitua au manque de luminosité à l'intérieur. Une humidité assez agréable suintait sur les parois rocheuses et gouttait par moment sur le sol dans un léger clapotis. Nyx marcha dans une flaque d'eau mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Ce n'est pas douloureux de marcher pieds nus ? _Demanda Lola en se retournant à moitié vers Nyx._

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai l'habitude. _Répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle._ Tu es pieds nus tout aussi.

\- Depuis le temps, j'ai l'habitude moi aussi.

Nyx entrevit le sourire que Lola portait sur ses lèvres et ne sut définir quel genre d'émotion il définissait. Elle préféra passer à autre chose, observant les diverses formes que prenaient les stalagmites.

\- J'ai entendu qu'un navire pirate avait amarré sur l'île… Tu en fais partie ?

\- … Non. _Répondit Nyx après un instant d'hésitation._

\- Mais ?

\- …

\- Tu as voyagé avec eux !

Lola se retourna et attrapant une stalactite. Elle se laissa choir en avant pour pivoter tout autour de la pierre dans une petite pirouette. Elle sautilla entre les rochers avec agilité, glissant sur la pierre. Ses longs cheveux de jais flottaient derrière elle au même rythme que sa robe blanche. La grâce qui émanait d'elle était presque féerique. Nyx en oublia les différents dédales qu'elle venait d'emprunter pour arriver jusque-là…

\- C'est une question ?

Lola rit.

\- Non. Je le sais ! Personne n'est venu ici depuis des années… alors on apprend vite la venue de nouveaux visiteurs. Tu n'as pas pu apparaître ici comme par magie. J'en déduis donc que tu as navigué avec eux.

Nyx fut surprise. Malgré le fait qu'elle vive recluse loin du reste du village, Lola semblait bien au courant des rumeurs circulant au travers des habitations. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans un couloir exigu où elles durent se pencher en avant pour avancer et finalement, elles débouchèrent sur une veine plus large pointant vers le ciel. Le tube grimpant à la verticale possédait des morceaux de fer incrustés dans la roche permettant ainsi une escalade plus souple. Ce chemin avait donc été aménagé par les hommes pour rejoindre la surface ou plutôt, le sommet de cette petite montagne. Lola attrapa l'un des barreaux et escalada. Nyx la suivit sans aucune difficulté et malgré leur position, entendit les suppositions que la brune faisait.

\- Tu étais leur prisonnière ? C'est pour ça que tu portes ces étranges chaînes ?

Nyx attendit d'avoir atteint le sommet de la grotte pour répondre. Quand elle quitta enfin l'espace étroit du conduit, un vent frais souffla sur elle. De là où elles étaient, les jeunes femmes dominaient toute l'île. La vue qui s'y trouvait était époustouflante.

\- Nyx ?

\- Tu es trop curieuse, et trop bavarde… Je n'étais pas leur prisonnière. Mais maintenant, je suis libre.

\- Si tu es libre maintenant, c'est que tu étais prisonnière avant.

Nyx ferma les yeux, espérant oublier le discours incessant de Lola. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle remarqua que la présence de Tabu n'était plus à leur côté qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Par la même occasion, elle découvrit Lola gigotant devant elle en créant les plus horribles grimaces sur son visage à l'aide de ses mains. Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel la brune toussota en se redressant, puis Nyx brisa le silence.

\- Comment Tabu va-t-il réussir à nous rejoindre ?

\- Par un petit détour. Il ne sait pas encore escalader.

\- J'aurais pu le porter.

\- Ne l'habituons pas à ce genre de chose… Il ne devrait pas tarder de toute façon. _Sourit Lola alors qu'elle ramenait tous ses cheveux contre sa hanche pour les protéger du vent._

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Nyx entendit le froissement des feuilles que l'on écarte, puis la truffe de Tabu perça aux travers d'un buisson. Guilleret, il trottina jusqu'aux jeunes femmes et reçut une caresse de Nyx sur le haut de sa tête. S'enroulant autour de ses mollets, il la força à se retourner pour la guider vers la petite habitation en pierre camouflée entre les branches d'arbres.

\- C'est ta maison ?

\- Oui. Désolée pour son … état.

En s'avançant, Nyx remarqua que la maison paraissait abandonnée. La végétation avait gagné le combat, grimpant le long des murs et sur le toit. Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient recouverts de poussière, filtrant la lumière qui tentait de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, la blonde ne s'en soucia pas. Elle posa sa main sur le vieux bois de la porte d'entrée.

\- Après toi. _L'invita Lola d'un geste de la main._

Nyx ne se fit pas prier et poussa sur le battant qui grinça avec fracas. L'intérieur était à l'image de la façade : sale et non-entretenu. Pendant que la blonde détaillait la pièce, Lola s'avança et s'assit avec délicatesse sur la table au centre.

\- Il y a un lit dans la pièce derrière. Tu peux dormir là.

\- Merci.

Toutefois, Nyx préféra rejoindre son hôte. Elle laissa sa main glisser sur le bois de la table, ramassant une fine pellicule de poussière. Puis, elle s'assit sur une chaise et sortit le couteau qu'elle gardait à sa ceinture. Lola haussa un sourcil et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Me libérer. _Expliqua-t-elle simplement en grattant l'intérieur de l'entaille avec la pointe de son arme._

\- Tu risques juste de te blesser, c'est inutile…

Nyx releva la tête et le bruit de métal cessa.

\- Ce n'est pas inutile. _Articula-t-elle._

\- Si. Tu n'arriveras à rien avec cette petite arme. La liberté ne se résume pas qu'à des bracelets. Regarde. A tes yeux, je suis libre. _Elle montra ses poignets et ses chevilles, nus de toutes entraves._ Et pourtant, je suis sûrement plus prisonnière que tu n'as pu l'être dans ta vie entière.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Non. Mais tu ne sais rien de moi non plus. _Asséna Lola d'une voix fermée._ Et pourtant, je sais que toi, tu as tort.

Un froid s'abattit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Lola sentait l'intense regard de Nyx posé sur son visage. Elle devinait sans mal que la blonde était frustrée et agacée par ce qu'elle avait pu énoncer. Battant des pieds dans les airs, elle se laissa choir en arrière sur la table et fixa le plafond. Le bruit de la lame cognant contre le métal reprit alors.

\- Tu connais l'histoire des amants maudits ? _Demanda alors Lola._

* * *

 _L'île d'Alacanat a toujours été une île calme et sans souci. De par son faible temps de recharge de log pose, elle est considérée comme une île de passage où l'on ne s'arrête que pour remplir à nouveau les cales des bateaux. Marines, pirates et voyageurs, aucune distinction ne se fait entre les trois. Les citoyens accueillent toujours ses visiteurs avec une hospitalité naturelle._

 _Malgré cette bonne entente entre hommes, les inégalités sociales ne disparaissent jamais et refont petit à petit surface pour malmener la vie de quelques braves gens. Ce fut le cas d'une pauvre jeune femme dont la mère décédée l'avait laissée orpheline. Serveuse dans une taverne, elle était obligée de voler les quelques clients pour survivre. Au fil des jours, des mois… son trésor grandit au même titre que son habilité et elle fut bien vite capable de dérober montagnes d'argents et de bijoux, même chez les propres habitants du village. Personne ne la soupçonna jamais. Jolie, gentille, calme, elle incarnait la jeune femme dans toute sa splendeur si on oubliait ses origines et son statut social. La jeune femme amassa monts et merveilles et les dissimula avec avidité._

 _Cela dura un temps, jusqu'au jour où une flopée de marines fit son arrivée sur l'île. Alertés par les haut-rangs, ils menèrent leur enquête pour dévoiler l'identité de cette terrible voleuse. Néanmoins maligne comme elle était, ce fut comme courir après un parfum. Ils ne trouvaient aucune trace d'elle, ils ne la voyaient pas mais ils savaient qu'elle était présente. Ils la sentaient. Seul l'une de leurs jeunes recrues parvint un jour à apercevoir sa silhouette filant dans le brouillard épais de la nuit… et il fut alors gagné d'une motivation sans nom. Elle l'obsédait tellement qu'il n'en mangeait plus. Il guettait toutes les nuits. Attendant avec patience d'apercevoir de longs cheveux bruns flotter dans l'obscurité. Touchée par autant de détermination, la voleuse se laissa apprivoiser. Déposant des indices, ralentissant sa cadence, elle permit à l'homme de la retrouver. Après des mois passés à se courir après, le marine et la voleuse se connaissaient par cœur, sur le bout des doigts. Le jour où ils se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre, la tension fut telle qu'ils se jetèrent avidement l'un sur l'autre, leurs lèvres s'écrasant pour la première fois dans un baiser sauvage._

 _Leur amour était passionnel. Ils mirent de côté leur travail respectif pour ne se soucier que du bonheur de leur vie à deux… mais toutes les bonnes histoires ont une fin. Leur idylle dura un temps. Les besoins financiers de la jeune femme refirent rapidement surface et l'adrénaline que ces vols lui procuraient lui manquait. Ainsi, elle ne put s'en empêcher et les cambriolages reprirent de plus belle, ramenant avec eux son lot de disputes. Les jeunes amoureux se fâchaient de plus en plus régulièrement et les tensions entre eux devinrent visibles même aux yeux des citoyens._

 _Ne supportant plus ces discordes, le jeune homme proposa à sa dulcinée de fuir avec lui cette île pour reconstruire leur histoire ailleurs. Il lui promettait un avenir radieux, riche et plein de bonheur. Une vie pleine d'amour et de prospérité. Le choix de la jeune femme fut vite trouvé : elle partait vivre avec lui._

 _Toutefois, le lendemain fut synonyme de tragédie. On retrouva le corps de la jeune femme, brisé sur les rochers au pied de l'île et celui du marine mystérieusement mort dans son lit. Aucune explication plausible ne fut donnée et les rumeurs allèrent de bon train. On imagina que la jeune femme, incapable de quitter le pays où elle avait toujours vécu, se suicida dans l'océan tandis que son amant, souffrant d'un terrible chagrin d'amour rejoint le monde des morts à son tour._

 _Leur amour tragique resta gravé dans les mémoires et sert toujours d'exemple pour les hommes et femmes de cette île, et ce malgré les soixante années s'étant écoulées. Chacun se rappelle de la dureté de la vie et de la fatalité du destin._

* * *

Lola arrêta son récit. Curieuse de connaître l'avis de Nyx, elle roula sur le flanc et soutint sa tête avec son bras pour observer la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _Demanda-t-elle en détaillant avec avidité l'expression de la blonde._

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi cette femme s'est-elle suicidée alors qu'elle devenait enfin libre ? Qu'elle pouvait laisser toute cette vie de misère derrière-elle pour se créer une nouvelle histoire ? C'est idiot.

Nyx serra la garde de son poignard et gratta à nouveau son bracelet. Elle sentait le métal s'effriter petit à petit ce qui l'encouragea à continuer dans sa manœuvre. De par sa concentration, elle ne vit pas l'éclat amer qui tordit le visage de la brune bien qu'il fut clairement décelable dans le son de sa voix.

\- Ce ne sont que de vieilles histoires.

\- Auxquelles tu crois ?

\- Non. _Cracha-t-elle._ Elles ne sont là que pour faire passer le temps aux bonnes femmes de cette île. Ce ne sont que des mensonges.

\- Pourquoi m'en avoir parlée dans ce cas ?

\- … Je ne sais pas. C'est …

\- D'accord. _Répondit Nyx d'une voix impassible sans relever la tête de sa besogne._

La blonde ne semblait pas porter un grand intérêt à la conversation. Son attention était toute concentrée sur le bracelet en faire qu'elle abîmait encore et toujours. Son visage n'exprimait-il jamais une expression particulière ? C'est la question que Lola ne cessait de se poser depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Nyx quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tu es très… abrupte.

\- Abrupte ?

\- Terre à terre si tu préfères.

\- Je ne sais pas voler. _Confirma Nyx en levant la tête pour observer Lola avec un air d'incompréhension dans les yeux._

\- … C'est une expression...

\- Ah.

Nyx leva les yeux vers le plafond.

\- D'accord.

Et elle se replongea dans sa tâche, le bruit du fer cognant le métal retentissant à nouveau dans la petite maisonnette. Lola se retint de rire, de peur de vexer la jeune femme insensible au second degré assise à table avec une arme en main. Elle se laissa porter par le silence jusqu'à ce que Nyx prenne d'elle-même la parole, surprenant son hôte.

\- Tu ne me racontes pas la véritable histoire ?

\- Que- Qui te dit que je connais la vérité ?

\- Tu ne la connais pas ?

\- Non.

\- Les mensonges sentent mauvais.

Nyx plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette de Lola et attendit. La certitude qui transparaissait d'elle était tellement frappante que Lola se demanda comment elle pouvait posséder autant d'assurance et de confiance en son jugement. Elles ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant…

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais… _Soupira Lola en se laissant retomber sur le dos._

\- Je te l'ai dit, les mensonges sent-

\- Non, Nyx. Les mensonges n'ont pas d'odeurs. Bref. Ecoute, je vais te donner ma version de l'histoire des « amants maudits » …

Intéressée, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds déposa sa dague à plat sur la table. Elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et écouta avec attention le nouveau récit.

\- Mon histoire débute de la même manière… Une voleuse insaisissable qui amasse son trésor, un marine qui cherche à découvrir son identité, une histoire d'amour passionnelle où les sentiments l'emportent sur la raison … Mais un seul point noir sur ce tableau idyllique : l'argent. Il était connu de tous que les trésors recueillis par la voleuse étaient … immense. Qui ne serait attiré par la richesse ? Personne n'y résiste. Pas même ce marine. Le jour où il lui proposa de partir avec elle, ce n'était qu'un piège. Il ne comptait pas partir avec elle et quand elle l'a compris, c'était trop tard. La cupidité rongeait son âme depuis bien trop longtemps. Il la poussa dans le vide et elle s'écrasa sur les rochers dans un terrible bruit. Même les vagues ne purent masquer le son de ses os se broyant. _Lola recouvrit ses yeux avec son avant-bras. Sa bouche se tordait en une moue dégoûtée._ L'argent l'emporte trop souvent sur la raison, Nyx.

\- Et l'homme ? Pourquoi est-il mort ?

\- Il est devenu fou après avoir tué la femme de sa vie. _Termina-t-elle d'une voix sèche en se redressant sur son séant._

Nyx sentit quelque chose la titiller. C'était la même chose qui l'embêtait sans cesse depuis qu'elle avait pénétré cette maison. Quelque chose de dérangeant.

\- Tu le connaissais ?

\- … Nyx… C'était il y a plus de soixante ans… Je veux bien être bien conservée, mais tout de même…

* * *

L'ordre de Kidd avait dégrisé la plupart des pirates. L'alcool qui coulait dans leurs veines s'était rapidement dilué sous l'afflux de l'adrénaline. Le capitaine avait été explicite : le premier qui trouverait la fille aurait le droit à une part de sa prime… bien conséquente. Comme une vague, les hommes s'étaient éparpillés dans le village et les champs sous les protestations vaines des citoyens. Le maire arriva en trombe dans les locaux de la taverne. Il portait une grosse veste en laine mais le début de son pyjama était visible. On l'avait sûrement tiré hors de son lit.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi fouillez-vous nos maisons ! C'est une honte de- _Commença-t-il à s'insurger._

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule.

La voix du supernova glaça le sang de l'homme. Alors qu'un frisson parcourait son échine, il remonta son regard sur le visage du capitaine pirate. Les pupilles de Kidd le transpercèrent de toute part. Tant de haine concentrée sur sa personne le laissa sous le choc.

\- Si j't'ai pas enfoncé ta tête bien profondément dans ton cul la première fois qu'on s'est vus, c'est parce que Killer m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux profiter de toi et tes p'tits cons de citoyens avant de vous niquer. _Articula-t-il en prenant confortablement place dans son fauteuil, avachi comme un roi._ Si j'veux un truc, je le prends. Si mon équipage veut un truc, il le prendra. OK ? Alors ferme-la et retourne dormir si tu veux pas que j't'en mette une. Rien que voir ta gueule, ça m'énerve encore plus.

Kidd passa sa main de chair sur son visage, comme pour chasser une mauvaise migraine persistante. Paralysé, le maire ne sut quoi dire. Il n'osa pas faire un mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'Heat se penche brusquement en avant vers lui, agressif.

\- T'as pas entendu l'Captain ? Dégage !

Ni une ni deux, le vieil homme détala comme un lapin.

\- Des nouvelles ? _Demanda Kidd en se saisissant de sa chope._

\- Rien. Killer est parti les secouer un peu, je crois qu'il est un … poil… agacé par tout ça.

Kidd eut un ricanement.

\- Et c'est lui qui me conseillait de rester sage… Ça va saigner.

* * *

 **The story of a rabbit :** Ta review m'a fait rire, j'espère quand même que tu as su trouver le sommeil malgré les différentes questions que tu te posais sur mon chapitre ! hihihi Malheureusement, pour ton bien... je ne répondrai pas à ces questions directement mais plutôt par le biais des différents chapitres que je publierai ! Donc j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue... Merci pour ton commentaire et au prochain chapitre !

 **W. D. Marka** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Sache que tes réactions m'ont fait sourire... Je n'ai jamais dit que Nyx n'aurait aucune relation avec un Kidd Pirate, juste qu'elle en aurait peut-être aussi avec quelqu'un d'extérieur, hihihi~ Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien. Je joue sur les mots... J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu lui aussi, et que je t'emmène toujours loin sur le navire de Kidd. A la prochaine !

 **Invité :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura su te plaire lui aussi !


	12. Chapter 11

_Aloha tout le monde !  
_

 _J'espère que vous allez tous très bien ? Moi, c'est un peu difficile. Je suis clouée avec une sale grippe depuis quelques jours, et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser... Je déteste ce sentiment que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est incapable de faire tourner son cerveau à une allure normale et lorsque notre corps n'en fait plus qu'à sa tête. Je passe la journée à alterner entre des bouffées de chaleur à 40° de fièvre et des frissons de froid où je m'enroule dans deux pulls et la couette de mon lit..._

 _Sinon, je tenais à m'excuser d'avance car je vais ralentir le rythme de parution de mes chapitres. Je suis sur la dernière ligne droite de mes études, et je dois absolument me focaliser sur mon projet de synthèse et les derniers examens qui me restent. De ce fait, les chapitres sortiront toutes les deux semaines ou en fonction de mes disponibilités. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur..._

 _Comme d'habitude, les réponses à vos reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Je vous embrasse de loin avec mes microbes, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 –**

Les heures s'écoulaient et personne ne trouva une seule trace de Nyx. Elle était comme … volatilisée. Killer rapatria tous les membres de l'équipage à la taverne et les congédia pour la nuit. Ils méritaient de se détendre. Quand Killer revint à la table qu'il occupait précédemment, Kidd avait lui aussi disparu.

\- Le captain est monté se détendre avec la serveuse. _Lui indiqua Heat alors qu'il feuilletait distraitement un livre, un verre près de lui._

\- Et les autres ?

\- Aucune idée. _L'homme aux cicatrices leva la tête._ Et de ton côté ?

\- Rien. A croire qu'elle n'a jamais été là.

Heat bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, dévoilant une très large bouche capable de gober jusqu'à la tête entière d'un homme. Une serveuse nettoyant la table à côté eut un hoquet de stupeur, peu habituée à croiser un homme dont les coins externes de la bouche avaient été taillés pour l'agrandir. Killer se laissa tomber sur une chaise et étendit ses jambes sur la table devant lui. Il en profita pour commander un verre à boire. La première gorgée d'alcool fut salutaire sur le moral électrique du second des Kidd Pirates.

\- Si votre amie a disparu, vous ne la retrouverez sans doute jamais. _Lança une voix voluptueuse._

Killer pivota lentement sa tête en direction de la source de la voix et reconnut la silhouette frêle et gracieuse de la chanteuse. Le visage coincée entre ses mains, elle avait attaché ses cheveux hirsutes en une queue de cheval et fixait le blond avec une expression mystérieuse.

\- Nina, c'est ça ?

\- Enchantée.

Le visage de Nina avait gardé les rondeurs de l'enfance, adoucissant ses traits. Un nez rond et légèrement retroussé, des pommettes hautes et une bouche charnue. Le charme de la jeune femme était discret mais considérable. Killer admira tout particulièrement les mèches rebelles bouclant contre ses tempes.

\- J'imagine que des pirates comme vous ne connaissent pas les rumeurs circulant sur notre île…

Interloqué, Killer se redressa sur son séant et pivota légèrement sa chaise pour faire plus facilement face à la jeune femme. Il croisa ses jambes et s'accouda à la table avec nonchalance.

\- Les rumeurs sont pour les faibles esprits. _Commença-t-il._ Néanmoins… J'ai entendu parler de quelques histoires.

\- Puis-je demander lesquelles ?

\- C'est déjà le cas. _Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac._

\- Ce n'était que pure politesse. _Killer ne répondit pas._ Les amants maudits, n'est-ce pas ? _Devina-t-elle sans difficulté. Killer but une gorgée d'alcool à la paille, la laissant continuer._ Laissez-moi vous raconter plus en détail…

* * *

Nyx profita de l'absence de Lola dans la maison pour visiter. Elle rangea la dague à sa ceinture et entreprit sa découverte. Son hôte avait dû s'absenter momentanément, il était difficile pour elle de rester statique sans rien faire. Elle avait travaillé le fer entourant son poignet pendant près d'une heure durant, sans grand succès. Le besoin de changement dans son esprit devenait nécessaire.

Quittant la salle à manger, Nyx pénétra dans la pièce servant de chambre. Une couchette en pierre recouverte par un fin matelas prenait place dans un angle. De l'autre côté, un pot en terre cuite et un tabouret étaient les seules objets meublant l'espace.

\- C'est vide.

Nyx fut surprise par le manque de confort de la pièce à coucher mais surtout, par l'absence de fenêtre dans cette partie de la maison. Plongée dans le noir, la jeune femme ne discernait que les formes des objets. Par curiosité, elle continua son inspection. Elle huma l'air, décelant une forte odeur de bois, de poussières et de renfermé.

Alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter vers l'arrière, une douce brise lui caressa les chevilles… Une brise ? Surprise dans ses propres constatations, Nyx s'accroupit sur le sol. A quatre pattes, elle avança avec précaution en tâtant les rainures du bois du bout de ses doigts. Finalement, ses ongles accrochèrent une entaille dans le sol. Elle sentit un petit souffle sur ses paumes et sourit. Bingo. Elle tenta de glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur pour soulever la dalle mais celle-ci était fermement ancrée dans le sol de la pièce. Toutefois, Nyx ne s'avouait jamais vaincue d'avance. Avec agilité, elle attrapa la dague à sa ceinture et planta la lame dans l'ouverture. A la manière d'un levier, elle força sur l'arme pour soulever la dalle. Cette manigance fonctionna et Nyx parvint à glisser sa main dans l'ouverture. Ni une, ni deux, elle se hissa sur ses jambes et ouvrit la trappe qui grinça dans le mouvement. Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce, la forçant à plisser les yeux et Nyx entendit le bruit de l'eau s'échouant contre les rochers. Sa curiosité s'alluma. Nyx ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se laissa tomber dans le trou.

La blonde venait d'atterrir dans une pièce secrète. Aussi grande que la maison au-dessus d'elle, elle était taillée à même dans la roche. Un nouveau courant d'air s'engouffra avec force, poussant le corps de Nyx contre le mur derrière elle. Elle mit son bras en visière devant ses yeux et avança… avança pour finalement déboucher sur une large ouverture. S'ouvrant sur le ciel et l'océan, Nyx se trouvait être en fait dans une crevasse creusée naturellement dans la roche de l'île. Un pas de plus et son corps chutait douloureusement sur les rochers pointus perçant les vagues. Elle papillonna des paupières, bizarrement attirée par les eaux noires se mouvant en contrebas.

\- Quelle curieuse tu fais…

Le soupir qui perça derrière elle la surprit et Nyx sursauta en se retournant. A nouveau, elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Cette manie commençait à intriguer de plus en plus la jeune femme.

\- Bouh. _Se moqua Lola en souriant._

\- J'ai senti l'océan. _Se justifia-t-elle en rejoignant d'un pas la brune._

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent et Nyx finit par la quitter des yeux pour balayer la pièce autour d'elle. Des sacs en toile, des coffres et des monticules de pièce en or étaient échoués dans tous les coins. Quand la blonde ramena son regard sur Lola, cette dernière avait les lèvres pincées et attendait que Nyx s'exprime.

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour les devinettes… _Commença Nyx alors qu'une moue commençait à poindre sur ses lèvres, mais elle disparut bien rapidement._

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

\- Mais… je me fie à mon instinct. _Nyx énuméra les différents points sur ses doigts._ Je n'entends pas lorsque tu t'approches, je ne te sens pas non plus. Tu ne soulèves pas de poussières en t'asseyant, ta maison est inhabitée depuis des années vu l'odeur de renfermé.

\- … Hey ! _S'indigna-t-elle en appuyant ses poings sur ses hanches._

\- Désolée. _Répondit Nyx par automatisme avant de reprendre ses constatations._ Et ça … _Elle présenta d'un geste de la main la pièce entière._ Lola.

Surprise d'être appelée ainsi par Nyx, la brune tressaillit. Par réflexe, elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur. Doucement, elle caressa ses bras nus pour se rassurer car un terrible froid gelait tout l'intérieur de son corps.

\- Tu es morte.

La phrase déchira l'air comme une épée tranche avec facilité la chair. Lola passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et offrit ensuite un maigre sourire à Nyx. Bien qu'elle sache que la blonde n'attende pas de confirmation de sa part vu l'assurance avec laquelle elle avait affirmé ses propos, Lola préféra acquiescer d'un faible mouvement de la tête.

\- Oui. Et depuis un long moment…

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'île, les hommes s'éveillaient petit à petit. Al, premier à être debout, eut tout le loisir de profiter du magnifique levé du jour. Une fois terminé, il rejoint de nouveau la taverne et accueillit les autres membres de son équipage avec un sourire et un café. L'heure du départ avait sonné.

\- On a tout ce dont on avait besoin ? _Demanda-t-il à Wire avant de boire une gorgée du liquide brûlant._

\- Killer s'est servi pour nous hier. Les cales sont pleines. _Confirma le géant en croisant ses bras sur son torse._

\- Bien. Où est le captain ?

\- Déjà en route avec Killer. On attend les derniers hommes à avoir découché.

Maintenant que les rôles étaient attribués, l'équipage n'attendit pas plus longtemps et rejoint le bateau toujours amarré en contre-bas. Une fois tous à bord, Kidd s'exprima d'une voix claire et intelligible par tous.

\- Cap sur la prochaine île !

Un hurlement approbateur lui répondit et Killer prit les commandes en dirigeant les différents pirates. Ils levèrent l'ancre, ouvrirent les voiles et le bateau commença à s'éloigner de la passerelle de pierre à laquelle il était précédemment attaché.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisageaient dans le blanc des yeux, sans un mot. Cette nouvelle déclaration avait semé le doute dans l'esprit de Nyx qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle devait voir le monde sous un nouveau point de vue.

\- Tu es un fantôme ?

\- Il me semble que c'est la définition exacte. _Confirma Lola en haussant les épaules._ Spectre, esprit, fantôme… Mon âme est revenue d'entre les morts, en gros.

\- … Je ne savais pas que je pouvais voir les fantômes.

\- Tu es la première avec qui ça arrive. _La brune semblait perplexe, en proie à une grande réflexion._ Personne ne me voit à part quelques animaux sauvages comme Tabu. Depuis soixante ans, je n'ai jamais croisé personne capable de me voir et parler avec moi. Tu … Tu as été une véritable surprise.

Nyx détourna le regard lorsqu'elle croisa l'éclat reconnaissant dans les yeux de Lola. Le sentiment était tellement pur et sincère que la blonde ne sut comment y faire face. Elle préféra alors détailler avec plus d'attention tous les trésors amassés autour d'elle…

\- C'était toi…

La jeune femme venait de faire le lien entre la voleuse et Lola. Elles se trouvaient n'être qu'une seule et même personne… Nyx passa sa main sur son front alors que les idées se heurtaient les unes contre les autres à l'intérieur de son crâne.

\- L'histoire des amants maudits, la voleuse…

\- C'est mon histoire. _La coupa Lola en avançant. Elle alla jusqu'au bout de la pièce, son corps bien trop près du rebord._ C'est ici que Will m'a poussée. Bercée par ses mots d'amour, je n'avais aucune idée du mal qu'il me voulait. De l'horrible avarice qui le grignotait de l'intérieur. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis tombée de haut quand j'ai découvert la vérité… Sans mauvais jeu de mot. _Elle rit, mais d'un rire sans teint. Sans joie._ Quand j'ai … repris conscience, je flottais au-dessus du cadavre de Will. Son expression était figée dans un cri d'effroi… J'étais incapable de le toucher, incapable de vérifier que son pouls l'avait définitivement quitté. J'ai été spectatrice de la découverte de son corps, des hurlements de tristesse, de l'enterrement, des rumeurs des gens sur notre compte. J'avais beau hurler, personne ne me voyait, personne n'entendait mes plaintes… Heureusement, ils n'ont jamais retrouvé les restes de mon corps, et c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne souhaite à personne de se retrouver face à son propre cadavre.

Lola revint vers Nyx. Elle voulut saisir ses mains dans les siennes mais ne réussit qu'à la traverser de toute part. Elle hoqueta, peinée.

\- C'est là que je me rappelle que je suis morte… J'aurais aimé être capable de te toucher aussi facilement que je te parle, Nyx. _Lola leva son regard et la blonde lut toute la tristesse qui l'animait._ Je suis prisonnière. Je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit, plus jamais. Peut-être est-ce ma punition pour avoir vécue dans le pêcher ? Peut-être dieu n'a-t-il pas voulu de moi ? Mais toujours est-il que plus jamais je ne pourrai profiter de ma liberté. Je n'ai pas de chaînes, pas d'entraves physique… et pourtant… je suis esclave de mon passé pour toujours. Je ne trouverai jamais le repos.

La brune arrêta de parler un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Nyx, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi. Tu es libre, avec ou sans bracelet… Rien ne t'empêche de partir, rien ne t'empêche de … _vivre._ La vie est trop courte et s'arrête brutalement, sans jamais te prévenir. Profite-en jusqu'à plus soif.

Nyx inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle sentait son pouls battre à toute allure, incapable de calmer ce rythme effréné. Lola représentait à elle seule tous les doutes qui l'animaient. La liberté dont elle avait toujours rêvé, Nyx ne l'avait pas simplement frôlée du doigt. Elle l'avait empoignée entre ses mains et l'avait jeté négligemment au loin, inconsciente de ses actes. Par ses propres réflexions, Nyx n'était parvenue qu'à se voiler la face. Qu'à se cacher la vérité.

Au loin, elle entendit le son significatif de l'eau se fendant sur la surface. Un faible brouhaha était perceptible, accompagné par le grincement d'un métal que l'on tort. Une détermination nouvelle lui secoua l'estomac.

\- Je dois y aller. _Déclara-t-elle abruptement en tournant sur elle-même._ Je…

\- Sers-toi. Plus rien ne m'est utile maintenant que je suis morte.

Nyx courut dans tous les sens sous l'œil attentif de Lola qui restait statique, au centre de la pièce. Elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsque Nyx, après l'avoir traversée par inadvertance, s'excusa. La blonde était désormais au bord du gouffre, un immense sac en toile posé dans son dos. Le bagage était dix à vingt fois plus large qu'elle et le sommet s'étendait loin en hauteur au-dessus de sa tête. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et croisa celui de Lola.

\- Merci, Lola.

Un sourire doux, calme étira pour la première fois son visage, illuminant ses traits. Sans même attendre une réponse, elle raffermit sa prise sur le tissu lui servant de baluchon, recula d'un pas pour ensuite bondir le plus loin possible en avant. Ses pieds quittèrent la rudesse de la pierre et l'air chatouilla ses orteils quand elle chuta dans le vide.

Alors qu'elle tombait, Nyx préféra garder les yeux grands ouverts et faire directement face à la réalité. La silhouette du bateau se profila sous elle… Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, Nyx eut l'idée de recouvrir ses pieds ainsi que ses chevilles de son haki de l'armement juste avant le choc. Quelques secondes après, elle s'écrasait avec fracas sur le pont du navire. L'impact se répercuta dans tout le bateau, faisant vibrer le métal dans une horrible symphonie.

Un épais nuage blanc dissimulait la moitié du pont, les pirates resserrèrent leur rang, une main sur leur arme respective. Ils étaient près à se défendre, leurs muscles bandés. Killer dégaina une de ses lames. Avec Kidd, ils étaient les hommes les plus près de la zone d'impact.

Enfin, la poussière arrêta de voleter et se dissipa. Dans un premier lieu, les pirates n'aperçurent qu'un gros tas de tissu difforme tressautant avant qu'enfin, une silhouette se découpe en dessous. Elle laissa tomber négligemment son paquet par terre et le contenu tinta dans un millier de petits bruits. Kidd ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître l'identité de cette personne. Frêle, mal habillée et un regard transperçant les autres avec intensité… Nyx essuya son nez d'un revers de la main, une expression sereine sur le visage. Elle n'eut aucune honte à dévisager tour à tour les gens face à elle et finit par s'arrêter sur le capitaine du navire : Eustass Kidd. Malgré l'effroyable sourire qu'il arborait désormais sur ses lèvres carmines, la jeune femme ne baissa pas les yeux et lui fit face.

\- Quelle surprise…

Kidd fit un pas en avant. Sa langue roula sur son palais alors qu'il marchait doucement, se rapprochant petit à petit de la blonde en effectuant un large arc de cercle. Face à son attitude de prédateur, Nyx se tendit imperceptiblement. Le regard de Kidd n'avait rien d'anodin, elle le savait.

\- J'ai failli perdre patience.

La menace encore à demi voilée eut pourtant l'effet escompté. Les sourcils de Nyx se froncèrent alors qu'elle rassemblait son courage à deux mains.

\- Je suis ici pour régler ma dette. Et parce que j'ai une requête.

Ne laissant pas à Kidd le temps de répliquer –ou plutôt se moquer à gorge déployée-, Nyx tira sur l'un des pans en tissu de son baluchon. Le nœud au sommet se défit sans aucune difficulté, permettant au contenu présent à l'intérieur de se déverser sur le pont. Avec fracas, des pièces en or, des vases, des bijoux glissèrent du sac jusqu'au pied de la blonde. Un silence s'abattit sur le bateau alors que chacun détaillait avec avidité le trésor ramenait par ce petit bout de femme. Si Nyx avait fait attention, elle aurait pu lire la surprise, l'envie ou la joie éclairer le visage des membres de l'équipage. Néanmoins, un seul avis lui importait. Prenant le soin d'articuler ses mots, elle capta l'attention d'Eustass Kid par sa proposition des plus surprenantes.

\- Emmène-moi avec vous.

* * *

 **W. D. Marka :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as compris le topo : là où les Kidd Pirates passent, tout trépasse... je te salue depuis la Terre, ô toi dans les étoiles, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plus ! Hasta la vista !

 **The story of a rabbit :** Et c'est en voyant ce genre de review que je me dis que mon sadisme a des limites... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de laisser quelques petits indices par-ci par-là sans vous donner plus d'indications... Je voudrais semer petit à petit des graines dans vos esprits, sans que vous remarquiez, pour qu'à un moment, toutes les graines germent et ça soit l'illumination genre "MAIS OUI, MAIS BIEN SÛR". Pardon petit lapin... Je te remercie pour ta review et ton assiduité, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus, à la prochaine !

 **Isolationized :** Ah... Ma petite Rose. Tes reviews ont le mérite d'être vraiment, mais vraiment uniques. J'ai totalement adoré ton introduction avec la musique de Star Wars, hiiiiih ! Du coup, sur ces jolies notes qui résonnent dans ma tête, je vais pouvoir te répondre~ Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, ça me fait très plaisir que tu suives mon histoire depuis mes débuts. Je comprends tout à fait qu'on puisse être occupées avec ses études, vu que je suis moi aussi dans ce cas de figure ! Pour le mythe des deux amants, je t'avoue que je ne connaissais pas... Je suis allée jeter un coup d'oeil par curiosité, alors merci de m'avoir appris quelque chose ! J'espère que cette suite sur l'île t'aura plu. Cela n'aura été qu'une brève escale, mais j'ai pu vous faire voir d'autres aspects de Nyx... Encore merci pour ta review, et au prochain chapitre j'espère !

 **Invité :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review petit invité mystère ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura su répondre à ta dernière review, qui (je l'avoue) m'a tout à fait surprise ! Je félicite ton esprit de déduction... J'avais laissé quelques indices, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si voyant... Alors bravo ! Je ne sais pas si c'est toujours toi, l'invité mystère qui commente mes chapitres car censure ton pseudo (juste avant les ":"), alors je te remercie ! A la prochaine, j'espère !


	13. Chapter 12

_Aloha !_

 _J'espère que vous allez tous bien, car moi, je suis en pleine forme ! Hier, j'ai eu mes deux derniers examens ! Crions tous : "Hourraaaa! Hourraaaaa!". Certes, je n'ai pas encore fini mon année car il me reste deux soutenances à passer mais sinon, je me sens bien plus légère !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir._

 _Baisers brûlants, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 –**

Suite à sa déclaration, Nyx avait été amenée dans la salle de navigation du bateau. Seulement accessible aux plus haut-gradés, le lieu était parfait pour se réunir. Elle écoutait les hommes délibérer à son sujet, assise sur l'un des sofas présents dans la pièce. Al était installé à côté d'elle et son calme olympien contrastait toujours avec les comportements agressifs de ses camarades et tout particulièrement celui du capitaine. Voyant que leur discussion n'évoluait pas, Kidd écrasa son poing sur la table centrale pour ordonner le silence. Son regard grenat vrilla alors sur la personne causant ce débat : Nyx.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

\- Partir.

\- On n'est pas un putain d'bateau d'croisière, tu sais ça ?

\- Oui, vous êtes des pirates sanguinaires et sans pitié. Je me souviens de notre … discussion. _Déclara-t-elle d'une voix impassible._

Kidd ne put retenir un rictus lorsqu'il se souvint lui aussi du pugilat dont il avait été l'investigateur. Nyx sentit son poil se hérisser dans sa nuque mais elle serra les dents et prit sur elle pour calmer l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Cet homme avait le don d'allumer l'étincelle qu'elle prenait garde d'étouffer chaque jour. Elle allait devoir faire preuve d'un self-contrôle hors du commun.

\- Tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité. Pourquoi on accepterait ? _Demanda Heat à son tour alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse vêtu d'un débardeur noir._

\- Je paie. _Rappela Nyx en croisant à son tour ses bras sous sa poitrine._

\- L'argent résout tout ?

\- Vous êtes des pirates. Si vous n'acceptez pas mon paiement, je m'en débarrasse.

Nyx prit appui sur ses cuisses et se leva dignement. La prestance qui se dégageait d'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme qui les avait précédemment quittés. Elle commençait à quitter la pièce quand l'ordre de Kidd claqua dans l'air.

\- Attend. _Contournant l'îlot pour venir appuyer ses fesses dessus, il croisa ses bras sur son torse._ Les gars, sortez-tous.

Killer, Heat, Wire et Al se jetèrent un coup d'œil et finalement, quittèrent la pièce sans un mot. L'ordre de leur capitaine était incontestable. Quand la porte se referma derrière Al, Nyx déglutit. Elle savait que le regard de Kidd était focalisé sur elle. Elle le sentait. Lentement, elle releva la tête et fixa le rouge droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ?

\- Nyx.

\- Alors comme ça, t'as changé d'avis ? T'es prête à te battre ?

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour moi de vivre, alors oui.

\- Et tu penses que juste pour cette raison, j'vais accepter de t'accueillir dans mon équipage ?

\- J'ai apporté assez d'argent.

Kidd se décolla du meuble sur lequel il s'appuyait.

\- C'est pas suffisant.

Une étincelle violette crépita sur l'index du supernova et Nyx sentit l'attraction de ses entraves la tirer vers l'avant. Ainsi, elle fut forcée d'avancer de quelques pas dans la pièce. Sans un mot, Kidd fit le tour de Nyx mais elle se refusa de réagir. Elle garda son regard rivé droit devant elle, raide comme un piquet.

\- Finalement, t'es pas si mal que ça.

Sa voix, qui n'était qu'un faible murmure, vibra dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'arrêtait face à Nyx. Du revers de sa main de chair, il écarta légèrement les mèches blondes dissimulant la nuque de la jeune femme pour les glisser derrière son oreille. Nyx sentait la chaleur que le corps de Kidd dégageait quand il frôla son épaule en reculant sa main.

\- Le paiement en nature, ça marche aussi.

Quand elle saisit où Kidd voulait en venir, Nyx tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Elle dut lever le menton pour croiser correctement son regard. Le visage de la jeune femme n'exprimait aucune expression particulière, il était fermé et inaccessible.

\- Si l'argent ne te suffit pas, notre accord est caduc. _Répondit-elle simplement._

Nyx aperçut le sourcil de Kidd tressaillir et le masque qu'il avait construit s'effrita. Avec une vitesse surprenante, il se saisit violemment du menton de la blonde entre deux de ses doigts. Son souffle balaya le visage de Nyx alors qu'il se plaçait face à elle à une vingtaine de centimètres. Sa poigne était forte et brutale.

\- Bordel ! _Jura-t-il._ Très bien chérie, on va la jouer comme ça. Tu m'files l'argent et je t'accepte à bord. Mais tu es à mes ordres.

Il attendit, patient. Nyx déglutit difficilement et ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses orbes émeraude. Elle savait que sa réponse scellerait son destin. Elle voyait en Kidd comme un démon avec qui elle pactiserait. Un homme sanguinaire, sans scrupule et sans peur, capable de faire ressurgir le plus mauvais côté des hommes. Nyx savait tout ça. Elle l'avait compris depuis son arrivée sur le navire et pourtant… Elle acquiesça. Finalement, Kidd relâcha son visage et se recula d'un pas. Le torse bombé, il imposait le respect alors que son regard dédaigneux se posait sur la petite silhouette de la blonde.

\- Et si je te dis de tuer ?

\- Je tuerai.

\- Qu'importe la cible ?

Kidd analysa l'expression de Nyx. Il voulait être certain de sa détermination. Jamais le pirate n'aurait supporté voyager avec un poids mort sur son navire. Nyx ouvrit les yeux. Elle était prête à tout.

\- Tes désirs sont mes ordres, captain.

Nyx courba la tête vers l'avant dans un geste de soumission qui plut tout particulièrement à Kidd. Son habituel sourire malveillant prit place sur son visage alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement, certain que cette nouvelle recrue allait lui amener son lot de divertissement.

* * *

Le pas rapide, Nyx sillonna les entrailles du bateau jusqu'à rejoindre la porte menant au ponton. Quand elle mit un pied à l'extérieur, elle réussit enfin à respirer à pleins poumons. Le poids sur son cœur sembla s'alléger.

Assis contre la rambarde, Nyx remarqua qu'Al l'attendait. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui fasse signe de s'approcher pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu es impossible à vivre. _Souffla-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse._

\- Désolée.

\- J'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser. Beaucoup.

Nyx joint ses mains au niveau de son bas-ventre et attendit patiemment.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Le regard doré d'Al détailla avec attention celui de Nyx. Il paraissait surpris mais surtout désappointé par son comportement. Saisissant son nez entre son index et son pouce, il le massa délicatement comme pour chasser le début d'une migraine douloureuse.

\- Tu avais l'occasion de fuir et de profiter de ta liberté… alors pourquoi ?

Le médecin ne comprenait pas les actions de Nyx.

\- J'ai rencontré une personne qui m'a ouvert les yeux. _Commença-t-elle à expliquer._ Je n'ai jamais été aussi libre que je ne le suis aujourd'hui.

\- Malgré le fait que nous soyons des pirates ? Malgré le fait que nous tuions, pions les gens ?

\- Je…

\- Nous ne sommes pas gentils. Depuis le début, tu t'es fait maltraitée, insultée, frappée et tu reviens quand même ? C'est de l'inconscience ou de la stupidité. Si tu voulais juste voyager, tu n'avais qu'à gentiment patienter qu'un navire marchand passe et te prenne sous son aile. Ici, ça ne sera pas le cas. Ce que tu as vécu avec nous n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il t'attend. Abandonne et retourne sur l'île avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse totalement à l'horizon.

Arrêtant enfin sa longue tirade, Al respira. Il posa ses mains sur la rambarde derrière lui. Il y eut un silence avant qu'un sifflement menaçant ne lui réponde. Nyx dardait sur lui un regard agacé.

\- Tu es peut-être celui qui m'a sauvée mais je ne te permets pas de me parler de cette façon. J'ai fait mon choix. Je sais ce que vous êtes, ce que je suis et où je veux aller.

\- Tu n'es pas logique.

\- Pourquoi parler de logique ? C'est une vie. Ma vie. _Sa main se posa à plat sur son cœur._ Mes sens, mes pensées, mes mots. Tout me revient petit à petit et je refuse de perdre ça à nouveau. Alors si je dois me battre, même contre toi, je le ferai. _Déclara-t-elle avec confiance._

Al resta un moment interdit avant de rire sur un ton léger.

\- Si tu crois être capable de me tenir tête… Tu es bien mignonne ma petite.

\- Je ne suis pas petite. _Grogna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

\- En âge et en taille, tu es petite.

Le médecin frotta affectueusement le haut de la tête de Nyx qui resta stoïque sous sa caresse.

\- Et bien… Bienvenue chez les Kidd Pirates alors.

Nyx se mua à nouveau dans le silence si particulier qui la caractérisait. Sans un mot, elle vint près d'Al et se hissa sur le rebord de la rambarde. Néanmoins, elle préféra tourner le dos au ponton et faire face à l'immensité bleue de l'océan, les jambes dans le vide. Son regard observait la faible tâche brune à l'horizon, saluant une dernière fois l'île d'Acanalat dans son esprit.

\- D'ailleurs… Tant que j'y suis. Tu as mangé un colibri bavard à bec bleu ?

\- Un colibri bavard … ?

\- Un oiseau insupportable qui ne cesse de parler. On en trouve sur une île de South Blue. _Expliqua-t-il brièvement._

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu me parais changée depuis avant-hier. Je ne t'avais jamais vu autant t'exprimer.

La jeune femme sembla méditer sa réponse. Elle étira ses jambes devant elle, observant d'un œil non-intéressé la courbe de ses mollets.

\- J'ai vécu quelques années sans parler à personne. C'était difficile pour moi de recommencer subitement mais plus j'essaie et plus c'est facile.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

Nyx croisa le regard d'Al et profita du doux sourire qu'il portait. Elle sentit une bouffée chaleureuse l'embaumer et reporta son attention sur l'océan. L'avenir semblait s'offrir à elle et cela lui procura un sentiment réconfortant qu'elle avait jusque-là oublié.

* * *

La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à retrouver ses marques sur le navire. Elle avait vécu pendant près d'un mois en leur compagnie avant de tenter de fuir, aussi connaissait-elle les habitudes de chacun. Elle retrouva ses marques et s'infiltra dans le système sans aucun accroc. Ménage, préparation des cuisines et des repas… seuls ses entraînements avec Killer ne reprirent pas. Les hommes s'habituèrent à sa présence, bien que rares étaient ceux qui témoignaient un semblant d'intérêt pour le petit bout de femme. La plupart du temps, Nyx vaquait seule à ses occupations. Elle passait parfois du temps en compagnie d'Al ou Louis, et sa route croisait plus rarement celles des commandants du navire. Quant à Kidd… Autant dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, à croire qu'il vivait la nuit.

L'heure du souper arriva bien rapidement ce jour-là et Nyx fut prise d'une étrange pulsion. Elle était assise à l'entrée de la salle à manger, juste derrière le comptoir jouxtant avec la cuisine. Les mains glissées au milieu de ses cuisses, elle tenait fermement le siège de son tabouret et s'appuyait sur ses bras pour se balancer d'avant en arrière grâce à de petites impulsions. Son regard vaquait sur les différentes silhouettes pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle capta celui de quelques hommes qui détournèrent rapidement la tête. Nyx ne comprenait pas le comportement des pirates. Elle eut envie de soupirer pour expulser l'ennuie qui la gagnait mais se contenta de lever simplement les yeux au ciel.

Toute la journée, Nyx avait cherché Grimcred sur le navire mais impossible de le trouver. Nyx savait que les activités des pirates variaient en fonction des profils bien qu'elle n'ait jamais imaginé que son planning soit si différent du pirate aux cheveux violet. Soudainement, la jeune femme stoppa tout mouvement et tourna son regard vers l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Wire et Al. Nyx eut le début d'une moue déçue avant de détourner le regard sur le bar devant elle. Bien rapidement, l'ennui revint et elle se balança à nouveau d'avant en arrière sur son tabouret. Elle sentit que les deux hommes se rapprochaient d'elle mais ne jugea pas important de les observer durant leur manœuvre. La jeune femme releva la tête lorsqu'Al s'adressa directement à elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret à son tour.

\- Tu nous attendais ? _Il aperçut les lèvres pincées de Nyx et se corrigea de lui-même tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns._ Au temps pour moi… apparemment, non.

\- Je cherche l'homme aux cheveux violets.

\- Aux cheveux violets ? _Répéta Al en réfléchissant._

Wire s'assit à côté d'Al, face à Nyx. Même sur un tabouret, la taille du géant n'était pas négligeable. Nyx suivit des yeux la silhouette de l'homme et s'arrêta sur le sommet de sa tête, là où se dressait fièrement un long V pointu. Ce drôle d'habit était le mélange d'une cape et d'un chapeau. Il dissimulait les cheveux de Wire et retombait sur tout son corps en laissant à découvert son torse musclé et simplement entouré par un harnais en cuir.

\- Tu dois parler de Grimcred. C'est l'un des forgerons à bord.

Nyx acquiesça vivement de la tête. Le simple mot forgeron lui rappelait l'imposante chaleur qui l'avait étouffé dans les cales, le brasier fumant au fond de la chaudière et l'odeur forte du métal… bien que celui-ci était constamment présent sur le navire.

\- Il n'était pas là-bas aujourd'hui.

\- Effectivement. _Wire ne semblait pas surpris par la nouvelle._ Il n'y a pas constamment du travail là-bas. Tous les hommes participent aux tâches à bord. Grimced y compris.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le voir ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

\- … Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors tu le verras. _Asséna tranquillement le géant avec un air impassible._

La jeune femme observa silencieusement Wire avant d'immobiliser son siège pour poser sa tête sur le bar devant elle. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air et gonfla ses poumons à bloc avant d'expirer lentement tout ce qu'elle retenait, comme si elle soupirait avec lassitude. Al ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- La vie est dure.

* * *

L'équipage se reposait. Les eaux étaient calmes et le bateau naviguait en toute sérénité. Nyx observait discrètement les hommes sur le pont. Assise dans un coin, à l'ombre des cordages, elle avait déposé son menton sur ses deux genoux qu'elle gardait pliés contre sa poitrine. Personne ne faisait attention à elle et elle s'en réjouit. Au-dessus de sa tête, Nyx entendit le froissement d'un tissu couplé à celui sourd d'une paire de bottes marchant sur le sol. Quelqu'un avançait d'un pas lent et marqué sur le bastingage. Elle entendit le son étouffé d'une voix, un craquement, puis plus rien. Nyx laissa son regard plongé dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête quand un plouf sonore retentit. En un bond, la blonde se remit sur pied et se pencha par-dessus bord. Elle aperçut un homme flotter sur l'eau. Seul son dos le maintenait à la surface… il était inerte. Mort. De ce qu'elle parvenait à voir, sa nuque prenait un drôle d'angle... elle avait été brisée de force. Nyx remonta lentement son attention sur le bateau, juste au-dessus d'elle. La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut une main métallique, large et rectangulaire fermement crispée sur la rambarde du bastingage. Et finalement, le visage de Kidd s'imposa à sa vue. Les pupilles grenat brillaient avec incandescence alors qu'un sourire malsain étirait ses lèvres colorées.

\- Tu vois ce qui arrive au déchet inutile.

La menace fut palpable et Nyx sentit un courant glacé s'enrouler autour d'elle. Eustass Kidd avait beau sourire, il restait… glacial.

\- Ce n'était pas l'un de tes hommes ?

Nyx jura apercevoir un éclat surpris traverser les yeux de son capitaine mais il disparut bien vite à l'encontre d'une expression hautaine. Kidd eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Il n'était pas digne de porter mon nom.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? _Répéta-t-il en se tournant totalement vers Nyx._ Parce qu'il était faible.

Nyx resta sans voix.

\- Et toi, t'en es digne ? _Rajouta-t-il alors qu'un nouveau sourire étirait ses lèvres carmines._

Kidd profita de la hauteur qu'il avait sur Nyx pour la dominer entièrement de son regard. Il s'accouda sur la rambarde avec nonchalance. Nyx ne détourna pas les yeux et médita sa réponse avant de s'exprimer.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

Sa réponse dut plaire à Kidd car il ne se retint pas de rire, attirant ainsi l'attention de quelques matelots autour de lui. Une fois son éclat passé, Eustass Kidd laissa sa main métallique pendre dans le vide devant lui alors qu'il fixait Nyx avec une expression sadique.

La jeune femme se surprit à découvrir le visage de son propre capitaine à la lumière du jour. Sa peau pâle contrastait intensément avec le rouge sanguin de ses cheveux et de son manteau sous les rayons lumineux du soleil. Son nez droit et fin grandissait l'impression noble qui émanait de son visage, malgré l'imposante cicatrice qui partait de son front pour descendre jusqu'à sa nuque.

\- Captain ?

La voix d'un des matelots les sortit tous les deux de l'échange visuel dans lequel Nyx et Kidd étaient plongés. Le supernova tourna lentement son visage sur sa gauche et détailla l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Quoi ?

Sa langue claqua sèchement sur son palais.

\- Un vaisseau Marine a été aperçu à bâbord.

Le visage de Kidd s'illumina alors qu'il se redressait avec lenteur. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

\- Fermez les voiles et virez à tribord sans perdre leur position. On jette l'ancre.

\- Ici ?

\- Bouge.

L'homme n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de déguerpir distribuer les ordres. Nyx l'observa sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Kidd descende les escaliers pour rejoindre le ponton. Son manteau se soulevait au rythme de ses pas souverains.

\- On va pouvoir s'amuser…

Les sourcils de Nyx se froncèrent légèrement.

\- S'amuser ?

\- Toi. _Kidd s'arrêta à quelques pas de Nyx._ C'est le moment de faire tes preuves.

Kidd croisa ses bras sur son torse en relevant le menton, impérieux. Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres rappela à Nyx sur quel genre de bateau elle se trouvait… Il était l'annonciateur d'une future tempête. Kidd instaura un silence avant d'articuler son ordre.

\- Anéantis-les. Tous.

* * *

 **W.D. Marka :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente si j'ai su te surprendre avec mon précédent chapitre et j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas dans les prochains...

 **The story of a rabbit :** Sincèrement, à mes yeux ça me paraissait tellement voyant que je m'étonnais de ne voir personne me le dire ! Alors je t'avoue que si j'arrive à surprendre des gens, même avec le "simple" fait que Lola soit morte, ça me fait plaisir ! Ne t'en fais pas, Nyx est aussi difficile à exterminer qu'une tique... Faut y aller pour s'en débarrasser ! J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à ta dernière review~ Encore merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

 **Arya Cahill** : Aloha Arya ! Je te remercie pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies mon OC et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te satisfaire à l'avenir la bougresse ! J'ose aussi espérer que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira... à la prochaine !

 **(mon) Invité :** J'en étais sûûûre ! C'était obligatoire que mon invité mystère soit la même personne depuis le début... je trouvais que la façon de commenter était semblable ! J'espère que personne d'autre ne commentera sous le compte d'un invité, ou je n'arriverai pas à vous distinguer les uns des autres :p Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi !

 **Z :** Je vais commencer par un seul mot "merci". Ton commentaire m'a vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir. Je t'avoue que lorsque j'ai remarqué une notification et que j'ai vu ta loooongue review, je me suis sentie toute chamboulée. Tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchée... ;w; Les remarques que tu te fais me surprennent car elles sont plutôt judicieuses ! Tu arrives à voir des choses que j'ai imaginé sans pour autant que j'en fasse directement part ! Comme par exemple pour le haki de l'armement, qui n'est pas forcément des plus utiles contre Kidd. Néanmoins, Nyx n'a pas encore dévoilé tous ses secrets, alors j'ose espérer que ton avis ne changera pas à l'avenir... Pour la romance, tu fais bien de t'inquiéter car je ne compte pas mettre en place quelque chose de mignon, rose, avec des cœurs. C'est impossible (ou presque) compte tenu des personnages. Mais je soutiens quand même ma mention "Romance". C'est juste qu'elle n'apparaîtra pas avant un moment... ou alors, d'une façon que vous n'imaginez pas. Je n'en dirais pas plus ! Pour répondre à la dernière partie de ton commentaire, les choix que Nyx faits sont rarement les plus intelligents pour sa survie. C'est une femme qui agit à l'instinct et quand elle est face aux problèmes, elle se dit "Mince, pourquoi j'ai fait ça". Enfin, je dis ça mais elle est toujours en vie... Donc au final, elle se débrouille pas si mal que ça, non ? J'ai aussi répondu à ta review de façon totalement décousue mais... tant qu'on se comprend, c'est ce qui compte ! Encore merci pour ta review et l'attention que tu as mis à la rédiger. A très bientôt j'espère !


	14. Chapter 13

_Aloha !  
_

 _Petit à petit, je commence à poser la trame de mon histoire. Je ne vous ai laissés que quelques indices pour l'instant, mais on va bientôt rentrer dans le vif du sujet... J'espère ne pas trop me perdre et vous perdre par la même occasion donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis._

 _J'apprécie toujours autant vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce chapitre, c'est un de mes favoris, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi._

 _Comme d'habitude, les réponses à vos reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Baisers brûlants, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 –**

En voyant la silhouette du bateau se profiler devant elle, Nyx sentit l'appréhension secouer son estomac. Les palpitations de son cœur s'accélérèrent à la simple pensée des événements qui allaient suivre. La jeune femme secoua sa tête et resserra ses mains sur les deux rames en bois. Sa petite embarcation reprit sa route au rythme lent et désordonné des coups de rames de la blonde, tanguant dangereusement à chaque vague.

* * *

Depuis le navire des Kidd Pirates, Kidd eut un rictus moqueur en observant la chaloupe de Nyx menacer de se renverser à chaque rouleau. Il retira la paire de jumelles de son nez et la tendit à Killer.

\- Prépare une seconde barque.

* * *

Nyx entendit le son significatif d'une corne dans laquelle on souffle. Elle leva les yeux et discerna sans aucune difficulté le symbole de la marine ornant les grandes voiles. Elle était finalement repérée. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

\- Une femme à la mer !

La voix grave attira tous les hommes sur la rambarde. Chacun se pencha pour apercevoir la petite embarcation de Nyx pendant que celle-ci recouvrait ses yeux d'un revers de bras pour se protéger du soleil.

\- A-Aidez-moi ! _Articula-t-elle comme elle pouvait en espérant que le vent porte ses paroles jusqu'aux marines._

Leur aide ne tarda pas et l'imposant navire blanc et bleu se rapprocha doucement. Trois hommes descendirent une petite plateforme à l'aide de cordages et se saisirent de la barque pour la ramener près d'eux alors qu'un dernier tendait son bras à Nyx. Avec son aide, elle grimpa sur la plateforme et tous trois remontèrent à bord. Nyx serra ses bras contre son corps et garda la tête baissée. Ses cheveux blond ébouriffés dissimulaient encore son visage et couplé avec sa posture, lui donnaient un air frêle et faible. Les deux hommes l'encadrant la guidèrent sur le pont. Nyx entendit le bruit des talonnettes des chaussures des hommes sur le parquet. Ils étaient plus nombreux que prévus. Une trentaine, environ. Néanmoins, ils se trouvaient en arc de cercle face à elle à une distance raisonnable : trois mètres tout au plus. Seul l'un d'eux s'approcha et vint face à elle. A chaque pas, Nyx percevait le froissement des tissus de ses vêtements. Il devait porter une tenue composée de nombreux tissus et froufrous en tout genre. Quand elle l'entendit parler, la jeune femme sut qu'il s'agissait de l'homme dirigeant ce navire et vu les trémolos grotesques de sa voix, il n'avait jamais connu une véritable guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? _S'offusqua-t-il._

\- Une naufragée. Elle appelait à l'aide depuis une barque. _Expliqua l'un des soldats sur sa gauche._

Le capitaine claqua sa langue sur son palet dans un bruit dédaigneux.

\- Et qui vous a dit de la récupérer ?

\- Mais … Monsieur Falow…

\- Comment osez-vous me répondre ?! Je suis le capitaine sur ce navire et vous êtes mes soldats, alors taisez-vous ! QUI vous a dit de la monter à bord ?!

Les soldats dandinèrent d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant quoi répondre à leur excentrique maître de navire. Nyx décida de relever doucement la tête et aperçut l'étrange énergumène aux travers de ses mèches de cheveux blonds. L'homme était plutôt petit. Un début de ventre rond était discernable sous sa chemise à rayures. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs rentrée à l'intérieur de son pantalon blanc. Il portait une paire de bottines lui arrivant à la moitié de mollet et dont l'extrémité des chaussures remontait en pointe vers le ciel. A sa ceinture, un pistolet aux moulures dorées était fermement attaché. L'homme glissa sa main ornée de bagues sur la crosse de son arme lorsque Nyx releva la tête, comme s'il lui rappelait leur différence de statut par ce simple geste. De visage, le capitaine des marines paraissait aussi désordonné que ses vêtements. Une étrange moustache rousse bouclait dans les airs autour de sa mâchoire et il se saisit d'une pointe qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. Ses petits yeux gris étaient cachés sous deux épais sourcils broussailleux mais la jeune femme savait qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête.

\- Elle m'a l'air bien en forme pour quelqu'un à la dérive sur l'océan.

\- Monsieur Falow, nous-

\- Nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde, soldat. Ne vous laissez pas simplement berner par de longues jambes, une paire de seins et un joli minois. _Le contredit-il d'une voix sèche._

Nyx sentit l'animosité suinter des propos du capitaine sans en comprendre la raison. Par curiosité, elle ancra son regard dans celui de Falow pour tenter de le comprendre. Son regard était fermé et méfiant alors qu'étrangement, il s'adoucissait lorsqu'il passait sur ses soldats. Nyx fut un instant surprise par la capacité d'observation de l'homme. Il n'était pas dupe. Il sentait que Nyx était plus louche qu'une simple naufragée. Elle était en danger.

Désormais sur ses gardes, la jeune femme sentit l'habituel fourmillement picoter ses paumes. Son haki de l'armement n'avait pas encore recouvert ses mains mais Nyx était prête à réagir à la seconde près. Ses pupilles se contractèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'un faible point noir au milieu de ses yeux émeraudes. Falow eut un petit haussement de sourcils et lâcha sa barbe. Sans s'expliquer, il attrapa le sac rond qu'il gardait à son épaule et en sortit un épaisse liasse de feuilles. Il commença à les feuilleter avec lenteur avant de s'arrêter sur une en particulier. Rangeant les autres dans sa bourse, il garda cet unique papier entre ses mains aux doigts ornés de bagues et le plaça à hauteur de ses yeux, les bras tendus devant lui. Fermant l'un de ses yeux, il observa le papier, puis Nyx et à nouveau le papier. Peu certain de ses constatations mentales, il cacha Nyx derrière le papier, ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il eut retiré la feuille.

\- Je vois…

Chacun gardait son attention rivée sur les lèvres de Falow. Son comportement n'avait rien de logique et aucun soldat ne comprit où il voulait en venir. Finalement, l'homme soupira et retourna la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Nyx eut alors la stupéfaction de se découvrir en photographie sur le papier. Il s'agissait d'un vieux portrait d'elle, vu que ses cheveux étaient encore bien longs et épais et même si son visage était à moitié mangé par ses mèches, Nyx se reconnut sans difficulté.

\- Saisissez-vous d'elle ! _Ordonna-t-il dans un souffle._ C'est un gros poisson que nous avons là…

Les hommes réagirent sur l'instant et attrapèrent respectivement un bras de la jeune fille. Nyx se sentit soulever de terre, seul le bout de ses doigts de pieds frôlait le parquet.

\- N aux cheveux d'or… C'est une véritable surprise de te croiser ici… Ton nom circule de plus en plus souvent sur nos lèvres…

Falow s'avança, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien te trouver... Pourquoi te vouloir en vie ? Une fugitive de moins sur nos listes, ça arrangerait tout le monde… 60 000 000 berry. Je trouve ça un tantinet inapproprié en te regardant.

Nyx mit du temps à assimiler les propos que le marine lui énonçait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma directement, ne sachant quoi poser comme question. Une fugitive ? Voilà comment elle était désignée sur cet avis de recherche ? Elle suivit l'homme des yeux. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus et finit par s'arrêter à un mètre d'elle.

\- Petite, frêle… et totalement inconsciente.

Falow attrapa l'arme à sa ceinture et pointa Nyx entre ses deux yeux.

\- Quel dommage que ta vie s'arrête ici. Il est hors de question que je te ramène à la base. Tu vas disparaître aussi rapidement que j'ai ouï ton existence.

Avec son pouce, le marine arma son pistolet dans un clic sonore. Nyx sentit son pouls accélérer alors qu'une fine couche de sueur recouvrait ses paumes et sa tempe. L'odeur de la poudre s'insinua vicieusement dans ses narines…

\- Mon rôle est de nettoyer les océans des gens comme toi. Pas de les laisser en vie… Tu t'es retrouvée face à la mauvaise personne. Adieu.

A peine eut-il prononcé ce simple mot qu'un grondement rauque grandit dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans une grimace menaçante alors que la rétine blanche de ses yeux se colorait d'un sombre et obscure noir, entourant les émeraudes éclatantes de ses pupilles. Falow eut l'impression d'être englouti par ce particulier regard. Ses poumons se bloquèrent et un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut l'échine.

* * *

Eustass Kidd était nonchalamment avachi à l'arrière d'une barque que Killer s'évertuait de faire avancer. Après avoir discutaillé plusieurs minutes, le blond avait dû s'avouer vaincu et s'était alors retrouvé seul à ramer sous le regard moqueur de son capitaine. Les deux supernovas avançaient avec lenteur, inconscients des choses se tramant sur le navire adversaire quand des hurlements percèrent par-delà les vagues, suivit par un cri monstrueux… presque inhumain. Kidd et Killer se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu avant d'accélérer la cadence.

Bien rapidement, ils arrivèrent aux abords du navire des marines et déjà, des morceaux humains flottaient sur l'eau. Les deux hommes grimpèrent à bord du bateau en un bond, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux fut plus surprenant que ce que Kidd avait imaginé.

Le sang maculait tout le sol du navire, allant même jusqu'à suinter dans les rainures du bois. Des corps étaient amassés partout sur le pont. Certain avait la gorgé ouverte en une plaie béante et se vidait comme des animaux mort à l'abattoir alors que d'autre était réduit à l'état de charpie. Kidd se servit d'une manche de sa veste en fourrure rouge pour recouvrir son nez : l'odeur était difficile à soutenir. Les effluves de la mort étaient encore fraîches.

Au milieu de ce sinistre tableau se dressait la fine silhouette de Nyx… Alors qu'elle tournait encore le dos aux deux hommes, elle se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient recouverts du liquide chaud et poisseux mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Avec une nonchalance déconcertante, la blonde se retourna en observant l'objet qu'elle tenait aux creux de sa paume. Son visage paraissait serein, comme hors de la réalité mais les tâches de sang maculant par endroit sa poitrine, ses joues et ses cuisses rappelaient qu'un carnage avait bien eu lieu et que Nyx en avait été l'auteur.

Kidd baissa légèrement les yeux pour suivre le regard de son nouveau matelot et découvrit une main d'homme dont les doigts étaient ornés de bagues. Juste… une main. Nyx écarta les doigts crispés pour en extraire une feuille froissée et balança ensuite le moignon humain avec négligence derrière elle. Elle balaya le papier des yeux et finit par le chiffonner en une petite boule ronde qu'elle enfourna sans plus de cérémonie dans sa bouche. Alors qu'elle mâchait difficilement le papier de son avis de recherche, Nyx aperçut les deux pirates. Elle les observa tour à tour, sans prendre le temps d'essuyer le sang dégoulinant de son menton.

\- Ch'wai fouichni. _Baragouina-t-elle en rejoignant ses nouveaux camarades. Comme aucun d'eux ne répondit, Nyx avala douloureusement la boulette de papier à peine mâchée et répéta._ J'ai fini... Captain. _Rajouta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation._

De ses grands yeux verts, elle observa Kidd sans faillir. Malgré le fait qu'elle arrive à hauteur de son coude, Nyx ne paraissait pas impressionnée. Docile et calme, elle attendait la réaction de l'homme qui lui avait donné l'ordre de tuer.

De l'autre côté, Killer s'était rapproché d'un cadavre pour observer en détail les dégâts que le petit bout de femme avait engendré. Du bout de sa chaussure, il retourna un homme sur le dos et détailla la plaie béante à son cou quand des picotements lui rappelèrent que Nyx l'avait lui aussi mordu à la nuque… Néanmoins, Killer n'en était ressorti qu'avec une légère marque de dent alors que cet homme… Sa gorge était réduite à néant. Seule la peau arrière de son cou reliait la tête au buste du cadavre. Toute la chair à l'intérieur, l'os de son cou … Tout avait disparu. Killer se redressa.

\- Ils sont tous morts. _Confirma-t-il à Kidd._

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que la voix de la jeune femme ne s'élève à nouveau, perçant la discussion muette qui s'était établie entre le capitaine et son second.

\- Bien sûr.

Nyx parut froissée car elle fronça les sourcils en fixant le puissant mastodonte blond. Killer eut envie de rire devant l'expression de la jeune femme, aussi se contenta-t-il de chasser l'air d'un revers de main en retournant vers la rambarde du navire.

\- Bien. On rentre. _Adjugea Eustass Kidd._

La jeune femme tourna subitement sa tête vers le roux. Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas sur son expression, ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle attendait quelque chose… Kidd haussa un sourcil et ricana d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu baves.

Et sans aucunes félicitations pour son travail accompli, Kidd enjamba la barrière et retomba souplement dans sa barque. Nyx eut un faible gémissement plaintif alors qu'elle coulait son regard sur Killer. Ce dernier s'approcha et tapota gentiment le haut de la tête de la blonde.

\- Ne t'attend pas à grand-chose. _Lui confia-t-il d'une voix soustraite d'émotions._ Et réellement princesse : essuie-toi. Tu dégoulines de sang.

Killer sauta et Nyx le suivit à son tour. Ils quittèrent ainsi le navire des marines pour retomber souplement dans une des barques. Nyx en profita et se pencha par-dessus bord pour plonger son visage dans l'eau sombre de l'océan. Elle se débarbouilla grossièrement et observa le sang se diluer dans l'eau avec une rapidité étonnante lorsqu'elle frotta par la suite ses avant-bras.

En silence, ils regagnèrent le navire des Kidd Pirates.

* * *

Le soir-même, Nyx était étalée sur le matelas de sa petite chambre. Couchée sur le dos, elle fixait le plafond, plongée dans ses propres pensés. De brèves visions de son après-midi lui revenaient par flash et malgré ça, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à ressentir une once de compassion. Elle ne regrettait pas ses actions. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Nyx ne déplorait pas les morts qu'elle avait causé, ni le sang qui avait coulé par sa faute. Une simple… satisfaction grandissait en elle, celle d'avoir accompli à la perfection l'ordre de son capitaine. Nyx se redressa en position assise, les yeux écarquillés. Quand Kidd lui avait ordonné sans aucun scrupule de tuer, elle n'avait plus réfléchi. Finis ses états d'âmes, finie sa peur de la violence. Nyx avait fermé les yeux de sa conscience pour écouter avec obéissance les désirs de quelqu'un d'autre… et cela l'effrayait.

Elle secoua la tête et chassa les pensées qui s'emmêlaient dans son esprit. Nyx n'était pas douée pour ce genre de chose, elle vivait sur l'instinct. Réfléchir, méditer et décortiquer ses actions… ce n'était pas fait pour elle.

Avant même que quelqu'un toque à sa porte, Nyx sentit une présence se rapprocher de sa chambre. Elle fixa l'entrée de la pièce sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. Un corps se pencha à l'intérieur. Les dreadlocks bleues s'éparpillèrent par-dessus les épaules d'Heat qui balaya la pièce de ses yeux éteints. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver la silhouette de Nyx.

\- C'est l'heure. _Commenta-t-il simplement._

\- L'heure ?

Nyx jeta un rapide coup d'œil par le hublot sur sa droite. Il faisait nuit.

\- Viens. Tu vas voir.

Heat tendit son bras à l'intérieur de la chambre, paume ouverte. Nyx fixa sa main sans comprendre et le silence qui prit place aurait pu être gênant s'il ne s'était pas agi d'Heat. L'homme à l'apparence de zombi se fit plus insistant en avançant sa main et la jeune femme finit par glisser la sienne à l'intérieur. Ainsi guidée, Nyx se releva sur ses pieds et sortit de sa chambre.

A l'extérieur, Nyx fut surprise d'apercevoir plusieurs caisses en bois éparpillées sur le pont. Faisant office de tables, ces meubles étaient recouverts par des plats, des choppes remplies à rebord et des bougies. Tous les membres de l'équipage étaient regroupés, certains assis en tailleur par terre alors que d'autres prenaient place sur les escaliers ou la rambarde du navire. Nyx aperçut Louis passer avec un charriot rempli de nourritures, l'air visiblement ravi. En quelques pas, Heat et Nyx rejoignirent l'espace le mieux aménagé du ponton. Kidd était avachi contre un mur sur une montagne de coussin. Il soutenait son bras droit sur son genou et croisa le regard de Nyx. Autour de lui, Killer, Al et Wire étaient installés. Heat s'assit à côté d'Al et tapota la place libre entre lui et le géant au trident avec sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda enfin la jeune femme une fois qu'elle fut assise à son tour._

\- Nous fêtons une nouvelle victoire, Nyx.

Al se pencha en avant et sourit à la jeune femme, créant de petites fossettes au niveau de ses joues. Nyx pencha sa tête sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil sur tous les hommes présents avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se réunissait ce soir pour manger. Ils avaient même amarré le navire pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de la navigation… Ce fut Kidd qui brisa le presque silence à bord. Parlant d'une voix forte, il eut directement l'attention de tous les membres de l'équipage.

\- Les gars ! _S'exclama-t-il._ Aujourd'hui encore, on a montré qui on est à ces putains du Gouvernement Mondial ! Et je peux vous l'assurer… ils regrettent encore de s'être frotté aux Kidd Pirates !

Une acclamation gronda dans la foule et Nyx se sentit trembler, entraînée par leur frénésie commune.

\- Buvons ! Mangeons et trinquons jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève !

Kidd leva son bras droit à l'air et toutes les choppes jusque-là posées sur les tables s'élevèrent à leur tour. Nyx observa ces hommes sourire et rire à gorge déployée avant que leurs verres ne cognent les uns contre les autres. Même Wire se joint à cette drôle de coutume, et ils burent tous une gorgée d'alcool dans un silence presque religieux. Une fois terminé, un brouhaha emplit à nouveau l'espace et Nyx se détendit imperceptiblement.

\- Nous fêtons ton combat. _Expliqua Killer en relâchant sa paille._

\- Ta victoire. _Compléta Al._

Wire remplit une choppe en bois brun et la tendit à Nyx. Elle s'en saisit à deux mains et avisa le contenu doré qui brillait à l'intérieur. Une très légère mousse blanche recouvrait le liquide par endroit. Nyx approcha son nez du verre pour en humer les quelques flagrances. Elle fut frappée par l'odeur houblonnée qui s'en échappait, ce qui lui rappela sans difficulté les senteurs de quelques plantes dans l'infirmerie d'Al.

\- Tu deviens officiellement une Kidd Pirate.

L'annonce fut comme un électrochoc pour la jeune femme. Elle observa Wire de ses grands yeux en amande avant de détailler les expressions que portaient chacun des hommes près d'elle, terminant par celle de Kidd. Il buvait le contenu de sa choppe et ne paraissait pas intéressé par les teneurs de la conversation. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de Nyx, elle comprit par l'éclat qui habitait les pupilles grenat que son capitaine l'acceptait à bord. Un drôle de sentiment la submergea de l'intérieur et Nyx ne sut mettre un nom pour le définir. Alors elle plongea son regard dans son verre, et murmura d'une voix calme mais assez puissante pour que chacun l'entende autour d'elle.

\- Merci.

Ce simple mot fit naître un sourire en coin sur les visages respectifs des plus hauts-gradés du navire. Nyx ne réfléchit pas et avala de grosses gorgées du liquide flottant dans son verre. La première impression qu'elle en eut fut une fraîcheur agréable la désaltérant, avant qu'un horrible goût amer ne vienne lui brûler la langue. Elle s'étouffa et manqua de recracher l'alcool par son nez. Une grimace lui fit froncer le nez et elle cacha son visage au creux de son coude.

\- Bwark ! _Grogna-t-elle en frottant son nez contre sa peau._

Cette réaction déclencha un éclat de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda Nyx en reniflant à nouveau le liquide flottant dans son verre._

\- De l'alcool fermenté. Tu n'en as jamais bu ? _S'étonna Heat avant d'avaler une large gorgée de sa propre choppe._

\- Non… C'est étrange comme boisson… Vous aimez réellement boire… ça ?

\- C'est une boisson d'homme. Seul les gens forts en boivent.

Killer se joua ouvertement de la jeune fille. Il fit innocemment rouler sa paille entre ses doigts avant de la glisser par l'un des trous de son masque. Le bruit de succion indiqua qu'il buvait à son tour, ce qui titilla l'égo de Nyx. Par pure provocation, elle fronça les sourcils et se força à avaler une nouvelle lichée d'alcool en retenant sa respiration. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle puisse retenir son grognement mécontent, Nyx fut incapable de contenir son nez qui se plissa à nouveau alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en avalant. Killer explosa d'un rire franc, vite suivi par ses autres compagnons.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Nyx ne les voient passer. Sagement installée, elle écoutait les paroles qu'échangeaient les hommes entre eux. Nyx fut surprise de découvrir les pics constants entre Heat et Al ou la manière avec laquelle Killer détournait l'attention de Kidd quand une chose lui déplaisait. Elle picorait du bout des doigts les mets présentés devant elle, sans vraiment oser y toucher. La seule chose que Nyx se permettait de faire, c'était de tremper ses lèvres dans l'alcool doré que Wire lui fournissait inlassablement. Dès que son verre se vidait, le géant au trident remplissait le gobelet à nouveau. Nyx venait de terminer sa seconde choppe quand une odeur s'insinua vicieusement dans ses narines. L'odeur de peau grillée et caramélisée lui mit directement l'eau à la bouche et un frisson d'envie parcourut sa peau. Pas besoin de se tourner pour apercevoir le plat délicieux que Louis amenait, Nyx savait qu'il s'agissait de viande. En entendant que le cuisinier venait jusqu'à elle, la blonde se rappela alors que Kidd se trouvait assis au même endroit qu'elle. Le voir déguster ce plat allait être terriblement tentant et douloureux…

\- Depuis le temps, je suis heureux de te faire goûter à ça, bella.

Nyx laissa sa tête chuter en arrière et aperçut à l'envers le visage du cuisinier. Elle ne discernait que le dessous du plat dans les mains de Louis mais les flagrances qui en émanaient ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Tendue comme un ressort, elle se remit droite pour apercevoir l'immense assiette contenant le gibier cuit qui venait d'être déposé devant elle. Doré à point, il était recouvert par une sauce brillante et coulante le long de la viande. La peau craquelée par endroit laissait visible l'intérieur rosé du morceau de barbaque. Nyx inspira à pleins poumons le délicat fumet qui se dégageait du plat. Elle se retourna souplement pour faire face à Louis.

\- Je peux en manger ? Pour de vrai ? _Sa voix trahissait son empressement._

\- Bien sûr ! C'est un plat que j'ai spécialement cuisiné pour toi.

La jeune femme tressauta et se rassit correctement. Dans un réflexe purement animal, elle se pourlécha les babines et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se jeter à l'assaut. Ses dents déchirèrent avec habilité le gibier et elle savoura la viande fondant dans sa bouche. Le goût était aussi exquis que l'apparence du plat. Nyx ferma les yeux, les joues gonflées et légèrement rosées par le plaisir qui la traversait. Elle finit par avaler sa bouchée et se jeta à nouveau sur la viande. Nyx dévora son plat en ne s'arrêtant de manger que pour savourer et respirer correctement.

Le ventre rempli, Nyx paraissait aussi détendue et calme que si elle avait été mise sous morphine. Sans réfléchir, elle but à nouveau dans sa choppe. Son palais s'était habitué au goût particulier de l'alcool fermenté. De ce fait, Nyx avait le sentiment d'avoir la tête plongée dans du coton. En bruit de fond, elle percevait les chants et les cris bruyants des autres matelots. La nuit avait beau avoir englouti l'espace, elle se sentait étrangement bien.

La soirée continua à battre son plein. Les hauts gradés des Kidd Pirate déroulaient une partie de cartes serrée quand Al se surprit à chercher Nyx des yeux.

\- Où est passée Nyx ? _S'enquit-il directement._

Wire soupira, ce qui surprit les hommes autour de lui. Chacun l'observa sans comprendre. Le géant se pencha légèrement sur le côté droit en soulevant sa cape sur son flanc gauche. Ainsi, il dévoila la silhouette de Nyx, recroquevillée en position fœtale. Avec discrétion, la jeune femme s'était glissée sous la cape de Wire où elle s'était ensuite roulée en boule. Le visage caché sous ses bras et ses mèches de cheveux blondes, Nyx s'était profondément endormie.

* * *

 **The story of a rabbit :** Bonjour petit lapin ! Je n'aurais pas dit mieux en voyant ta citation... Nyx a réellement fait un pacte avec le diable. Il faut que je pense à insérer cette phrase dans un futur chapitre ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a lui aussi plu, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine !

 **Mystère** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir mes lecteurs montrer qu'ils sont présents, même si le chapitre n'est pas des plus époustouflants ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura su t'entraîner ! A bientôt !

 **Yume** : Je suis heureuse de t'accueillir parmi mes lecteurs ma chère Yume. Ton chaleureux commentaire m'a vraiment touchée et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans le futur ! Je compte détailler de plus en plus Nyx, ainsi que le passé de quelques Kidd Pirates mais vu leur caractère, il est difficile d'en dire subitement beaucoup donc j'y vais petit à petit ! Merci pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt j'espère !


	15. Chapter 14

Aloha les p'tits chats.

Ce chapitre est bien plus court que les précédents mais j'ai décidé de le poster quand même, comme une transition. Étant toujours en période "noire", je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir poster ce dimanche mais... me voilà ! Comme l'on remarquait plusieurs personnes, nous débutons la véritable histoire. Cela va devenir plus compliqué pour moi de vous tenir en haleine, mais j'espère y parvenir !

Je vous embrasse fort, MM.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 -**

Le soleil se levait délicatement à l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'orange et de rose. Nyx sentit la lumière caresser son visage et un frisson parcourut ses jambes nues lorsqu'une brise matinale souffla sur le ponton. Dépliant petit à petit son corps, Nyx s'étira en ouvrant les yeux. Son esprit s'éveillait avec plus de lenteur que d'habitude tandis qu'une drôle de sensation empâtait sa bouche et sa langue. Nyx voulut avaler un peu de salive pour se soulager mais sa bouche était aussi aride qu'un désert sablonneux.

\- Soif… _Marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux._

Nyx se releva péniblement et d'une démarche lente, entreprit de rejoindre les cuisines. Sur sa route, elle marcha sur quelques cadavres humains ronflant bruyamment.

Finalement, la jeune femme poussa contre la large porte menant à la salle à manger. La pièce était vide, pour son plus grand plaisir. En quelques pas, Nyx rejoint les cuisines et plongea sous le tuyau d'un évier. Elle laissa l'eau fraîche couler dans sa bouche avec un plaisir inouï et en profita pour s'asperger le visage par la suite. Tout le corps de Nyx se réveilla sous l'assaut des gouttelettes et elle s'étira comme un chat en tendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand elle sortit de la cuisine, Nyx ne fut pas surprise de trouver Killer, assis au comptoir.

\- Bien dormi ?

Elle sentit une pointe de moquerie teinter la voix du second, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Un verre d'eau était aussi posé devant lui. La jeune femme s'avança et s'assit sur un tabouret face à Killer. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Je ne m'étais pas endormie de la sorte depuis longtemps.

\- Au milieu d'un navire de pirates ? Tiens donc.

Nyx secoua négativement de la tête.

\- Le ventre plein.

Killer appuya son masque au creux de sa paume.

\- On ne m'avait jamais cuisiné un aussi gros morceau de viande. _Expliqua-t-elle alors que sa main caressait discrètement son ventre à la peau tendue._

\- Dis-m'en plus. _Ordonna-t-il abruptement sans détailler le fond de sa pensée._

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Ton passé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu fais partie des Kidd Pirates maintenant.

\- Tu me considères comme l'une des vôtres ?

\- Et toi ?

Nyx trouva intéressant de fixer le métal brillant du bar devant elle plutôt que d'observer le masque blanc et bleu de Killer, qui devait sans doute la fixer sans aucune gêne apparente.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. _Avoua-t-elle avec franchise._

Killer resta un instant silencieux et Nyx se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû se taire plutôt que d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Toutefois, le mastodonte blond finit par ricaner sous son masque en se saisissant de son verre d'eau.

\- C'est tout ? _Killer fit glisser la paille dans l'un des trous de son casque et aspira une gorgée d'eau_. C'est légitime de ne pas offrir sa confiance à n'importe qui. Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait, je m'inquiéterai pour ta survie dans le Nouveau Monde sinon. _Se moqua-t-il ouvertement._ Nous ne sommes pas tous dignes de confiance.

Nyx releva la tête, une ombre de sourire narquois tirant sur le coin externe de sa bouche.

\- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point.

Killer fut amusé par la constatation de Nyx mais n'en montra rien. N'ayant pas perdu son but de vue, il le remit sur le tapis.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

Nyx le fixa sans répondre. Elle sentit la patience de Killer s'amoindrir au fil des secondes car son aura grandi imperceptiblement. Finalement, la jeune femme abdiqua en remontant ses pieds sur le tabouret. Elle attrapa ses chevilles et joua sur son équilibre pour rester perchée sur le siège.

\- D'une île hivernale recouverte de neige et de glace.

\- Sur quelle mer ?

\- Il y a plusieurs mers ?

\- … Son nom alors ?

\- Je ne le connais pas.

Une veine sur l'épaule de Killer tressaillit.

\- Comment peux-tu être ignorante à ce point de l'île sur laquelle tu as vécue ? _S'impatienta-t-il en haussant la voix._

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je demandais.

Nyx pencha sa tête sur le côté et ses mèches blondes glissèrent sur son front. Le visage un peu plus dévoilé, Killer eut l'opportunité d'apercevoir une légère cicatrice en forme de virgule partir de son cuir chevelu, juste au milieu de son front. Seule une petite partie était visible sur un centimètre et demi, mais le second des Kidd Pirates imagina qu'elle s'étendait un peu plus sous la massive chevelure blonde.

\- Est-ce essentiel de connaître mon passé ?

\- Quand ça implique une prime de 60 000 000 berry, oui.

Son corps se tendit subitement à l'annonce de Killer et un horrible picotement tirailla son cuir chevelu. Nyx déglutit, mal à l'aise. Elle réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de quitter la pièce quand le blond se leva en premier, écrasant sa main sur le comptoir.

\- Je ne te forcerai pas à parler aujourd'hui. Mais sache qu'ici, si on veut réellement savoir quelque chose, on arrive toujours à nos fins. Qu'importe la méthode.

* * *

Milles questions se heurtaient dans l'esprit de Nyx. Killer était au courant pour sa prime et si Killer savait, cela signifiait qu'Eustass Kidd aussi. Un frisson d'appréhension la secoua des pieds à la tête. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle désormais ? Elle qui avait mis tant d'effort à masquer son avis de rechercher sur le navire marine… Depuis le début de matinée, Nyx tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un animal en cage sans oser sortir de la petite pièce.

Des coups sur la porte de sa cabine l'alertèrent et Nyx se figea en attendant que la personne s'exprime.

\- Oy, bouge-toi ! C'est ton tour pour la vigie !

La jeune femme se détendit et entrouvrit sa porte pour sortir. Le pirate lui lança un regard glacial qui ne lui fit aucun effet.

\- La vigie ? _Répéta-t-elle._

\- Oui, grouille-toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- … Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Non.

\- … _Il resta un instant silencieux, jaugeant l'expression de Nyx avant de répondre._ Là-haut.

L'homme pointa du doigt la petite pièce ronde en haut du mat, juste sous le drapeau des Kidd Pirates. Nyx sentit son ventre baloter et elle acquiesça pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Avec lenteur, elle rejoint les cordages sur la rambarde. Ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement et elle commença à grimper. Les premiers pas furent faciles mais plus Nyx s'éloignait du sol du bateau et plus l'appréhension se faisait présente. Qui plus est, le vent était bien plus puissant en haut des cordages que sur le ponton… Nyx sentait les bourrasques de vent pousser sur ses hanches et elle s'agrippa plus fortement aux cordages sans s'arrêter de grimper. Une fois qu'elle arriva à la vigie, la jeune femme se hissa à plat ventre à l'intérieur et appuya son visage sur le sol de la petite cabine en respirant bruyamment par la bouche. Elle gardait les yeux fermés mais avait pris garde de rentrer tout son corps à l'intérieur de la vigie… Nyx, avoir peur de tomber de la vigie ?

\- … Tu fais pitié…

Ouvrant les yeux, Nyx découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un homme était assis négligemment par terre, un bras appuyé sur son genou surélevé. Une expression entre le dégoût et la lassitude tira ses traits alors qu'il analysait la position grotesque dans laquelle Nyx se trouvait.

\- Toi ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant à quatre pattes._

Grimcred détourna le regard en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé, son index tapotait nerveusement les muscles de son biceps.

\- P'tain, si j'avais su que je partageais ce tour de garde avec toi… _Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses à l'aide de ses mains pour se relever._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

\- A ton avis ? _Il eut un regard qui en disait long._ J'aurais tout fait pour pas m'retrouver seul avec toi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie ! _S'exclama-t-il._ Bordel, t'es vraiment lente…

\- Je ne comprends juste pas ton point de vue.

Nyx se releva et balança sa chevelure en arrière d'un geste gracieux du cou. Doucement, elle s'approcha de Grimcred et vint s'accouder contre le rebord de la vigie sans le quitter des yeux. Un sourire narquois aussi faible qu'une ombre étira le coin externe de sa bouche.

\- Je t'intimide tant que ça ?

Les yeux gris acier de Grimcred s'écarquillèrent dans une expression grotesque alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'étouffer.

\- D-De quoi ?!

\- Je dois me répéter ?

\- Tu ! MERDE ! T'es complètement folle ! _S'insurgea-t-il._

\- On ne m'a jamais déclarée comme telle.

\- Comment un microbe comme toi pourrait m'intimider ? Moi ? _Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux._ Jamais.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de raison de m'éviter.

Nyx détourna enfin les yeux pour fixer l'horizon. Elle fut surprise de la vue qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle pouvait apercevoir les choses à perte de vue. Rapidement, elle comprit l'utilité de cette vigie sur le navire. Cela permettait de découvrir et annoncer les objets présents à l'horizon. Navire, île, tempête… Le sentinelle surveillant les alentours possédait un rôle essentiel. Grimcred détailla Nyx sans aucune gêne et finit par la quitter des yeux en soupirant. A son tour, il s'accouda au rebord de la vigie en laissant pendre ses bras dans le vide.

Un silence prit place autour d'eux. Seul le vent s'engouffrant par l'ouverture de la fenêtre soulevait les cheveux de Nyx, fouettant son visage avec délicatesse. Malheureusement, elle finit par sentir ses membres s'engourdir avec le froid. Nyx ramena ses bras l'un contre l'autre en frottant ses avant-bras pour les réchauffer.

\- Dis. _Commença-t-elle, hésitante._

\- Mh ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu choisi de devenir un pirate ?

Nyx ne cessait de s'interroger sur les différentes motivations qui animaient les hommes à bord. Elle n'aimait pas voyager avec des gens dont elle ne connaissait pas les objectifs. Quand elle y réfléchissait, Nyx ne parvenait pas à cerner Al, ni Killer et Louis mais elle n'avait jamais osé leur demander directement pour quelles raisons ils avaient rejoint les Kidd Pirates. Alors, elle profita d'être à l'écart avec Grimcred pour lui poser la question.

\- Parce que j'aime faire du mal aux autres. _Répondit-il._

La réponse était sortie si naturellement de la bouche de Grimcred que Nyx ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils sous la surprise. Elle fixa l'homme, cherchant à détecter une trace de mensonge sur son visage. Toutefois, le pirate gardait son visage rivé sur l'horizon comme si de rien n'était. En sentant l'insistance de Nyx sur sa personne, Grimcred lui jeta un regard en biais en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? _Grogna-t-il d'une voix bourrue._

\- Tu ne mens pas. _Déclara-t-elle d'une voix certaine._

\- C'pas parce que j'suis un pirate que j'mens constamment.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas une réflexion normale pour un être humain.

L'étrange rire de Grimcred grinça soudainement dans la vigie.

\- J'suis pas un simple humain.

Nyx eut une drôle d'impression. C'était comme si l'air devenait soudainement plus intense. Elle observa l'homme inspirer une grande bouffée d'air, son torse se gonflant. Le menton levé, il semblait observer quelque chose à l'horizon qu'elle ne percevait pas. Un sourire emplit d'orgueil étira légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Je suis un Kidd Pirate.

C'était étrange comme cette simple déclaration semblait tout résoudre pour Grimcred. Nyx n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce genre de mentalité.

\- Faire parti d'un équipage ne justifie pas d'être supérieur aux autres êtres vivants. _Le contredit-elle._

\- Que tu crois. Nous sommes plus forts, plus rapides, plus vifs.

\- Pour ces simples raisons, cela t'autorise à blesser les autres ?

\- Ouai. _Déclara Grimcred avec aplomb._ Les faibles n'ont qu'à crever ou se plier au désir des forts.

Nyx serra les dents, ce qui n'empêcha pas Grimcred de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- J'vois ça ce qui te gêne. Tu tues bien des animaux pour manger. C'est la même chose.

\- Je tue quand je le dois, par nécessité. Pour survivre.

\- Bah moi, je blesse et je tue pour le plaisir. C'est c'qui nous différencie…

Grimcred tourna enfin la tête vers Nyx. Il eut un sourire carnassier en prononçant ses dernières paroles.

\- Vous, les proies… de nous, les prédateurs.

Nyx détesta la manière dédaigneuse dont le pirate la désignait et se désignait par la même occasion. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'elle gardait la mâchoire serrée. Néanmoins, elle demeura muette tout le temps du tour de garde et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la vigie, pour le plus grand plaisir de Grimcred.

* * *

 **Quelque part, sur une île perdue dans le Nouveau monde**

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Les seuls rayons lumineux provenaient de l'unique fenêtre centrale d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir la lune, fièrement dressée dans le firmament étoilé. Un rayon coloré traversait les nuages. Les couleurs partaient du bleu turquoise au vert émeraude en passant par un jaune pâle et lumineux. Ce phénomène naturel rare était pourtant commun sur cette île baignait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

A l'intérieur d'un bâtiment perçant le paysage couvert de neige, un homme observait le paysage. De par l'obscurité présente, seul un imposant bureau recouvert de monticules de papiers ainsi que le dos d'un fauteuil en cuir étaient visibles. Une ambiance lourde et pesante flottait dans l'air.

 _Blbl…Blbl….._ _Blbl… Blbl….. Blbl…Blbl… Gotcha._

Un Den Den Mushi se mit à trembler sur le bureau. Une main d'homme décrocha et ramena l'interphone à sa bouche. Une voix féminine commença alors à parler. Son ton était monocorde, presque robotique.

\- Master, nous avons des pistes.

\- J'écoute.

\- La flotte du Lieutenant Commandant Falow a été retrouvée décimée. Nous avons étouffé le carnage pour l'instant, mais tout portent à croire que Numéro 9 en est l'auteur. _Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne._ Master ?

\- Où est-elle ?

\- D'après mes différentes investigations, elle a rejoint le nouveau monde. Il semble qu'elle voyage avec un navire… pirate.

L'information plana dans les airs avant que le rire de l'homme appelé « Master » ne résonne bruyamment. Pris d'un coup de folie, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'air manqua dans ses poumons.

\- J'aurais tout entendu. Four ?

\- Yes Master ? _Répondit la dite Four._

\- Continue tes recherches, je m'occupe de prévenir Very Good. Les choses vont être plus compliquées que prévues.

\- Bien Master.

 _Gotcha._

Le silence revint en maître sur les lieux, avant que l'homme n'explose à nouveau d'un rire fou.

\- Bientôt. Bientôt je te retrouverai. _Murmurait-il comme une inlassable litanie._ Bientôt…

* * *

 **The story of a rabbit :** Je suis contente de voir que le dernier chapitre a eu du succès ! C'est un de mes favoris, comme j'ai pu déjà le dire. C'est maintenant que les choses commencent ! Merci pour ta constance présente et à la prochaine petit lapin !

 **Boadicee :** Bien le bonsoir nouveau lecteur, et merci pour ta gentille review ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fiction et je suis désolée que mon rythme de parution t'oblige à la relire, encore et encore... J'aspire beaucoup à respecter les caractères des personnages de One piece, donc ce que tu me dis me rassure. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et à la prochaine !

 **Yume :** Pour le rythme de publication, c'est simple : je poste normalement tous les dimanches. Mais étant étudiante (en pleine période de projets), je ne peux pas contrôler ma dose de travail et j'ai donc décidé de publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines SAUF (comme dans ce cas précis) quand j'ai l'occasion de poster un chapitre par surprise. Donc normalement, mon rythme de parution sera 1 chapitre tous les 15 jours mais il est possible d'avoir un chapitre qui apparaît comme par magie entre les deux parutions... Bon oui... Pour résumé, c'est aléatoire, mais vous aurez au maximum 15jours d'attente. Pour répondre à la suite de ta review, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu as mis le doigt sur la réponse. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine !

 **Mystère** : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour la suite... Merci pour ta review et au prochain chapitre j'espère :-) !

 **Isolationized** : Aloha petite rose ! Je t'avoue que je me suis un peu inquiétée de ton absence mais comme j'ai cru le comprendre, c'est ma faute donc tu m'en vois désolée. J'espère réussir à raccrocher ton attention comme au début de ma fiction ! Je m'interrogeai : qu'est-ce qui t'as surpris dans l'angle de Kidd que je t'ai montré ? Le fait qu'il festoie après une victoire ? Pour Nyx, sache que tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose de véridique. La vérité va venir dans les prochains chapitres... mais elle n'est pas si impressionnante que ça ! Pour le moment, elle a eu de la "chance" avec les marines car elle avait l'effet de surprise. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver ! A la prochaine, j'espère !


	16. Chapter 15

_Aloha !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien les petits lapins. Moi, ça va super bien [oui, je fais des rimes, c'est génial] parce que j'ai enfin fini ma licence ! Donc, aurevoir les prises de tête à l'université, et bonjour les joies du travail ! J'espère avoir toujours autant de temps pour écrire et publier mes chapitres, je croise les doigts !_

 _Je suis contente suite aux derniers retours sur mes chapitres. Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur de madeleine sucrée et vous envoie les plus beaux bisous baveux du monde, ô vous, mes petits lecteurs !_

 _J'ose espérer que ce chapitre saura aussi vous conquérir._

 _Je vous embrasse fort, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 –**

Un faible nuage de vapeur embaumait l'air lourd de la salle de bain. Il collait les parois faites de métal ainsi que la surface lisse de l'unique miroir cloué au-dessus du lavabo. Au fond de la pièce, Nyx profitait du jet d'eau brûlante s'écoulant du pommeau au-dessus de sa tête. Ses doigts se frayaient un passage à travers ses mèches de cheveux alors qu'elle retirait consciencieusement le savon gorgeant sa chevelure. Depuis son arrivée sur le navire, c'était la première fois qu'elle profitait d'une telle toilette. Nyx s'était habituée à se laver avec un simple gant et l'eau de l'infirmerie mais ce n'était rien comparé à une véritable douche au savon. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'un pur délice, comparable à la sensation qu'elle avait eu en dégustant le plat de viande que Louis avait cuisiné pour fêter son intégration à l'équipage.

La chaleur dans la salle de bain était épaisse et agréable. Délaissant ses cheveux mouillés, les mains de Nyx glissèrent le long de son cou, caressant ses épaules et ses bras meurtris de quelques estafilades. Toutes ses plaies et blessures avaient cicatrisés. Ses mains recouvertes de savon, elle palpa ensuite sa poitrine, soulevant légèrement ses seins qu'elle couva dans ses paumes. Elle sentait son cœur battre nerveusement et du bout des doigts, Nyx frôla malencontreusement le bout de son téton légèrement durci. Elle se savonna contentieusement mais ses mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Elles continuèrent leur route et descendirent sinueusement le long de sa taille bien marquée, passant de ses côtes à ses hanches. Ce simple geste lui déclencha un frisson qui la traversa des pieds à la tête. Alors que sa main gauche repartait soudainement vers son visage pour chasser l'eau qui coulait sur son front, son homonyme continua son chemin sur son ventre pour conquérir l'espace cachée entre ses cuisses. Nyx soupira en fermant les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que ses doigts la caressaient doucement. Elle avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Après plusieurs minutes, son ventre se contracta et elle se mordilla la lèvre. Sa respiration devint plus rapide mais elle était masquée par le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol. Nyx continua à jouer du bout de ses doigts, cherchant les zones sensibles qui la referaient frissonner. De sa main de libre, elle vint s'appuyer sur le mur face à elle et se pencha en avant. Elle sentait l'eau cogner contre son dos et couler le long de ses épaules et son cou. Son souffle devint erratique alors qu'elle accélérait ses mouvements de friction. La vague de chaleur en elle continua à s'intensifier de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne presque douloureux et alors que Nyx pensait se libérer de cette tension accumulait en elle, des voix grondèrent derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini bordel ! Moi aussi j'veux me laver !

Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa alors qu'elle se figeait dans ses mouvements sans même atteindre le paroxysme qu'elle recherchait. Nyx papillonna des paupières, revenant à la réalité. Elle souleva ses deux mains en l'air et se redressa, comme surprise par son propre geste.

Nyx éteignit l'eau et bondit devant le miroir. Elle attrapa la serviette qu'on lui avait fourni, frictionna grossièrement ses cheveux avant de s'enrouler dans le tissu gris et délavé. Alors que sa main gauche maintenait le drap en place au niveau de sa poitrine, elle se saisit de ses vêtements et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain. L'homme face à elle se recula avec surprise et laissa la tornade trempée s'échappait de la salle de bain. Elle ne lui lança pas un regard et se dirigea vers sa chambre en de grandes enjambées alors que le pirate la suivait des yeux, profitant du spectacle.

Une fois enfermée dans sa propre chambre, Nyx resta figée derrière la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son rythme cardiaque, la moiteur de sa peau et son souffle brûlant lui rappelaient l'excitation qui l'avait précédemment gagnée. Cela avait été si fort et puissant que Nyx ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Au réveil, elle s'était sentie à fleur de peau. Comme si son corps et son esprit ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ses sens étaient constamment ouverts. Elle avait entendu le vrombissement des vagues formé par la houle et l'odeur forte de la mer avait assailli son nez avec une telle force que Nyx avait plissé les yeux. Elle qui avait cru qu'une douche lui permettrait de se détendre s'était bien fourvoyée.

Elle ferma les yeux et chassa du mieux qu'elle put les traces brûlantes qui s'étaient emparées d'elle. Lorsqu'elle crut s'être calmée, Nyx entreprit de s'habiller. Elle commença par enrouler le bandage écru autour de sa poitrine, comme le lui avait enseigné Al, mais dès que le tissu fut placé sur ses seins, elle se sentit comme … oppressée. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'étouffer. Nyx haleta. Sa poitrine était trop douloureuse pour supporter l'étau trop étroit du bandage alors Nyx le déchira presque en le retirant. Elle s'appuya sur son lit et respira par la bouche pour s'oxygéner plus rapidement. Il lui fallut une poignée de seconde pour se reprendre, la chaleur lui montait à la tête. Nyx sentait sa propre odeur émaner de sa peau nue. Qu'il était étrange pour elle de sentir son propre parfum. Elle huma et nota une odeur sucrée, presque fleurie.

Secouant la tête, Nyx enfila ensuite un simple tee-shirt noir, déchiré sur le bas du vêtement. Il dévoilait le début de sa chute de reins ainsi qu'un bout de son ventre. Elle passa ses jambes fines dans les deux ouvertures d'un short gris en tissu lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Ces vêtements légers la soulagèrent. Elle pourrait profiter de la caresse du vent frais. Avec sa serviette, Nyx sécha vulgairement sa chevelure qui gonfla d'une manière aérée autour de son visage, comme un nuage de coton doré. Désormais complétement préparée, elle passa ses doigts sur les bracelets à ses chevilles et ses poignets.

\- C'est serré…

Depuis qu'elle vivait avec les Kidd Pirates, Nyx avait été nourrie tous les jours par les bons soins de Louis. Elle ressentait dans toutes les cellules de son corps le changement que ces repas apportaient. Elle avait gagné en muscles et avait retrouvé un poids et des courbes harmonieuses, témoins d'une meilleure santé. Elle allait devoir surveiller ses chaînes pour être certaine de ne pas se blesser avec des mouvements trop brusques.

Des coups secs sur la porte l'avertirent de la présence d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas senti arriver. Un sentiment dérangeant la tirailla et Nyx fronça les sourcils. Elle découvrit l'identité de l'homme avant même qu'il ne s'exprime. La tension électrique qui émanait de lui était parfaitement reconnaissable.

\- Nyx.

\- Killer. _Répondit-elle à voix égale en ouvrant la porte._

Elle dut lever la tête pour le regarder directement. De toute sa hauteur, Nyx n'arrivait qu'au milieu de son torse. Killer resta un instant silencieux. La jeune femme sentit son propre sourcil tressaillir.

\- Tu es malade ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre._

\- Non.

Killer resta à nouveau silencieux, comme s'il attendait que Nyx corrige sa réponse. Néanmoins, elle resta muette et commença même à s'impatienter en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Bref. _Coupa-t-il._ J'm'ennuie. Ça te dit de te défouler ?

\- Tu me laisses choisir ?

\- Oui.

\- … Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. _Se surprit-elle à penser à voix haute._

\- Eh bien, dépêche-toi.

Le mastodonte blond croisa ses bras sur son torse, augmentant la pression des muscles de ses bras. Nyx passa sa main sur ses lèvres, méditant. Avoir la possibilité de choisir entre deux options, voir quelqu'un attendre sa réponse pour poursuivre ses actions lui procurait un sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusque-là. Et Nyx trouva sa terriblement agréable. Elle ramena son attention sur le masque de Killer. Ses yeux verts pétillaient avec malice : ils souriaient à la place de ses lèvres.

\- J'accepte. _Répondit-elle simplement._

Killer fit un pas en arrière pour inviter Nyx à le suivre.

\- On va s'amuser…

Le ton qu'il employa était teinté d'une menace muette que Nyx ne sut identifier. Il lui paraissait… ravi.

\- Tu as prévu un jeu ? _S'enquit-elle en le suivant._

\- Celui du chat et de la souris.

\- … Je n'aime pas les chats.

\- Ce n'était pas ton rôle de toute façon. _Répliqua-t-il avec lassitude._

Nyx tourna la tête en direction de Killer, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle était prête à jouer, mais pas à perdre.

\- Nous verrons bien qui est le prédateur, Killer.

Le rire grave du second retentit bruyamment sur le pont.

* * *

Lorsque l'heure du midi arriva, Nyx était étendue sur le sol du ponton. Elle haletait la bouche ouverte pour reprendre son souffle, le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu. Elle sentait son corps bouillonner. Son esprit était entièrement vide et seules comptaient les sensations qui vivaient en elle. Killer était assis par terre à quelques mètres d'elle, le bras appuyé sur l'un de ses genoux surélevé. Une fine couche de sueur perlait le long de son cou musclé. Nyx avait été particulièrement réactive aujourd'hui, permettant au pirate de se défouler un peu.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée aujourd'hui. _La complimenta-t-il étrangement._ Je suis presque essoufflé.

\- Je t'entends respirer d'ici.

\- Remercie mon casque. L'air circule mal à l'intérieur.

\- Menteur.

Killer ne répondit pas et se releva souplement en prenant appui sur ses cuisses. Il s'approcha de la silhouette de Nyx et se pencha légèrement au-dessus d'elle. Quand l'ombre du blond engloutit son corps, Nyx fit attention à lui et remarqua la large main tendue vers elle. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mot car elle la saisit sans aucune hésitation pour se redresser.

Toutefois, Nyx n'avait pas anticipé la poigne forte de Killer. Elle se retrouva brusquement tirée en avant et son corps heurta douloureusement le torse du second. Son visage et sa poitrine se retrouvèrent écraser contre les abdominaux en béton de l'épéiste alors qu'il glissait son bras derrière ses reins pour l'empêcher de tomber.

\- T'es plus légère qu'un sac de plume. _Se moqua-t-il ouvertement._

Nyx voulut grogner pour le faire taire mais un son étrange s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres lorsque Killer retira son bras en s'écartant. Un son plaintif, incontrôlable, qui fut suivit par un délicieux frisson. Elle glissa sa main sur son front pour soutenir son crâne et fut surprise par la température élevée de son propre corps. Même le pirate semblait l'observer d'un œil interloqué alors qu'elle recouvrait sa bouche, gênée par le son qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle venait de gémir. Ce n'avait été qu'une faible plainte s'échappant malencontreusement d'entre ses lèvres mais Nyx l'avait entendu et n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

Sans une explication, elle se retourna et s'éloigna. Sa démarche paraissait décontractée et nonchalante mais pourtant, elle était intérieurement en ébullition. Des vagues brûlantes l'assaillaient intérieurement, cognant brutalement contre les parois de son ventre et de sa poitrine. Nyx sentait son cœur battre à une allure surprenante mais préféra lier cet événement avec son entraînement avec Killer. Néanmoins au fond d'elle, Nyx ne pouvait se leurrer. Elle savait qu'elle avait réagi à la caresse du bras du mastodonte contre ses reins. Cette partie de son corps picotait encore, comme si de petites aiguilles s'amusaient à la narguer.

Ses pieds finirent par la guider jusqu'à la poupe du bateau. Elle agrippa la rambarde faite de métal et profita de la fraîcheur que lui procurait le matériau. Elle garda le regard plongé dans les eaux sombres se brisant au passage du navire. Les remous formaient de l'écume blanche qui disparaissait en quelques secondes sous l'assaut des vagues. En focalisant son attention ailleurs, Nyx sentit son rythme cardiaque s'apaiser. Elle prit garde de ne pas effectuer de gestes trop brusques et passa sa main sur le bas de son dos pour chasser la sensation qui la titillait. Doucement, ses doigts glissèrent ensuite sur sa hanche, passant le long de ses cotes en redescendant vers son nombril. Elle était étrangement sensible, même cette simple caresse était des plus agréables. Un vent doux soufflait sur elle, tant et si bien que Nyx s'étira comme un chat en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la sensation de l'air sur son ventre et son dos nus. Nyx aurait pu rester ici pendant des heures. Elle se sentait apaiser.

Néanmoins, ce fut le son du gargouillis dans son ventre qui la rappela à l'ordre.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la salle à manger, Nyx se sentait épiée. Elle était assise à une table, seule et jouait avec sa fourchette en attendant que Louis ramène les différents plats. Les cinq ou six pirates présents lui jetaient des regards lourds et insistants alors que quelques jours auparavant, ils ne lui portaient aucune attention. Elle ne comprenait pas les hommes. Ils étaient si étranges.

Nyx sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher. Sans un mot, il se laissa choir sur le banc près d'elle alors que son assiette en bois rebondissait sur la table. Directement, son odeur et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son torse nu assaillirent les sens de la blonde plus fortement que d'habitude. Avait-elle déjà noté la pointe musquée qui teintait son parfum ? Nyx dévisagea Grimcred d'un air impassible, haussant tout de même l'un de ses sourcils blonds d'un air interrogateur.

\- Quoi ? _Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec et bourru._ J'pas le droit de m'assoir où j'veux ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Mais ta tête en dit long. _Grogna-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse._

La jeune femme passa sa main dans son cou et glissa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle appuya son visage au creux de sa main pour mieux regarder Grimcred et retint le soupir qui menaçait de trahir son blasement.

\- Je suis seulement étonnée. J'avais cru comprendre que ma présence t'ennuyait.

\- Bah écoute. Pas ce midi.

Un silence prit à nouveau place alors que Nyx continuait à fixer Grimcred. Elle remarqua que sa mâchoire était moins tendue, moins crispée. Les veines dans sa nuque ne pulsaient pas avec la même vigueur agacée et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour croiser son regard, Nyx se rendit compte que les pupilles grises aciers de Grimcred étaient légèrement dilatées, plus calmes.

Elle aurait pu continuer de lister intérieurement les différents détails qu'elle notait mais l'arrivée d'autres membres de l'équipage la coupèrent. Bruyants, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'installer et d'autres personnes rejoignirent Nyx et Grimcred. Heat, Wire et Killer s'installèrent le plus naturellement du monde autour d'eux mais Al fut celui qui s'assit face à la blonde. Celle-ci se laissa bercer par les discussions des pirates sans porter attention aux propos qu'ils tenaient. Ses pensées vagabondaient vers des horizons plus calmes et intéressants, comme le menu que Louis confectionnerait ce midi-là.

\- Nyx ?

En entendant son prénom, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et pivota lentement son visage en direction du médecin. Al la fixait, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Nyx pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter à parler.

\- Tu es dans la lune. _Se moqua-t-il gentiment._

\- Dans la lune ?

\- Tu n'écoutais pas ce que je disais.

\- Non.

\- Alors que je te faisais un compliment, quel dommage… _Al haussa des épaules d'une façon théâtrale._

Nyx ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, surprise par l'attention que lui portait le médecin. Elle sentit les regards converger sur sa personne et reprit donc rapidement contenance en affichant une expression neutre pour que chacun l'oublient et la laisse tranquille.

\- Elle est à côté de la plaque. _Commenta Grimcred._

\- Pardon ?

\- T'es pas dans tes chaussures si tu préfères.

\- Je suis pieds nus, effectivement… _Répondit-elle en fixant le pirate avec scepticisme._

\- Grim', laisse tomber les expressions et le second degré avec elle.

Al semblait s'amuser car il dissimula un sourire derrière sa main. Froissée, la jeune femme croisa ses jambes sous la table en soufflant bruyamment par le nez. Les conversations reprirent, mais comme le regard doré du médecin sur sa personne commença à se faire trop insistant, Nyx vrilla subitement le sien dans sa direction. Elle grogna presque lorsqu'elle prit la parole. Nyx se sentait étrangement très irritable.

\- Quoi ?

Comme pris en plein délit, le médecin des Kidd Pirates leva ses mains en l'air en souriant. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position et finit par s'accouder sur la table.

\- Je te trouve tout particulièrement intéressante, aujourd'hui. Le rose te va bien au teint. _Signifia-t-il le plus innocemment possible._

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a les joues roses.

\- Et les yeux brillants.

\- Entrouvre tes lèvres pour voir ? _Enchérit Grimcred._

Nyx aplatit brutalement ses mains sur la table alors qu'elle bondissait sur ses pieds, les yeux furibonds. Ses pupilles lançaient des éclairs à chacun des pirates présents, qui eux semblaient se régaler de la situation. Nyx s'apprêtait à quitter la table sans demander son reste quand une silhouette forte se glissa silencieusement dans son dos.

\- Hey, p'tit cul.

La voix rauque retentit juste dans son oreille. Le souffle bas caressa son cou et son épaule, lui déclenchant un frisson. Son pouls accéléra et Nyx sentit ses poils se dresser dans sa nuque, comme si sa peau devinait l'identité de la personne se penchant au-dessus d'elle. Nyx inspira avec calme, n'ayant aucune difficulté à imaginer le sourire carnassier étirant les lèvres carmines du supernova. Kidd se redressa, dominant Nyx de toute sa hauteur et balaya la table composée de tous ses meilleurs éléments.

\- Yo. _Déclara-t-il avec nonchalance._

\- Captain. Kidd. _Répondirent réciproquement chaque membre._

Kidd se décala avant de se laisser choir sur une chaise à l'extrémité de la table. Il s'assit en travers du siège, ses jambes se croisant par-dessus un accoudoir. Son regard acéré détailla Nyx des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant avec un intérêt non-dissimulé sur les parties les plus intéressantes de sa personne : sa poitrine soulevant légèrement le tee-shirt noir, son ventre plat et le haut de ses cuisses.

\- Assieds-toi. _Ordonna-t-il à Nyx qui était restée figée, debout._

Nyx coula son regard émeraude en direction du capitaine dont le visage s'était d'ores et déjà durci. Les sourcils froncés, il attendait qu'elle obéisse à son ordre. Il appuya son visage sur son poing fermé et sa bouche se pinça d'agacement en voyant que Nyx n'avait toujours pas bougé. L'esprit de la jeune fille lui susurrait de s'éclipser pour rejoindre sa cabine et s'y enfermer jusqu'au lendemain tandis que ses jambes la clouaient sur place, comme soumises par l'ordre que Kidd avait énoncé. Lorsqu'elle croisa finalement les pupilles sanguinaires de son capitaine, Nyx ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et mis ses états d'âme de côté. Abdiquant, elle s'assit et resta silencieuse alors que les discussions reprenaient.

La jeune femme tendit le bras pour attraper son verre mais ses muscles la rappelèrent à l'ordre. Elle ralentit son geste avant de s'en saisir et but une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

\- Des courbatures ? _S'enquit Killer avec détachement, bien que perce une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix._

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Menteuse.

Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres rosées alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil complice au mastodonte blond jouant avec son couteau. Cette échange ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de personnes.

\- … Tu … souris ? Elle a souri ? _Souffla Grimcred d'un air ébahi en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui._

\- Oui. _Acquiesça Heat, immobile._

Nyx se renfrogna, ses sourcils blonds se fronçant par-delà ses pupilles alors que l'ombre de sourire sur son visage se fanait instantanément.

\- Ne le prends pas mal. _Préféra rajouter Heat._ Mais j'pensais pas que t'étais capable de montrer une autre expression que l'indifférence et la colère.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'homme au visage de zombi.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, _commença-t-elle sur un ton monocorde en reprenant l'expression du pirate,_ mais je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez être capable de me faire sourire un jour.

Il y eut un silence alors que les deux concernés se fixaient sans un mot. Ce fut Al qui brisa cet instant en écrasant sa main droite sur son torse.

\- Aïe, mon cœur… Je souffre… _Souffla-t-il en feignant la douleur._ Tu m'as brisée, Nyx.

\- Pardon. Je tâcherai d'être plus délicate à l'avenir.

Malgré le manque d'intonation dans la voix de Nyx, son visage trahissait un calme plus appréciable que son précédent mécontentement. Elle finit par détourner le regard en se replongeant dans le mutisme qui la caractérisait tant.

Louis finit par amener différents plats dans la salle à manger. Les odeurs étaient alléchantes et chacun se régala à déguster les plats. Alors que le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance presque légère, Nyx se fit surprendre. Des cris percèrent à des tables derrière eux alors que deux hommes haussaient le ton. L'un des pirates envoya son camarade valser dans la pièce d'un coup de poing et le corps massif rebondit sur la table où Nyx et les autres Kidd Pirates déjeunaient, brisant le bois en deux sous son poids. Un jet de sauce l'éclaboussa en plein visage, la forçant à fermer les yeux.

\- Sale fils de pute ! _Cria l'homme en se relevant au milieu des débris de la table._

\- Kékékéké ! … _Ricana Grimcred, mauvais._ Connard ! T'as ruiné mon assiette !

Grimcred l'agrippa par le col et le jeta en arrière par-dessus son épaule, oubliant jusqu'à la silhouette statique de Nyx, toujours assise sur son banc. Avec lenteur, elle essuya d'un revers de poignet les saletés recouvrant ses joues et lécha le dessus de sa main. Sa langue rosée lapait délicatement les restes de sauce brune, mélange salé de jus de viande et de bouillon.

C'était bien la seule à rester calme au milieu de ce capharnaüm.

Finalement, l'homme sembla comprendre sur quelle table il venait d'atterrir. Son visage se décomposa et alors qu'il commençait à bégayer de piètres excuses, Nyx se releva sans un mot et attrapa ses couverts. Elle fit abstraction des gémissements et de l'odeur grandissante du sang pour s'enfoncer dans la cuisine. Docilement, elle nettoya son assiette et la laissa égoutter sur le bord de l'évier. Ses bras étaient enfoncés dans l'eau trouble jusqu'aux coudes alors qu'elle frictionnait par la même occasion les plats sales s'entassant. Une bulle de mousse flotta dans les airs et vint éclater sur son nez. Finalement, la vaisselle sale disparut et Nyx s'essuya le front d'où gouttaient quelques perles de sueur. Elle inspira profondément et quitta la cuisine, comme imperméable aux événements se déroulant autour d'elle.

Alors qu'elle traversait la grande salle à manger pour rejoindre l'extérieur, Nyx aperçut un homme littéralement crucifié sur le mur au fond de la pièce. Il gémit et sa tête roula sur ses épaules. Il peinait à rester encore conscient. Son torse et son visage étaient tuméfiés, quant à l'odeur de sang, nul doute qu'elle provenait des couteaux et fourchettes plantés dans ses mains.

Un haut le cœur agita l'estomac de Nyx et elle regretta d'avoir avalé une bouchée de ragoût. L'odeur ferreuse lui vrilla les narines et lui donna la nausée encore plus que de coutume. Comment ces hommes pouvaient-ils continuer de manger comme si de rien n'était ? Comme pouvaient-ils plonger leur nez dans leur assiette, l'air de rien ? Nyx ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la salle à manger. Elle voulut vérifier qu'Al s'était éclipsé car elle osait espérer que le médecin aurait plus de compassion que le reste des Kidd Pirates ; aussi tourna-t-elle la tête vers l'endroit où il s'était précédemment tenu mais elle fut brutalement coupée dans son élan par deux pupilles écarlates la dévisageant sans détour.

Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière. Seuls ses yeux brûlaient avec fureur, comme deux charbons ardents. Eustass Captain Kidd fixait Nyx avec insistance, avachi dans son fauteuil. Sa main métallique cliquetait à chaque fois qu'il tapotait son genou avec son index. Ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'il engloutissait Nyx de son regard. La jeune fille se sentit faiblir. Son ventre se noua et une faible pellicule de sueur humidifia les paumes de ses mains. Kidd changea de position pour se pencher en avant, comme s'il allait s'élancer sur elle et Nyx prit la poudre d'escampette. Ses jambes la guidèrent hors de la pièce alors que sa respiration se faisait haletante.

Malgré ça, Kidd la suivit du regard sans bouger, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de l'autre côté de la porte en métal.

* * *

 **Boadicee** : Merci pour ton commentaire et ton assiduité Boadicee ! Je te remercie d'être patiente, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. A la semaine prochaine !

 **Marquise aux Serpents** : Par où commencer... MERCI BEAUCOUP. Voilà, c'est dit. Sincèrement, ma dame Marquise, j'ai été tout bonnement flattée et émue de ta review. Premièrement, pour le temps que tu as dû passer à l'écrire et deuxièmement, pour la pertinence et la gentillesse de tes propos. En quelques paragraphes, tu as su n'énoncer que des adjectifs avec lesquels je pourrais qualifier ma petite Nyx (et oui, tu peux l'appeler Nixie, elle ne te mordra pas pour ça). J'ai voulu retransmettre la nature humaine et pourtant, pas si humaine parfois, de mon personnage pour qu'elle paraisse le plus ... "normale" possible. J'aimerais que ce soit un personnage qui puisse exister dans la vie réelle tout en s'insérant dans le monde de One Piece. Elle a des qualités mais aussi beaucoup de défaut. Elle a des doutes comme des rêves et fait beaucoup d'erreur mais malgré ça, elle veut juste vivre. Et vivre comme tout le monde. Son histoire (j'espère) vous réservera quelques surprises et rebondissements !

Dans un second temps, même si ce ne sont que des rustres, les Kidd Pirates devraient se sentir flattés par tes propos (Al t'aurait même baisé la main pour te remercier de tes jolis bisous à son encontre, et de ta proposition voilée de mariage). Il est vrai que, comme cette équipage est très peu détaillé, je les décris comme moi je les imaginerais. Sanguinaires, vilains, brutaux et pourtant, ils vivent ensemble pendant des semaines sur le même navire et parviennent à voyager d'île en île. Pour moi, ils sont organisés et ils respectent leur hiérarchie grâce à un seul crédo : la loi du plus fort. Ils ont une certaine morale, comme l'a montré l'épisode sur Shabondy où Kidd est assez cynique envers les actes odieux des Dragons Célestes. Ils les considèrent comme encore plus cruels que lui (alors que nous savons tous que Kidd a un orgueil hors du commun).

Pour l'avancement de mes chapitres, je sais que j'ai été un peu rapide sur la dernière île. C'est pour cela que je prends mon temps sur les prochaines ! Logiquement, vous aurez plus de pain à manger, comme on dit. Je te remercie une fois de plus pour les gentils compliments que tu as fait à l'encontre de mon style d'écriture et mon histoire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir et te garder dans mes lecteurs !

Je terminerai en répondant à ta dernière question (et oui, tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir posée) : Nyx ne connaît pas vraiment la notion de "couple", mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle aura quelques histoires, ô oui. Mais peut-être pas le genre auxquels tout le monde s'attend. Je ne dirai rien de plus, je suis curieuse d'entendre tes propositions, héhéhé. Je te fais des bisous, et à la prochaine !

 **Yume** : Aloha petite Yume ! Si tu entrevois le genre de relation que je veux instaurer, alors je t'en félicite et j'espère que je répondrai parfaitement à tes attentes... Parce que pour moi, je peux t'avouer que c'est assez délicat de me mettre dans la tête de l'un ou de l'autre par rapport à ça ! Contrairement à la semaine dernière, Kidd est plus présent dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il t'aura plu ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et je te dis : à la semaine prochaine ~

 **Nikkouyoku** : Merci pour ta review jeune lecteur ! J'avoue que ... j'aime bien rester secrète quant au pairing de Nyx, surtout pour voir la réaction des lecteurs et leurs avis (même si je suis déjà décidée). As-tu une préférence, toi ?

 **Mystère** : Mon petit invité mystère... Je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! Contente d'avoir assouvie ta curiosité avec mon dernier chapitre et j'espère que ça sera à nouveau le cas aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine !

 **The story of a rabbit** : Mon petit lapin... Merci pour ton assiduité et ton petit commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera un peu plus de chose à croquer sous la dent ... Héhéhé !

 **Isolationized** : Aloha ma petite Rose et oh! quel plaisir de retrouver tes reviews pleines de vie et de piquant ! A mes yeux, Grimcred a aussi un grand potentiel comique. Tu t'en rendras compte dans les prochains chapitres héhéhé. Effectivement, dans ce chapitre, je continue de semer mes petites graines d'histoire mais je commence aussi à les faire germer ! Le Nouveau Monde en est la preuve.

Effectivement, sous ce point de vue, je peux comprendre ta réaction vis à vis de Kidd. Néanmoins, malgré le nombre de fictions sur Kidd que j'ai pu lire, je t'avoue être plutôt réticente quant aux "clichés" de l'homme méchant et détestable qui fond devant une femme. Dans la vie réelle, ça ne se passe pas comme ça à mes yeux (même si oui, nous ne sommes pas dans la vie réelle mais bien dans un manga). Les Kidd Pirates survivent sur les océans, avancent dans le Nouveau Monde et leurs primes augmentent considérablement. A mes yeux, ils respectent Kidd et acceptent sa violence et sa brutalité car ils se retrouvent en lui. C'est leur leader et un leader doit savoir motiver ses troupes ! Et je voyais mal des pirates ne pas faire la fête quand ils ont réussi à botter le cul des Marines et donc, à augmenter encore plus leur quotient "criminalité".

J'espère que tu arriveras à comprendre aussi mon point de vue sur les Kidd Pirates, et à l'apprécier ! Je te remercie pour ta review, et à la semaine prochaine !


	17. Chapter 16

_Aloha les p'tits loups !_

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, je poste un nouveau chapitre surprise entre mes deux chapitres habituels. Vos derniers commentaires m'ont reboostée et j'ai réussi à reprendre une bonne avance sur les chapitres en cours pour ne pas avoir à trop me soucier de mon rythme de parution._

 _Aujourd'hui, nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet et plus précisément, du pourquoi ma fiction est en rating M._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Merci encore pour votre soutien et vos gentils commentaires qui me réchauffent le coeur. Comme d'habitude, les réponses à vos reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Baisers brûlants, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 –**

Plus tard dans la journée, Nyx observait l'océan onduler lentement à chaque vague. Son regard se perdait dans l'horizon bleu, apaisant son esprit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été tourmentée de la sorte. Trop d'événement s'était heurté à elle en moins d'une demi-journée et un simple entraînement avec Killer ne lui permettait pas d'extérioriser tout ce qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle. De façon générale, Nyx n'extériorisait jamais ce qu'elle ressentait… quand elle ressentait des choses. Elle préférait se taire et ranger au fond de sa boîte de Pandore tous les sentiments étrangers qui lui donnaient vie. Ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle.

Nyx profita du peu de répit qu'on lui offrit pour s'échapper et se dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Cachée derrière le socle de l'un des épais canons armant le bateau, elle laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide par les ouvertures de la rambarde. Son front était appuyé contre le haut de la barrière et ses bras, sagement posés sur ses cuisses alors qu'elle arrêtait entièrement de penser, immobile comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Nyyyyyyyyyyyx… _Tonna une voix monocorde, traînante._

Le son des chaussures frottant le sol lisse du navire indiqua à Nyx qu'une personne se rapprochait de sa cachette. Elle observa une dernière fois les remous de l'eau et avec difficulté, détacha son regard de cette immensité bleue pour se relever avec lassitude. Elle appréciait énormément ces moments de calme où rien ne venait la perturber et regrettait toujours lorsqu'on l'en tirait. De ce fait, le regard qu'elle posa sur Heat indiqua clairement qu'elle aurait préféré rester assise dans son coin. Pourtant, tous les deux savaient qu'elle obéirait.

\- J'ai du travail pour toi.

Nyx attendit qu'il détaille le fil de sa pensée.

\- On doit faire l'inventaire des stocks avant la prochaine île. Tu vas m'aider.

Nul besoin d'être clairvoyant pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Nyx baissa les yeux et suivit docilement le pirate aux longues dreadlocks bleues jusqu'aux cales du navire. La grande salle se situait dans les entrailles du bateau, à l'opposé même de l'atelier où pouvait travailler Grimcred. Cette partie du navire étant immergée sous l'océan, aucun hublot ne décorait les murs. L'obscurité envahit petit à petit les couloirs, tant et si bien qu'Heat décrocha une lampe à huile du mur pour l'allumer d'une petite flammèche habilement expirée par sa bouche.

Surprise par le feu jaillissant d'entre ses lèvres, Nyx le dévisagea avec incrédulité et lorsqu'Heat la remarqua, son sourire s'élargit d'une façon si impressionnante qu'elle s'en trouva presque horrifiée. Comment un être humain pouvait-il posséder une bouche aussi large ? A la lueur de la lampe tendue au bout de son bras, la cicatrice qui s'étendait aux coins de ses lèvres s'accentua. Bien que la boursouflure soit cicatrisée depuis des années, la marque parut douloureuse à Nyx qui ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur son origine.

\- T'as peur ? _Lâcha Heat de but en blanc._

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'fixes ?

\- Tu ne t'es jamais brûlé la langue ? _Demanda-t-elle finalement après une hésitation._

La question désarçonna le pirate qui haussa un sourcil malgré les plis bourrus que prenait son front.

\- Arrête de penser, ça vaut mieux. _Tonna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse._

Heat poussa finalement la porte menant aux stocks. Cette salle s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres et était remplie de caisses en bois de toute taille. Une forte odeur de renfermée, d'alcool et de sel envahit les narines de Nyx. Elle balaya l'endroit des yeux, observant avec un intérêt dissimulé les jeux d'ombres effrayants des objets sur les murs. A chaque pas d'Heat à l'intérieur, les ombres mouvaient et changeaient de forme, comme si elles dansaient sur les murs faits d'acier.

\- On va commencer par compter les barils de rhum. Ce sont ceux du fonds, avec un H gravé sur le socle.

\- Un H ?

\- Oui. Le H de rhum.

Heat tenait une plaquette en bois dans les mains sur laquelle était clouée une feuille remplie de ligne noire et de cases vides. Alors qu'il parcourait le papier des yeux, Heat s'appuya nonchalamment sur une caisse et Nyx comprit qu'elle pouvait avancer seule jusqu'au bout de l'allée. Lorsqu'elle fut entourée de barils faits de bois, elle s'approcha pour en observer les socles. Certain était gravé d'une barre, d'autre d'une simple croix et finalement, Nyx trouva ceux recherchés.

\- Je les ai trouvés. _Informa-t-elle simplement en jetant un regard en arrière à Heat._

\- Bah compte-les. Je vais noter ce que tu trouves.

Nyx acquiesça d'un faible hochement de la tête et tout en frôlant chaque socle gravé de deux traits barrés du bout des doigts, elle énonça à voix haute.

\- Un… Quatre… Cinq…

\- Attends, Cinq ? _S'étonna le pirate en relevant la tête de sa feuille._ On a cinq barils de rhum ?

L'expression de Nyx se fronça légèrement lorsqu'elle se concentra pour recompter.

\- Cinq, oui.

\- Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a raconté l'autre abruti alors ?

En quelques enjambées, Heat rejoint Nyx et balaya les alentours d'un simple regard. Il passa en revue chaque tonneau marqué du bon symbole, comptant mentalement le nombre de baril. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il pivota vers Nyx qui l'attendait patiemment, nullement perturbée par le manque de confiance qu'avait le pirate en sa parole.

\- Dis-moi combien tu comptes de tonneaux. _Ordonna-t-il simplement._

\- Cinq.

Heat mâchonna sa lèvre supérieure. Sa mâchoire s'avança vers l'avant dans le mouvement, augmentant le saillant de son os alors qu'il semblait méditer ses futurs propos. Dans un geste lent, le pirate passa sa main dans ses dreadlocks pour les rejeter derrière son épaule.

\- Tu sais pas compter ?

L'expression de Nyx ne bougea pas d'un poil quand elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard morne d'Heat.

\- Nyx. Y'a trois barils de rhum.

Le sourcil blond de la jeune fille tressauta. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et toisa Heat, le port de tête haut.

\- Trois ? _Répéta-t-elle comme si ce mot n'avait aucun sens._

\- Oui, trois. Un, deux, trois. _Énuméra Heat avec un air ahuri._

Le scepticisme de Nyx déborda de ses pupilles émeraude. Elle avisa Heat puis observa les trois barils présentés devant elle, les lèvres pincées.

\- Il y en a cinq pour moi.

Heat papillonna des paupières et secoua la tête, débité. Dire que Killer l'avait envoyée avec lui pour lui filer un coup de main… Il était plus pénalisé qu'autre chose avec cette fille-là. Nyx posa sa main sur le premier baril.

\- Un. _Énonça-t-elle d'abord. Sa main glissa sur le deuxième tonneau._ Quatre…

\- Quoi ?! _La coupa-t-il brutalement._ Tu ne sais même pas compter jusqu'à deux ?!

\- Deux ?

Nyx pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse. Le visage du pirate se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait le sérieux de la question de la jeune fille. Nyx ne comprenait réellement pas le chiffre « deux ».

\- Combien tu as de mains ? _Demanda-t-il dans le but de lui faire énoncer le chiffre._

\- J'ai des mains.

\- Mais combien ?

\- **Des** mains. C'est tout.

\- Putain t'es sérieuse ?

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. _Claqua Nyx en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

\- Ouai, bah moi, je vois. Tiens-moi la lampe, vu que c'est la seule chose que t'es capable de faire pour m'aider.

Malgré la mauvaise humeur grandissante du pirate, Nyx se saisit de la lampe à huile et la souleva le plus haut possible au-dessus de son visage. Elle observa Heat inscrire des chiffres étranges sur sa feuille et après un petit moment passé à le suivre comme son ombre, Nyx fut enfin libérée, non sans avoir été clairement prévenue que cette histoire de chiffre n'était pas définitivement close.

* * *

L'inquiétude était un sentiment bien étrange que Nyx n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler. Comme une information abstraite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à traduire. Jamais Nyx n'avait mis de mot sur ce sentiment. Inquiétude ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire et de ce fait, elle ne remarqua que d'une façon lointaine cette émotion qui grandissait petit à petit en elle.

Ses bras s'affairaient avec habitude, balançant la serpillère d'avant en arrière, de gauche à droite, dans une danse qu'elle semblait manier à la perfection. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Nyx nettoyait une nouvelle surface de l'imposant navire pirate quand soudainement, elle s'arrêta et serra le manche de sa serpillère. Cette routine la lassait.

Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'horizon, n'apercevant qu'une lointaine infinité bleue… Un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle. Elle espérait tant discerner la silhouette d'une île, l'ombre d'une montagne… Nyx n'en pouvait plus de rester cantonnée sur ce navire. Ses pieds, ses mollets, ses cuisses. Tout la démangeait. Elle voulait courir. Elle voulait voler. Elle voulait se dépenser. Les petits moments qu'elle passait avec Killer étaient distrayants mais ils n'étaient rien en comparaison des courses folles, celles qui vous brûlent la gorge en gonflant vos poumons d'air frais.

Derrière elle, Nyx entendit brièvement les grognements de Grimcred qui lui intimait sûrement de reprendre son travail. A contrecœur, Nyx recommença la danse fluide de sa serpillère sur le sol brillant déjà de propreté. La maniaquerie des pirates quant aux tâches ménagères était risible compte tenu de leur statut, mais elle n'avait jamais osé faire part de son avis à voix haute. Après tout, mieux valait un navire brillant de propreté, qu'un navire croulant sous la saleté.

Nyx balança le manche de son balai en arrière et attrapa la serpillère qui pendait au bout. Elle rejoint son sceau, se pencha en avant et pressa le tissu imbibé d'eau sale. Elle dut faire tomber quelques gouttes de travers car un raclement de gorge la rappela à nouveau à l'ordre. Nyx se redressa et lança un regard inquisiteur à Grimcred mais ce dernier lui avait déjà tourné le dos. Haussant les épaules, elle entreprit de terminer le nettoyage en omettant l'étrange comportement du pirate aux cheveux violines quand un tiraillement se fit à nouveau sentir dans sa nuque. Nyx glissa sa main dans son cou et pivota lentement sur elle-même, une appréhension lui nouant la gorge. Son instinct lui criait de ne rien faire, d'agir comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Et pourtant, elle ne réussit pas à se retenir et se retourna.

Son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons.

Négligemment appuyé sur la rambarde à l'étage, Eustass Kidd l'observait sans bouger.

Nyx crut voir les lèvres décorées de rouge bouger, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle était accrochée était le regard grenat du capitaine pirate. C'était trop… intense et brûlant. Trop dangereux. Trop sanguinaire. Malgré le sentiment tiraillant de danger qui l'avait englouti, Nyx était incapable de s'échapper. Comme une proie devant son prédateur, ses jambes refusaient de l'aider à fuir. Elle était tétanisée. Le sourire de Kidd s'étira dangereusement, carnassier. Il jubilait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Soudainement, une large main bronzée battit l'air sous les yeux de Nyx, rompant le contact visuel qui s'était établi.

\- Bordel, tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ? Al veut t'voir. Maintenant.

Nyx battit des paupières. Grimcred tressaillit lorsqu'elle le regarda et il souffla comme un buffle par ses naseaux.

\- Merci. _Soupira simplement Nyx._

Grim grogna des mots dans sa barbe en s'éloignant. Elle le suivit et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers la rambarde. Kidd avait disparu.

* * *

Le manteau d'encre de la nuit avait recouvert le bateau des Kidd Pirates. Plongés dans un noir épais et obscur, quasiment tous les hommes s'étaient recueillis dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Nyx était assise sur une rambarde, les jambes brassant l'air dans un rythme régulier. Elle finissait d'observer le ciel étoilé et la lune brillant fièrement au-dessus de sa tête. Les minutes s'égrainèrent et Nyx quitta son perchoir pour regagner sa chambre. Il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Seulement accompagnée par le cliquetis de ses entraves, Nyx se mouvait avec discrétion sur le navire. Son envie de croiser un membre de l'équipage à cette heure de la nuit avoisinait les zéros.

Tout se passa si vite qu'il fallut un instant à Nyx pour comprendre la situation. Son dos heurta brutalement la surface du mur derrière elle, lui coupant instantanément la respiration. La porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle avait été entraînée claqua. Une main s'écrasa sur son visage, l'empêchant d'exprimer un son alors qu'un étau de fer passait par-dessus son ventre et la maintenait en place. La peur s'insinua vicieusement en elle. Les yeux écarquillés, sa vision finit par s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Une bougie crépitait dans un coin. La faible lueur vacillait en silence, illuminant la salle d'un halo rougeoyant presque fantasmagorique. L'éclat de la flamme rebondissait sur les verres d'une paire de lunettes en fer forgé et sur le bout d'épaule métallique visible sous l'imposant manteau de plume rouge sang. A cette distance, le regard de Nyx était submergé par le large torse musclé de Kidd. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier du corps de l'homme tant leur proximité était inquiétante. Les yeux de Nyx glissèrent sur sa silhouette pour remonter jusqu'à son visage. L'expression qu'Eustass Kidd arborait aurait pu lui couper le souffle à nouveau si Nyx ne l'avait pas surprise par deux fois dans la journée auparavant. Il brûlait d'un sentiment que Nyx n'arrivait à définir. Colère ? Fureur ? Ce n'était qu'un brasier ardent et ce, malgré la froideur du métal qui composait son bras. Le supernova se pencha en avant et Nyx eut tout le loisir de voir ses lèvres s'étirer avec lenteur lorsqu'il sourit.

\- Enfin.

Il semblait susurrer cette phrase plus à lui-même qu'à la fille prise au piège entre ses mains.

\- Alors… Nyx. Je vois que tu apprécies ta vie au sein de mon équipage.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint malgré la véhémence agitant les yeux de Nyx. Elle grogna et souffla aussi fort qui lui était possible sur la main qui recouvrait toujours son visage. Kidd eut un haussement de sourcil et retira sa main pour l'appuyer sur le mur près de l'oreille de la blonde, profitant de ce nouveau soutient pour englober encore plus la frêle silhouette de la jeune femme.

\- Merci. _Dit-elle dans un réflexe poli._

Kidd sourit, de l'un de ses sourires carnassiers qui créaient la peur, le malaise. Sa main de chair s'approcha de l'épaule de Nyx, caressant du bout du doigt la peau douce qui se cachait sous la manche du tee-shirt. Nyx tourna la tête pour l'observer avant de revenir sur le visage de Kidd, sceptique.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Je te suis reconnaissante de me laisser naviguer à vos côtés. _Assura Nyx après avoir pris sa respiration._

\- Reconnaissante ? _Kidd ricana._ C'est pas ce genre de reconnaissance que j'attends, là.

Liant la parole aux actes, le genou du supernova se glissa entre les jambes de Nyx et les écarta légèrement pour qu'il puisse se fondre plus facilement contre elle. Leurs bassins frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et Nyx sentit l'excitation de Kidd contre elle. Elle retint de peu son hoquet de stupeur et se contenta de dévisager le supernova. Lui, se pourlécha les lèvres par pure provocation, se délectant de lueur qui se brisa dans le regard émeraude lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Nyx se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et ferma les yeux, délaissant les pupilles si perçantes de l'homme face à elle pour oublier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Plaquée contre un mur par un homme, sanguinaire, brutal, égoïste et avide de chair. Son propre capitaine.

Pourtant, ce geste fut inutile car l'odeur de Kidd submergeait entièrement Nyx. Elle sentait une odeur masculine forte, une odeur de métal, une odeur d'homme. Nyx sentit sa tête tourner alors que des fourmillements tourbillonnaient dans ses entrailles. Elle sentait sa peau devenir moite et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser sur le ventre de Kidd avec ses mains pour l'écarter, vainement.

\- Depuis combien t'semaines t'es là ? Quatre, cinq semaines ? _Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque._

La question n'en était pas véritablement une, alors Kidd continua sur sa lancée.

\- Et c'est qu'maintenant que je remarque ton joli p'tit cul bombé. Tu t'es trémoussée devant moi toute la journée… Qu'est-ce que j'ai été tentée de t'attraper aujourd'hui. Surtout quand tu t'es penchée sur le ponton en m'exposant ton cul de cette façon. _Sa langue sortit de sa bouche et il se pourlécha les lèvres._ J'ai cru ne jamais réussir à me contenir.

Comme Nyx avait gardé les yeux fermés, il se saisit de son menton et forçant sur ses doigts, l'obligea à entrouvrir légèrement ses lèvres. En sentant cette agression, la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, le regard vitreux et l'expression qu'elle arbora fit grogner Kidd.

\- Tu sens bon… _Grogna-t-il._

Sans se contrôler, il fit rouler son bassin en avant en plongeant dans la nuque de Nyx. Elle eut un soupir et ses petites mains griffèrent légèrement le torse du capitaine. Elle pouvait le repousser de toutes ses forces, grogner ou même griffer, Kidd ne s'arrêterait pas. Son souffle chaud passa sur l'oreille de la jeune fille avant qu'il ne replonge vers son cou pour lécher la peau fine et palpitante sous le rythme cardiaque de Nyx.

Kidd était partout.

Sur son corps, elle sentait l'étau froid du métal la maintenant contre le mur. Sur ses jambes, le pantalon de Kidd se frottait. Ses bras et ses épaules étaient submergés par la chaleur corporelle que dégageait le pirate. Sa nuque supportait les coups de langue et les mordillements de sa bouche. Son odorat était plongé dans l'odeur masculine et musquée tandis que son ouïe frissonnait aux fredonnements profonds soufflés dans son oreille.

Nyx perdait la tête.

L'état second dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée le matin-même l'engloutit à nouveau. Elle avait besoin de ça. De cette sensation brûlante qui l'allumait tout entière. Elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Les fourmillements se transformèrent en papillon et son bas-ventre sembla prendre vie. Nyx gigota entre les jambes de Kidd. Elle frotta sans le vouloir le pantalon tendu de son capitaine qui grogna. La main de chair du pirate se balada sur sa poitrine. Elle se glissa vicieusement sous son tee-shirt et caressa les seins ronds et tendus de la jeune femme. Son pouce passa sur l'un des tétons de Nyx et eut le don de la ramener brutalement sur Terre.

Nyx rouvrit les yeux et le voile de désir qui obstruait sa lucidité se dissipa assez pour qu'elle reprenne contrôle de ses actions. Nyx frappa du poing l'épaule du roux.

\- N-non. _Refusa-t-elle en le repoussant._

Pourtant, Eustass Kidd ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Il avait envie de la prendre et de se délester de cette tension sexuelle qui l'habitait depuis qu'il l'avait vu ce matin. Il avait été irrémédiablement attiré. Son odeur, son corps, ses yeux… Kidd voulait la posséder. Maintenant.

\- J'ai dit … non !

Nyx réagit instinctivement et mordit dans le bras de son capitaine, juste au-dessus de son coude, en plein milieu de son biceps. Kidd fit claquer sa langue dans un son mécontent et la poigne qu'il avait sur le ventre de Nyx se fit plus forte. Il recula son buste et attrapa durement le visage de Nyx. Il était colérique et un rictus tordit ses lèvres carmines.

\- Ferme-la, putain.

Le pirate perdit toute patience. Relâchant Nyx, il attrapa ses deux poignets avec sa main métallique et les plaqua sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête. Sa main de chair attrapa la hanche de Nyx et la retourna avec habilité. Il n'avait que faire des état-d'âmes de la jeune fille ou de ses gémissements lorsqu'elle essayait de se libérer. Nyx couina et se tortilla sur elle-même mais l'étau que formait la main de Kidd était douloureusement trop présente. Du dos de son autre main, il caressa la chute des reins de Nyx et le début de son fessier rebondit. Ses doigts se glissèrent à la lisière du short, passant sous l'élastique du morceau de tissu pour le descendre brusquement sous ses cuisses. Les coutures menacèrent de se déchirer. Sa main alla ensuite se perdre entre les jambes de Nyx et un petit rire satisfait lui échappa. Il n'était pas le seul impatient finalement. Le corps de Nyx parlait pour elle, il ne pouvait lui mentir.

\- Non ! _Répéta-t-elle._ Ne me touche pas !

Malgré ses protestations et ses gigotements, Kidd ouvrit son propre pantalon. Il souleva un peu plus son bras et Nyx fut obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour rester en équilibre. Kidd balaya l'une des chevilles de la femme sur le côté, écartant un peu plus les jambes de Nyx. L'accès ainsi facilité, il se glissa sans aucune difficulté à l'intérieur de la jeune femme dans un petit mouvement souple. Un soupir rauque lui échappa lorsqu'il retrouva la douce moiteur d'une femme et il entama de très légers vas et viens. Le corps de Nyx était crispé et s'était presque douloureux de se mouvoir à l'intérieur. Toutefois, Kidd s'obstina. Les assauts lents et répétés du pirate couplés aux souffles rauques murmurés dans l'oreille de Nyx ainsi que la sensation du corps chaud contre son dos eurent rapidement raison de la jeune femme. Malgré la douleur à ses poignets et cette intrusion dont elle n'avait aucun contrôle, son corps se détendit imperceptiblement, l'acceptant. Il fut alors plus délicieux pour Kidd de se glisser en elle, mais l'amplitude de ses coups de bassin était clairement réduite par sa position, ou plutôt, par la poigne qui maintenant Nyx en place. Frustré, Kidd relâcha les poignets de Nyx. Sans sortir de la douce moiteur dans laquelle il était plongé, Kidd recula d'un pas en entraînant Nyx avec elle. Il attrapa ses hanches fermement entre ses deux mains, se retira d'elle dans un râle avant de replonger brutalement à l'intérieur de la jeune femme.

La force du mouvement arracha un hoquet de stupeur à Nyx dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Perdant pied, elle se plia en avant et dut se maintenir contre le mur à l'aide de ses bras. Son corps tressautait à chaque coup de hanche de Kidd. Elle amortissait le choc de chaque va-et-vient en se mordant les lèvres, le corps en ébullition. Kidd amplifia ses mouvements en accélérant la cadence. La pièce était seulement rythmée par le bruit des chairs cognant l'un contre l'autre et les quelques râles presque animal qui s'échappaient de la gorge du supernova. Il y eut un silence où la poigne des mains de Kidd sur Nyx devint douloureuse. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches de la jeune femme. Il allait lui laisser des bleus. Kidd ferma les yeux et dans un dernier coup de buttoir, jouit. Nyx trembla à son tour et tout son corps se crispa. Elle serra les poings et sa tête se rejeta en arrière avant de retomber entre ses bras, molle.

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau dans la pièce. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot. Nyx remonta son short et le noua correctement autour de sa taille. Elle inspira une bouffée d'air par le nez et gonfla sa poitrine pour se donner contenance. Ses pieds la guidèrent vers la sortie en deux enjambées difficile, elle était encore flageolante. Avant de quitter la pièce, Nyx se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Kidd mais ce dernier lui avait déjà tourné le dos d'un pas léger, un bras coincé derrière sa nuque. Les mâchoires serrées, Nyx sortit et referma la large porte en acier derrière elle, scellant à jamais le secret de cette nuit dans la chambre de Kidd.

* * *

 **The story of a rabbit :** Comme tu as pu le constater, le chapitre a suivi sur la même ligne que le précédent... J'ose espérer qu'il était à la hauteur de tes espérances et que cela aura enclenché un petit quelque chose dans ton esprit ! Merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine mon p'tit lapin !

 **Boadicee** : Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'un de mes chapitres te procure une joie pareille ! J'espère que tu as su parfaitement dormir, malgré les hauts et les bas qu'amènent les Kidd Pirates sur leur passage... Effectivement, c'est le bon terme. Les hormones l'ont travaillée, mais pour une raison particulière que vous découvrirez d'ici quelques chapitres.

Tu avais tout à fait raison, j'ai commencé à prendre le pli et j'arrive à écrire sans problème en rentrant du boulot ! J'espère être capable de continuer à l'avenir, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

 **Nikkouyoku** : Pardon ! Il est vrai que par habitude, quand je ne connais pas le sexe de la personne face à moi, j'emploie le masculin... Je ne voulais pas te vexer petite Nikkouyoku, désolée... Je ferais attention à l'avenir, c'est un très joli pseudo que tu as ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies ma manière de développer les pensées de Nyx. J'essaie de vous faire rentrer dans sa tête, sans trop le faire aussi pour vous garder un peu de suspense et de mystère. J'espère que ce chapitre a un peu plus éclairé ta lanterne~ Encore merci pour ta review et à la prochaine petite lectrice !

 **Yume** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire ma chère Yume. Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes chapitres t'intéressent toujours autant, c'est rassurant ! Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas perdre de votre intérêt en vous semant des petits indices sur Nyx et plus on avance et plus je sens que je vais vous dévoiler entièrement la vérité sur elle et .. ça me fait un peu peur huh.

Vous aurez bientôt une explication sur ce qui arrive à Nyx, donc je ne dirai rien pour le moment ! C'est vrai que j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à faire un PoV Kidd, mais j'ai peur de perdre le fil omniscient de ma fiction. Donc vous aurez quelques petites idées de ce qu'il pense, bien entendu, mais jamais un chapitre entier !

J'espère que ma petite surprise de chapitre entre deux parutions t'a plu et que tu auras assez de patience pour attendre dimanche prochain :-p

 **Valkyria32** : Bien le bonjour chère Valkyrie, et bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies Nyx pour ce qu'elle est et j'espère que ça continuera au fil des chapitres ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine j'espère !


	18. Chapitre 17

_Aloha les petits loups !_

 _Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je suis de retour. Après quelques jours de lamentations (et un peu de larmes) j'ai fini par me reprendre en main. Mes données ont été perdues, certes, mais les histoires que j'ai écrite sortaient toutes de mon imaginaire. "Si j'ai pu les écrire une fois, je pourrai les écrire deux fois. Voire mieux qu'avant" est la phrase que je me suis répétée inlassablement dans mon esprit._

 _Et je suis une battante._

 _Vos messages de soutien m'ont touchée à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Je n'ai rien à vous offrir pour vous remercier si ce n'est ce chapitre et tous les plus baveux bisous du monde. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir qu'autant de lecteurs seraient derrière moi et j'en suis toujours toute émue. Vos commentaires ont agi comme un catalyseur pour booster ma motivation : c'est grâce à vous que je suis de retour alors merci !_

 _J'ai posté ce chapitre malgré le fait qu'il soit légèrement plus court que les précédents car j'étais pressée de vous laisser un message. Les prochains sortiront toutes les deux semaines, car je dois prendre un peu d'avance pour rattraper tous mes chapitres perdus... Je m'excuse d'avance pour ça._

 _Comme ce chapitre remplace le précédent message d'excuse, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas poster de reviews... Tant pis pour moi, c'est ma punition... /chouine/_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre._

 _Je vous embrasse fort,_

 _MM._

 _PS : Spéciale dédicace à la Marquise aux Serpents dans ce chapitre pour le petit surnom qu'elle m'a inspirée.  
_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 –**

Nyx dormit mal cette nuit-là.

Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, le sourire carnassier de Kidd apparaissait sous ses paupières. Elle revoyait la lueur qui avait brûlé dans ses yeux, ressentait les caresses pressées de l'homme sur ses hanches et le haut de ses cuisses. Comme un poids qui vous comprime la poitrine, Nyx se sentait écrasée par le fantôme de Kidd qui planait inlassablement au-dessus d'elle. Lorsque ses paupières – alourdies par la fatigue et les événements – glissaient sur ses pupilles émeraude, une brûlure lancinante la tiraillait subitement entre les cuisses. Nyx se réveillait alors en sursaut, les yeux hagards, pour balayer la minuscule pièce des yeux comme si elle risquait de croiser le regard de Kidd braquait sur elle. Les nœuds qui endolorissaient ses muscles ne se détendaient pas pour autant quand elle notait sa solitude mais un soupir épuisé s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'au petit lever du jour, lorsque le ciel s'embrasa d'orange, que la fatigue l'emporta. Nyx sombra petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée, recroquevillée en position fœtale dans un coin de sa couchette.

* * *

Son repos fut de courte durée. Quelques heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur. La tête soigneusement coiffée d'Al passa par l'ouverture et il sourit en chantonnant.

\- Debout là-dedans ! C'est l'heure de se lever ~

Seul le son régulier du souffle de Nyx lui répondit.

\- Nixie ! _Appela-t-il à nouveau, vainement._ Mmmh… Toutes mes excuses, milady. _Anticipa le médecin._

Al poussa un peu plus le battement de la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre de l'unique femme à bord. Malgré son élan de convenance à l'égard de la vie privée de la jeune fille, il ne put se contenir de balayer la pièce des yeux, vide de toute personnalisation, finissant son observation sur la silhouette ronde roulée en boule au creux du lit. Al ne retint pas son sourire amusé qui dévoila des fossettes aux creux de ses joues et attrapa le coin de la couverture pour la tirer vers lui.

\- Debout !

Nyx eut un frémissement et la chair de poule recouvrit ses épaules et ses jambes nues. Elle enfouit son visage aux creux de ses bras et inspira profondément, encore endormie. Un poids sur son matelas lui indiqua inconsciemment que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Je sais que la vie est dure mais il est presque midi.

\- Al ? _Appela-t-elle, incertaine en émergeant du sommeil._

La bouche pâteuse, elle souleva difficilement son corps grâce à ses bras et tourna la tête vers le médecin. Ses cheveux blonds s'éparpillaient comme un nid d'oiseau sauvage autour de son visage et la marque du matelas était encore visible sur sa joue. Nyx entrouvrit les paupières. Al était dignement assis au pied de son lit, les jambes croisés et le dos droit. Il eut un petit reniflement amusé face au visage endormi de Nyx.

\- Je peux te couvrir une matinée, mais pas la journée entière.

\- Journée ?

Nyx parut assimiler les propos tenus par le médecin car elle jeta un coup d'œil par l'unique hublot de sa chambre. Le soleil brillait fièrement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le ventre de Nyx gargouilla, confirmant son idée. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais cela restait bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Sans l'aide du médecin, nul doute qu'un pirate serait venu la tirer hors de son lit dès la première heure. Nyx embrassa mentalement Al du regard, consciente qu'elle ne devait son faible repos qu'à lui.

\- Une île a été aperçue. Notre log pose ne l'a pas détectée sur son chemin mais Kidd veut quand même y faire un tour. On devrait accoster d'ici une demi-heure.

Al se releva souplement et déplissa les pans de sa chemise noire.

\- Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer. Je t'attends dans l'infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis peut-être un pirate mais je reste médecin. Tu étais fiévreuse hier. Je veux juste vérifier que tu ne couves rien de grave.

Nyx suivit le brun des yeux et hocha docilement la tête. Des bribes de sa journée d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle retint comme elle put le frémissement de son corps. La gorge nouée, elle ne prit pas la parole et laissa Al sortir de sa chambre. Nyx n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi perspicace.

En deux temps trois mouvements, la jeune femme rejoint l'infirmerie. Avec habitude, elle s'installa sur l'un des lits de la pièce et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide alors que ses mains patientaient sagement sur ses cuisses.

\- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? Dormir t'as fait du bien ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Certes. Comment te sentais-tu hier ? _Détourna habilement le médecin._

Nyx médita un instant sa réponse.

\- Oppressée. Je n'ai pas réussi à attacher les bandages comme tu me l'as enseigné.

\- Tu n'arrivais pas à respirer ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Et aujourd'hui ? _Nyx pencha la tête de côté, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Al._ … Tu ne les as pas mis aujourd'hui non plus.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? _Soupira-t-il._

\- Je n'aime pas écraser mes seins de cette façon. Ça fait **mal**.

Le nez de Nyx se froissa alors qu'elle se renfrognait à la simple idée d'entourer à nouveau sa poitrine de bandage. En voyant l'éclat déterminé qui l'animait, Al se massa délicatement les tempes du bout de ses index. C'était une très mauvaise idée de se trimbaler les seins libérés et pourtant, il ne trouva pas les mots pour prévenir la jeune fille sans l'effrayer sur les possibles événements que cela pourrait engendrer. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un qu'un simple rôti émeut que ses deux seins pouvaient déclencher une guerre à bord ? Al soupira. Il ne pouvait décemment rien dire.

\- Très bien, à tes risques et périls.

Nyx resta sagement immobile, retenant comme elle le pouvait les gargouillements de son estomac affamé. Sa langue s'humidifia alors qu'elle salivait à la simple idée d'un petit déjeuner copieux, comme Louis adorait lui servir ces derniers temps. Toutefois, Al décida de ne pas en rester là. Il glissa sa main délicatement sa main sous la frange de Nyx, soupesant sa température. La fraîcheur des doigts du médecin sur son front fut agréable. Nyx ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es légèrement fiévreuse mais ça reste correct. Si jamais tu as de nouveau des bouffées de chaleur, préviens-moi.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se remémora le brasier qui avait incendié ses entrailles, mettant à nue chaque parcelle de peau de son corps. Sa sensibilité avait atteint des sommets. Le contraste entre son état actuel et celui de la veille était clairement notable, tant et si bien que Nyx aussi mit cela sur le compte d'un virus passager.

Néanmoins, il y avait un point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éclaircir. Pourquoi, s'il ne s'agissait que d'un microbe, continuait-elle à se sentir intérieurement mal à l'aise ? Sans même avoir à les observer dans un miroir, Nyx pouvait sentir le nombre de bleus qui ornaient ses hanches comme s'ils avaient été imprimés par un fer chauffé à blanc. Comme si le simple contact des mains de Kidd l'avait brûlée.

Nyx avait entendu parler des douleurs fantômes mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'Eustass Kidd ait marqué à ce point son âme par un simple acte sexuel. L'incongru de ce geste l'avait sans doute trop surprise. C'était la seule raison.

La main d'Al quitta son front et Nyx souleva lentement ses paupières.

\- Autre chose à me raconter ? _S'enquit le médecin en offrant un fin sourire à Nyx._

Le visage du rookie aux cheveux rouges s'imposa à son esprit. Sa voix rauque s'enroula autour d'elle, lui rappelant les grognements presque bestiaux qu'il soufflait dans son oreille alors qu'il profitait pleinement du corps soumis entre ses bras. Nyx inspira lentement par le nez et l'odeur du formol mélangée à celle du médecin l'apaisa.

\- Rien. _Répondit-elle, impassible._

* * *

Tous les Kidds Pirates étaient réunis sur le ponton. Un brouhaha grandissant résonnait dans tout l'espace alors que chacun observait l'île se dessinant juste derrière eux. Derrière les hautes silhouettes des pirates, Nyx ne parvenait à apercevoir que la cime orangée des arbres parsemant la terre.

Le bras métallique de Kidd se souleva dans les airs et le capharnaüm se tarit.

\- Aujourd'hui, seuls quelques-uns descendront sur l'île ! Killer et Wire, vous v'nez avec moi. J'vous laisse choisir deux gars chacun. Le reste attendra ici sous le commandement d'Heat.

Des murmures de protestation grandirent. Un sourire dangereux assombrit le visage de Kidd et son poing métallique s'abattit sur la rambarde.

\- Si y'en a qui sont pas d'accord, libre à eux de me le faire savoir.

La menace était claire. Kidd renifla d'une façon dédaigneuse face au silence qui s'imposa à bord et enjamba souplement la rambarde pour sauter dans une barque flottant en-dessous. Al leva les yeux au ciel et n'attendit pas que Killer l'appelle pour s'avancer vers le second des Kidd Pirates.

\- Grimcred, tu viens aussi. _Ordonna Killer en sautant à son tour, comme si la venue du docteur était tout à fait naturelle._

\- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. _Ironisa le médecin._

\- J'espère qu'y'aura de quoi se défouler, kékéké !

Impuissante, Nyx observa Al disparaître à son tour. Un sentiment étrange lui serra l'estomac lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Killer ne l'avait pas choisi. Lui et Al partaient. Pas Nyx. Elle se retrouvait cantonnée sur le navire et la maigre chance de découvrir une nouvelle terre s'évanouit avec la veste grise du docteur.

Lointainement, elle entendit Wire appeler son premier pirate, Pauly, dont l'identité lui était totalement inconnue jusqu'ici. Un grand et costaud à la peau noire s'approcha du géant, un immense sourire blanc barrant son visage marqué par les jours passés sous un soleil de plomb. Il bombait fièrement le torse, apparemment flatté d'avoir été choisi parmi l'attroupement d'hommes sur le navire.

Mais Nyx ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce bonhomme. Son regard se perdit sur la silhouette de l'île face à elle. Le sable bordant la terre était d'un blanc lumineux tandis que les branchages des arbres étaient habillés de couleurs chatoyantes, passant de l'orange flamboyant au rouge bordeaux. Le vent souffla, portant jusqu'au nez de Nyx des odeurs de végétations. Qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir fouler la terre à son tour, sentir la douceur de l'herbe sous ses pieds, la rugueuse de la terre à chacun de ses pas…

\- Tu m'as entendu ? _La coupa une voix impassible, tranchante comme l'acier._

Le buste de Wire s'imposa à sa vue tandis qu'il faisait claquer son trident au sol en avançant. Il baissa les yeux mais pas la tête pour regarder Nyx de toute sa hauteur. A l'inverse, Nyx dut se contorsionner pour réussir à l'observer en retour.

\- Non. _Avoua-t-elle simplement._

Wire soupira.

\- Tu viens avec moi. Maintenant.

Les poumons de Nyx se gonflèrent soudainement d'air alors qu'elle bombait le torse, mue d'une puissance nouvelle. Elle allait pouvoir descendre à terre. Elle allait pouvoir marcher… courir sur la terre ferme. Wire se retourna souplement en faisant claquer sa cape et comme son ombre, la petite brindille blonde se coula dans ses pas. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, inconsciente des paires d'yeux envieux qui se posaient sur elle.

* * *

Les deux barques s'enfoncèrent sur le sable mou de la plage. Kidd usa de son pouvoir pour soulever les embarcations et les porter hors d'atteinte de l'eau, profitant du fait qu'elle soit recouverte de métal. L'attroupement commença à s'avancer sur la plage pour rejoindre l'orée de la forêt qui se profilait quelques mètres plus loin. Etrangement, le sable était trop humide pour qu'il soit agréable de marcher. Les hommes s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux chevilles à chaque pas dans un chuintement peu ragoutant. Kidd souleva difficilement sa botte en cuir et grogna avec mécontentement.

\- Putain mais c'est dégueulasse !

\- Mes chaussures… _Gémit Al._ J'espère que j'aurais de quoi les nettoyer après… Le cuir ne supporte pas bien l'eau de mer…

\- Quelle idée de porter des merdes pareilles aussi, kékéké.

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir être un minimum bien habillé ! _Se défendit Al._ Je ne suis pas un stéréotype brut de pirate, contrairement à toi.

L'argument ne froissa pas Grimcred qui garda ses mains sur la garde de ses deux épées comme une poule surveille ses œufs. Pauly trébucha et jura, doux son qui se mêla sans problème à ceux de ses compagnons. Les hommes peinaient réellement à avancer et Nyx aurait pu trouver ça risible si elle y avait porté une quelconque attention.

Contrairement à eux, Nyx avançait avec aise. Ses pieds nus, ne s'enfonçant que partiellement dans le sable humide, fourmillaient à la simple idée d'avancer sur une surface différente du métal lisse qui composait le navire des Kidd Pirates. Alors elle trottina, levant haut ses genoux pour ne pas être ralentie dans ses mouvements. Nyx se força à courir en cercle autour des hommes pour se contenir, n'osant pas prendre la tête de l'excursion en doublant Kidd. Son souffle restait régulier, comme si ce simple effort était habituel pour elle.

\- Elle en a pas marre de courir comme ça ?! Elle me donne le tournis bordel ! _Râla Pauly dont le pantalon se gorgeait d'eau de mer._

\- Laisse-tomber. Cette fille est aussi increvable qu'un des boutons qui pullulent sur la face de Borch. _Grommela Grimcred._

Nyx ne saisit pas la nuance et coula un simple regard morne sur les deux pirates. Finalement, ils rejoignirent enfin la terre ferme. Le soulagement les traversa et pendant qu'ils s'essuyèrent les pieds sur de larges feuilles beiges, Nyx s'avança dans un buisson.

Sous ses pieds, la terre était toujours molle et malléable. L'humidité de l'île devait y être pour quelque chose. Nyx s'accroupit et passa sa main sur la surface rousse, récoltant une fine pellicule de couleur sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Sans difficulté, elle enfonça son index dans la terre comme dans du beurre. Quand elle le retira, ce fut pour porter ses doigts à son nez, puis à ses lèvres entrouvertes dont un petit bout de langue rosée émergeait.

\- C'est salé... _Constata-t-elle alors qu'elle gouttait légèrement la terre rousse déposée sur son doigt._

\- Nyx ? Ne mets pas n'importe quoi dans ta bouche, tu vas tomber malade. _La gronda gentiment Al en l'apercevant._

A contrecœur, elle délaissa sa trouvaille en s'essuyant les doigts sur ses cuisses et suivit docilement le reste des Kidd Pirates. Ils avaient déjà bien avancé dans la forêt et semblaient plus que motivés à trouver quelque chose sur cette île. Nyx, quant à elle, continuait de s'émerveiller de la végétation luxuriante qui évoluait autour d'elle bien que rien n'en témoigne sur son visage inexpressif.

Malgré le ciel gris de nuage, les arbres et les buissons étaient gorgés d'eau et de vigueur. Certains troncs étaient deux, voire trois fois plus épais que ceux de leur précédente escale comme si l'absence de rayons de soleil n'avait pas été un frein à leur évolution.

Nyx entendait le son du vent soufflant dans les branchages, celui des feuilles frottant l'une contre l'autre ou le chant si particulier des insectes vivant sur l'île. Tous les sens aux aguets, elle s'imprimait au maximum des différentes odeurs et sensations qui l'enivraient. Les heures avaient beau défiler, l'intérêt de la jeune fille ne tarissait pas. Seul le patient Al savait comment maintenir Nyx dans le rang sans la brimer car à l'inverse du médecin, les autres Kidd Pirates ne semblaient pas apprécier la manière qu'avait la jeune fille se s'écarter du chemin qu'ils empruntaient depuis leur arrivée sur l'île.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement de marcher en pleine forêt, Nyx s'accroupit pour soulever des pierres et observer la panique frénétique qui agita les bestioles cachées en-dessous, complètement imperméable à la tension qui grimpait dans les rangs des Kidd Pirates.

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE. _Jura Kidd alors que son bras métallique arrachait un buisson pour le jeter plus loin._ Si y'a pas un putain de bar au bout de cette colline, j'vous jure que je rase cette forêt de merde ! _S'emporta-t-il alors qu'une veine battait dangereusement dans sa nuque._

\- Captain, calme-toi. _Tempéra Al._ Je n'ai pas apporté le matériel nécessaire pour gérer une hyperventilation et il est **hors de question** que je te fasse du bouche-à-bouche.

\- Y'a rien sur cette île à la con !

\- Tu es celui qui a voulu accoster, Kidd. _Lui rappela Killer alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse, réprobateur._

La langue de Kidd claqua sur son palais alors qu'il fusillait le masque de son second du regard.

\- Qui m'a foutu des bras cassés pareil, pas capable de conseiller leur propre capitaine, hein ?!

Killer ne répondit pas mais tout le monde l'imagina lever les yeux au ciel dans un geste purement lassé face aux comportements de son capitaine.

\- Rejeter la faute sur les autres ne nous sortira pas de cette impasse.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on marche ? _Demanda Grimcred subitement._

\- T'en as d'autres, des questions à la con ? _Grogna Kidd._

\- Bah quoi…

\- Que tout le monde se calme. _La voix posée de Wire coupa court au brouhaha._ Nous marchons depuis trois heures.

\- Et si on rebroussait chemin ?

La proposition de Grimcred hérissa tout l'être de Kidd. Il attrapa la première pierre qui passait près de lui et la lança au visage de son subordonné. D'un simple geste du poignet, Grim le dévia en grommelant des phrases incompréhensibles dans sa barbe et se laissa tomber sur le large rocher derrière lui.

\- On a des couilles putain. On peut continuer à marcher encore ! _Brava Pauly en frappant son torse avec son poing._

\- Scientifiquement parlant, les couilles n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire. _Rappela Al._

\- Je n'ai pas de couilles. _Rajouta Nyx distraitement en relâchant la pierre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts._

\- Oh, ta gueule toi.

La langue d'Al claqua avec réprobation alors qu'il incendiait Pauly du regard. A l'inverse, Nyx ne se formalisa pas de son manque de politesse, préférant observer le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Ses cheveux glissèrent le long de son visage alors qu'elle tournait toute son attention vers les nuages gris, gonflés par l'humidité.

Tout à coup, le son si particulier d'un den den mushi résonna. Les pirates s'arrêtèrent de gesticuler. Kidd sortit le petit animal à la carapace rougeoyante de sous son manteau et décrocha d'une voix bourrue et emprunte d'agacement.

\- Quoi ? _Tonna-t-il._

\- Captain, c'est Heat. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- J'vais raccrocher putain.

\- Des tourbillons sont apparus autour de l'île et nous ont forcés à nous éloigner. _L'informa Heat d'une voix monocorde, nullement impressionné par l'humeur du rouge._ On est à dix minutes de l'île en mer.

La poigne du supernova s'affermit sur le pauvre escargophone dont les yeux globuleux se plissèrent de douleur. Deux larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses paupières alors qu'il semblait prêt à se briser dans la paume de Kidd.

\- On va pas pouvoir se rapprocher avant un moment. _Asséna finalement le zombi._

\- Surveille les courants et essaie de voir quand vous pouvez vous rapprocher. On reste sur l'île pour l'instant. J'te recontacte plus tard.

\- Bien, Captain.

Brutalement, Kidd raccrocha et fourra le den den mushi dans sa poche. Les pirates échangèrent un regard et la tension monta subitement d'un cran.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On s'touche. _Grogna Kidd._

\- Plus sérieusement…

\- On avance putain !

Les hommes acquiescèrent et commencèrent à avancer sur le chemin sinueux qui se dessinait partiellement entre les feuillages touffus des buissons et des arbres. Nyx arrêta d'observer les nuages qui glissaient lentement dans le ciel et prit la parole.

\- Il va bientôt faire nuit. Vous savez marcher dans le noir ?

Le ton de Nyx n'avait rien d'un reproche mais sonnait bien comme un simple questionnement. Les traits paisibles, elle observa tour à tour les différents pirates et eut le loisir de voir leurs visages respectifs se muer d'un sentiment commun : la négation.


	19. Chapter 18

**POUR RAPPEL : CE CHAPITRE EST LE DEUXIÈME QUE JE PUBLIE SUITE À** **MON SOUCI D'ORDINATEUR. AUCUNE NOTIFICATION N'A ÉTÉ ENVOYÉE CAR LE CHAPITRE A REMPLACÉ LE MESSAGE D'EXCUSE DÉJÀ PUBLIÉ. JE VOUS INVITE** **À LIRE LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT SI CELA N'A PAS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ FAIT, POUR ÉVITER DE VOUS FAIRE SPOILER SUR L'HISTOIRE QUI SUIT.**

* * *

 _Aloha les petits loups !_

 _Comme je l'imaginais, c'est très étrange de publier un chapitre sans recevoir vos avis (je remercie quand même la petite Valkyrie qui a pu m'en laisser un). J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous satisfaire, car il dévoile un point très important sur l'histoire de Nyx. Je dirais même : le point central. Peut-être arriverez-vous à faire le lien avec des passages qui se sont passés dans les chapitres antérieurs (et j'en serais ravie!)._

 _Je tiens à présenter mes deux bêtas, qui désormais, prendront en charge la correction de mes futurs chapitres. Soyez gentils, et dîtes bonjour à Adraen et Meredith Sock !  
_

 _Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Baisers brûlants, MM._

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 –**

L'excursion des Kidd Pirates sur cette île inconnue semblait mise à l'épreuve. L'annonce de Nyx sur la future tombée de la nuit arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe, brisant les différentes motivations qui avaient grandi dans l'esprit de chacun.

Killer croisa ses bras sur son torse, tapotant la bosse que formait son biceps contracté.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? _S'enquit calmement le second._

\- Comment elle peut savoir où est le soleil ? On voit même pas le ciel. _Souffla Pauly dont le scepticisme était clairement lisible sur ses traits._

\- Les oiseaux ne chantent plus. _Donna-t-elle comme simple explication._

Après avoir tendu l'oreille, ils remarquèrent que le vent soufflant dans les arbres était le seul son audible dans la forêt. Ils n'y avaient jamais porté attention.

Dans un accord commun, les Kidd Pirates continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce que la lumière disparaisse petit à petit. Nyx resta ébahie face au paysage qui apparut alors. Grâce au coucher du soleil, les arbres aux branches orangées semblèrent s'embraser sous les rayons colorés, comme si toute la végétation prenait littéralement feu. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait déposé un filtre de couleur devant le soleil pour que celui-ci colore tous les éléments qu'il embrassait de sa lumière. Nyx avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait recueillir l'air dans ses mains comme on recueille une goutte de rosée. Des filaments colorés, d'un rouge vif étonnant, se dessinaient mystérieusement entre les branches grâce à la lueur lointaine du soleil.

Tout dans ce paysage magnifique l'émerveilla. La magie de cet instant émut Nyx qui grava définitivement cette vue dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Les ombres noires de la nuit finirent par coloniser l'espace. Elles dévorèrent la palette chatoyante de couleur qui vivait jusqu'ici et l'englobèrent de leur noirceur. Le soleil disparut et l'air se refroidit considérablement.

Le monde de couleur de Nyx venait de s'estomper pour laisser place à un dégradé de noir et de gris.

Killer et Grimcred commencèrent à défricher un carré de verdure avec leurs lames pour que les Kidd Pirates puissent s'établir pour la nuit. Aucun d'eux ne chercha à continuer de marcher alors qu'ils n'allaient bientôt plus apercevoir l'extrémité de leurs souliers.

\- On allume un feu ?

\- Ne signalons pas notre position. On ne sait pas encore qui vit sur cette île. _Conseilla Wire._

\- Au pire, on les tabasse !

\- Pauly, tu m'affliges presque autant que Grimcred… _Soupira Al devant le comportement du pirate._

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit la traviole ?! _S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux violines._

\- Taffiole, Grim… Pas traviole… Si tu veux m'insulter, fais-le correctement au moins. _Sourit moqueusement le médecin._

Les hommes rirent bruyamment du pirate aux lames blanches qui se déchaîna sur un pauvre tronc d'arbre pour extérioriser toute la frustration accumulée en lui.

* * *

Puis, la nuit engloba l'atmosphère de ses longs bras durs et glacés.

* * *

Assis les uns contre les autres, les Kidd Pirates tentaient tant bien que mal de réchauffer leurs membres endoloris par le froid. Les basses températures mordaient la chair des pirates à pleines dents et congelaient les feuilles gorgées d'eau des végétaux autour d'eux. Le vent souffla à nouveau, mais la maigre protection qu'ils s'étaient constitués avec les restes de branchages ne suffisait pas à les maintenir loin du froid. Grimcred et Pauly, les moins vêtus avec Killer, grelotaient de froid.

\- Et dire que ça, c'est juste une putain de nuit sur une île automnale… _Grommela Grim en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre._

\- Sur mon île, le froid est la première cause de décès. Il est impossible de survivre seul la nuit à l'extérieur. _Conta Nyx calmement._

\- On peut mourir de froid ?!

\- On appelle ça l'hypothermie grave. _Expliqua Al._ La tension artérielle diminue. Plus la température du corps humain chute et plus il devient difficile de respirer. Les plus chanceux sombreront dans le coma d'autres sous un état d'hypotension, communément appelé « état de mort apparente ». Pour les moins chanceux, c'est un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Au moins, ça a le mérite de ne pas être trop douloureux… _Se rassurèrent Grimcred et Pauly._

\- Vous vous souvenez de notre escale sur Drum ?

\- Pu-putain, ouais…

\- Nos températures corporelles n'ont même pas frisé les trente-quatre degrés. Pour mourir de froid, faut descendre à une vingtaine de degrés. C'est une mort lente et terriblement atroce.

L'ambiance sembla tout à coup bien plus pesante pour les pirates qui resserrèrent inconsciemment leurs rangs. Seule Nyx était légèrement assise à l'écart, les jambes étendues devant elle. Ses doigts jouaient nonchalamment avec les brins d'herbe alors qu'elle faisait part de ses anecdotes personnelles.

\- Avec le froid, le sang ne circule plus. Le nez et les doigts sont les premiers membres à bleuir, puis à noircir avant de tomber.

\- N-Noircir ?! Mais je **suis** noir ! _Gémit Pauly en tâtant son visage du bout de ses doigts._

Nyx haussa les épaules, inconsciente de la graine qu'elle venait de planter dans l'esprit du pirate.

\- Ca suffit maintenant, taisez-vous. _Ordonna Kidd._

\- J'veux pas mourir putain !

\- Personne ne va mourir. _Modéra Wire._

\- Peut-être Nyx. _Concéda Al en avisant la silhouette de la jeune fille, loin d'eux._ P-pourquoi restes-tu si loin ? Tu me donnes froid !

Les pieds nus de Nyx frottèrent le sol, chatouillant la plante de ses pieds alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière pour observer le ciel, seulement maintenue par ses bras tendus.

\- Je n'ai pas froid. Je suis habituée à des températures plus basses. _Annonça-t-elle simplement._ Ma température corporelle est plus élevée que la moyenne.

Il y eut un silence que Nyx ne chercha pas à interpréter, habituée à se laisser bercer par le simple cours de ses pensées ou ses observations. Par exemple, pendant les jérémiades des pirates, elle avait préféré observer le dépeçage organisé d'une carcasse de scarabée par une colonie de fourmis plutôt que de les écouter. Cette fois-là n'était pas coutume.

Pourtant, elle ne put rester enfermée dans sa bulle trop longtemps. Un sifflement rageur brisa le silence, accompagné par le bruit significatif d'un ressort que l'on presse. Kidd serrait les poings.

\- Elle est sérieuse ?

\- Nyx…

\- Oui ?

Tournant la tête, Nyx pencha innocemment le visage vers ses compagnons de voyage. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne put s'en apercevoir car le manteau noir de la nuit était aussi épais qu'un voile fait de tissu. La lune était dissimulée derrière d'épais nuages.

\- Et tu comptais rester dans ton coin jusqu'à ce qu'on soit entièrement congelés ? Ou tu attendais que l'un de nos doigts tombe ? _Railla Killer._

\- Vous avez réellement froid ?

\- On gèle. _Accentua le blond._

Comme si le temps ne pressait pas, Nyx s'accroupit et se releva souplement sur ses pieds. Elle épousseta ses cuisses et ses jambes avant de pivoter vers le groupe de pirates. Ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres, leurs regards perdus dans le noir ne sachant sur quoi se poser. Le vent souffla légèrement, poussant les nuages.

\- Je peux vous réchauffer. _Concéda Nyx d'une voix calme._

Quelques rayons lunaires filtrèrent au travers des amas de cumulus blancs et leurs faibles éclats rebondirent dans les pupilles émeraudes de Nyx, illuminant son regard comme deux bijoux majestueux.

\- Bouge-toi. _Claqua Kidd, impétueux._

\- Sous une condition.

\- Putain, et puis quoi encore ?

\- Libérez-moi.

Nyx tendit ses poignets devant elle et le cliquetis de ses entraves indiqua aux pirates où elle venait en venir. Eustass Kidd ne retint pas son sourire sardonique, ni même le ricanement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres carmines. Finalement, cette fille ne perdait pas le nord. Elle avait saisi l'occasion parfaite pour émettre une pareille demande car jamais Kidd n'aurait accepté de lui retirer ses chaînes sans ces conditions. Des bracelets en métal, quoi de mieux pour s'amuser ?

\- Kidd ? _Appela Killer comme les secondes s'égrainaient en silence._

\- Ouai.

Killer lâcha un faible soupir au travers de son masque, presque inaudible. Il avait parfaitement saisi ce que la réponse de Kidd signifiait. Malgré le froid qui congelait ses muscles, le second des Kidd Pirates se redressa à son tour. Il fit un pas en avant et déplia l'une de ses faux dans un tintement lugubre.

\- J'te garantis pas de ne pas te couper un bras.

Cette simple prévention, sortie sur un ton anodin, eut le don de faire ricaner les autres Kidd Pirates mais Nyx ne plia pas et resta sagement immobile, les bras tendus devant elle. Le second se concentra. Sa vision commença à tressauter. Les objets noirs et difformes prirent de nouvelles teintes, jaunes, bleues, vertes claires et Killer n'eut aucune difficulté à discerner la silhouette de Nyx dans ce nouveau tableau coloré. Avec expertise, il soupesa sa lame et trancha habilement les entraves à ses poignets, puis ses chevilles.

Les bracelets chutèrent sur le sol mou.

Nyx les observa, muette. Elle attendit quelques secondes mais rien ne changea. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer tout au long de son existence, Nyx ne ressentit pas une vague de puissance la traverser. L'euphorie ne s'empara pas d'elle tout comme elle n'eut pas envie de rire à gorge déployée. Lola avait raison. La liberté ne se résumait pas à des entraves physiques. La liberté, la vraie, c'était de pouvoir aller et venir comme elle le souhaitait, sans même savoir où elle allait. C'était ça : être libre. C'était la vie qu'elle commençait tout juste à découvrir.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle massait ses poignets.

Killer rangea sa faucille et retourna s'asseoir entre Kidd et Al. Nyx attrapa les bords de son tee-shirt et le souleva souplement au-dessus de sa tête. Son short glissa sur ses fesses pour finir sur le sol humide. Consciencieusement, elle plia ses vêtements et déposa la dague qu'elle avait volée à Grimcred sur le sommet.

\- Elle se désape ?! _Grinça Pauly en haussant le ton sous la surprise._

La lumière de la lune n'éclaira que faiblement la peau nue et laiteuse de Nyx, soulignant la pâleur de sa peau d'albâtre. Nyx se tint droite face aux hommes, comme si sa nudité l'importait peu.

\- Tu comptes nous réchauffer en étant à poil ? _Persifla Kidd._

\- Oui.

L'aplomb de sa réponse eut le don de maintenir les hommes silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Personnellement, je ne suis pas favorable à une partie de jambes à l'air à six hommes pour une seule femme. _Avoua Al, le visage contrit._

\- Au pire, tu t'en fous. Y'a qu'elle qui douille.

\- Je préfèrerais tout de même avoir six femmes pour moi tout seul.

Le vent souffla, caresse glaciale qui rappela aux hommes la condition dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cette bourrasque leur arracha des claquements de dents incontrôlés alors qu'ils peinaient à remonter leurs températures corporelles en frissonnant.

\- Putain ! _Gronda Kidd._ Bouge ton cul !

Les sourcils de Nyx se froissèrent alors que les mots de Kidd marquaient son esprit avec autant de force qu'un fer chauffé à blanc. Sa langue devint acide. Nyx inspira une large bouffée d'air et comprima tous les ressentiments qui grandissaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Le choix des mots de Kidd n'était pas anodin et lui comme elle le savait.

\- J'attendais que vous ayez fini. _Se contint-elle._

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa le cours de ses pensées s'éparpiller hors de son esprit. Comme un foulard qui glisse le long d'un cou, Nyx se sépara de ses aprioris vis-à-vis Kidd ainsi que des souvenirs sexuels qui la perturbaient. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sut ce à quoi elle était déterminée.

Nyx pivota et s'agenouilla par terre. Le blanc de sa rétine se teinta d'un noir profond, encadrant les billes vertes de ses pupilles. Soudainement, l'une de ses épaules se démit de son axe dans un craquement qui déchira le silence. Son buste chuta en avant et seules ses mains la soutenant à quatre pattes l'empêchèrent de s'écrouler face contre terre. Sa seconde épaule subit le même étrange phénomène et tout le corps de Nyx fut pris de tressautements. Ses doigts se crispèrent alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la terre. Ces derniers s'allongèrent et griffèrent le sol sur plusieurs centimètres en se recourbant. Nyx serra les dents quand sa colonne vertébrale ondula, craquant sur plusieurs vertèbres. Ses pieds se tordirent sur la plante et commencèrent à grandir, comme tous les os de son corps. Elle sentit alors ses organes doubler de volume et se déplacer à l'intérieur d'elle. Ils s'écrasaient les uns sur les autres mais poussaient aussi sur ses côtes pour trouver leur place, augmentant le volume de sa cage thoracique. D'un autre côté, des poils drus percèrent la peau laiteuse sur tout son corps pour la recouvrir entièrement. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Nyx voulut gémir sa douleur mais le son mourut avant même qu'elle ne l'expire car sa bouche s'étira vers l'avant pour former un long museau pointu. La gueule s'entrouvrit, laissant échapper un souffle rauque et puissant.

Le vent continua à souffler, poussant les nuages grisâtres loin de la lune. Le grossier camp des Kidd Pirates fut éclairé par quelques rayons lunaires et ce qu'ils découvrirent les laissa tous sans voix.

Sous les yeux des pirates ne se tenait plus la frêle silhouette de Nyx. A la place, une imposante bête se redressa. Elle s'ébroua et tout son pelage gigota comme une entité propre. Ses oreilles triangulaires s'agitèrent et l'animal tourna lentement la tête vers les pirates. Au-delà des crocs aiguisés qui ornaient sa gueule entrouverte, les Kidd Pirates restèrent accrochés au regard de la bête face à eux. Les deux pupilles rondes de couleur émeraude passèrent avec calme sur les différents visages. Etrangement, elles transpiraient la sagesse et l'intelligence, comme si elle attendait avec indifférence leur réaction.

\- … Nyx ?

Al hésitait. Tout, de son pelage sable clair à l'éclat aiguisé dans ses pupilles lui rappelait la jeune fille qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer et pourtant, le docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Jamais dans sa vie Al n'avait croisé un tel phénomène de la nature. La bête s'avança et sa large tête frôla Al lorsqu'elle tourna autour du regroupement de pirates pour finir par s'allonger à plat ventre devant eux. Nyx déposa son museau sur ses pattes avant et entoura les hommes de sa large queue touffue. La chaleur que sa simple présence amena fut salvatrice, néanmoins, aucun d'eux n'osa s'approcher. Tendus comme des ressorts, ils semblaient prêts à se défendre. Grimcred tenait même l'une de ses armes dans le creux de sa paume.

Si Nyx savait rire, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait à ce moment-là tant le comportement des ô combien dangereux pirates sanguinaires et sans peur était risible.

Killer fut le premier à oser la toucher consciencieusement. Sa main se posa avec une lenteur calculée sur son épaule, caressant du bout des doigts les muscles épais et noueux dissimulés sous les longs poils. L'animal ne bougea pas d'un pouce, observant les buissons face à elle.

\- Kidd ?

\- Ouai. _Souffla le capitaine dont le regard transperçait littéralement le côté de la tête du loup._

\- Elle nous réchauffe réellement… à _poils_.

La nuance parut soudainement claire pour chacun et le rire d'Al résonna comme du cristal lorsqu'il s'esclaffa bruyamment. Wire esquissa un sourire, sûrement jumelé à l'expression qui étirait les traits de Killer. Les oreilles de la louve s'agitèrent et sa queue tressauta légèrement, comme si Nyx la maintenait difficilement en place.

Vu l'imposante taille de la jeune fille sous cette forme animale, les Kidd Pirates purent se partager en deux groupes pour profiter des deux flancs de la louve. Al s'installa contre son épaule gauche et s'amusa à gratter Nyx derrière ses oreilles. Les autres hommes, un peu plus réticents, se contentèrent de s'appuyer dos contre elle. Leurs muscles se dénouèrent peu à peu sous la chaleur qui se diffusait lentement en eux alors qu'ils se laissaient bercer par le son lent des battements du cœur se répercutant à l'intérieur du corps musclé de Nyx.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié une femme poilue… _La taquina Al._

Nyx repoussa la main du médecin d'un coup de museau alors que l'unique œil posé sur lui le jugeait gentiment pour sa blague vaseuse. Al sourit, apparemment enchanté par son propre humour jusqu'à ce que Grimcred soulève une question importante.

\- Elle peut pas parler ?

\- Elle était pas muette ? _S'étonna Pauly à son tour._

\- Je croyais que tous les utilisateurs de zoan pouvaient parler sous leur forme animale… _Continua Grimcred._

Les oreilles de la louve se plaquèrent en arrière sur son crâne. Un roulement grimpa dans sa gorge, bien trop faible pour être complètement perçu par les hommes.

\- Justement. _Murmura Al dont les sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés._ Rappelez-vous…

\- On l'a repêchée dans l'océan. _Poursuivit Killer dont la vivacité d'esprit suivait parfaitement les pensées du docteur._ Kidd et Al coulent comme des enclumes. Si elle possédait un zoan, elle se serait noyée.

\- Mais alors… _Saisit enfin Grimcred._

\- C'est pas une utilisatrice de fruit du démon.

Grimcred déglutit suite à l'annonce de Killer et chercha du soutien chez ses camarades en les balayant de son regard gris métallisé. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne semblait apte à lui donner une explication correcte.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! _Contesta Pauly en se redressant._ Les humains qui se transforment en animaux sans fruit du démon, ça n'existe pas !

Le roulement d'avertissement se transforma en grognement comminatoire alors que Nyx retroussait les babines, dévoilant la naissance de sa gencive noire. Kidd haussa un sourcil et leva légèrement un œil en direction de la louve. Il la sentit se tendre dans son dos, ses muscles se bandant. Personne ne nota ce changement car Nyx ne bougea pas d'un poil, alors Pauly continua sur sa lancée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est, sérieux ? C'pas normal !

Nyx détesta les derniers mots qu'il prononça comme si c'était une véritable atteinte à sa personnalité. Où était la normalité dans ce monde sans dessus dessous ? Trop souvent, on lui avait répété que la normalité n'était qu'une convention sociale, un fondement sur lequel repose toutes les civilisations pour se consoler d'une réalité trop dure à supporter. Nyx n'avait jamais vraiment saisi le véritable sens de ces propos – bien trop abstraits pour elle – et pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme quelqu'un d'anormal. Elle se savait différente mais pour elle, ce n'était pas un défaut. Est-ce qu'une carotte difforme se sent mal à l'aise quand elle est plongée sous terre au milieu de ses congénères ? Jamais car elle ne connaît pas la couleur de ses voisines et une fois tirée de terre, cuisinée ou coupée en morceaux, on ne se souvient plus de sa forme. Être différente n'est pas un défaut quand on ne sait pas ce qu'est la normalité, ou quand ses propres critères de normalité sont bien différents des autres.

\- J'ai entendu parler de monstres qui pouvaient prendre forme humaine ! C'est pire que la peste ces conneries-là ! Il parait qu'ils peuvent détruire toute la civilisation d'une île sans être anéantis !

Le pirate continua de déblatérer des paroles vides de sens. Nyx aurait voulu lui faire comprendre que lorsque ce qu'on a à dire n'est pas intéressant, il valait mieux se taire et laisser le silence parler pour soi. Seulement, n'ayant ni ses mots ni sa parole, elle réagit de la façon qui lui parut la plus naturelle pour le lui faire comprendre.

Comme un ressort qui se déploie, sa tête se replia vers son flanc en quelques secondes pour faire face au visage de Pauly. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise, mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que la mâchoire pleine de crocs claqua sèchement juste sous son nez dans un bruit net et précis. Pauly sursauta et perdit l'équilibre, tombant en arrière dans une expiration grotesque.

Nyx expira avec calme par ses naseaux, percevant sans difficulté les effluves de panique du pirate. Une satisfaction animale gonfla dans ses poumons, comme si elle se nourrissait de la peur de l'homme face à elle. Nyx garda son attention rivée sur lui. Depuis quelques secondes déjà, son grognement s'était éteint.

\- P-putain ! _Jura l'homme à la peau noire._ Va te faire foutre !

La gueule de Nyx s'entrouvrit alors qu'elle expirait son souffle brûlant, geste qui s'apparenta étrangement à un rictus. Nyx n'avait jamais – ou presque – souri sous forme humaine devant eux. La voir si expressive sous forme animale était atypique mais franchement rafraîchissant aux yeux d'Al.

La voix rauque de Kidd gronda presque aussi sourdement que celle de la louve.

\- Ferme-la et dors. Vous me faites chier.

Kidd referma les yeux et enfonça son menton au milieu de son manteau de fourrure pour se réchauffer. Son front prenait un pli agacé alors qu'il pinçait les lèvres. Nyx fut surprise que Kidd garde même cette expression pour somnoler. N'était-il jamais heureux ? Même ses bras croisés sur son torse amenaient à une attitude fermée et colérique. Pour Nyx, il était acquis que sa vie soit morne et sans intérêt, dénuée des rubans doux et soyeux qu'étaient l'amour, la joie ou la bonne humeur. Néanmoins, ne disait-on pas d'un pirate qu'il jouissait des plaisirs de la vie ? La piraterie sonnait comme un écho de liberté et pourtant, rien sur le visage de Kidd ne démontrait de sa satisfaction à parcourir les océans.

La seule fois où Nyx l'avait vu sourire, elle l'avait amèrement regrettée.

Lentement, elle détourna la tête pour la déposer sur ses pattes avant. Elle souffla et oubliant les hommes qui s'installèrent confortablement contre elle, se laissa porter par les bruits de la nuit. Ces sons si familiers qui l'avaient bercée pendant des années la maintinrent solidement éveillée. Nyx eut le loisir d'entendre la forêt s'animer de petits animaux nocturnes mais aucun d'eux n'osa s'approcher.

* * *

 **Valkyria32 :** Je te remercie pour ta review encourageante et note avec beaucoup de joie que oui : j'ai repris du poil de la bête ;-) ! (petit jeu de mot, bonjour, je suis contente). A la prochaine j'espère !


	20. Chapter 19

_Aloha les petits loups !  
_

 _C'est avec grand plaisir et une pointe de désappointement que je vous retrouve dans ce nouveau chapitre. Je suis heureuse de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs nous ont rejoint (avec pleins de gentils commentaires, soit dit en passant) mais légèrement déçue de voir que mes premiers lecteurs - et rares qui commentaient chaque chapitre jusqu'à maintenant - n'avaient pas fait leur apparition. J'espère ne pas avoir failli à vos espérances sinon, vous m'en voyez désolée... J'ose espérer que je vous retrouverai dans le prochain chapitre._

 _Je remercie mes petits bêtas et MlleX pour son travail !_

 _Comme d'habitude, les commentaires à vos reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Des bisous brûlants, MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19 –**

Ses pattes la démangeaient terriblement. Immobile, Nyx souffla une fois de plus d'un air fatigué, secouant les brins d'herbes roux qui s'établissaient devant son museau. Elle avait le sentiment que des insectes grimpaient sur ses pattes et ses cuisses pour la piétiner inlassablement. Les petits picotements commençaient sincèrement à user de sa patience. Qu'il était long d'attendre que les pirates se réveillent. Qu'il était long de rester éveillée alors que les autres demeuraient profondément endormis.

Sombrer dans le sommeil aurait sûrement été la meilleure solution mais Nyx ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer les yeux pour se laisser bercer par les respirations lentes contre ses flancs. La méfiance coulait dans ses veines. Au fond d'elle, son instinct lui murmurait de ne faire confiance à personne. Qui pouvait lui assurer que Pauly ne tordrait pas sa nuque de ses mains si elle fermait les yeux ? Ou que Killer ne tenterait de découper sa gorge pour l'observer se vider de son sang ? Nyx avait toujours été solitaire, sans meute, et son loup craignait que les pirates l'égorgent dans son sommeil. Sous sa forme animale, elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre son instinct de côté. Il dominait son corps bien mieux que son simple esprit d'humaine.

Alors Nyx resta éveillée jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et que l'atmosphère se réchauffe peu à peu.

Killer fut le premier à se réveiller. Sans déranger ses camarades, il se releva avec la grâce d'un félin et fit rouler ses épaules pour détendre les muscles noueux de son cou. Sa chevelure blonde flotta avec élégance lorsqu'il passa devant Nyx, surprenant le regard de la louve posé sur sa personne.

\- Bien dormi ?

Nyx redressa sa nuque. Elle cligna des yeux paresseusement avant de détourner son regard au loin. Un rayon de soleil glissa entre les nuages, caressant son museau. Ses paupières se plissèrent légèrement alors qu'elle profitait simplement du faisceau doré. La nature lui faisait don d'un aussi beau paysage, jamais elle ne le dénigrerait.

Killer s'assit sur la cime d'un arbre déraciné depuis des années. Le bois était d'un brun presque noir, sec et décrépi. Lorsque ses pieds s'appuyèrent contre l'écorce, quelques copeaux s'égrainèrent mais le second des Kidd Pirates s'occupait plutôt d'observer Nyx à la lumière du jour.

Son pelage était d'un beige très clair, comme le sable des plus belles plages tropicales. Seule une virgule de poils sur son front tirait vers le blanc, brillant presque d'un éclat argenté. Son museau effilé paraissait bien plus délicat que la gueule épaisse d'une vulgaire bête et pourtant, Killer ne doutait pas une seconde de l'efficacité de sa mâchoire. Les oreilles triangulaires décorées de poils longs s'agitèrent. Le regard profond de la louve se posa sur les hommes lovés contre ses flancs, épiant leur réveil.

\- Bonjour ma belle, soupira Al en caressant affectueusement l'arrière de la tête de Nyx _._

La louve émit un petit gargouillis satisfait, appréciant apparemment la gâtée que lui procurait le docteur derrière les oreilles. Les sensations étaient tellement différentes sous cette forme, comme si ses sens plus développés les exacerbaient. Avec délectation, elle tendit son cou vers l'avant en se redressant quand chacun fut réveillé. Ses muscles se délièrent, relâchant dans son organisme de petites molécules d'endorphine qui lui auraient presque arraché un soupir de bien-être.

Un objet mou glissa le long de son flanc, puis le long de sa cuisse avant de s'écraser sur le bout de sa queue dans un bruit sourd. Nyx se crispa et coula lentement son regard sur le corps endormi qui l'empêchait de bouger. Grimcred grommela dans son sommeil et enfonça un peu plus son visage dans les longs poils blancs. Un filet de bave coula le long de sa bouche alors qu'il restait profondément endormi. Nyx tira sur sa queue pour se libérer mais rien à faire, le pirate aux cheveux violine était lourdement accroché.

Al retint comme il put son sourire lorsque Nyx l'observa, les oreilles plaquées en arrière, la tête rentrée entre ses deux épaules, dépitée et perdue. Elle n'avait aucune idée du comportement à adopter pour se sortir de là.

\- Pauly, occupe-toi de Grim.

\- Oh non ! Il est super chiant quand on le réveille…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! On va pas attendre que la belle au bois dormant sorte de son putain de sommeil pour bouger.

\- J'vous jure que s'il râle, c'est pas moi qui m'en occupe, préféra annoncer Pauly en croisant ses bras sur son torse pour appuyer ses propos.

Nyx s'approcha de Grimcred et le renifla. Son museau poussa contre le coude du pirate qui se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse. Elle souffla, visiblement agacée et eut à peine le temps de se reculer que le pied de Killer s'était abattu sur la hanche du pirate pour le repousser d'un geste négligé de la botte.

\- Debout, dicta-t-il de cette voix qui n'incitait qu'à l'obéissance.

La secousse eut le don d'électriser Grimcred qui papillonna des paupières en tentant de retrouver ses esprits. Pendant que Killer secouait les puces de son subordonné, Nyx s'ébroua. Inconsciente des regards des pirates sur elle, elle bailla avant de se lécher paresseusement les babines.

Kidd, les bras croisés sur son torse, avisa l'imposante taille de Nyx en la détaillant de haut en bas sans aucun scrupule. Ses pattes étaient aussi larges que sa propre main métallique mais possédaient en plus de longues griffes acérées capables de déchirer la chair. Vu sa corpulence générale, Nyx n'aurait eu aucun mal à courir avec quelqu'un sur son dos. Une véritable bête.

Un sourire feutré étira ses lèvres écarlates.

Quelle fille pleine de rebondissements, pensa-t-il d'une voix étrangement excitée.

\- Que fait-on maintenant que la princesse est réveillée ? s'enquit Al en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Putain, ta gueule Al ! J't'ai pas sonné espèce de médecin des pâquerettes.

Ledit médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On avance.

\- Je sais bien que tu es buté, capitaine, mais marcher pour marcher ne mène à rien. Nous devons trouver un point d'eau pour nous désaltérer. Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Eh bien on avance jusqu'à une putain de rivière, railla Kidd en offrant un sourire retord à son médecin.

* * *

Le cortège de pirates avançait avec détermination à l'intérieur de la luxuriante végétation, sous le flot intarissable de parole de Pauly et Al. Les deux hommes semblaient s'accorder sur le fait que le silence n'avait pas lieu d'être durant leur marche et prenaient un malin plaisir à rebondir sur n'importe quel sujet, des plus scientifiquement précis aux vaseuses blagues de Pauly.

Alors que l'une des oreilles de Nyx restait attentive aux discussions, l'autre se perdait dans les bruits environnants. Chaque craquement de branches sous leurs pas, chaque soupir retenu – ou non. Il était aussi aisé pour elle d'écouter les murmures de la Nature que ceux de ses camarades pirates. La louve bondit avec agilité par-dessus un arbre déraciné et profita de son avance pour humer l'air. Les fragrances de la forêt l'imprégnèrent. Qu'il était bon de sentir autant d'odeurs.

Herbes mouillées, écorces de pin, argile…

Elle se perdait dans les sensations que lui procuraient ses cinq sens aiguisés.

Malgré cette submersion, le corps de Nyx se tendit subitement dans sa marche. Elle redressa sa nuque vers l'arrière, les oreilles tournées dans le sens du vent. Quelle était cette odeur qui se dissociait étrangement des autres ? La puissance de son arôme la surprit. Elle agrippa Nyx à la gorge avec force, s'insinuant dans sa bouche jusqu'à la faire saliver. Son loup intérieur grogna et rua contre les parois fines de son esprit.

Nyx s'aplatit sur le sol, cherchant à reprendre le dessus sur son instinct. Elle enfouit son museau dans les herbes basses et chercha à chasser l'hypnotique odeur qui l'appelait. Comment pouvait-elle y résister ? Elle était si forte… Si puissante… Si alléchante… Pourquoi cherchait-elle à y résister ? Il lui suffisait de courir pour découvrir l'origine de cette senteur. Qui l'en empêcherait ?

 _Personne. Personne. Personne._

Nyx se redressa sur ses pattes et huma à nouveau l'atmosphère. Son estomac s'agita, appréciant lui-aussi. Tout son corps frissonna alors que sa conscience s'effritait. Nyx n'entendit pas Al l'appeler. Ni Kidd, ou Killer. Sa bête intérieure hurla avant de déchirer la faible barrière mentale qui s'était érigée dans son esprit.

Portée par son instinct, Nyx bondit en avant. Ses larges pattes foulèrent la terre molle dans un battement régulier et étouffé. Elle se faufila entre les buissons, les herbes. Sa gorge s'entrouvrit alors qu'elle aspirait de grandes goulées d'air par la bouche. Son flair la guida sans mal à la guider par de-là les nombreuses odeurs qui animaient la forêt.

Cette senteur l'appelait.

Nyx courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, profitant de la sensation salvatrice du sang battant dans ses veines et dénouant ses muscles. C'était si bon. Si satisfaisant. Pas un instant Nyx ne pensa aux pirates qu'elle laissait derrière elle, profitant simplement du moment présent.

Sa course folle fila en une poignée de secondes, qui pourtant, semblèrent durer une éternité.

Nyx s'arrêta subitement et se tapit dans l'herbe. La terre tremblait sous ses pattes, martelée par les sabots de la horde de cervidés qui lui faisait face. Les animaux étaient recouverts par de longs poils bruns et lisses, glissant le long des six pattes qu'ils arboraient. Le dos rond, ils broutaient calmement. La quiétude de leur simple vie d'herbivore semblait avoir pris le dessus sur leur instinct de survie car aucun d'eux ne remarqua le prédateur qui approchait prudemment.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, Nyx s'élança vers sa proie. Leurs corps se heurtèrent durement mais les pattes de la louve lui permirent de prendre l'avantage pour renverser l'herbivore au sol. Ses griffes lacérèrent sauvagement les flancs tandis que sa gueule se refermait définitivement sur la jugulaire du cervidé. En sentant le sang jaillir dans sa gorge, Nyx grogna de satisfaction et perdit tout sens de raisonnement logique.

* * *

Alertés par les beuglements et le brouhaha que déclencha la horde en s'éparpillant, les pirates rejoignirent sans difficulté la clairière où Nyx s'était échappée. Personne n'avait compris le comportement de la louve, jusque-là sage et docile. Grimcred pencha pour une envie pressante, mais personne ne se rangea de son côté.

Ils sortirent des buissons épineux et des chemins sinueux qui avaient rendu Kidd fou de rage pour aboutir dans une large plaine ouverte sur le ciel. Les herbes hautes étaient grossièrement écrasées dans tous les sens et du sable roux flottait au fond de l'espace, là où les herbivores venaient de fuir. Néanmoins, des sons peu ragoûtants provenaient du centre de la clairière.

Nyx, couchée sur le ventre, retenait une carcasse ensanglantée entre ses pattes avant. Du sang maculait son poitrail et sa gueule, recouvrant le poil clair de son pelage. D'un simple geste de la mâchoire, elle attrapa un morceau de chair rouge vif et tira dessus. Les tissus s'étirèrent jusqu'à se déchirer dans un chuintement humide, avant qu'elle ne le gobe goulûment en le jetant en l'air au-dessus de sa tête.

Des grognements bestiaux secouaient son poitrail avec satisfaction.

Al recouvrit sa bouche avec sa main.

\- Elle… mange ?

\- Elle dévore, corrigea Wire, impassible.

\- Elle croit que c'est l'heure du goûter ou quoi ?

Kidd n'attendit pas et s'avança en de grandes enjambées.

\- Oy ! Le chien de prairie là !

La bête vrilla son regard sur le rouge alors que ses babines se retroussaient dans un geste menaçant. Kidd en fit fi aussi facilement que des protestations de ses subalternes et continua de s'approcher.

\- Lève tes fesses et ramène-toi, j'crois pas t'avoir autorisé à manger un bout.

Nyx se redressa, furibonde. Ses crocs claquèrent dans l'air pour inciter l'homme à reculer. Elle protégea son repas d'une patte alors qu'un grognement résonnait dans sa gorge. Personne ne toucherait à sa proie.

 _Personne. Personne. Personne._

Kidd fit claquer sa langue sur son palet avec dédain alors que Nyx s'aplatissait par terre, prête à bondir. Un crépitement vibra dans l'air alors que de petits éclairs violines grésillaient autour de sa main de chair.

Les lames rangées contre ses cuisses tremblèrent, prête à jaillir hors de leurs fourreaux.

\- J'crois que t'as pas compris où était ta place, rappela-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Malgré le voile de fureur qui obscurcissait sa vision, Nyx aperçut une forme rougeoyante onduler sous ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir la personne qui lui faisait face. La seule évidence qui s'ouvrit à elle fut que le danger était imminent. Bien trop grand. Ses paupières se plissèrent et elle gronda. Ses muscles bandés gonflèrent sous la contraction, augmentant le volume de son poil pour se donner de l'importance.

Le vent souffla dans le dos de Kidd, soulevant son manteau de fourrure.

Soudainement dans son monde intérieur, bercée dans un halo blanc, Nyx ouvrit les yeux. Elle émergea de son sommeil aussi facilement qu'une bulle de savon éclate. Désormais spectatrice de ses propres actions, elle reconnut la silhouette de son capitaine. L'odeur si particulière du métal l'accompagnait toujours, mêlée à une fragrance plus dominante d'homme. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Nyx quand elle entrevit le regard du supernova. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune fille se demanda qui des deux était véritablement un prédateur.

Toutes ses forces s'étiolèrent comme une bougie fondant au soleil. Sa colère s'échappa naturellement hors de son corps. Il lui était impossible de rivaliser avec Kidd. Sa fureur ne pouvait pas dépasser celle du rookie. Quand elle voyait ses yeux remplis de rage, Nyx finissait par s'y noyer en oubliant ses propres rancœurs. Qui était-elle pour oser se comparer à Kidd ? Personne.

S'écartant à nouveau de la scène, Nyx rejoignit son loup intérieur. Sa main caressa l'échine musclée de la bête grondante, avant qu'elle n'enroule ses bras autour de l'épais cou pour y enfouir son visage. Lentement, elle calma sa respiration. Son pouls reprit lentement son rythme avant que le corps de l'animal entre ses bras ne s'estompe comme un nuage de brume, pour finalement disparaître en un souffle.

Nyx avait retrouvé le contrôle de son propre corps en faisant taire son instinct.

Face à Kidd, la louve s'ébroua. Toutes traces de tension avaient quitté son corps. Elle souleva ses pattes poisseuses et entrouvrit la gueule pour laisser pendre sa langue quand le goût ferreux si particulier du sang envahit ses papilles. Nyx regrettait rarement ses actions car lorsqu'elle se laissait emporter par son instinct, ce genre de pensée devenait presque obsolète. Comment pouvait-elle regretter quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait réellement faire ? Courir, dormir, manger. Ce n'étaient que des besoins primaux auxquels elle devait répondre. Et lorsqu'elle les contenait, le loup reprenait le contrôle. Le loup ne supportait pas d'être bridé.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait eu faim.

Une lame fila soudainement près de son œil et se planta dans le sol mou près de sa patte arrière. Nyx tressauta et vrilla à nouveau son attention sur Kidd. Elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de le quitter des yeux une seconde fois.

\- Si j'te parle, tu me réponds. On s'est bien compris ? articula-t-il alors que les lames de ses couteaux flottaient devant lui.

Le corps de la louve se mit à tressauter. Elle se recroquevilla et lorsque sa truffe frôla la terre, le corps nu et humain de Nyx fit de nouveau son apparition. Ses petites mains se frayèrent un chemin dans les herbes écrasées alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement sur ses deux jambes. Elle frotta son menton d'un revers de poignet, essuyant le sang qui y coulait.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Je penserai à te siffler comme un animal la prochaine fois si c'est le seul ordre que tu comprends.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu mais j'écoute maintenant, souffla simplement Nyx en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Un sourire torve naquit sur le visage de Kidd. Ses lames revinrent se ranger dans leurs fourreaux alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse, tapotant nerveusement son coude de son index métallique. Ses yeux balayèrent de haut en bas la silhouette nue de Nyx, suivant avec un intérêt particulier la courbe douce de ses hanches et les formes rebondies de ses petits seins. Kidd leva impérieusement son bras gauche en l'air, chassant l'air d'un revers de main.

\- Barrez-vous ! _Indiqua-t-il aux autres pirates._ On a besoin de parler, elle et moi.

Les hommes acquiescèrent et disparurent un peu plus loin, entraînant Al qui refusait de laisser Nyx seule à seul avec Kidd. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Nyx décida de s'écarter de la carcasse gisant derrière elle et dont les boyaux et le sang se répandaient sur ses pieds.

Une brûlure la surprit en lui tirant soudainement les côtes. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit une entaille peu profonde orner son flanc gauche.

\- J'crois que je t'ai un peu écorchée.

La langue de Kidd caressa le coin de sa propre bouche alors qu'il la narguait d'un sourire. Nyx essuya la coupure d'un geste de la main, observant le liquide rouge qui la maculait d'un air impassible. Une goutte grenat roula le long de son index et Nyx la happa d'un coup de langue habile avant de fourrer son doigt dans sa bouche jusqu'à la jointure de sa main.

Elle suça le sang sans un mot, enroulant sa langue autour de son index. Le goût était différent de celui du cervidé, plus doux. Plus léger. Son regard accrocha celui de Kidd alors que ses joues se creusaient légèrement quand elle aspira la dernière goutte de sang. Nyx retira avec lenteur son doigt, donnant un dernier coup de langue sur l'extrémité de son ongle comme pour savourer au maximum ce simple délice.

\- Ce n'est rien, réfuta-t-elle d'une voix enrobée _._

Les narines de Kidd se dilatèrent alors que ses pupilles s'étrécissaient. La tension contracta ses muscles et il souffla d'une voix rauque.

\- Oh, tu vas prendre.

* * *

 **Yakimeni** : Heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir grâce aux deux chapitres ! Je savais qu'il y aurait des surpris en découvrant le chapitre 18 vu qu'il n'a pas été annoncé :p Bisous, à la prochaine !

 **Maoul92** : Et oui ! La bête du titre "La bête et le chasseur", c'est Nyx ! Et encore, elle réserve pleins de surprises... Merci pour ta review, à la prochaine !

 **The story of a rabbit :** Olala ! Pour la première fois depuis que tu me lis, j'ai réussi à te surprendre ! J'en suis toute émue ! La transformation de Nyx est un de mes passages préférés. Je suis flattée de savoir que ça t'a plu aussi ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt petit lapin !

 **Marquise aux Serpents** : C'est avec grand plaisir que je t'ai offert cet honneur, héhéhéhé. Heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir (avec le petit clin d'oeil pour le surnom, et les deux chapitres d'un coup :p)

Effectivement, Nyx n'est pas forcément la personne parfaite pour s'y identifier. Néanmoins, j'ose espérer qu'elle accroche votre attention et qu'elle donne envie de connaître son histoire et son futur. Tu as raison, c'est une humaine avec des réactions ... décalées, qui sont en partie dues à sa nature animale. Nous savons tous que les loups n'agissent et ne pensent pas comme les humains. D'ailleurs, tu as compris la nuance dans l'animal que j'ai choisi pour elle. Le chat est trop indépendant, sauvage et égoïste. Le loup se rapproche bien plus de son caractère.

J'ai essayé de détailler un peu plus la description de Nyx sous forme animale. Elle est plutôt imposante, oui, vu que les hommes peuvent tous s'accouder contre elle au campement. Un homme comme Kidd peut grimper sur son dos et se faire transporter sur une courte durée. C'est réellement "une bête", "un monstre", plus qu'un loup comme on peut connaître en France (nous sommes dans One Piece, après tout :p).

Profite bien de ce moment de détente... il ne va pas durer. Et profite bien aussi de ton Al-futur-mari (je n'en dirais pas plus)... !

Dois-je préciser que ta seconde review m'a fait exploser de rire ? Effectivement, Al a un fruit du démon. Mais je n'en ai jamais fait clairement part, c'était là ma manière subtile de l'insérer dans l'histoire :p Je suis heureuse de voir que ça a déclenché une telle réaction chez toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! A la prochaine bien sûr !

 **Les fictions de Nils** : Bienvenue à toi ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review sur l'un de mes chapitres. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire et ma petite Nyx t'ont plu ! Effectivement, le viol de Nyx n'est qu'une première étape. Le terme "Romance" viendra sûrement avec des personnages secondaires, car Nyx n'est pas une jeune fille en fleur dont la romance apparaîtra subitement par magie. Ca risque d'être très différent de ce que tu connais donc j'ai peur de vous décevoir... mais je ne désespère pas ! Encore merci pour ta review et à la prochaine peut-être ?

 **Neunonska :** Eh bien, c'est avec plaisir que je t'accueille dans mes nouveaux lecteurs! C'était très mignon de lire deux de tes revues à des avancements différents de lecture ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que l'aspect animal et sauvage de Nyx t'ont plu, tout comme les Kidd Pirates. Je cherche réellement à respecter les caractères de ces derniers donc ça me fait très plaisir (et j'ai été très émue de faire partie de ton top 3).

Tu es bien la première à parler clairement de la perception des odeurs de Nyx ! Je n'arrête pas de rabattre et rabattre des lignes sur ce point : c'est l'élément central chez Nyx et il sera l'investigateur de tellement d'événements... Bravo pour avoir fait attention à ce détail !

Effectivement, le viol n'a rien de "sexy". Je voulais retransmettre l'aspect noir, sombre, que peut avoir un équipage pirate. Dans la "réalité", ils ne ressemblent pas aux Mugirawa. Ce n'est pas agréable pour une femme d'être seule sur un bateau remplis d'hommes... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu. A la prochaine j'espère !

 **Maki-chan** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit message ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que Nyx a su te charmer et j'espère que tu suivras ses aventures ! La métamorphose est son petit "plus"... mais attend de découvrir ce qui se cache là-dessous !

 **Lerugamine** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'epsère que la suite t'a aussi plu !

 **Yume** : Je m'excuse réellement pour mon temps de réponse... Entre le travail et ma perte de données, j'ai mis du temps à reprendre de l'avance mais jamais je n'aurais abandonné ! Je dois mettre sur papier l'histoire de ma petite Nyx !

Tu as raison, Kidd ne voit pas Nyx pour qui elle est réellement. Autant dire qu'il ne voit qu'une opportunité d'agrandir son influence néfaste sur les océans. Qui dirait non si on lui proposait une bête aussi impressionnante que Nyx sous forme animale ? Dans les prochains chapitres, je vais essayer de glisser des points de vue Kidd pour mieux faire comprendre ce qu'il pense de sa petite recrue.

Al n'aura pas le rôle du rival amoureux, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Pour Nyx, il a plus le rôle d'un grand frère ou d'un père (quoique ce dernier terme le ferait couiner de mécontentement). C'est son pilier sur le navire.

J'essaie de m'améliorer pour vous faire comprendre les pensées de mes personnages car il est vrai que je me limite aux descriptions externes. J'espère que tu noteras mes efforts dans les prochains chapitres ! J'attends avec impatience ton avis.

Effectivement, je pense qu'il n'apprécierait pas le surnom "Kidoudou" :p

Tu as aussi saisi mon envie avec le "viol" de Nyx. Je voulais appuyer la noirceur qui ronge Kidd. Son côté malsain. Par cette action, il n'a clairement assouvi que son plaisir. Il n'en avait rien à faire des états d'âme de Nyx. Toutefois, Nyx n'a pas été totalement réticente... pour une certaine raison. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu se défendre plus que ça. C'est une louve, après tout. Je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet, tu connaîtras le pourquoi du comment bientôt !

Si Nyx est un loup plutôt qu'un félin (tigre, chat, panthère, lion), c'est bien parce qu'elle n'a rien de comparable avec les félins. Elle n'est pas égoïste, ni indépendante. Elle s'approche plus du canidé pour ces deux points.

Encore merci pour tes commentaires et à la prochaine Yume-chan !

 **Tower of Lily** : Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs, Lily ! Et merci pour ta review. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu as apprécié mon histoire à sa juste valeur et que le dernier chapitre t'a fait rire. Je me suis tellement amusée dans les répliques que j'étais presque déçue de ne voir aucun commentaire à ce sujet :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi... et à la prochaine, qui sait :D


	21. Chapter 20

_Aloha les petits loups !_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos gentils commentaires qui m'ont mis du baume au coeur. J'entame une période difficile donc c'est toujours plaisant de voir que d'adorables lecteurs comme vous me soutiennent. Je n'ai pas grand chose pour vous remercier, mais voici le nouveau chapitre._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il lance le début d'une nouvelle péripétie..._

 _Comme d'habitude, mille mercis à mes bêtas-readers pour leur formidable travail ! Les réponses à vos reviews sont en fin de chapitre._

 _Baisers brûlants,_

 _MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 –**

L'endroit où Nyx avait grandi n'était fait que de glace. La neige recouvrait le paysage tout entier au point où même les légendes n'avaient jamais conté la présence d'un brin d'herbe sur ces terres désolées. Pour passer le temps durant les moments de tempête, les rares habitants se plongeaient dans les ombres fantasmagoriques que dessinaient les flammes en brûlant. Nyx les avait toujours craintes et admirées à la fois. Craintes pour la brûlure que pouvait laisser le feu sur sa peau pâle admirées pour la bouffée d'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait lorsque ses doigts frôlaient le sommet d'une flamme.

Dans ces rares moments, Nyx se sentait vivante.

Elle aimait jouer avec le feu.

Sans qu'elle puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment, le torse large et épais de Kidd lui barra la vue. Son bras de chair, glissé sous son manteau de fourrure, gratta négligemment les abdominaux biens dessinés de son buste. Nyx observa pensivement le tracé de ses longs doigts manucurés, s'attardant sur l'iliaque marqué disparaissant sous le pantalon de cuir. Un très léger duvet de poils roux décorait l'espace sous son nombril et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux.

Kidd attrapa soudainement le poignet de Nyx. Il souleva son bras en l'air, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? T'as pas peur ?

Nyx tira sur son poignet mais la paume de Kidd était solidement ancrée sur elle. Ses yeux émeraudes fusillèrent la pauvre main du regard comme s'il s'agissait de la seule fautive – comme si elle était l'unique ennemie – et glissèrent lentement jusqu'au visage coupé au couteau de son capitaine.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle alors que son attention quittait enfin le lancement entre ses côtes.

\- Réponds !

\- J'ai mal, articula-t-elle. Lâche-moi.

\- Réponds à ma question d'abord !

\- Je ne ressens rien à part de la _douleur_ , siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il se saisit subitement du menton de la jeune fille à l'aide de deux doigts métalliques, essuyant les giclures de sang sur ses joues. Les amandes émeraudes de Nyx l'analysaient sans bouger, avec l'intensité si étrange qui leur était propre. Ses lèvres rondes formaient une ligne parfaite, immobile. Rares étaient les fois où Kidd les avait vues s'étirer en un sourire. Elle serait tellement plus supportable si son faciès ne se limitait pas à une inexpression constante. Son visage était harmonieux, quoiqu'un peu trop sauvage vu la coupe désordonnée de ses cheveux. Quant à son corps…

Nyx se crispa toute entière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle suivait le long coup d'œil que le supernova porta sur sa poitrine et le reste de son corps dénudé. Dans un élan hardi, elle repoussa la main de Kidd hors de son visage et se faufila sous son bras pour s'échapper. Consciente que Kidd la laissait faire, elle ne se risqua pas à jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, de peur de le voir changer d'avis.

Un frisson froid lui caressa l'échine et elle entoura son corps de ses bras, pour la première fois pressée de se rhabiller.

* * *

\- Je suis catégorique : nous devons trouver à boire avant de continuer, tonna Al en croisant ses bras sur son torse, intransigeant.

\- Quelqu'un a un bâton de sourcier peut-être ? J'suis pas magicien, moi !

\- Il nous suffit de suivre la piste des bêtes qu'on a aperçues, proposa Killer en tripotant sa barbiche blonde. Elles ne s'éloignent jamais des cours d'eau.

\- Malin !

\- J'veux pas dire… mais, ils se sont un peu barrés en courant dans tous les sens.

Pauly coula un regard à Nyx en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je peux suivre leur piste.

\- Pour que t'en bouffes encore un sous nos yeux ?

\- Je n'ai plus faim, souligna-t-elle, imperméable au sarcasme _._

\- A la bonne heure !

Le pirate aux deux sabres renifla dédaigneux avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Son menton pointu était levé en l'air dans une attitude hautaine alors qu'il jaugeait Nyx de toute sa hauteur. Grimcred avait énormément de mal à assimiler Nyx comme la bête qu'il avait rencontrée la veille. Il avait beau plisser ses paupières, rien chez cette petite femme aux cheveux blonds ne démontrait de sa bestialité. Le pirate s'estimait bien plus animal qu'elle alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se sentir en compétition ? Son égo surdimensionné se froissa à nouveau sous cette constatation et il fusilla Nyx du regard dans un geste puéril qu'elle ne prit même pas en considération.

\- Donc, si on récapitule : on piste les gros poilus jusqu'à une rivière en suivant la truffe de la gamine parce que si on boit pas un minimum, c'est l'infirmière qui crise.

\- C'est un résumé un peu longuet, mais correct, concéda Wire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? _!_

* * *

Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, les Kidd Pirates croisèrent la route d'un long ruisseau. L'eau claire avait creusé le sol pour établir son lit, humidifiant la terre. Les berges s'étaient alors teintes d'un rouge vif éclatant, semblable aux mèches rouges qu'arborait fièrement Kidd.

Nyx n'attendit pas l'aval de son capitaine pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau froide. Elle frotta ses mains et ses jambes, nettoyant le sang sec qui tirait sur sa peau. Les traces de son repas s'évacuèrent dans le courant et disparurent en quelques secondes.

\- Séparons-nous pour trouver à manger, conseilla Wire en essuyant sa bouche après avoir bu. Nous pouvons camper ici le temps de faire cuire la viande.

\- Ce n'est plus dangereux d'allumer un feu ? Railla Pauly.

\- Il fait jour.

Nyx avança à contre-courant dans le ruisseau, déposant avec délicatesse ses pieds sur les pierres rondes et glissantes qui en jonchaient le fond. L'eau se séparait en deux en frappant ses mollets avant de reprendre tranquillement son cours. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme prit conscience de l'insignifiance de son existence. Qu'importe si Nyx était présente ici ou ailleurs, la Nature poursuivait son cours avec la grâce et la majesté qui la caractérisait.

\- Nixie !

Stoppant son avancée, elle jeta lentement un regard par-dessus son épaule. Al lui faisait signe au loin en secouant sa main dans les airs et l'incita à les rejoindre. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche, il tapota gentiment son crâne en souriant de l'un de ses sourires en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, ma belle ? Mettre en place le campement ou partir chasser ?

Le regard las qu'elle coula en direction du médecin exprima à lui seul tout ce qu'elle pensait de cette question.

\- … D'accord… Je m'en doutais, soupira Al. Elle chasse.

Killer croisa ses bras sur son torse alors qu'un petit fredonnement satisfait lui échappait. Sans plus attendre, il poussa Nyx dans le dos du revers de sa main et l'incita à avancer.

\- On y va, indiqua simplement le mastodonte.

\- T'as pas intérêt à tout faire rater ! La menaça Grimcred.

\- Nous partons tous les trois ? S'enquit-elle en se penchant en arrière pour observer le masque de Killer, seulement retenue par la large main du blond _._

\- Oui. Un problème peut-être ?

\- Non, elle marqua une hésitation avant de reprendre. Je suis satisfaite.

La langue de Grimcred claqua sur son palet alors que son visage se renfrognait. Il accéléra la cadence, tenant fermement les poignées de ses armes pour prendre la tête de la marche.

\- Il est simplement gêné, déclara Killer alors qu'un sourire se dessinait dans sa voix _._

Nyx observa Grimcred lever son majeur en l'air en guise de réponse et ne put retenir un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Grimcred et Nyx avaient beau être deux humains normalement conditionnés – bien qu'aux capacités anormalement améliorées –, leur comportement l'un envers l'autre se rapprochait plus de celui de deux animaux : le chien et le chat. Comme si une animosité constante électrisait l'espace entre eux, ils ne cessaient de se chamailler et d'échanger des piques sur les sujets les plus idiots qu'ils soient.

Malgré son apparence imperturbable, Nyx présentait une habilité déconcertante à remettre Grimcred à sa place tout en paraissant désabusée par les propos qu'ils tenaient, comme si ces derniers ne l'atteignaient pas.

\- Si tu n'es pas capable de marcher sans faire de bruit, contente-toi simplement de placer tes pieds aux mêmes endroits que nous.

\- C'était. Pas. Ma. Faute, articula Grimcred en fusillant Nyx du regard.

\- La pluie tombant du ciel n'est pas ta faute. Le vent qui souffle dans les arbres n'est pas ta faute non plus. Mais-

\- C'est pas ma faute si ces putains de yaks t'ont poussée dans un buisson ! la coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nyx émit un léger grognement alors qu'elle arrachait une nouvelle fleur ronde et pleine d'épines de ses cheveux. Les pauvres mèches blondes s'étaient emmêlées autour de ces drôles de végétaux, créant d'épais nœuds inextricables.

\- Et puis, t'avais qu'à les arrêter aussi ! C'est toi qui t'es laissée faire, se défendit Grimcred avec mauvaise foi alors qu'il remontait la carcasse morte d'un cervidé sur ses épaules.

\- Arrêter une horde d'herbivores paniqués à mains nues ne fait pas partie de mes compétences, soupira-t-elle en sautant habilement sur un talus devant les deux hommes _._

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es nulle. C'est tout.

Nyx leva les yeux au ciel.

Killer resserra la prise de ses mains sur les pattes de l'animal mort qu'il transportait autour de son cou, observant la démarche de Nyx devant lui. La manière qu'elle avait de choisir naturellement les endroits où poser ses pieds démontrait de son habilité à progresser dans la forêt. Ses pas étaient certains. Jamais elle ne glissait ou émettait le moindre bruit – à l'inverse de Grimcred dont la délicatesse avait su effrayer la horde.

De plus, elle avait démontré la nuit dernière que son apparente faiblesse n'était qu'un leurre. Personne n'aurait cru qu'une bête sauvage se cachait sous le minois de cette petite blonde.

Quelques stupides animaux n'auraient pas dû la brusquer aussi facilement et encore moins la faire chuter dans les fourrés.

\- Grimcred a soulevé un point intéressant. Tu nous as déjà prouvé ta puissance. Ces bestioles n'étaient rien à écarter pour toi, alors pourquoi cette réaction ? demanda Killer _._

Nyx s'étonna que Killer lui-même l'interroge. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer le pirate, elle répondit tout de même avec lassitude.

\- Je ne suis qu'une humaine.

\- Une humaine qui se transforme en loup.

Elle médita ces propos un instant avant de se corriger en acquiesçant.

\- Presque qu'une humaine.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres, comme si elle s'amusait de ses propos comme d'une blague personnelle. Heureusement, elle n'aperçut pas le regard empli de dégoût que Grimcred lui lança mais l'entendit simplement se racler la gorge alors qu'il accélérait la cadence pour semer ses deux compagnons. Les arabesques de ses tatouages n'étaient plus qu'une tâche lointaine entre les branchages quand Killer reprit la parole.

\- D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais cru aux fantômes ou aux monstres. La réalité est bien assez dure et pénible pour qu'on rajoute ce genre de fantasmes stupides, soupira-t-il. Mais on a tous une part de folie en nous, plus ou moins importante en fonction de chacun.

\- Tu penses que je suis folle ? résuma-t-elle.

\- Plutôt une folie. La question est… la folie de qui ?

Le visage de Nyx se crispa et elle se glissa à travers une ouverture étroite entre deux branches pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs de Killer. Ce dernier, bien trop grand et épais pour suivre le même chemin, fut obligé de le contourner.

Sans mal, il la rattrapa en deux grandes enjambées alors qu'il fredonnait avec satisfaction.

\- Les princesses sont bien susceptibles de nos jours.

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse, répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac. Ni même une folie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourquoi les hommes s'obstinent-ils à mettre des étiquettes sur tout ce qu'ils connaissent ?

\- Justement parce qu'ils sont trop idiots pour s'en rappeler sans ça.

\- Tu pourrais m'appeler arbre, loup, monstre ou femme, ça ne change rien. Je suis moi, c'est tout.

\- C'est contradictoire. Si tu es tout ce que tu cites, tu es aussi une folie. Ainsi qu'une princesse.

Un grognement sauvage lui répondit alors que Nyx montrait les dents dans un geste mécontent. Killer retint sans peine son rire, n'ayant pas envie d'allumer le côté hystérique typiquement féminin qu'il imaginait sommeiller au plus profond de Nyx.

\- Est-ce pour ta nature de… femme-bête, hésita-t-il un instant sur le terme pour la qualifier _,_ que le gouvernement mondial à poser une prime sur ta tête ?

\- Pourquoi me poser la question si tu connais la réponse ?

\- Pour t'entendre l'approuver de vive voix.

Nyx s'arrêta subitement, à l'orée de la clairière où ils avaient établi leur campement provisoire. Elle dut se tordre la nuque pour fixer le masque bleu et blanc de Killer mais n'en perdit pas l'expression tirée qui marquait son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'ils ne m'attraperont pas si c'est ce qu'ils veulent.

* * *

Plus tard, Nyx observait avec curiosité Grimcred s'affairer autour de la viande. Assise sur un rocher, elle tapotait distraitement la surface brillante de l'eau de la rivière. Près de quatre pirates manquaient à l'appel, tant et si bien que Killer et Grimcred avaient décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Avec expertise, le pirate planta la lame de sa dague dans le poitrail du cervidé et descendit lentement le long de son ventre, ouvrant l'animal en deux. Ses doigts lui permirent d'écarter les deux pans de peau pour libérer les organes qui chutèrent lentement sur les berges de la rivière.

Nyx suivit des yeux le sang s'évacuer dans le courant, reniflant discrètement les relents forts et métallisés.

Grimcred laissa sa dague plantée dans l'animal dont la cage thoracique gisait négligemment près de lui et nettoya avec minutie les abats. Son visage était mû d'une tranquillité perturbante comme s'il travaillait avec habitude, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Demanda Nyx.

\- Quoi ? Le vider ?

Nyx acquiesça. Ce n'était pas dans ses coutumes que de préparer la viande avant de la dévorer.

\- Certaines bestioles relâchent des particules dans leur organisme quand elles meurent, pour empêcher les gens comme nous de profiter de leur viande. Il faut absolument les nettoyer, sinon, c'est la chiasse.

Grimcred ricana _._

\- Tout est bon dans le cochon, mais faut savoir le préparer avant.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- De ? …

\- Vider un animal. Tu as l'habitude, constata-t-elle simplement en suivant les gestes assurés du pirate.

\- Eviscérer, vider, découper, planter… C'est plus qu'une habitude. C'est jouissif, sourit-il comme un chat devant un bol de lait.

Les mains de Grimcred recueillirent en leur centre le large cœur du cervidé, presque aussi large qu'un crâne humain. Brun et épais, le muscle tremblotait légèrement alors que du sang suintait par tous ses pores. Nyx se pourlécha les lèvres. Les derniers battements s'étaient éteints depuis un moment et pourtant, elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le cœur se contracter pour battre. Son loup intérieur ronronna.

\- C'est ma partie préférée, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle _._

\- T'es vraiment dégueu.

\- Merci.

Les yeux gris de Grim roulèrent dans leur orbite, dépités.

* * *

La viande cuisant au-dessus du feu diffusait déjà une douce odeur lorsque la haute silhouette de Wire apparut à travers les fourrés. Il portait au creux de ses bras des fagots de bois secs.

\- Eh beh ! s'exclama Grimcred alors qu'il jonglait nonchalamment avec une pierre. On aurait pu tricoter un pull ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué pour être aussi longs ?

\- Je suis parti explorer les amonts pour observer l'île. Autant vous dire que nous avons le temps avant d'en fouiller les quatre recoins tant elle s'étend loin. Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en laissant tomber le contenu qu'il transportait près du feu.

\- Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Non. Pauly et moi nous sommes séparés. Il devait rejoindre Kidd et Al, annonça le géant dont le ton se tintait de scepticisme.

\- Il n'y avait personne quand nous sommes arrivés, intervint Killer _._

\- Ils sont où alors ? grogna Grimcred sans comprendre _._

Les sourcils se froncèrent sur les visages. Killer sortit un den den mushi miniature de la poche de son pantalon. Accrochés à ses faits et gestes, ils attendirent une réponse jusqu'à ce que l'escargot arrête de babiller les tonalités lentes de la sonnerie.

\- Kidd ne répond pas.

\- Tu rigoles ?!

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Claqua Killer d'une voix coupante _._

Grimcred serra les dents et, parallèlement, le loup intérieur de Nyx se manifesta. Les oreilles plaquées en arrière sur son crâne, il montrait les dents tandis qu'un roulement comminatoire grattait le fond de sa gorge. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets tout autour de lui, visiblement sur ses gardes. Par réflexe, Nyx plissa les paupières en tendant l'oreille. Son humeur se calqua à celle de son animal intérieur alors que son ventre se nouait.

Son instinct lui avait rarement fait défaut. Quelque chose de mauvais se tramait dans l'air.

Nyx quitta le lit du ruisseau pour rejoindre les hommes regroupés autour du feu de camp. Ses pieds foulaient les premières mottes de terre molle quand une odeur la cloua sur place. Ferreux, cela lui brûla la gorge et les narines. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour balayer le sol et retrouver la source de cette senteur. S'accroupissant, elle recueillit le liquide poisseux sur le bout de ses doigts. Nyx sentit son cœur tambouriner frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors que tout son corps s'agitait. Elle goûta son index du bout de la langue et se crispa toute entière alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et articula clairement pour que les hommes l'entendent.

\- Il y a du sang, clama-t-elle _._ Du sang humain…

* * *

 **Tower-of-lily** : je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser cette réplique, je trouve qu'elle correspond parfaitement à Kidd :p J'espère que la chanson a résonné dans ta tête un moment (parce que je suis diabolique, héhéhé). Sinon, merci pour tes compliments envers Nyx. Elle est étrange, je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais toutes ses réactions s'expliquent par une raison bien particulière. Parfois, je l'explique ; parfois, non. Donc tant mieux si tu comprends ce que j'essaie de souligner de façon sous-entendue ! J'espère que ta fiction sur les lycans se passe bien, bonne chance pour ça ! Encore merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

 **The story of a rabbit** : Je te remercie d'être présente depuis le début, petit lapin. C'est toujours agréable de lire tes commentaires et tes phrases de soutien. Tu as tout à fait raison et à l'avenir, je vais surtout me focaliser à vous faire découvrir mon univers, à vous, ceux qui lisent ma fiction et sont toujours présents ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que la transformation de Nyx a su te surprendre à ce point et j'espère que ce sera un détail que tu apprécieras encore dans le futur !

 **Les fictions de Nils** : Je suis flattée que tu apprécies chaque parution de ma fiction ! J'essaie de mettre le plus de descriptions pour que vous soyez impliqué dans mon histoire et que vous visualisiez correctement la scène ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, le seul charme que je conçois à Nyx, c'est son côté animal... J'adore réellement les métamorphes pour cette simple raison :p Effectivement, tu as su comprendre ce que Nyx a pu réveiller en aspirant son doigt de cette façon. Kidd saura le lui rappeler en temps voulu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine j'espère !

 **Yakimeni** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je vois ton pseudo j'ai une petite chanson qui vient en tête "Yaki-Yaki-Yakimeni". Ca n'a aucun sens, mais je tenais à te le faire partager. Tu m'excuseras pour la frustration alors, j'espère que ce ne sera pas encore le cas avec ce chapitre ... ou pas :p. Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !

 **Marquise aux Serpents** : Tu vois, je ne suis pas sûre que Nyx accepte de se faire "bzer" (comme tu le dis si bien) une seconde fois par un mur et par une nouvelle personne... Par contre, Al ne refuserait pas ce genre de privilèges alors il prendra sans conteste la place de sa petite protégée :p T'ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais beaucoup tes badinages ? Non ? Et bien maintenant, c'est chose faite.

J'ai une petite idée de la manière dont j'amènerai des informations sur le fruit du démon d'Al mais j'attends de voir tes spéculations. Tu as une idée du type de fruit qu'il pourrait avoir ? Je suis très curieuse de voir ce que tu en penses...

Ta soeur a bien de la chance d'avoir un animal aussi majestueux que ça ! Nyx lui ressemble, mis à part qu'elle n'a pas de poitrail grisâtre et de museau noir. Elle reste vraiment dans le sable et le blanc. La seule touche de noire se trouve au niveau de ses yeux car ses derniers sont cerclés par une trait foncé (comme tous les yeux lupins).

Je pense que ce chapitre répond "un peu" à ta question vis à vis du futur d'Al... /sourire diabolique/

AMEN ! Ma petite Marquise, j'aime ton sens aiguisé de la déduction. Le loup qui sommeille en Nyx a voulu intimider Kidd mais il n'a pas attaqué. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la "confrontation" car j'aime bien aller à contre-pied des attentes... Nyx et Kidd ne se feront pas encore face mais ça ne saurait tarder (et ne t'avise pas de dire que Môsieur pue ! La sueur d'un homme, c'est l'odeur de la virilité comme dirait Grimcred).

Tu as su pointer un détail très, très important dans "l'échange intime" entre Kidd et Nyx. Je ne dirais pas qu'est-ce qui était correct dans tout le paragraphe que tu as écrit (parce que j'aime laisser du mystère) mais vraiment, tu m'as surprise. Patiente encore un peu et tu auras une partie de la réponse à ce sujet :p

Nyx n'a pas spécialement vécu dans une meute de loups. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ça ? ^^

Tu es gentille de féliciter mes bêtas, je leur dois beaucoup pour le travail qu'ils accomplissent ! Ils sont, sans conteste, de très bons conseils tous les trois !

Encore merci pour ton adorable review, à bientôt !

 **Nikkouyoku** : Cela fait plaisir de te retrouver ! Je maintiens le suspense parce que je ne suis pas encore certaine de la personne avec qui elle va finir... Disons que j'ai une petite idée mais que ça se définira clairement avec le déroulement de l'histoire. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour cela ? Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine j'espère !

 **Yume** : Tu marques un point : Kidd est un connard. Je crois que cette définition lui correspond parfaitement. C'est bête hein, mais y'a des cons et des méchants partout. Mais on trouve toujours un moyen pour les apprécier ! :p D'ici le prochain chapitre, tu auras quelques passages du PDV de Kidd. J'ai ENFIN réussi à en caser un. J'ai ^hâte de voir ton ressenti à ce sujet. Merci pour ton commentaire, toujours au rendez-vous. A bientôt !

 **Valkyria32** : Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, j'apprécie énormément le fait que tu commentes mes derniers chapitres. Je suis contente de savoir que la transformation de Nyx t'a plu ! Reste à voir si la suite te plaira aussi... Nyx aussi, n'aspire qu'à une chose : la liberté. Merci pour tes commentaires et à bientôt j'espère !

 **Larien Faelivrin** : Eh bien, bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs Larien ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit message, ça me fait très plaisir. J'apprécie ton élan d'affection envers moi et tous mes OC et moi te renvoyons des bisous ! J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de lire de nouveau tes commentaires !

 **Isolationized** : Petite Rose ! Oh. Mon. Dieu, tu es vivante ! /fait péter les confettis/ Je te taquine. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la chance de lire tes reviews délurées ! C'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir la patience d'attendre plusieurs chapitres avant de suivre la suite d'une fiction. J'en suis absolument incapable pour ma part :p

Je suis heureuse de voir que tu trouves toujours mes personnages InCharacter. Je prends toujours autant de soin à les faire paraître le plus réaliste possible mais je dois dire que Kidd me donne pas mal de fil à retordre, avec Heat. J'ai plus de facilité à me glisser dans la peau de Wire ou Killer. Je pense qu'aucun des Kidd Pirates n'est "gentil" (mis à part Al, mais lui c'est une crème et il ne vient pas réellement de là) mais ils savent être loyaux. Ils ont leur propre façon d'agir et de voir les choses et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils arrivent à survivre tous ensemble !

Je te remercie pour la proposition, mais les colliers de dents, c'est pas mon truc. Pour l'absence de fautes, tu peux remercier mes bêtas : Adraen, Meredith et MlleX pour leur dur travail ! Ils veillent tous les trois à ce que je fournisse des chapitres de qualité.

J'aime aussi beaucoup le prénom de Nyx, parce que 1/ c'est le nom d'une putain de divinité grecque qui en jette (même Zeus a peur de recevoir les foudres de Nyx, sans mauvais jeu de mots sur la foudre) et de 2/ y'a une petite anecdote derrière. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la glisser dans l'histoire, mais voilà. Je tenais à te le dire.

Plutôt que des fleurs, Nyx préfère des biscuits. Tu peux lui jeter des biscuits dessus, tu penses ?

Héhéhé. Oui, une louve. Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'aime voir tes spéculations sur son passé. Sache que tu en apprendras bientôt là-dessus (bientôt, bientôt, tout est relatif bien sûr...). Je ne nierai pas le fait qu'il y ait un lien avec la Marine. Lequel ? Pourquoi ? A quel degré ? Telles sont les questions que tu devrais te poser...

Je suis contente de savoir que l'humour te plaise dans mes chapitres. J'y porte une plus grande attention que dans mes premiers chapitres. J'essaie d'améliorer les dialogues pour vous porter plus facilement dans l'histoire !

(Et je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai répondu qu'à ta première review alors pardon pour la longueur de ma réponse. Mais pavé = pavé)

Eh bien... Je suis toute émue. Comme en témoigne les lignes au-dessus (parce que je pars du principe que je réponds en lisant les commentaires à côté), je suis flattée de savoir que mes dialogues te plaisent et te fassent rire. A mes yeux, c'est mon plus grand défaut (avec le fait de faire des phrases beaucoup trop compliquées) donc j'apprécie le fait que tu les adores...

J'ai fait exprès de couper le chapitre sur ce moment pour vous mettre un peu en haleine, avant de bifurquer soudainement. J'aime partir à contre-pied.

Pour la scène de chasse et de dégustation, j'en ai tout bonnement apprécié l'écriture. J'adore Nyx sous forme lupine et j'essaie réellement de vous faire transmettre ce que je ressens par des descriptions poussées. Tant mieux si ça t'a donné des frissons ! En face d'une bestiole pareille, tu te serais paralysée de peur alors c'est le but ! :p

Je prends note de ton changement de compte, il suffira de m'indiquer qu'il s'agit de ton nouveau "toi" !

Encore merci pour tes commentaires et à la prochaine j'espère !


	22. Chapter 21

_Aloha les petits loups !  
_

 _Je sais que ça fait un petit moment mais ... me voilà de retour ! L'écriture et la correction d'un chapitre forment un processus plus long que ce que j'avais escompté. Toutefois, je reste satisfaite donc j'espère que vous le serez aussi. Comme on dit, plus un vin vieillit et plus son goût s'affine. C'est sûrement la même chose pour les fictions ! :p (j'ose espérer)_

 _Sinon, les réponses à vos commentaires sont en fin de chapitre. Je me régale toujours autant de lire vos reviews et avis. Merci d'être si gentils à me suivre et à me pousser vers l'avant ! /gros câlin/_

 _Une fois de plus, des bisous baveux à mes bêtas pour leur travail._

 _A la semaine prochaine,_

 _MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21 –**

La première chose que Kidd remarqua en reprenant connaissance fut l'odeur de renfermé et l'humidité froide qui suintait des murs. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de la paroi rocheuse avant de couler le long de sa nuque pour se perdre dans les poils collant de son manteau de fourrure. Kidd s'aida de ses jambes pour s'installer confortablement par terre, jurant entre ses dents lorsque la douleur qui lui lancinait le crâne se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il avait l'impression qu'une horde d'éléphants l'avait piétiné bruyamment et inlassablement comme un lendemain de cuite. Sans les bienfaits que l'alcool lui aurait procuré la veille et les femmes qu'il aurait ramenées dans son lit.

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il balaya brièvement la pièce des yeux mais l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé ne lui permettait d'apercevoir que faiblement les barreaux qui l'entouraient.

Un vulgaire prisonnier. Voilà ce à quoi Eustass Captain Kidd était réduit.

Malgré la tension qui habitait ses épaules à force d'être maintenu en l'air par des entraves ancrées dans la pierre, Kidd s'ébroua comme un diable pour se libérer. La rage le consumait entièrement et le tintement étouffé de ses chaines ne fit qu'accentuer sa colère. La fureur coulait dans ses veines comme un poison ardant dont l'ébullition ne tarissait pas.

Pourtant, ses forces le quittèrent sans préambule. Elles s'échappèrent par tous les pores de sa peau quand cette dernière entra en contact avec le matériau de ses menottes : du granit marin.

Kidd jura cent fois dans son esprit les pires insultes qui acidifiaient sa langue. Son corps ramollit au point qu'il glissa misérablement par terre, sa tête retombant mollement sur son torse.

\- Tu es bien pathétique, humain… susurra une voix alors que deux yeux globuleux d'un gris argenté apparaissaient dans la pénombre.

\- Ta gueule ! s'époumona-t-il avec colère.

D'autres pupilles grises miroitèrent en arrière-plan, gigotant aux rythmes désagréables des trémolos de rires qui les secouaient. Kidd ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. Oh oui, il leur ferait payer à ces emmerdeurs aux yeux gris. Il éclaterait avec délectation leurs putains d'yeux à deux balles avant de brûler leurs cadavres… Il le promettait. Personne ne vivait impunément après s'être attaqué à Eustass Captain Kidd.

\- Retiens ta langue… ou je vais devoir te la couper.

La menace aurait bien fait rire Kidd si un crissement désagréable n'avait pas strié son ouïe. Serrant les dents, il observa une longue griffe marron et recourbée glisser sur l'un des barreaux de sa prison à travers les mèches de cheveux retombant sur son front.

A la manière d'une guillotine, la griffe scia légèrement l'acier des barres dont la poussière argentée flotta momentanément dans l'air. Une torche s'alluma brusquement juste sous ses yeux et l'éblouit. Kidd ferma à nouveau ses paupières sous la brûlure si particulière de la lumière, déclenchant les rires moqueurs des hommes – ou monstres, vu l'état déplorable de sa griffe – autour de lui.

\- Pauvre humain… Vous êtes si pathétique, continua de se moquer cette même voix criarde.

Son orgueil piqué à vif, Kidd ouvrit subitement ses yeux. Il était prêt à fusiller du regard le pauvre imbécile qui osait le prendre de haut.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante. Alors, son nez se plissa avec dégoût et un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres carmines malgré la petite coupure qui en ornait le coin.

\- Que t'es laid, constata-t-il dédaigneusement en l'apercevant.

A la faible lueur de la torche, le visage du geôlier se crispa brusquement. Les lignes monstrueuses de son visage se tordirent en une expression furieuse. L'homme-bête – car Kidd ne trouvait pas d'autre adjectif pour le définir – était recouvert d'un pelage marron et dru. Un nez pointu surmonté d'une truffe noire ornait le centre de son visage, dissimulant de ses moustaches une imposante et large bouche. Les deux yeux globuleux à l'éclat argenté étaient excentrés sur les côtés de son crâne, à hauteur de son nez et le fusillaient avec torpeur. Il ne possédait ni cheveux, ni oreilles, accentuant ainsi son physique monstrueux.

L'espèce de taupe s'avança, accompagnée par un long raclement sur le sol. Kidd baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que contrairement au corps rond et bedonnant qu'il dissimulait derrière une épaisse cuirasse recouverte de mousse, le monstre possédait deux maigres bras au moins deux fois plus longs que la normale et dont l'extrémité se divisait en trois immenses griffes recourbées. Elles étaient si imposantes que le monstre les traînait derrière lui dans un son qui lui arracha un frisson de dégoût.

Seul un minuscule troisième bras, poussant à la jointure de son cou, lui permettait de tenir correctement le bois de la torche.

Le visage boursoufflé et couvert de cicatrices d'Heat lui manqua presque.

* * *

\- Al a disparu.

\- Quelqu'un a pu contacter Heat ? S'enquit Wire.

\- Al a disparu.

\- Je l'ai appelé sur le den den mushi de bord. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles des autres non plus, souffla Killer en passant sa main sur la barbiche blonde qui perçait sur son menton.

\- Al a disparu.

\- Mais putain ! Ferme-la !

Accroupie par terre, le menton posé sur ses deux genoux joints, Nyx jeta un regard à Grimcred dont tous les muscles vibraient d'agacement. Elle haussa un sourcil pour l'inciter à s'exprimer alors qu'il réprimait avec difficulté son énervement.

\- Ça sert à rien de répéter et chuchoter dans ton coin, bouffonne ! L'infirmière est pas la seule à avoir disparu, j'te rappelle ! Kidd et Pauly ont aussi pris la poudre d'escampette alors plutôt que de te lamenter minablement, lève-toi et bouge ton cul !

Les fins sourcils blonds se froissèrent. La jeune fille plissa le nez alors que ses yeux s'étrécissaient dangereusement.

\- Vous êtes ceux qui perdent du temps à discuter au lieu d'agir, lui rappela-t-elle, étrangement tendue.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour radoter comme une grand-mère !

D'un bond, Nyx se dressa sur ses pieds, non sans avoir transpercé Grimcred de son regard. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle sentait tout son corps se tendre d'appréhension. Le sang pulsait à un rythme régulier dans ses tempes alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur maculait ses paumes. Nyx ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mangé un aliment périmé de plusieurs semaines. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement.

Par réflexe, ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose que cette désagréable sensation. Les propos de Grimcred lui martelaient le crâne mais ils n'étaient rien comparés à cet élancement dans son estomac.

\- Je me sens bizarre, commença-t-elle en plissant le nez. Je suis …

\- Inquiète, termina Wire.

\- ... malade, conclut-elle simultanément avant d'hausser un sourcil. Inquiète ?

Wire acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête alors que Grimcred levait les bras au ciel en roulant théâtralement des yeux.

\- Et c'est parti pour la mièvrerie !

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, souffla Killer.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert et prirent le parti de s'éloigner les premiers. Wire et Nyx les suivirent, la dernière observant religieusement son aîné à l'expression indéchiffrable.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils sont pires que la peste.

Wire repoussa une branche à l'aide du manche de son trident.

\- Tu sais, il chercha ses mots en s'humectant les lèvres, les gens qui ont des rêves ne meurent jamais.

* * *

L'inquiétude avait toujours été un mot abstrait pour Nyx. Elle s'était toujours crue soustraite à ce genre de pseudo-émotion qui colore habituellement la vie humaine. L'arrogance, l'enthousiasme, la compassion, la timidité, la manipulation et même l'humour étaient des traits dont elle ne pourrait jamais se qualifier.

La jeune femme suivait des lignes de vie simples. Elle savait se nourrir, se défendre et suivre les ordres. Parfois, son loup reprenait le contrôle lorsqu'elle dérogeait à ses besoins. Nyx profitait alors de la satisfaction d'une course ou de l'excitation abusive que lui procurait la chasse sous sa forme animale. Elle aimait traquer. Sentir l'odeur de sa proie – mêlée à des pointes de peur – guider son chemin. Dans ces rares moments, Nyx sentait la puissance couler dans ses veines.

Les mots « prédateurs » et « proies » ne prenaient réellement leurs sens que lorsqu'elle revêtait son apparence lupine. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle laissait la bête prendre le dessus, la jeune femme sentait son humanité disparaître peu à peu. Depuis des années déjà, Nyx ne se considérait plus comme une humaine à part entière. Sa double nature la dépassait.

Depuis que l'absence des pirates avait été déplorée, la jeune femme gardait tous ses sens aux aguets. Elle épiait les moindres mouvements anormaux, les moindres odeurs familières pouvant éclairer son chemin. Elle voulait réellement les retrouver, du plus profond de son être. Même son loup – comme Nyx aimait appeler l'animal qui sommeillait en elle – s'agitait de plus en plus sous la frustration de l'échec.

Le sourire et l'odeur mentholée d'Al lui manquaient.

\- Haaaaaaaan … soupira pour la énième fois Grimcred en haussant les épaules.

Nyx acquiesça en silence, comprenant le soupir qui s'échappait des lèvres du pirate tatoué.

Le vent souffla et les encouragea à avancer en les poussant dans le dos. Les feuilles et les herbes s'agitèrent dans une symphonie d'outre-tombe, comme un long murmure doucement expiré. La forêt sembla prendre vie pour les accueillir à bras ouverts.

La métamorphe se crispa.

Les sourcils froncés, elle banda ses muscles et bondit en avant dans un buisson écarlate. Les branches griffèrent la peau nue de ses bras et son visage et pourtant, Nyx s'agita à l'intérieur comme une forcenée. Elle venait de sentir une minuscule présence étrangère s'approcher d'elle, assez particulière pour attirer son attention. C'était léger et presque invisible, comme si cette entité ne faisait qu'un avec la nature et les végétaux de l'île. Pourtant, elle avait alerté son instinct.

Ses doigts frôlèrent la terre molle alors qu'elle secouait le buisson jusqu'aux racines. La seule chose que Nyx récolta fut un rire aigu et léger dont les trémolos disparurent dans la brise. Frustrée, elle n'abandonna pas pour autant et prit l'être en chasse. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent alors qu'elle humait l'air, plissant le nez sous l'odeur désagréable de pollen qui l'assaillit. Toutes les autres pistes étaient ensevelies sous cette fragrance : elle ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre.

D'une flexion, Nyx sauta en l'air et brassa furieusement l'espace entre deux branches de ses mains. Elle grogna sous l'échec et les rires de tête se répercutèrent tout autour des pirates qui, inconsciemment, avaient resserré les rangs.

\- Ils sont partout… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

La présence s'était multipliée jusqu'à s'étendre tout autour des pirates. Les yeux de Nyx virevoltaient sur chaque élément dont le mouvement suspect attirait sa pupille alors qu'elle reculait prudemment jusqu'à frôler la cape de Wire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! grinça Grimcred _._

\- On est encerclés.

Killer déploya ses faux alors qu'un claquement sec de la langue s'échappait de derrière son masque.

\- J'entends leurs cœurs, indiqua Nyx dans un souffle. Ils sont … beaucoup.

N'ayant pas les mots pour définir un ordre de grandeur, la jeune femme se contenta de cette approximation. Les battements de cœur se répercutaient partout dans les bois autour d'eux. Leurs rythmes, rapides et effrénés, n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux des lapereaux qu'elle avait l'habitude de chasser sur son île natale. La plus grande différence résidait dans l'absence totale de piste à flairer. Contrairement aux nombreux animaux dont l'odeur alléchante guidait habituellement Nyx, les êtres qui s'approchaient demeuraient inodores.

Pour une femme comme elle, ce simple détail pouvait s'avérer fatal. Un loup sans son odorat n'était pas complet, il devenait vulnérable. Son meilleur atout résidait dans sa capacité surdéveloppée à humer les différentes senteurs qui régissent le monde. Des odeurs simples de la nature aux phéromones émises par les animaux y vivant, tout aidait Nyx à survivre.

Dans le cas présent, elle en était incapable.

Le vent souffla et la bourrasque fouetta les corps des pirates. Leurs vêtements claquèrent contre eux alors qu'ils protégeaient leurs visages respectifs avec leurs bras.

\- Ils arrivent !

La voix de Killer réussit à porter jusqu'à ses compagnons mais malgré sa mise en garde, aucun d'eux ne parvint à se protéger.

\- Ils arrivent. Ils arrivent. Ils arrivent, répétèrent des voix suraiguës en chœurs autour d'eux.

Soudainement, Nyx sentit un pincement sur son mollet, puis sa cuisse, son bras et sa joue. Elle s'agita pour se protéger et remarqua du coin de l'œil que les autres Kidd Pirates s'évertuaient à éloigner la menace invisible qui s'attaquait à eux.

\- Putain, y'en a un qui m'a touché les couilles ! hurla Grimcred.

Des rires de tête lui répondirent de concert et Nyx sentit son irritation grimper d'un cran. Néanmoins, elle nota aussi la veine qui pulsa sur les bras musclés de Killer et ce détail était bien plus impressionnant qu'une nuée d'êtres invisibles.

\- J'en ai assez, siffla le mastodonte blond entre ses dents serrées.

Killer plia ses genoux, étendit ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps et en une impulsion habile couplée à une pirouette, il virevolta sur lui-même en tranchant l'air de ses faux. Les arbres autour de lui craquèrent dans un bruit sinistre alors que l'onde de l'attaque fendait leurs troncs, soufflant tout sur son passage.

Des hurlements stridents percèrent le calme de la forêt alors que d'étranges flocons colorés jaillissaient brusquement dans les airs. Leurs couleurs variaient du doré au bordeaux en passant par de jolis dégradés d'orange, à la manière des feuilles d'automne. La seule différence – et accessoirement, la plus importante – était que lesdites feuilles s'égosillaient dans des hurlements comparables à des crissements de craies.

\- _Jralakbor…_ jura Grimcred dans une langue étrangère dont les accents brutaux firent vibrer Nyx comme une corde tendue.

Son corps entier fourmillait. Les palpitations grandissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à secouer ses mains qui tremblèrent avec frénésie.

Nyx remarqua une tache chocolat sur sa gauche flottant dans les airs, comme perdue entre deux courants. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

Sa précédente métamorphose résonnait encore en elle jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Sa nature ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle demeurait juste profondément endormie, attendant patiemment son réveil.

La jeune femme bondit vers l'avant et explosa dans les airs. Ses vêtements tombèrent en lambeaux alors qu'elle se transformait en un battement de cil, refermant sa largue gueule pleine de crocs sur la forme ondulante qui avait chuté près elle. Le claquement précis de sa mâchoire se répercuta dans toute la forêt alors qu'elle dérapait dans la terre molle, s'aidant de ses griffes pour stabiliser son atterrissage.

Les oreilles aplaties en arrière sur son crâne et le poitrail frôlant le sol, elle montra la naissance de ses dents en grognant d'un air menaçant.

\- Non !

\- Non !

\- Non, hurlèrent simultanément les voix suraigües. Vous l'avez mangé ! La bête a mangé Kili Kili !

\- Kili Kili !

Les cris redoublèrent de vigueur jusqu'à ce que Wire ne frappe impérieusement le sol avec l'extrémité de son trident. Sa voix grave domina sans mal celles crissantes, des êtres invisibles.

\- Ceci est un avertissement, tonna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe, si vous ne voulez pas que le reste d'entre vous se fasse dévorer de la même manière, vous avez plutôt intérêt à nous écouter.

La menace rengorgea Grimcred d'une suffisance sans nom qui illumina son visage d'un sourire dédaigneux. Il se frotta le dessous du nez d'un mouvement de pouce en gonflant le torse, fier comme un coq.

\- Comme si vous, les humains, pouviez tenir parole… Comme si vous pouviez…

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je mets toujours à exécution, ce sont les menaces que je profère.

\- Menteurs. Menteurs, répétèrent les voix avec amertume.

Wire eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Et bien… Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vérifier si j'ai tenu mes promesses ou non.

Il leva son bâton et Nyx réagit instinctivement en se redressant, attentive au moindre mouvement chez son camarade pirate. Il bougeait et elle s'exécuterait avec la docilité et l'efficacité que lui incombait son rôle. Quel que soit ce dernier.

\- Attendez ! Oui, attendez !

Une forme rousse s'échappa d'un arbre et chuta jusqu'au sol avec la grâce d'une plume flottant sur la brise. Elle finit par se stabiliser à quelques mètres des pirates.

\- C'est quoi ce truc… ? souffla Grimcred, les yeux écarquillés.

La petite boule n'était pas plus grande qu'un crâne humain. De forme sphérique, elle semblait composée exclusivement de longs poils colorés – lui donnant des airs de pompon – mais d'étranges doigts de pieds dépassaient de sa fourrure. Seuls ces derniers et deux grands yeux bleus se discernaient sur ce drôle de petit être.

\- Paisible était notre existence, elle restera paisible.

\- Paix, paix…

A chaque écho se répercutant autour d'eux, des êtres apparaissaient dans les feuillages, les arbres, les buissons, derrière les herbes. Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à rejoindre celle qui s'était exposée face aux Kidd Pirates.

Grimcred sourit et ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer son coude dans le dos de Wire alors qu'il s'exclamait.

\- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle de l'intimidation ! Classe !

Le géant soupira, visiblement imperméable aux humeurs de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien d'impressionnant dans ses actions. Wire avait juste su tirer parti de la surprise créée par Killer et Nyx. Comme lors d'une partie d'échec, il avançait ses pions avec l'expertise d'un grand stratège.

Kidd ne le comptait pas dans ses meilleurs éléments pour rien.

Wire méditait encore sur la tournure que prendraient les événements. Il pouvait facilement écraser ces êtres sous sa botte. Kidd et les autres pirates ne se seraient jamais fait capturer aussi facilement. Subsistait donc un doute : le sang appartenait-il aux Kidd Pirates ou à leurs ennemis ?

Les tergiversions du géant furent interrompues par le geignement difficilement contenu qui s'échappa de Nyx. Les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, elle courba la tête vers l'avant et gratta le sol de ses larges pattes. Sa gueule s'entrouvrit alors qu'elle tirait la langue, ne se retenant plus pour régurgiter.

Un objet difforme et couvert de salive glissa hors de sa bouche et tomba par terre dans un bruit immonde.

\- Ok… Alors ça, c'était complètement dégueulasse, grimaça Grimcred.

* * *

 **Larien Faelivrin** : Eh bien, j'utilise le même système que toi, sauf que je l'ai aussi sur mobile. En plus des mails qui me préviennent de la sortie des chapitres (ou des publications de certains auteurs), j'ai téléchargé l'application mobile (que je conseille grandement pour son ergonomie) et de cette façon, je reçois en plus des notifications sur téléphone ! C'est d'autant plus pratique ! Oh d'accord ! Je retiens ton changement de pseudo, c'est avec plaisir que je te retrouve "Rimu Jimenez", désormais Larien :p Merci pour ton suivi et ton commentaire, et à la prochaine j'espère !

 **Valkyria32** : Je suis contente que le suspens te plaise toujours autant. Il reste des tonnes de surprises à l'avenir (mais je ne teaserai rien :p) Al, Kidd et Pauly - comme tu peux le voir - sont dans de très mauvais draps... Toutefois, nous connaissons assez nos Kidd Pirates pour savoir qu'ils arriveront à se débrouiller ! héhé. Encore merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **Yakimeni** : J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup semer des petits indices remplis de mystère un peu partout sur mon passage... C'est mon dada quotidien :p Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de chapitres de ce genre, voire plus... Mais j'espère que cela te plaira toujours autant ! A bientôt Yaki-Yaki-Yakimeniiiii !

 **Les fictions de Niiils** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as apprécié le dernier chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! C'est un peu un chapitre de transition, pour vous étaler la trame mystérieuse de cette île orangée ... A bientôt j'espère !

 **Aangel-21 :** Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs Angel ! Je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir ici, et voir que ma fiction a su te toucher en plein coeur. Tes commentaires m'ont réellement faits plaisir (surtout celui sur la meilleure fiction de Kidd, car dieu seul sait combien il en existe sur internet :p). Kidd réserve bien des surprises mais Nyx encore plus ;-) A bientôt dans ce prochain chapitre, et encore merci pour ta review !

 **The story of a rabbit** : Mon petit lapin ! Tu as bien compris, Killer a un intérêt marqué pour l'histoire qui entoure Nyx. Avec Wire et Al, ceux sont sûrement les plus lucides et éclairés de l'équipage. En tant que second, il se doit de connaître un peu les nouveaux matelots qui s'engagent sur le navire, d'autant plus lorsque l'un d'eux possède une aura de mystère aussi épaisse que Nyx. Du coup, il est assez curieux (mais ce n'est pas le seul :p). Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car on découvre enfin où sont passés Al, Pauly et Kidd ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

 **Nikkouyoku** : Je te remercie tout d'abord pour ton commentaire ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu suives toujours ma fiction. J'aime garder le suspense pour ce genre de chose, donc les événements vont s'éclairer petit à petit. Je préfère prendre mon temps pour bien poser le décor mais j'espère qu'au final, tu ne seras pas déçue ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura te plaire... A bientôt !

 **Marquise aux Serpents** : Tout d'abord, nul besoin de t'excuser ! Nous avons tous nos occupations respectives donc je comprends que tu puisses commenter "en retard" (parce qu'il n'y a jamais de retard :p). J'aime beaucoup tes spéculations vis à vis du fruit du démon de Al et je ne ferai pas encore de commentaires à ce sujet car tu auras la réponse bien assez vite, je dirais même ... Au prochain chapitre si tu es attentive (héhéhé).

Pour Nyx, tu as un bon instinct... Plus elle côtoie des humains et plus Nyx retrouve des attitudes humaines. Elle-même l'a dit "je retrouve enfin mes mots" (mais j'apprécie le fait que tu notes ses - rares- sourires :3). D'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais vu Spice & Wolf donc je ne sais pas qui est Horo mais je suis allée jeter un coup d'oeil au synopsis et j'aime bien le principe ! Je regarderai peut-être un jour, qui sait !

Merci pour le compliment .w. J'essaie de travailler au mieux les dialogues et les caractères de chaque pirate. C'est parfois un peu difficile de passer d'un mec comme Grimcred à Wire, mais je fais de mon mieux ! J'avoue que... Nyx est bien du style à parler lentement en articulant. Chaque mot qu'elle prononce est important ! Alors qu'Al peut murmurer des mots doux d'un ton langoureux avec une aisance déconcertante :p

Merci encore pour ton badinage, j'adhère toujours autant !

(PS : Al peut te tapoter la tête mais il peut faire mieux ! Il peut grattouiller ta nuque ou ton bras, et terminer par un très galant baise-main. Après... C'est comme tu préfères :p)


	23. Chapter 22

_Aloha les petits loups !  
_

 _Je sais que ça fait un petit moment, mais j'ai de bonnes excuses : je découvre la vie active. Il y a eu beaucoup de chamboulements récemment dans ma vie donc je m'adapte petit à petit ! Sachez que je n'oublie pas "La bête et le chasseur" et que je compte bien continuer d'avancer._

 _Nyx a encore beaucoup de choses à vous dévoiler..._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, car avec le suivant, ils sont l'annonciateur du début des problèmes._

 _Vos petites reviews me font toujours autant plaisir donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis !_

 _Merci à mes bêtas pour leurs corrections,_

 _MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22 –**

 _Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc._

A chaque nouveau clapotis, Kidd sentait sa patience s'user comme une corde trop tendue. Son irritation ne s'était pas tarie depuis son réveil, elle s'était même décuplée lorsqu'il avait découvert l'identité des geôliers. Des êtres aussi minables que ces monstres-là… L'amertume rongeait le supernova jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Le pirate ne connaissait que la victoire. Le mot « défaite » n'avait jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire et n'en ferait jamais partie.

\- Putain de merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Une rage sans nom le consuma entièrement lorsqu'il se remémora la manière dont ses forces l'avaient subitement quitté. Une simple piqûre dans la nuque et Kidd avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Depuis quand existait-il des vaccins de ce genre ? Le granit marin faisait partie des seuls éléments qu'il devait apprendre à redouter. Malheureusement, son ego surdimensionné l'empêchait de prendre réellement au sérieux ce genre de menace – au plus grand dam de Killer qui s'évertuait à l'en préserver.

Où était son second quand on avait réellement besoin de lui ?

\- Je pensais que le langage des humains était plus varié… Mais je n'aurais pas dû trop attendre de pirates de bas étage… railla la voix criarde de son geôlier.

Kidd fusilla du regard l'homme-taupe qui s'approcha à pas lents de sa prison. Malgré sa condition, le supernova ne perdait en rien de sa prestance. Au contraire même, le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe ne faisait qu'accentuer l'aura dangereuse qui dansait autour de lui.

\- Qui aurait pensé que l'on tombe sur un si bon cru ! Deux spécimens sur un seul navire ! sourit l'homme-taupe. Ils vont être si heureux !

Comme Kidd ferma les yeux, démontrant tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à son geôlier.

Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée.

\- Eustass Kidd… Le sanguinaire, la terreur de South blue ! Capturé ! Enchaîné !

Les coins de ses babines se retroussèrent, dévoilant une rangée de canines acérées. Par pure provocation, la taupe cogna l'une de ses griffes contre les barreaux. Il espérait voir le regard grenat du pirate se poser sur lui. Il espérait pouvoir assouvir sa soif de domination sur les humains.

Il gonfla le torse, menaçant d'exploser les simples attaches qui maintenaient sa cuirasse en place.

Kidd eut un rictus dédaigneux. Ce monstre était si pathétiquement prévisible qu'il en aurait presque ri – si l'envie de lui arracher la langue n'avait pas surplombé tout le reste. Presque aussi brusquement qu'un serpent mord sa proie, il balança son pied en avant – faisant fi de ses forces aspirées par le granit marin – pour frapper durement les barreaux avec son talon. Le choc se répercuta dans toute sa jambe mais eut au moins le don de couper le sifflet à la taupe.

\- C'est Eustass _Captain_ Kidd, connard. Revois tes classiques avant de venir m'emmerder avec ton discours pourri.

Kidd se laissa retomber sur le sol alors qu'un sourire victorieux tranchait son visage. S'il existait une chose qu'il appréciait plus qu'user de sa violence pour intimider les autres, c'était sortir des phrases dont l'impact résonnait jusqu'au plus profond de leurs os.

Pourtant, son vis-à-vis ne montra aucun changement. Au contraire même, il semblait jubiler d'une situation que lui seul connaissait.

\- Une si grande bouche pour un si petit cerveau. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ta déchéance. J'aurais été si heureux de pouvoir étouffer tes paroles par moi-même, siffla la taupe.

\- Ouvre-la cage. J't'attends !

Kidd leva son menton pour inviter son geôlier à le rejoindre, suintant la provocation par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Plus tard, plus tard, éluda-t-il alors que la petite main sur son cou lui grattait négligemment la joue. Ramenez les autres.

Maintenant que les torches dans la pièce brûlaient d'une petite flamme, le pirate remarqua qu'il se situait dans une large pièce ronde donnant sur une multitude de dédales. Des hommes-taupes se dressaient devant toutes les ouvertures, diminuant ainsi ses possibilités d'évasion.

Plusieurs silhouettes émergèrent de l'un des couloirs. La première traînait de la patte, le dos voûté, tandis que sa suivante semblait penchée dans sa direction, comme pour l'épauler. Malheureusement, leurs mains liées ne permettaient que peu de mouvements et les deux personnes peinaient à avancer.

\- Pauly, respire. Ton corps a besoin d'oxygène, l'encouragea une voix que Kidd ne connaissait que trop bien.

Al avait les lèvres pincées sous l'inquiétude alors que son regard auscultait brièvement son camarade des pieds à la tête. Son front était couvert de sueur et ses cheveux habituellement soigneusement peigné, semblaient s'amuser à partir dans tous les sens. Malgré la terre qui couvrait sa chemise, il ne semblait pas blessé mais seulement ralenti par le contact du granit marin sur ses poignets, à l'inverse du pirate à la peau noire qui l'accompagnait. Même si la couleur de sa peau ne permettait d'entrevoir que le sang coulant sur son torse et son crâne rasé, son visage semblait soustrait de toute couleur – prenant une étrange teinte grise anthracite. Ses paupières couvraient ses yeux vitreux alors qu'il haletait lourdement.

Les chaines de Kidd tintèrent quand il se redressa.

\- C-captain… murmura Pauly dans un souffle.

Le soulagement traversa le regard doré du médecin quand il aperçut Kidd, avant d'être remplacé par une mine contrite lorsqu'il comprit que ce dernier était aussi enchaîné.

\- Séparez-les, ordonna le chef. Ne le laissez pas contaminer la marchandise.

\- La marchandise ? répéta Al alors qu'on le tirait soudainement vers les parois. Mais… Qu'est-ce que- … Bon sang ! Lâchez-moi !

L'une des bestioles tira sur la chaîne qui maintenait Al et le jeta négligemment par terre contre la cage où Kidd était enfermé. Il noua précautionneusement les maillons métalliques autour de l'un des barreaux, s'aidant de l'une de ses griffes et de la main à la jonction de son cou pendant l'opération.

\- Je commence sincèrement à en avoir marre ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Al tentait vainement de replacer l'une des mèches folles lui chatouillant le bout du nez à l'aide de ses avant-bras mais ne parvint pas plus à se coiffer qu'à se libérer.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas un adepte de tous ces jeux obscènes où l'on s'attache à des barreaux. Quoique s'il s'agissait des barreaux d'un immense lit à baldaquin, il y aurait peut-être à négocier.

La taupe qui l'avait attaché se recula en grognant et Al grimaça en le détaillant pour la première fois à la lumière d'une torche.

\- En fait, oubliez tout ce que je viens de dire. Toute forme de relation intime entre nous est prohibée.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, Kidd renifla. Le ton léger qu'employait Al alors qu'il se perdait dans des phrases incohérentes ne trompait que les plus idiots dans la pièce – soit les horribles bonbonnes sur pattes au pelage hirsute. Kidd comprenait sans mal son véritable objectif : gagner du temps.

Bien que le médecin papillonne, son regard aiguisé traversait la salle pour surveiller les différents signes vitaux chez son camarade. Pauly était en mauvaise posture et son incapacité à réagir retournait l'estomac d'Al.

Il sentait sa gorge se nouer alors qu'une goutte de sueur froide roulait sur sa nuque.

\- Vous saviez que je suis contre la zoophilie ? Non ? Eh bien, c'est chose faite.

\- Si tu continues de parler, je te bâillonne moi-même, le menaça d'une voix doucereuse le plus vêtu des hommes-taupes.

\- Ouh… J'ai peur…

Les yeux d'Al roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors qu'il offrait un sourire sardonique à son geôlier dont une veine tressauta sur sa nuque. Les Kidd Pirates avaient le mérite d'être tous plus insupportables les uns des autres, pour le plus grand dam des êtres qui les emprisonnaient.

\- Il serait temps d'apprendre.

L'homme taupe cria et le son vrilla les tympans sensibles des humains présents.

Immédiatement, le monstre le plus proche s'aida de ses griffes pour immobiliser Al – qui n'osa plus bouger d'un pouce – alors que sa petite main amovible s'étendait mystérieusement vers lui. A tâtons, elle chercha la bouche aux lèvres fines de l'humain pour les obliger à rester closes. Un frisson de dégoût traversa le médecin qui sentit la bile monter jusqu'à ses lèvres. La peau était rugueuse, froide et creusée par d'immondes petites ridules.

\- Ne l'abîme pas, le prévint froidement le chef.

Le monstre opina avec la vivacité d'un poisson mort.

Son dirigeant sortit un escargophone de sa poche alors que Pauly était maintenu au centre de la pièce et composa un unique numéro : le seul qu'il connaissait. Le L'invertébré babilla le temps de deux sonneries avant que son interlocuteur décroche.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler ! s'insurgea la voix au bout du fil sans aucune salutation au préalable.

\- Sauf si j'avais une raison valable pour vous déranger, le devança-t-il alors qu'un sourire barrait son visage.

\- … J'écoute.

Les accents irrités de l'interlocuteur s'estompèrent au profit d'une curiosité malsaine.

\- Un navire pirate a rejoint l'île. Deux spécimens ont déjà été décelés, dont un capturé.

\- Et l'autre ?

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à capturer le loup. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Un petit rire excité fit vibrer l'escargophone dont la coquille noire était parsemée d'éclats bleus. Un voile argenté recouvrait même ses yeux globuleux, synonyme d'excitation.

\- Quand tu veux, tu peux être vraiment utile Sigmorn ! respira-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. J'arrive. Je préfère vérifier la cargaison avant de l'envoyer au maître !

Sans laisser le temps au monstre – apparemment nommé Sigmorn – de répondre, l'interlocuteur raccrocha. L'excitation sembla contaminer le geôlier qui lâcha un rire nerveux. Ses pupilles virevoltèrent dans la pièce, passant de Pauly à Kidd pour finir par se poser sur Al.

\- Estimez-vous heureux d'être des enfants de l'océan, argua-t-il. Vous allez finalement faire le bonheur de quelqu'un dans ce monde !

\- J'espère que c'est une blague ?

La voix du docteur se tinta d'amertume. Il sentait l'acidité lui brûler les lèvres alors que ses muscles se tendaient sous la colère.

\- Vous comptez nous vendre ?! La traite d'être humain est un crime ! Un crime puni par la loi !

\- Un crime ? répéta l'espèce de taupe. Votre simple existence de pirate _est_ un crime ! Nous, nous rendons service à la société ! Qu'est-ce que vous apportez au monde ? Des guerres ? Des pillages ? Vous n'êtes que des déchets ! Les rebuts de la société !

\- Sous le jugement de qui ?

Le regard d'Al s'assombrit, transformant l'or clair de ses pupilles en un ambre caramélisé.

\- La Marine ? Le Gouvernement mondial ? Cracha-t-il. Ils sont tous aussi véreux que certains pirates. Quand bien même nous serions des déchets, ce ne sont sûrement pas des revendeurs d'humains comme vous qui changeront le monde !

Emporté par ses propos, le médecin ne porta attention qu'à Sigmorn. S'il avait été un serpent, nul doute que sa langue aurait persiflé dangereusement pour ponctuer ses propos. A la place, Al renifla avec dédain, le menton droit.

\- Vous n'êtes que des idiots de croire que vous pouvez vous racheter une conscience en revendant des êtres que vous considérez comme « pires ». Vous ne faites qu'aggraver votre incurable connerie.

\- Comme ton capitaine, tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche, zoan…

Al ricana.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de griffes tranchantes et une main à la naissance de ma nuque mais j'ai une langue assez acide pour te dissoudre entièrement.

L'arrogance suintait par tous les pores de sa peau mais d'une manière très différente à celle d'Eustass Kidd. Le médecin arborait une attitude altière presque condescendante qui faisait friser d'exaspération ses geôliers – ou tout du moins, ceux qui comprenaient la teneur des propos échangés.

Sigmorn s'avança avec lenteur, ses bras traînant derrière lui. Quand il arriva près de la cage où Kidd et Al demeuraient attachés, les flammes dessinèrent des ombres fantasmagoriques sur les traits mal coupés de son visage.

Il sourit.

\- J'aurais été ravi de taillader ladite langue … mais j'ai promis. Je ne te toucherai pas, concéda-t-il d'une voix douce. Pas toi.

Le maigre bras pourvu de griffes fouetta l'air entre deux barreaux et le cri de Kidd déchira le silence. L'un des ongles recourbés de Simgorn s'enfonça dans la cuisse du supernova comme dans un morceau de beurre.

\- Par contre, je n'ai rien promis pour lui, s'enchanta-t-il alors que ses dents aiguisées s'entrechoquaient bruyamment. Ni pour l'autre.

En quelques secondes, Pauly fut maintenu à genoux et brutalement égorgé d'un coup de griffe. Le sang jaillit hors de sa gorge alors que son dernier cri mourrait dans un gargouillis ensanglanté.

\- Sale bâtard de fils de pute de merde ! dérailla Kidd sous la colère et la douleur.

\- Pauly !

Le supernova et Al tirèrent brutalement sur leurs poignets et en y mettant toutes leurs forces, jusqu'à ce que les veines dans leur cou menacent d'exploser mais ne parvinrent pas à se libérer pour autant.

\- Aaaah… Le doux son d'un hurlement torturé… s'émerveilla l'espèce de taupe sans prendre en compte la grimace sur le visage de ses prisonniers, ni la mort de l'autre pirate derrière lui. J'aime entendre un humain brailler.

\- J'vais te _tuer_ ! J'vais _t'égorger_ putain !

Le cri rageur de Kidd se répercuta sur les parois humides de la grotte et l'écho disparut peu à peu dans les nombreuses galeries creusées dans la roche.

* * *

Perdus à l'intérieur de l'épaisse forêt orangée qui s'établissait en maître sur l'île, les Kidd Pirates restèrent bouche-bée. Le bruit des régurgitations de la louve résonnait encore et se mêlait aux chuintements humides et peu ragoûtants que proféraient l'être qu'elle avait recraché. Alors que Nyx s'ébrouait – de plaisir d'être soulagée du bonhomme qui titillait sa glotte, ce dernier s'exclama :

\- Libre ! Je suis libre !

La salive dégoulinant le long du petit bonhomme collait les poils de sa fourrure contre son corps. Contrairement à ce que son apparence duveteuse laissait paraître, il était aussi maigre qu'un clou et seuls deux yeux globuleux se distinguaient sur son corps longiligne.

\- Kili kili ! s'écrièrent les autres touffes colorées en se jetant comme une vague sur leur ami.

\- Contente ! Umeme Ume est si contente ! s'époumona la plus téméraire au pelage roux.

En un bond, elle s'éleva dans les airs et flotta jusqu'à Nyx. S'aidant des trois doigts musclés, elle s'agrippa à la truffe humide de Nyx. Ses pieds faisaient office de pince et la maintenaient fermement en place.

\- Loup… Gentil, le loup.

Nyx secoua sa tête pour chasser l'imprudente. Son horrible odeur était plus entêtante que celle de Grimcred. Elle lui chatouillait l'intérieur des narines d'une façon si désagréable qu'elle en regrettait presque la nausée que son compère avait précédemment engendrée.

\- En vie… Tu as laissé Kili kili en vie, continua-t-elle.

La louve frotta convulsivement son museau contre sa patte pour la déloger mais avec agilité, le petit être se laissa pendre par un doigt. La ventouse qui ornait l'extrémité de son pouce l'aida à se rattraper in extremis sur l'un des longs poils de la joue de Nyx et grâce à un mouvement de balancier, Umeme Ume s'éjecta dans les airs.

Un rire de tête lui échappa alors qu'elle flottait doucement autour de Nyx.

Par terre, une sensation humide sur sa patte la surprit. Le petit bonhomme qu'elle avait gobé s'évertuait à avancer malgré son corps plombé par la salive. Il s'accrocha à son pelage et grimpa le long de sa patte avec la détermination d'un géant.

Nyx n'osa plus bouger.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi là ! rugit Grimcred. On s'est fait attaquer par des boules de pollens multicolores ?!

\- Ils sont plutôt orangés que multicolores.

\- J'suis p't'être un peu daltomien.

\- Daltonien, corrigea Wire.

\- Oh putain, ça va hein ! enragea le pirate aux deux sabres.

Ledit Kili kili avait désormais atteint le sommet du crâne de Nyx. Il se dressa sur ses pattes et contempla le ciel avec fierté.

\- Enfin !

Son cri du cœur eut le don de faire converger l'attention de tous les pirates, qui restèrent momentanément surpris par la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

Tétanisée, Nyx n'osait plus faire un mouvement. Des dizaines de petites pinces tiraient sur tous les poils de son pelage alors qu'elle se retrouvait submergée par un flot presque incessant de pompons colorés. Chacun d'eux grimpait sur elle par le biais de ses pattes, l'extrémité de sa queue ou même des poils de son ventre pour la recouvrir entièrement.

Il fallut qu'elle s'ébroue avec brutalité en sautant sur place pour déloger tous les petits êtres de son pelage – qui s'envolèrent en riant dans les airs – avant de reprendre forme humaine. Accroupie par terre, Nyx eut à peine le temps de retrouver son aspect premier que Kili kili était déjà en train de s'agripper à sa cheville.

Du bout des doigts, elle attrapa l'un des pieds épais et le souleva à hauteur de son visage. Alors qu'elle détaillait l'étrange corps longiligne de Kili Kili, un tissu tomba sur son dos.

Derrière elle, Killer enfila son gilet en jean aux manches déchirées par-dessus son torse nu.

\- Habille-toi, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Docilement, elle s'exécuta – sans relâcher Kili Kili dont les cris aigus résonnèrent à chaque mouvement de ses bras et se redressa. Le tee-shirt blanc lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et permettait de protéger sa nudité des regards.

Le petit être s'enroula autour de son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-elle en le soulevant à hauteur de son nez.

\- Doucement ! cria-t-il. Ne secoue pas Kili Kili, doucement !

Comme Nyx resta statique, il reprit.

\- Ciel… nous sommes des algates du ciel…

\- Nous, nous vivons ici depuis des millénaires ! Comme le soleil et les arbres, notre existence est essentielle et naturelle ! reprit son acolyte, Umeme Ume. Nous sommes l'air que vous respirez, nous sommes le vent qui souffle ! Nous !

Grimcred cura son ongle avec la pointe de l'un de ses sabres immaculés – l'autre ayant déjà retrouvé sa place à sa ceinture.

\- Je les trouve plutôt arrogants pour des boules de pollen. Faudra m'expliquer en quoi ils sont utiles à l'écosystème, grommela-t-il. Puis qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants à parler comme ça…

Killer ricana derrière son masque et rangea les lames épaisses de ses faucilles.

\- Nous ne sommes pas méchants ! Nous ne voulons de mal à personne, nous…

\- Parce qu'il y en a, ici, qui nous veulent du mal ?

Contrairement aux autres, dont l'intérêt pour les propos tenus par les algates avoisinait les zéros, Wire n'en perdait pas une miette.

Kili Kili et Umeme Ume se lancèrent une œillade appuyée.

\- Gentils, les algates du ciel sont gentils !

\- Des blagues, nous faisons seulement des blagues…

\- Vous ne répondez pas à la question, là, siffla Killer.

\- Où sont nos potes ?! renchérit Grimcred.

Comme une vague, les algates se dispersèrent dans les airs et les branchages pour se dissimuler. Ils piaillaient à tout va et seul Kili Kili – encore accroché à Nyx – supportait le regard inquisiteur des pirates. Ses yeux globuleux virevoltaient dans tous les sens sans savoir sur quoi s'arrêter tant la pression qu'il ressentait était importante.

\- Nous sommes les algates du ciel, nous sommes les cieux… Nous sommes gentils, nous… souffla-t-il d'une petite voix. Eux, ils sont sous terre, ils sont vicieux… Eux.

\- Qui ? répéta durement Killer.

Les doigts de pieds de Kili Kili s'agitèrent alors qu'il avançait le long du bras de Nyx pour se dissimuler dans son cou. Malheureusement, la jeune femme l'en délogea avec facilité et le garda coincé au creux de ses paumes.

\- Réponds, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Ils se font appeler les utapas… C'est comme ça qu'ils se font appeler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ?

\- Méchants…

Le mot se répercuta dans les bouches de tous les petits êtres alors qu'ils tremblaient – de peur sûrement. Kili Kili secoua sa tête.

\- La forêt grandit grâce à nous. Nous récoltons le pollen des arbres et des fleurs et le portons jusqu'à leurs âmes-sœurs en glissant sur les courants du ciel. Pour le bien de la forêt.

\- Grâce au vent ? supposa Wire en observant les courbes chaloupées des Algates dans les airs.

Il acquiesça et souleva les poils humides collant son corps longiligne.

\- Si le loup… commença Kili Kili. Je pourrais aussi voler … Si le loup ne m'avait pas bavé dessus…

\- Désolée, répondit impassiblement la concernée.

\- Pardonné, le loup est déjà pardonné !

Killer émit un sifflement mécontent alors qu'il faisait craquer les jointures de ses doigts avec impatience.

\- On en était où ? Parce que là, on s'éloigne.

Kili Kili gigota sur la paume de Nyx.

\- Les utapas sont ceux qui mangent les végétaux par les racines. Ils les assèchent, les tuent jusqu'à ce que les troncs chutent par terre. Ils apportent la mort dans la forêt et ne cherchent qu'à survivre. Voilà ce que sont les utapas.

\- C'est le cycle de la vie, commenta simplement Killer.

Un murmure réprobateur circula parmi les petits êtres alors qu'ils disparaissaient un à un dans les fourrés. L'appréhension de chacun suintait clairement de leurs propos et leurs actions mais aucun des Kidd Pirates ne semblait comprendre.

Umeme Ume alla s'installer sur le sommet du crâne de Nyx pour y secouer son touffu pelage roux. Ses doigts musclés s'agrippèrent aux boucles blondes de son désormais support.

\- Kili Kili n'ose pas dire les choses. Les utapas ne mangent pas juste les arbres, narra-t-elle de sa voix criarde. Ils aiment aussi les enfants de l'océan, n'est-ce pas Kili Kili ?

* * *

 **Yume-chan** : Rien ne t'oblige de commenter tous les chapitres parus mais ça me fait plaisir que tu essais de t'y tenir ^^ Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies la dentelle de mon tricot (comme dirait ma mamie) parce que je passe beaucoup de temps à peaufiner mes chapitres (grâce au travail précis et pertinent de mes trois bêtas). Le petit passage dans la tête de Kidd est un prélude, car j'ai prévu que le chapitre 24 se déroulerait entièrement (ou presque) dans sa tête et sous son point de vue. Donc... je devrais assouvir ta curiosité de ce côté-là ! :-p

Effectivement, Al a un fruit du démon et je pense que tu as pu comprendre de quel type il s'agissait dans ce chapitre...

Crois-moi, les Utapas vont regretter leurs actions. Oh oui. Quant à leur nature, ce sont des animaux sur-développés. Ce ne sont pas des mutants, ni des métamorphes mais juste des Utapas. Une création de mon crûe, comme les Algates du ciel !

Tu l'as compris, j'ai prévu une certaine évolution chez Nyx. Sûrement pas celle que vous pouvez imaginer mais elle va apprendre de ses erreurs et de ses actions. Elle va mûrir et prendre confiance en elle car pour l'instant, elle est un peu cassée. Je n'aime pas vraiment les personnages Mary Sue, qui déboitent tout et tout le monde dès le début sans aucune raison valable. Nyx est fragile, humaine. Elle ne veut pas mourir, elle ressent la douleur et la joie. Ce genre de chose qui nous rappelle qu'on est qu'une petite poussière dans une infinité.

Je pensais que ma fiction avancerait plus vite mais... il reste tellement de chose à voir qu'elle risque de durer un moment encore, désolée ^^

Grimcred est un de mes chouchous. Il a une histoire très particulière que je détaillerai un jour, soit dans la fiction, soit dans un OS parce qu'il mérite qu'on se penche sur son cas (comme Al, soit dit en passant).

La longueur des chapitres fluctue en fonction de ce que je veux dire à l'intérieur... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le prochain sera trèèèès long.

A bientôt et encore merci pour tes commentaires !

 **The story of a rabbit** : Heureuse d'entendre que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre ! Parce que celui-ci et le prochain risquent d'être encore plus impactant ! Le sang... C'est surtout celui de Kidd. Autant te dire qu'il va être vénère :-p Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera sur le prochain chapitre !

 **Nikkouyoku** : Héhéhé ! Encore merci pour ton commentaire ! Nyx commence à toucher du bout du doigt ce que ressent un humain normal. J'espère que ses découvertes te plairont encore à l'avenir :-p Al a un statut tout particulier pour elle... C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui ! Après les autres... Voilà quoi :-p

 **Valkyria32** : Coucou la Valkyrie ! Je vais impeccablement bien, et toi ? Je suis ravie de savoir que tu sois encore et toujours curieuse sur le pitch de ma fiction. Nyx et les Kidd Pirates réservent encore bien des surprises... PS : j'ai adoré ton jeu de mot, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé :-p ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

 **Ryuhzaki** : Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices, Ryuh ! La vie de Nyx va débouler sur les chapeaux de roue, de toute manière. Tu verras en continuant ta lecture que la jeune fille n'a pas beaucoup de chance dans la vie, ou alors, que sa chance se matérialise sous une drôle de manière :-p ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite... A bientôt, i hope !


	24. Chapter 23

_Aloha les petits loups survivants,_

 _Je reviens avec vous pour un nouveau chapitre, des plus importants. Il est - à mon sens - celui qui lance le début des hostilités. Jusque là, je vous racontais essentiellement l'insertion de Nyx dans l'univers de One Piece et l'équipage des Kidd Pirates... désormais, nous allons un peu plus nous intéresser à son histoire._

 _Je profite de ce petit message en début de chapitre pour vous poser une question, à vous, mes lecteurs : êtes-vous déçus de l'évolution de mon histoire ? De mes chapitres ? Plus nous avançons et plus vos commentaires se tarissent (exceptés ceux de mes habitués que je remercie de millions de bisous) donc je doute un peu de mon histoire et de son potentiel._

 _Vos reviews sont ma seule récompense, mon seul moyen pour connaître votre avis et je fais mon possible pour en prendre compte (en témoigne le chapitre 24, essentiellement sous le point de vue de Kidd pour assouvir la curiosité d'une de mes lectrices sur ses pensées :p) donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !_

 _Sur ce, profitez bien !_

 _MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23 –**

Lentement, Kili Kili cligna des yeux. Ses paupières recouvrirent les imposants globes oculaires qui ornaient sa silhouette. Son pelage ne gouttait plus et commençait déjà à reprendre du volume. Malgré ça, le petit Algate du ciel ne semblait pas déterminé à quitter la paume de Nyx. Au contraire même, ses pinces s'enroulèrent autour des longs doigts de la jeune fille pour ne plus s'en décrocher.

\- Attends, attends. Doucement, coupa Grimcred en pointant Umeme Ume avec son sabre. Quand on dit « enfants de l'océan », on parle de quoi ? Des hommes-poissons ou des gars comme l'captain qui ont mangé un fruit du démon ? Parce que ça porte un peu à confusion cette merde.

\- Des possesseurs de fruit du démon, Grim… On parle de la disparition de deux possesseurs – sans compter Pauly, ce n'est pas suffisant pour ta compréhension ?

\- Bah justement, non. Autant être clair dès le début, déjà que j'en peux plus de les entendre piailler ces trucs-là. Sont insupportables.

\- Insupportables… Insupportables… répétèrent quelques Algates présomptueux en se dissimulant dans les branchages.

Grimcred roula des yeux en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Les enfants de l'océan sont ceux qui se sont nourris en son sein. Ils bénéficient de l'influence de la mer pour dominer la terre grâce à des pouvoirs effrayants, presque inégalés, expliqua Umeme Ume. Mais… La mer leur reprend toujours ce qu'elle a prêté… alors ils finissent leurs vies là où tout a commencé, à l'endroit d'où est issue leur force. L'océan.

\- Ça concorde plutôt bien avec notre définition des possesseurs de fruits du démon, approuva Killer en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Reste à savoir ce qu'ils leurs veulent. Tout ça n'est pas logique.

\- Vous ne croyez pas ce qu'Umeme Ume raconte, vous ? s'enquit la concernée d'une voix qui aurait pu paraître bourrue si elle n'avait pas été aussi aiguë.

\- Disons que je ne comprends pas pourquoi des êtres qui mangent des racines se risqueraient à capturer des pirates et encore moins comment ils s'y sont pris pour avoir Kidd et deux de nos meilleurs éléments sans que _personne_ ne s'en rende compte. Je dirais même que …

Nyx bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frotta son nez contre l'intérieur de son bras pour chasser les picotements qui titillaient ses narines – à défaut d'user de ses mains, ces dernières étant occupées à soutenir Kili Kili – démontrant alors de tout l'intérêt qu'elle portait aux propos de Killer.

Les longs discours n'avaient jamais été son pêché mignon. Elle parvenait rarement à rester concentrée pendant plus de cinq minutes sur les paroles d'une seule et même personne, mais il lui était encore plus difficile de suivre une conversation lorsque son interlocuteur s'amusait à la parsemer de sous-entendus Elle n'aimait pas passer par quatre chemins pour expliquer les choses. La jeune femme savait se montrer brève et concise, et appréciait d'autant plus quand les autres savaient l'être à leur tour.

\- Mademoiselle le loup ?

Kili Kili l'appela à voix basse alors Nyx baissa les yeux vers lui, sans un mot.

\- Comme le loup a essayé de manger Kili Kili, il nous doit une faveur. Il peut nous aider. N'est-ce pas ? Comme le loup a essayé.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle acquiesça.

\- Oui.

Un regain de confiance gonfla le poil de l'Algate du ciel qui ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ses prunelles miroitaient sous l'afflux d'émotion, tant et si bien que Nyx en fut momentanément décontenancée.

\- Peur… D'eux, nous avons peur… Ils sont dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux, murmura-t-il en s'agitant dans la paume de la jeune femme. Kili Kili… Ils ont capturé un ami … Kili Kili n'est pas assez fort pour sauver les autres. Mais… Le loup est fort. Le loup peut sauver ses amis. Le loup peut sauver l'ami de Kili Kili.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Nyx fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées.

\- Sous terre. C'est là que vivent les Utapas. Il y a une entrée pour y rentrer, un peu plus loin, sous terre.

L'information fut expirée dans un murmure, comme si ces simples mots étaient difficiles à énoncer pour Kili Kili. Le petit être considérait les Utapas au rang de menace, assez pour que la simple mention de leur habitation jette un froid sur la discussion. Les Algates du ciel n'étaient pas des combattants, ni des guerriers. Leur espèce avait su s'adapter à la vie sur l'île de façon pacifiste, en travaillant main dans la main avec l'écosystème pour prospérer sur ces terres.

Chercher à s'opposer à une autre espèce allait contre l'essence même de leur nature.

Kili Kili secoua son pelage qui reprit son étrange allure ébouriffée, comme s'il cherchait à chasser de son esprit des pensées trop néfastes. Lui qui avait fui le regard de Nyx depuis leur rencontre sembla désormais plus déterminé. La jeune femme sentit des fourmis chatouiller son estomac et le bas de ses reins, tandis que son cœur s'emballait comme lorsque son loup intérieur cherchait à se manifester.

Elle inspira une bouffée d'air.

\- Allons-y.

Nyx jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et satisfaite par la distance qui la séparait de Killer, glissa lentement vers le chemin que Kili Kili pointait de l'un de ses doigts de pieds. Elle déglutit, laissant petit à petit son instinct prendre le dessus pour se frayer un chemin silencieux à travers les herbes hautes.

A peine avait-elle eu la possibilité de s'éloigner à plus de cinq mètres que la voix de Grimcred tonna derrière elle.

\- Hey ! Elle se tire !

Un courant électrique la secoua toute entière et poussée par l'adrénaline, Nyx retira d'un geste vif le tee-shirt qu'on lui avait prêté. Le vêtement tomba sur la terre molle mais il était déjà trop tard. Nyx avait explosé en courant pour prendre forme animale et s'enfuyait agilement au travers des buissons.

\- Putain ! Nyx ! hurla Grimcred.

Dans son élan, le pirate aux cheveux violines tenta de poursuivre la louve sur quelques mètres mais les fourrés l'empêchèrent rapidement d'avancer. Jurant comme un charretier pour combler sa frustration – et dépêtrer ses bras des fougères, il pensa à faire demi-tour quand Killer bondit souplement au-dessus de lui. Avec l'aisance d'un animal sauvage, le second des Kidd Pirates se projeta en avant. Il s'aida des rochers et des troncs pour faciliter son avancée à travers la végétation, les bras tendus le long de son corps.

Sans même se retourner, le second tonna un ordre sans appel.

\- Avec moi !

Comme un cheval lancé au galop, les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à la poursuite de Nyx, visiblement mécontents.

* * *

La gueule entrouverte, Nyx lâcha un hurlement qui déchira le silence. Ses pattes frappaient la terre à un rythme régulier alors qu'elle se faufilait à travers la végétation, n'écoutant que les directives du petit Algate accroché à son encolure.

\- A droite ! Devant ! A droite !

Réagissant à chaque injonction, la louve finit par débouler à l'intérieur d'une clairière, pilant net lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une rivière. Cramponnée à la berge écarlate, elle se pencha en avant et frôla la surface de l'eau avec sa truffe. Nyx lapa son museau lorsque quelques gouttelettes frappèrent le bout de son nez, et suivit le courant de sa large tête.

\- Wouhou ! Vite ! Wouhou ! s'extasiait Kili Kili avec euphorie en sautillant sur son encolure.

Nyx se redressa, les oreilles tournées vers l'avant. Malgré la distance, elle reconnut en aval l'ancien campement qu'ils avaient précédemment délaissé. Les larges pierres formaient un foyer parfait pour retenir un feu en son sein alors que les os d'un cervidé jonchaient le sol.

Revenue au point de départ.

La métamorphe grogna et s'ébroua pour secouer l'Algate accroché à ses poils. Ses pattes grattèrent nerveusement le sol alors que sa queue frappait l'air, signe de son mécontentement.

\- Il faut aller tout droit ! C'est là qu'il faut aller !

Kili Kili avait le mérite d'être vif d'esprit. Nyx n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications pour se faire comprendre. En moins de deux foulées, la louve atteignit le campement. Les odeurs de ses compagnons se mêlèrent dans ses narines tant elles imprégnaient l'endroit. Nyx sentit la fragrance mentholée et aseptisée d'Al, tout comme celles musquée de Killer et poivrée de Grimcred, mais surtout un arôme fort et puissant qui la fit vibrer. Ses cellules s'agitèrent inconsciemment alors qu'elle ne pouvait retenir son échine de frissonner.

Nyx mit de côté sa réaction pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. En suivant les directives de Kili Kili, l'animal finit par débusquer l'entrée de l'une des galeries. D'un simple coup de gueule, elle arracha le buisson qui dissimulait l'ouverture – et par la même occasion, l'odeur de ses camarades – et se faufila à l'intérieur.

Quelques mètres plus bas, l'air se raréfiait et les températures contrastaient violemment avec la surface mais surtout, ce fut l'absence de lumière qui perturba momentanément Nyx. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'y habituer alors que son compagnon se lamentait déjà :

\- Rien… Nous ne voyons rien…

Nyx soupira, lâchant un souffle par ses naseaux, et reprit son avancée. Cependant, plus elle s'enfonçait dans le couloir et plus le dédale rétrécissait. Bien que le plafond reste à quelques mètres de hauteur, l'espace entre les murs s'amoindrissait au fil des mètres.

Sous sa forme animale, la métamorphe se sentit oppressée. La largeur du couloir ne lui permettait pas de se retourner. Quiconque se glisserait dans son dos aurait raison d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Consciente de ce handicap, Nyx se recroquevilla alors que son corps frémissant reprenait forme humaine.

\- Oh… Kili Kili préfère le loup, souffla Kili Kili en glissant sur la peau lisse de son dos. Oh !

L'Algate se rattrapa in extremis à l'une des mèches de cheveux de Nyx, pendouillant négligemment dans le vide quand elle se redressa sur ses deux pieds.

\- Je suis le loup, lui rappela-t-elle.

Nyx jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie, nouant et dénouant ses doigts pour les échauffer. Pieds nus, elle se glissa avec discrétion le long des parois. Ses paumes caressaient les crevasses froides et humides mais son regard, ferme et aiguisé, reflétait l'animal qui vivait en elle. Kili Kili niché au creux de sa nuque, elle progressa petit à petit.

\- Attent-

L'avertissement de l'Algate mourut quand une main s'écrasa soudainement sur le visage de Nyx. Les bras coincés dans le dos, elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière, disparaissant au coin d'un mur sans avoir le temps de cligner les yeux. Engloutie par l'obscurité, la dernière chose que la jeune fille pensa fut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû reprendre forme humaine.

* * *

\- Putain de bordel de merde, râla une fois de plus Grimcred en secouant sa main.

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

On pouvait presque entendre le sourire de Killer dans sa voix.

\- Ouai bah même ! Elle était pas obligée de me mordre !

La concernée se contenta de lancer un regard courroucé à Grimcred avant de se détourner, visiblement toujours irritée. La jeune femme n'avait clairement pas apprécié les événements, en témoignait la jolie trace circulaire qui ornait désormais la main de Grimcred, là où Nyx l'avait mordu.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attraper de cette façon, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

\- Et t'étais pas obligée de t'enfuir !

\- Je ne fuyais pas, le contredit-elle. Nous prenions de l'avance.

\- Nyanyanya.

Grimcred imita Nyx, mimant une bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant avec ses doigts alors que son visage se muait en des expressions exagérément grotesques, qui fit rire sous cape le petit Algate perché sur le crâne de la jeune femme.

Nyx roula des yeux, une réplique amère sur le bout de la langue.

\- Concentrez-vous, ordonna Killer. On règlera nos problèmes après. N'est-ce pas, Princesse ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la métamorphe. La menace, doucement expirée, ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce que Killer réservait à Nyx. Le second des Kidd Pirates avait toujours dirigé l'équipage d'une main de fer. Son autorité naturelle – couplée à ses talents de machine à tuer – ne permettait aucun refus, aucune désobéissance, et malheureusement, la dérobade de Nyx n'était pas passée inaperçue.

\- Qui qui va se faire engueuler, kékéké ? se moqua ouvertement Grimcred. C'est Nini !

\- … Ni… Ni ?

\- Je crois que nous l'avons perdue, commenta Killer en jetant un coup d'œil au visage raide de la concernée.

\- Grimcred, un… Nini, zéro ! Kékéké !

Le rire dérangeant du pirate se mêla à celui de Kili Kili, visiblement emballé par l'humour décalé du sabreur et tandis que le cortège avançait, Nyx se frotta les oreilles pour chasser à jamais ce surnom de sa mémoire.

* * *

Plus tard, les Kidd Pirates perçurent les premiers bruits suspects. Ils découvrirent au fond d'un couloir une large ouverture illuminée. Souriant par avance, chacun dégaina silencieusement son arme – Nyx ayant retrouvé la petite dague subtilisée à Grimcred.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte, des hurlements stridents les accueillirent. Killer et Grimcred se jetèrent en première ligne, assoiffés de le combat. Les coups s'abattaient déjà quand Nyx balaya rapidement l'endroit du regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut Sigmorn s'approcher d'Al, recroquevillé par terre.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Nyx se jeta sur lui et agrippa la cuirasse de l'homme-taupe au niveau de son dos. Elle s'aida de sa vitesse et de la force centrifuge en tournant sur elle-même pour éjecter le monstre loin du médecin, ne retenant même pas le cri rageur qui accompagna son geste lorsqu'elle usa de toutes ses forces pour le soulever. Les lèvres retroussées dans un geste menaçant, elle grogna hargneusement alors que le corps de Sigmorn glissait dans la poussière sur quelques mètres. Tout son être tremblait de fureur, comme si elle contenait difficilement les vagues de colère qui s'abattaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle n'entendit pas Al l'appeler. Nyx ne percevait que le grondement menaçant du loup à l'intérieur de son crâne et le claquement sinistre de ses mâchoires. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement à chaque battement de cœur.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas pour rattraper l'homme-taupe.

Sur le dos, il se balança de gauche à droite pour rouler sur son flanc et se relever – comportement qui rappelait sans mal celui d'une tortue en mauvaise posture – mais Nyx s'assit brutalement sur son ventre en maintenant les bras de Sigmorn sur le sol à l'aide de ses pieds nus.

\- Dégage ! siffla le monstre d'une voix aigüe.

Nyx se releva légèrement et se laissa retomber de tout son poids. Sigmorn expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons dans un gargouillis grotesque.

\- Sale petite- ! articula-t-il difficilement sous le manque d'air.

Les mains de Nyx s'appuyèrent sur la cuirasse de la bête quand elle se pencha en avant, ses lèvres s'étirant lentement en un sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un chat face à un bol de lait.

Ce geste – en plus d'être rare chez la jeune fille – permit à Sigmorn de découvrir de petites canines en plein milieu de sa parfaite dentition. Les yeux globuleux s'écarquillèrent alors que le lien se faisait dans son esprit. Il arrêta d'agiter ses bras et préféra contorsionner son cou pour relever légèrement sa tête, humant Nyx.

\- Alors là, murmura-t-il alors que son visage s'illuminait d'un rictus tordu. C'est toi, le loup.

Confirmant inconsciemment ses propos, la concernée pencha sa tête sur le côté avec incompréhension.

\- Et alors ? répondit-elle.

\- Et alors ? la nargua Sigmorn d'un rictus malveillant. On a eu ses chaleurs, louve ?

Nyx fronça les sourcils alors que son sourire fondait comme neige au soleil.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de retourner les – faibles – sens des humains ? D'être le seul vagin sur un bateau rempli de testostérones ?

Sigmorn huma exagérément devant lui.

\- Vu comme tu empestes encore, ils ont tous dû perdre le sens de la logique autour de toi. Ils se sont occupés de leur femelle tour à tour ? Ou ils se sont battus entre eux pour te prendre ? tenta de deviner l'homme-bête.

Comme l'expression de la jeune femme pâlissait à vue d'œil, l'Utapa continua sur sa lancée. Il sentait la détermination de son adversaire s'effriter et bientôt, il parviendrait à la surprendre en libérant un de ses bras pour transpercer sa poitrine d'une seule griffe.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… souffla-t-il. Non ! C'est le dominant qui a tous les droits… C'est lui qui en a profité. C'est lui qui t'as soulagée !

Nyx se crispa toute entière.

\- Alors, louve… Tu as pu jouir, toi aussi, ou tu as simplement servi à délester ton capitaine d'un _lourd_ poids ? sourit-il de toutes ses dents aiguisées.

La gorge nouée, la jeune femme perdit ses mots. Comment pouvait-il trouver en quelques minutes ce que personne n'avait imaginé et compris sur son propre navire en plusieurs jours ? Comment pouvait-il attraper la ruche pour la secouer sans avoir peur des abeilles qui allaient en jaillir ? La tête de Nyx s'enfonça dans ses épaules alors que les pensées bourdonnaient dans son crâne.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Le loup peut perdre ses dents, il ne perd jamais sa véritable nature…

\- Tais-toi…

Le monstre frissonna d'excitation. Il avait presque atteint son but.

\- Tu es le loup … Tu es mon deuxième lot ! Tu es à moi, zoan !

Sans crier garde, la main que Sigmorn dissimulait dans son cou s'étendit vers le visage de Nyx. Elle s'écrasa sur sa bouche et son nez pour l'étouffer mais n'eut pas le temps d'agir plus de quelques secondes avant que la métamorphe ne la retire promptement. Nyx coupa le bras d'un geste sec avec sa dague et balança le membre loin d'elle, les yeux hagards.

Ses mains tremblaient et sous elle, Sigmorn hurla de douleur.

\- Ne me touche pas, articula-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne t'évanouis-tu pas ?

Les horribles yeux globuleux de la taupe s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il détaillait Nyx sous toutes les coutures, cherchant chez elle une réaction qu'il ne trouva malheureusement pas.

\- Tu devrais perdre tes forces ! Tu … Tu … Mon armure devrait agir contre toi !

La panique lisible dans le regard de Sigmorn ranima légèrement Nyx. Elle reprit conscience de la situation et les bruits des combats résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Killer et Grimcred dominaient sans mal leur propre combat. Pourquoi ne parviendrait-elle pas au même résultat ?

Son loup intérieur hurla et sa gueule clapa toutes les abeilles bourdonnant dans son esprit.

Nyx baissa les yeux et laissa son doigt courir sur les rainures du plastron en pierre porté par Sigmorn. Etait-ce ça, son arme ? Son dernier rempart ? Son salut ? Son ongle accrocha l'épaulière et tira doucement dessus pour le décrocher. Le morceau tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

\- Tu es un zoan… Le granit marin, c'est… C'est ta faiblesse. C'est ce qu'ils nous donnent pour vous attraper… Mais alors… Pourquoi ?

La deuxième épaulière chuta et fut vite suivie par d'autres morceaux d'armures. Comme un paquet cadeau qu'on effeuille, Nyx arracha un à un chaque pan de pierres faisant obstacle à ses mains. Au début, ses gestes étaient calmes et minutieux mais bien vite, la métamorphe se laissa entraîner par la peur émanant de Sigmorn pour finir par arracher les protections avec frénésie.

Elle ronronnait presque avec satisfaction, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Quand il fut totalement nu, Nyx inspira calmement par ses narines. Elle huma l'air avant d'humecter ses lèvres, geste que l'homme-taupe sut interpréter sans aucune difficulté. Son corps trembla imperceptiblement de peur.

\- Tu … Tu n'es pas un zoan… murmura-t-il.

\- Non.

Le mot s'imprima dans l'esprit du monstre comme un fer chauffé à blanc. Nyx crut que les yeux – déjà imposants – de la taupe allaient exploser tant ils s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non, répéta-t-il, en proie à un choc. N-Non…

\- Tu n'es pas beau. Tu n'es pas gentil, énonça Nyx en laissant ses doigts courir sur la fourrure drue du ventre bedonnant. Et tu cherches à blesser Al.

\- Tu n'es pas un zoan… Tu…

Le rire strident de Sigmorn prit Nyx au dépourvu. Elle haussa un sourcil, observant la grande bouche de la taupe s'ouvrir et se fermer au rythme de ses éclats de rire. Finalement, il s'étouffa, avant de reprendre lentement son souffle.

\- Tu es comme lui ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite, un air fou dans le regard. Nous sommes tous condamnés !

Les sourcils de Nyx se froissèrent, créant une petite ride sur son front. Inconsciemment, l'appréhension lui noua les tripes alors elle ne dit pas un mot.

Son silence n'empêcha pas l'espèce de taupe de continuer.

\- Ne l'as-tu pas senti ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblant sous le puissant afflux d'émotion. Il est partout dans ces galeries ! Il connaît l'endroit comme sa poche ! C'est _lui_ qui vous cherche.

Un frisson secoua les épaules de Nyx alors qu'elle se redressait, la gorge sèche. Son odorat était surplombé par l'odeur de sang, de poussière et celle particulière des Utapas mais comment avait-elle pu passer à côté ?

L'expression de Sigmorn refléta celle d'un homme dont la sentence à mort venait d'être énoncée. Il sourit, d'un sourire froid et tranchant en croisant le regard de Nyx, comme si la détresse de la jeune femme devenait son unique et dernière satisfaction.

\- L'influence de l'ange de la mort s'étend même jusqu'ici, louve.

* * *

 **Yakimeni** : Eh bien vois-tu, je connais tout à fait ta référence à Epic donc ça me touche que tu associes les Algates et les Utapas à eux ! En toute honnêteté, les Algates sont mes petits bébés, donc je suis contente que tu les apprécies. Merci de tes encouragements, ça me touche que tu sois toujours présente ! A bientôt j'espère... yaki-yaki !

 **Valkyria32** : J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue de la manière dont s'est déroulée la "bataille" ! Nyx y a pris part, mais pas vraiment vu qu'elle se contente de déshabiller Sigmorn :-p Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'aura plu lui aussi !

 **Nikkouyoku** : Je tenais à te remercier pour ton nouveau commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aimes le prénom de Kili Kili ! Je voulais quelque chose d'amusant et mignon, et je trouvais que la manière si particulière de parler des Algates devait se ressentir même dans leurs prénoms... D'où la répétition dans "Kili Kili" et "Umeme Ume" ^^ ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la tournure des événements de ce chapitre. A la prochaine !


	25. Chapter 24

_Aloha !_

 _J'ai l'honneur, le plaisir et l'appréhension (oui, oui) de vous présenter ce chapitre 24, presque essentiellement sous le point de vue de Kidd. Il reprend en grande partie les éléments du chapitre précédent et dévoile ce que pense le Supernova, ce qu'il a ressenti vis à vis de sa nouvelle recrue._

 _Je suis très curieuse de connaître vos avis et voir si ce genre de chapitre vous plaît. Je ne sais pas encore si je réitérerai ce genre de changement de point de vue (sous celui de Kidd, Al, Killer ou autre) donc ça dépendra de vos retours._

 _Je remercie mes bêtas pour leur travail._

 _Au plaisir de vous retrouver dans le prochain chapitre,_

 _MM._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24 –**

Le visage de Kidd s'illumina d'un rictus lorsque le corps de Sigmorn fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son pouls s'emballa et tout son corps fourmilla d'impatience. Tendu par l'excitation, Kidd tira sur ses chaînes pour se libérer. Il entendit le rire significatif de Grimcred à l'entrée, croisant le fer – et les griffes – avec une espèce de taupe.

La folie meurtrière qui animait son compagnon le contamina lui-aussi.

\- Putain, oui ! Crève ! explosa Kidd d'une voix forte en riant.

Les pupilles étrécies du supernova virevoltèrent dans toute la pièce, passant par le visage fermé d'Al, les bras ravageurs de Killer et l'expression jubilante de Grimcred pour finalement trouver la silhouette menue de Nyx. Placée près du mur, elle était assise par-dessus le ventre bedonnant du geôlier. Ses pieds nus maintenaient les deux maigres bras de Sigmorn par terre, l'empêchant d'user de ses griffes acérées, alors qu'elle faisait lentement glisser ses doigts le long de son armure en pierre.

Kidd aurait aimé s'approcher car l'aura qui s'échappait de Nyx le faisait vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il entrevit un sourire étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme mais ce sourire n'avait rien à voir avec les rares qu'il avait déjà aperçus. Ce sourire-là était malsain, dangereux.

Nyx jubilait et l'excitation de Kidd s'embrasa.

\- Killer ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! s'emporta Kidd sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

\- Chaque. Chose. En. Son. Temps ! lui répondit son second en sautant habilement par-dessus le buste sans-tête d'un Utapa qu'il venait de décapiter.

\- Grouille, bordel ! hurla-t-il.

Un claquement de langue réprobateur résonna près de lui.

\- Mes oreilles, s'il-te-plaît, souffla Al en se redressant. Je t'entends très – pour ne pas dire trop – bien.

Kidd grogna, visiblement mécontent. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Le pirate se languissait déjà d'être libéré pour laisser s'abattre sa frustration sur les pathétiques geôliers qui avaient tenté de le maintenir prisonnier. Depuis son premier réveil, Kidd avait imaginé moult manières de rappeler à ces déchets où était leur _véritable_ place. Ses doigts en fourmillaient par avance.

Quand est-ce que ces foutus idiots allaient se décider à le libérer ?

\- Killer ! s'exclama-t-il une fois de plus avec impatience.

Il aperçut Al rouler des yeux en éloignant son visage des barreaux.

Kidd renifla avec amusement. Le roux se complaisait de ce genre de réaction. Lire l'exaspération, le malaise ou la peur sur le visage de son vis-à-vis lui plaisait presque autant que la sensation de son poing s'écrasant sur le nez d'un adversaire. Son dicton dans la vie était sans aucun doute « Encule les autres avant qu'eux même ne tentent de t'enculer » et autant dire que Kidd excellait dans ce domaine, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Nyx sur son navire.

Au début, le supernova n'avait accepté sa présence que pour se divertir. L'idée qu'une naufragée repêchée dans l'océan puisse rester sur son navire n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit, tant et si bien que Kidd avait parié une bonne somme de berry qu'elle ne passerait pas la semaine. A son plus grand désarroi, certains de ses compagnons lui avaient porté plus d'attention que de coutume. Al, Killer et même Wire avaient fini par s'intéresser à elle. Ce petit microbe incapable de se battre pour sa vie. Cette serpillière ambulante, sans mot ni envie. Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à creuser ? En plus d'être une femme, Nyx était laide et faible. Même en polissant une pierre avec les meilleures convictions au monde, il reste impossible de la transformer en diamant. Ce n'était que pure perte de temps.

Jusqu'au jour où 60 000 000 berry pesèrent dans la balance.

Kidd se souvenait encore de l'excitation qui avait parcouru ses veines. C'était comme si on venait de piquer son bras avec une putain de dose. Nyx prenait enfin un peu d'importance. Sa vie ne se résumait pas à celle d'un simple légume expérimental entre les mains de ses hommes : elle allait se transformer en véritable monnaie d'échange. C'était comme découvrir l'utilité d'un objet, avant de comprendre que sa nature ne se résumait pas qu'à une seule et même fonction.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Nyx trancha le bras de l'homme-bête sans plus de cérémonie avant de le jeter négligemment loin d'elle, aspergeant le sol de sang poisseux alors que son cri se répercutait contre les parois de la grotte.

Le sourire de Kidd s'élargit.

Et puis, il y avait eu _ça_ : cette soif de violence étouffée, cette folie malsaine. Derrière l'inébranlable et impassible fille se trouvait un volcan prêt à exploser et Kidd ne pouvait se contrôler lorsqu'il croisait une démence pareille à la sienne. C'était plus fort que lui. Toutes les cellules de son corps se sentaient obligées d'affronter Nyx pour l'entraîner vers la folie, vers le débordement. Il _savait_ qu'elle cachait quelque chose au fond d'elle. Il l'avait toujours senti.

Kidd avait usé de plusieurs moyens pour pousser Nyx dans ses retranchements. Violence, peur, colère et chacun des résultats obtenus avait surplombé ceux qu'il avait escomptés. La jeune femme s'était révélée aussi ravageuse que docile en mettant à feu et à sang un navire entier de la Marine sous sa simple injonction et pourtant, Kidd sentait que son obéissance n'était pas légitime.

Nyx n'appartenait à personne et Kidd éprouvait le besoin incontrôlable de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Qu'elle était une Kidd Pirate et que par extension, elle était _sa_ possession. Son libre arbitre avait pris fin dès l'instant où elle avait commis l'erreur d'intégrer son équipage pour courir après sa liberté. Sa naïveté avait eu le don de le faire rire. Nyx n'était plus libre : elle était sa prisonnière.

Le supernova avait réfléchi aux meilleurs moyens de lui faire passer le message, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était celui qui tenait son destin au creux de sa paume. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait satisfait son besoin de grandeur – ou son ego surdimensionné. Alors Kidd l'avait laissée momentanément indemne, se contentant d'alimenter le brasier que Nyx étouffait consciencieusement ; quand un jour, la flamme se retourna contre lui.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait perdu pieds comme d'un rêve. Il ne se remémorait que brièvement la scène mais ses sens, eux, en avaient été imprégnés jusqu'à l'essence.

La fragrance fruitée et intense qui avait émané de Nyx à chacun de ses pas s'était enroulée autour lui, chatouillant ses narines et le fond de sa gorge. Kidd avait été assoiffé.

Plus rien n'avait existé à bord mis à part elle, son odeur et son putain de cul bombé. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt ce morceau bien en forme ? A chaque fois qu'elle se penchait pour essorer sa serpillière, un grondement rauque l'avait secoué jusqu'au fond de ses bottes. Kidd avait directement su ce qu'il voulait : se fondre brutalement et profondément en elle. Des pensées imagées l'avaient torturé toute la journée avant qu'il puisse assouvir son désir de chair et lorsqu'il était parvenu à capturer Nyx dans sa chambre, Kidd s'était laissé aller à un comportement bestial et incontrôlé. Tout n'avait été que brume grise et étouffante, peau blanche, bas de rein, plaisir et va-et-vient.

Au plus grand regret de son anatomie, même les meilleurs moments avaient une fin. Comme une bulle qui éclate, tout avait disparu en une seconde après sa jouissance, seule persistant une satisfaction masculine des plus suffisantes.

\- Prêt à sortir de là ?

Kidd fit claquer sa langue sur son palet, arrachant un fredonnement amusé à Killer. Il tenait dans sa paume la main sanguinolente d'un Utapa et quelques giclures écarlates maculaient son masque par endroits, ne laissant aucun doute quant à la brutalité de ses précédentes actions. Le mastodonte blond enfonça la griffe recourbée dans le cadenas tandis que Grimcred s'occupait de celui d'Al.

\- T'as qu'à être plus long à arriver la prochaine fois, grogna Eustass en agrippant l'avant-bras de Killer pour se relever.

\- La prochaine fois ? nota son second.

Kidd n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le sourire narquois sous le casque.

\- Ta gueule.

Le roux se remit sur pieds. Un éclair de douleur le traversa tout entier lorsqu'il prit appui sur sa jambe droite, lui arrachant un grincement de dents. Sa plaie débordait sur tout le tissu de son pantalon, le vêtement écartant les bords de la blessure à chaque mouvement. Malgré ça, Kidd se tint droit et fier, balayant la salle des yeux.

Le carnage avait pris fin. Les cadavres des Utapas jonchaient le sol ici et là, recouvrant la pierre de sang. Grimcred et Killer n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, tant et si bien qu'on trouvait parfois un homme-taupe tranché en deux. Au moins, ceux qui découvriraient la scène auraient de quoi alimenter un nouvel article de presse sur le comportement sadique et brutal des Kidd Pirates.

L'inspection de Kidd se termina sur la silhouette de Nyx, toujours assise sur le ventre bedonnant de Sigmorn. Une rage épaisse gonfla petit à petit les poumons du supernova quand il inspira.

\- Nyx, pousse-toi, ordonna-t-il en la rejoignant à pas lent.

Les épaules basses, la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Ses mains restaient crispées sur la dague qu'elle tenait fermement au-dessus de la poitrine de Sigmorn. La lame tremblait.

\- Bouge ! cria-t-il.

La main gauche de Kidd s'écarta brutalement sur le côté. Le grincement sourd du métal retentit à l'intérieur de toute la caverne alors que les barreaux de fer de sa précédente prison se mettaient à trembler frénétiquement dans leurs emplacements. Le pirate voyait rouge. _Presque_ tous les Utapas étaient morts mais Kidd ne se sentirait totalement satisfait qu'en assouvissant lui-même l'extinction de cette race.

\- Nyx ? appela doucement Al en s'approchant. Viens, s'il te plaît.

Sans que Kidd ne l'aperçoive, le médecin s'était approché assez près pour pouvoir frôler du doigt le bras de Nyx. Pour autant, la jeune femme resta obstinément rivée sur le monstre alors Al prit l'initiative de l'attraper par les épaules pour la soulever loin de Sigmorn. Sans réagir, elle se laissa porter comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce fut suffisant pour Kidd.

Sa main crépita d'un éclair violet et les barreaux furent brutalement arrachés de la pierre. Avant même que Sigmorn – qui s'était relevé sur l'instant – ne parvienne à s'enfuir, les morceaux de fer traversèrent la pièce pour se planter brutalement dans le sol en le clouant sur place. Le métal s'enfonça à travers son ventre, ses épaules et bloqua tout mouvement de ses griffes en se recourbant sur ses poignets.

Même voir son ex-geôlier cracher une gerbe de sang ne décrispa pas le visage de Kidd.

\- Alors, on ne rit plus ?

Kidd s'arrêta face à Sigmorn qui papillonna des yeux en gémissant. Le sang dégoulinait le long de son corps, gouttant lentement sur le sol.

\- J-Je reprends mon souffle, humain… souffla-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui du pirate.

\- Ah ! renifla Kidd. Même au bord de la mort, t'es quand même putain de casse-couilles.

\- Je ne crains pas la mort… Car ce n'est rien comparé à l'ange de la mort lui-même… et… ce qu'il pourrait nous faire…

\- L'ange de la mort ? T'es stupide, ou quoi ? railla le capitaine avec un rictus dédaigneux. J'suis mille fois pire que l'ange de la mort. Je suis ton pire cauchemar, ta fin. Et j'suis juste en face de toi.

Malgré la réalité de la menace, Sigmorn ne parut pas plus impressionné. Ses yeux n'étaient que le reflet de la folie pure. Plus Kidd faisait face à l'éclat de ces pupilles argentées et plus sa fureur croissait. Il ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer sa rage. Un feu ardent brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Les flammes léchaient sa gorge et menaçaient de jaillir par sa bouche alors que les souvenirs tournoyaient dans son esprit. Un horrible goût de fumée empâta sa langue.

\- J'me suis promis une chose, commença Kidd en levant sa main métallique. Plus jamais personne ne se tiendra au-dessus de moi.

Kidd ne laissa pas à Sigmorn le temps de réagir – bien que ses dents eurent le temps de s'entrechoquer – que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les orbites du monstre. Le chuintement humide fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres colorées du supernova, et ce malgré le regret momentané d'avoir usé de sa prothèse plutôt que de sa main de chair il lui était alors impossible de sentir l'intérieur chaud du monstre battre contre ses phalanges.

\- Tu peux regretter d'avoir croisé ma route plutôt que celle d'un autre.

Le cri aigu de Sigmorn déchira l'air et les tympans de Kidd vibrèrent avec délectation. Il recourba ses doigts à l'intérieur du crâne de l'homme-taupe, crochetant les globes oculaires avant de tirer sur sa main pour les arracher de leurs emplacements. Les nerfs rouges vifs pendirent le long du museau de Sigmorn quand deux sphères de rétine caoutchouteuses chutèrent sur le sol. Malgré la douleur, le monstre ne s'évanouit pas, au plus grand plaisir du pirate. Sa respiration sifflante était la seule mélodie qui chantait aux oreilles de Kidd car ses hurlements s'étaient éteints.

Il suffoquait de douleur et Kidd s'en sentait plus que satisfait.

Après tout, un pirate tenait toujours ses promesses.

\- T-T-Tue-moi…

Sa supplication fut expirée dans un murmure et eut le don d'en émouvoir quelques-uns car Kidd entendit une aspiration derrière lui, comme si quelqu'un retenait subitement son souffle. Malheureusement, le supernova était loin d'être un sentimental. C'était plutôt le contraire.

\- Non. Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, le contredit-il en souriant. Tu vas vivre et supporter sur tes épaules les morts de tous ceux de ton espèce. Tu vas vivre et regretter amèrement d'avoir cru pouvoir me contenir, contenir les miens ! Mon équipage ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant ses bras sur le côté. Kidd respira à pleins poumons avant de reprendre avec calme. Et j'espère que la folie et la solitude te tueront parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'auras même plus tes yeux pour pleurer.

Kidd sentit son manteau être déposé sur ses épaules et sans prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui lui avait apporté, il fit souplement volte-face avec une allure impérieuse. Le menton dignement levé, il traversa la grotte sans baisser les yeux et n'eut pas besoin de donner l'ordre pour que ses camarades le suivent.

Avant de partir, Nyx jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer une dernière fois l'Utapa crucifié. Plus aucun mouvement ne l'agitait mais les sanglots qui s'échappaient par intervalle irrégulier de sa bouche furent les seules preuves qu'il était encore en vie.

Et malgré ça, Nyx ne ressentit aucune once de compassion. Seule une peur viscérale lui tordait les boyaux alors que les propos de Sigmorn résonnaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Ils l'avaient retrouvée.

* * *

Le retour vers le navire fut moins long et laborieux que l'aller.

Après avoir libéré l'ami de Kili Kili, les deux Algates du ciel guidèrent en guise de remerciements les Kidd Pirates au travers de la forêt pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la plage où les barques avaient été amarrées. Leurs rires légers et aigus résonnèrent pendant tout le trajet et eurent au moins le don d'alléger l'atmosphère bien trop pesante.

Nyx, qui marchait en fin de groupe, se glissa près d'Al en lui coulant un regard en coin. Les mâchoires du médecin étaient résolument serrées alors que son regard était obscurci par d'épais nuages, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois, Nyx ressentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Incapable de trouver les mots pour formuler ce qu'elle ressentait – si ce n'était l'appréhension constante de la suite des événements –, elle se mordilla la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Le silence restait son allié de tous les jours après tout.

Tous les deux restèrent donc muets jusqu'à ce qu'Al prenne la parole de lui-même.

\- Nous sommes tous là, comme des coqs, à partir en vainqueurs… mais au final… nous aussi, nous laissons le corps de quelqu'un derrière nous, souffla-t-il les dents serrées. Pauly est là-bas, au milieu de tous ces monstres dans une grotte perdue au fin fond de je ne sais quelle île. Ça me rebute tellement, Nyx, si tu savais.

La rancœur qui rongeait le cœur d'Al transpirait même au travers de ses propos.

\- J'ai beau avoir parcouru presque tous les océans existants, vaincu des maladies dont tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer l'existence et pourtant, je suis toujours incapable de défendre et protéger les gens que j'aime. Putain.

Al passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un tic agité, n'apercevant pas le regard surpris que Nyx posait sur sa personne. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu jurer. Le docteur était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, gentleman, poli. En l'observant si perturbé, couvert de sueur et de sang, Nyx avait le sentiment de voir à travers lui et trouvé, profondément enfouie, une vieille plaie suintante ; une blessure qui n'était jamais parvenue à cicatriser malgré les années.

Lentement, presque timidement, Nyx tendit sa main vers Al. Elle hésita un instant, mais une fois que leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, la métamorphe saisit fermement l'un des longs doigts du médecin pour le crocheter au creux de sa paume.

Al eut un petit sursaut et baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bon, lui avoua-t-elle. Ne sois pas triste.

Le sourire un peu gauche qui étira les lèvres de Nyx démontrait son malaise, mais elle ne lâcha pas le doigt d'Al pour autant. Au contraire même, Nyx serra un peu plus sa poigne en détournant le regard pour suivre des yeux les compagnons qui les devançaient. Kidd et Killer dominaient la marche, suivis de près par Grimcred.

\- Franchement, Nixie… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi ?

\- Quoi ?

Nyx haussa un sourcil en tournant à nouveau sa tête vers Al mais son questionnement mourut lorsqu'elle aperçut l'immense sourire qui barrait le visage de l'homme. Le pirate eut un éclat de rire franc avant qu'il n'attrape soudainement la nuque de Nyx au creux de son coude pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Nyx se hérissa toute entière et s'échappa hors de son bras mais Al ne la laissa pas s'éloigner plus loin. Il se saisit pleinement de sa petite main au creux de la sienne,

\- Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, lui sourit-il avec amusement.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te promettre.

Les yeux de Nyx roulèrent dans leur orbite mais elle n'ajouta aucun commentaire supplémentaire, continuant de marcher main dans la main avec Al.

Étrangement, ce contact lui paraissait presque familier. Ni Nyx, ni son loup intérieur ne manifestaient le besoin de s'éloigner loin de cet homme, alors qu'elle avait toujours rechigné au contact humain. Nyx découvrait un tout nouvel aspect des relations avec autrui qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, car un sentiment chaleureux, réconfortant, grandissait tout au fond d'elle.

* * *

Wire les attendait sur le bord de la plage, les bras croisés sur son torse alors que cinq ou six algates s'accrochaient à sa longue cape noire. Un sourire flotta légèrement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il retrouva enfin tous ses camarades. Une fois réunis, ils retournèrent finalement sur leur navire.

Leur retour à bord fut ponctué par des acclamations tonitruantes. Une vague de muscles et de rires gras s'abattit sur eux et Nyx se sentit obligée de s'écarter de cette masse dont elle se sentait totalement exclue.

Accoudée sur la rambarde, le menton posé sur ses bras, elle observa les tâches colorées qui virevoltaient au-dessus de la plage faite de sable blanc. Les Algates incarnaient la joie de vivre et de la bonne humeur et malgré tous les événements, ils ne s'étaient jamais départis de leur optimisme. De ce fait, en les quittant, Nyx éprouvait le sentiment de laisser derrière elle une partie de son bien-être. Cette île lui avait permis de renouer avec elle-même, de se montrer sous sa véritable nature.

Son loup lâcha un hurlement, laissant transparaître sa peine, et Nyx expira lentement l'air hors de ses poumons.

\- Au revoir Nyx, le loup. Au revoir.

Les dernières paroles de Kili Kili résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit alors qu'elle observait la courbe chaloupée d'une tâche orange et quand son regard glissa sur l'île diminuant peu à peu à l'horizon, Nyx hoqueta de stupeur.

Cachée dans les branchages de l'un des plus hauts arbres, une immense silhouette se découpait dans l'ombre. Son corps squelettique aurait presque pu passer pour un rameau cabossé d'arbre mort si un long voile presque translucide parsemé de veines sombres n'en avait pas orné les flancs, partant de sa hanche jusqu'à l'extrémité d'un très long doigt crochu. Ledit doigt était lui-même issu d'un bras tordu et osseux, deux fois plus long que la moyenne.

Lentement, le membre se déplia sur le côté – faisant vibrer les feuillages alentour – avant de se recourber autour de son corps, comme s'il saluait son public.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Nyx.

Deux immenses yeux blancs, phosphorescents, étaient rivés sur elle. Nyx recula et se mordit les lèvres pour éviter qu'un son s'échappe de ses lèvres. Malheureusement, son corps réagit de lui-même et son pouls s'affola. Le bruit sourd de son cœur frappant sa poitrine se répercuta avec force dans ses oreilles.

 _Baboum. Baboum. Baboum._

Tout doucement, comme s'il se délectait de cet instant, un horrible sourire naquit là où devait se situer le visage de l'ombre. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent avec lenteur, formant un rictus qui fit rouler une goutte de sueur froide le long de la nuque de la métamorphe.

Il l'avait entendue.

* * *

 **Yakimeni** : Petit être de lumière ? Quel adorable surnom ! En quel honneur ? .w. Tu as sans doute raison. J'ai eu cette conversation avec mes bêtas et il est possible que ce soit la raison de la perte d'engouement de mes lecteurs. Mais ... je juge que cette "lenteur" était nécessaire. Nyx ne serait pas intégrée dans un équipage aussi brutal et particulier que les Kidd Pirates si je n'avais pas pris le temps de décrire tout ça. Puis... il y a des personnes comme toi, qui apprécient mon travail à sa juste valeur donc je continuerai quand même ! Je te remercie d'ailleurs pour ton avis et tes reviews. J'espère aussi que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! A très vite !

 **Lerugamine** : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de te voir réapparaître de temps à autre pour donner ton avis. A bientôt !

 **Valkyria32** : Tu pointes un détail important : le face à face avec Kidd... Ça risque d'arriver très prochainement et Nyx ne pourra malheureusement pas y échapper. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la petite bataille entre les Utapas et les Kidd Pirates, bien que l'intérêt était plus porté sur la discussion entre Nyx et Sigmorn. Tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes commentaires réguliers, ils me font toujours plaisir ! (Kili Kili est tout timide que tu l'apprécies, mais il t'en remercie amplement :-p)

 **Yume** : Bon retour ! Je te remercie pour la sincérité de ta réponse. Je comprends que tous mes chapitres ne puissent pas te satisfaire et j'espère que ça ira en s'améliorant (notamment avec ce chapitre sous le point de vue de Kidd... que j'ai commencé par ta faute, soit dit en passant :-p). La relation entre Kidd et Nyx est complexe. Ce n'est pas romantique pour plusieurs raisons : 1/ Kidd n'est pas un romantique ; 2/ Nyx ne sait pas ce qu'est la romance mais... ils sont déjà reliés. Les choses vont s'intensifier au fur et à mesure, surtout depuis que Kidd a pu profiter du côté "femme" de Nyx (sans dire crûment : se soulager en elle). Toutefois, je suis contente que tu apprécies le fond de l'histoire et la trame que je mets petit à petit en place ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et à bientôt.

 **Larien Faelivrin** : Tu me vois désolée de te perdre au fil de mon histoire, j'essaie pourtant d'être claire mais si jamais tu as la moindre question sur les événements qui se sont déroulés dans un chapitre, n'hésite surtout pas ! J'éclairerai ta lanterne avec grand plaisir ! Il faut savoir que j'adore être mystérieuse mais surtout, j'adore semer des indices évidents sans que personne ne s'en rende compte :-p

La suite se révélera, j'espère, surprenante pour toi aussi ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review. J'apprécie beaucoup ! A la prochaine j'espère !

 **Nesple** : Bonsoir et bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Je suis contente que tu sois tombée ici et que mon univers (et Nyx) ait su te plaire. J'ai envie de préciser que ma fiction en elle-même est un peu bizarre, mais j'ai peur que ça te rebute alors on fera comme si je n'avais rien dit :-p

Le prochain chapitre se déroulera à bord du navire des Kidd Pirates, donc on devrait retrouver un quotidien plus "normal" ! Et comme tu t'en doutes, la relation entre Kidd et Nyx va évoluer. De quelle sorte, tu le découvriras au prochain épisode /musique d'ambiance/. Sinon, je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt !


	26. Chapter 25

Aloha les petits loups !

Ne me jetez pas la pierre (gardez-la sous le coude quand même), je suis momentanément de retour. Après une longue absence, vous attendez peut-être des explications. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. J'ai prévu pas mal de péripéties pour Nyx et les Kidd Pirates qui incluent un complot, une famille qui se déchire, des découvertes sur le passé de Nyx et son futur, voire même une romance super glauque entre deux personnes qui n'ont rien en commun. Toutes les idées sont là, dans ma tête, mais je les ai mises en stand-by pour le moment.

Sauf que ... J'ai débuté en début d'année un challenge "Premier jet" qui a pour objectif d'écrire de A à Z, sans se retourner, une histoire dans son intégralité. C'est une année qui ne sert qu'à coucher sur papier toute l'histoire sans prendre le temps de se corriger, pour que l'année suivante soit essentiellement dédiée à la correction de cette ébauche de roman. Alors voilà, je me suis lancée dans l'aventure. Toute mon énergie passe dans ce projet que je trouve super divertissant et j'espère parvenir à mes fins ! (je suis bien partie pour, en tout cas)

Je compte quand même écrire sur Nyx car elle, Al, Grimcred et les Kidd Pirates sont mes bébés. Mais ça restera pour mes pauses et mes petits moments d'escapades. Pour preuve, j'ai déjà la moitié du chapitre 26 d'écrit et y'a pas mal de découvertes, héhéhé ;-)

J'espère que vous comprendrez ma démarche et que vous serez donc patients avec moi.

Je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils commentaires et vos encouragements constants le long de l'écriture, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est encourageant /love/

A bientôt,

MM.

* * *

 _Précédemment : Le sauvetage d'Eustass Kidd et Al s'est déroulé sans accroc, hormis le décès prématuré de l'un de leurs membres : Pauly. Kili Kili retrouve son ami l'Algate du ciel, jusque-là maintenu prisonnier. Kidd laisse aller sa folie et s'impose comme le pire cauchemar de son geôlier en le condamnant à vivre seul, supportant sur ses épaules le carnage de son propre peuple, sans même ses yeux pour pleurer. De son côté, Nyx retrouve son pilier aux yeux dorés – Al – mais apprend par la même occasion que ses poursuivants sont sur ses traces. L'ange de la mort l'observe par-delà les arbres, caché dans l'ombre et Nyx tressaille à l'idée que ce soit déjà la fin._

 _Le bateau des Kidd Pirates s'éloigne définitivement de l'île orangée, laissant derrière eux une flopée de boules de pollens colorées et rieuses._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25 –**

Le bateau des Kidd Pirates fendait les vagues sans un bruit, glissant sur les eaux sombres et agitées de l'océan alors que l'île aux couleurs chatoyantes disparaissait définitivement derrière eux.

Si Nyx avait été sur le pont, nul doute qu'elle aurait apprécié le joli tableau qu'offrait le paysage s'étirant à l'horizon. Malheureusement, la petite blonde s'était réfugiée depuis plus de vingt minutes dans sa chambre, l'endroit qu'elle considérait comme le plus réconfortant à l'heure actuelle.

Assise par terre, Nyx reposait son visage contre son matelas quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Il y eut un moment de silence, suivi d'un long marmonnement avant que la voix rocailleuse d'Heat ne l'interpelle.

\- Kidd veut te voir.

Nyx délia lentement ses jambes devant elle sans soulever sa tête du lit sur lequel elle était appuyée.

\- Moi, je veux manger, avoua-t-elle sur un ton monocorde, étrangement semblable à celui du pirate.

\- Et ?

Comme Heat ne semblait pas enclin à suivre Nyx dans son raisonnement « celui qui veut quelque chose l'obtient de droit », la jeune femme soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Sur ce navire, personne ne notait son sens de l'humour alors elle abdiqua en se relevant. Cela ne faisait pas deux heures qu'elle était remontée à bord, mais Nyx regrettait déjà ses courses folles sur la terre ferme.

\- Allons-y, soupira-t-elle simplement.

Le trajet jusqu'à la cabine se fit dans un silence de mort, et ni Heat ni Nyx ne cherchèrent à le briser.

La jeune femme retrouva toutes les têtes les plus connues dans le bureau du capitaine. Killer était appuyé contre le mur au fond de la pièce, les bras croisés sur son torse. Al avait pris place contre le coin du massif bureau de Kidd, lequel était installé royalement sur son large fauteuil molletonné. Une fois à l'intérieur, Nyx entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle et découvrit – sans surprise – la haute silhouette de Wire appuyée sur le battant.

Au centre de l'attention, Nyx rentra instinctivement sa tête dans ses épaules. Heat se laissa tomber sur un sofa, baillant lascivement sans prendre la peine de recouvrir sa large bouche.

\- Bon.

Kidd se pencha sur son bureau, s'accoudant sur le bois brut. Son habituel sourire tranchant barrait son visage.

\- Nyx, Nyx, Nyx… souffla-t-il en secouant doucement son visage. Une discussion s'impose. J'ai l'impression que les choses ne sont pas claires entre nous.

Il déposa ses mains devant lui et joignit ses doigts de chair aux longues prothèses de sa main artificielle. Bien qu'il souriait, ses yeux paraissaient calculateurs, froids. Nyx se sentit mise à nu par ses pupilles, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle prit conscience du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait : l'endroit où elle s'était laissée emporter par ses chaleurs, là où elle s'était soumise à Kidd de manière intime. Ses sourcils tressautèrent inconsciemment alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres.

Kidd sembla remarquer ce changement dans son faciès car une étincelle anima son regard, profondément enfouie dans ses orbes sanguinaires.

\- Soyons d'accords, commença-t-il sans se départir de son sourire de poker. Qui es-tu ?

\- Nyx.

Ses réponses restaient brèves et malheureusement, bien trop évasives pour le pirate.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence sans dire un mot. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent et aucun des commandants n'osa s'immiscer dans leur duel, observant le crépitement tendu qui étincelait entre eux.

Nyx comprit directement où Kidd voulait en venir. Sa langue s'empâta à l'intérieur de sa bouche, comme si les mots étaient trop durs à formuler, comme si son corps se refusait à énoncer de lui-même cette vérité implacable. Et pourtant, très loin au fond d'elle, Nyx savait qu'il était trop tard. Son loup intérieur gémit en aplatissant son poitrail par terre, la queue entre les jambes alors qu'il se pourléchait nerveusement le museau.

\- Nyx, des Kidd Pirates, articula-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

L'exprimer de vive voix donna à Nyx le sentiment d'avoir conclu un pacte avec le diable en personne.

Le sourire de Kidd s'élargit.

\- Nous nous sommes enfin compris, ronronna-t-il.

Nyx détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir l'expression jouissive du supernova et simultanément, son loup se laissa tomber sur le flanc.

\- Tu es une Kidd Pirates et par conséquent, tu m'appartiens, conclut-il impérieusement. Toi, ta bête, et tout ce que cela incombe. Mes ordres sont tes seules et uniques directives et n'essaye jamais de t'y soustraire parce que je serai beaucoup moins conciliant qu'hier.

L'expression du roux s'assombrit, son sourire se muant en une simple ligne écarlate. Un silence lourd de menace prit place et Al finit par lever les yeux au ciel, cherchant à chasser l'orage qui crépitait à l'horizon.

\- Tu as fini, captain ? ironisa-t-il avec un rictus. Parce que j'ai aussi quelques questions.

L'intervention du médecin aurait pu être mal prise par Kidd mais l'homme était bien trop satisfait pour prendre la mouche. Avec une attitude hautaine, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil en croisant ses jambes sur son bureau.

\- Je sais que ce doit être stressant pour toi d'être … acculée de cette façon et je m'excuse de ces manières peu orthodoxes, commença Al, mais Nyx, nous sommes tous curieux de connaître la vérité.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Plusieurs raisons s'imposèrent dans son esprit. La dernière, s'apparentant à une silhouette noire aux yeux phosphorescents, était loin de la ravir. Au contraire même, Nyx était incapable de se prononcer sur ce sujet. De ce fait, elle secoua la tête avec négation.

Al s'expliqua :

\- Ta transformation, indiqua-t-il.

Une petite ride creusa le front du médecin juste entre ses sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait sur le visage de Nyx avec sérieux.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Heat émergea de sa léthargie pour dévisager tour à tour les visages de ses compagnons, un sourcil rehaussé d'incompréhension.

\- Tu as beaucoup de choses à rattraper, souffla Wire sans quitter Nyx des yeux.

La concernée tripota l'ourlet de son short du bout des doigts, occultant avec facilité l'échange entre Heat et Wire sous le regard inquisiteur du docteur. Elle médita en silence où se situait la limite dans ses aveux et tourna son visage vers Al.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- D'où sort-elle ? En as-tu le contrôle ? Ce n'est pas un fruit du démon et c'est _ça_ que je ne comprends pas. Comment tout ça est possible.

\- Je suis le loup, répéta-t-elle une fois de plus. C'est juste un _autre_ moi.

\- Comment ? souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- D'aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours su me transformer.

\- Comme une seconde nature ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce douloureux ?

Nyx haussa les épaules.

\- Les os s'allongent et se tordent. Mes organes triplent de volume et poussent sur mes côtes pour trouver leur place. Mon crâne se déforme pour laisser apparaître un museau, compta-elle avec impassibilité. Pour vous, la douleur serait si intense qu'elle en deviendrait insoutenable. Pour moi, c'est devenu la normalité.

Al resta pantois et livide face aux détails de l'explication de Nyx, la laissant continuer.

\- Il m'a fallu un peu plus de temps pour me transformer devant vous car je n'avais pas retrouvé cette forme depuis un moment. Maintenant, c'est aussi simple pour moi que de cligner les yeux.

Un long marmonnement s'échappa d'Al alors qu'il se frottait pensivement le menton et tout aussi soudainement que les questions avaient jailli de sa bouche, il attrapa une feuille et sortit un stylo de sa poche pour inscrire les quelques déclarations de Nyx. Il marmonna des mots comme « Intéressant » ou « Peut-être que ».

\- Dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas un fruit du démon… commença-t-il en la pointant avec son stylo. Tu es insensible à l'océan et par extension, au granit marin ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Nyx.

\- Intéressant.

Killer choisit ce moment pour intervenir, rebondissant sur cette nouvelle information.

\- Y a-t-il d'autres personnes comme toi là d'où tu viens ?

Nyx tourna lentement son attention sur le masque de Killer et choisit prudemment ses mots. Elle humidifia ses lèvres avant de répondre.

\- D'autres personnes pouvant se transformer en loup ?

\- Par exemple.

\- Non. Je suis la seule.

L'importance de ses propos laissa planer un instant de silence dans la pièce et alors que le regard d'Al se teintait de compassion envers cette jeune femme solitaire, l'unique en son genre. Nyx garda une expression détachée, insensible à sa propre solitude. Dans un geste qui aurait pu passer pour de la nervosité – s'il n'était pas apparu chez elle – elle passa sa main dans les boucles blondes qui chatouillaient sa nuque.

\- Autre chose ? interrogea-t-elle. Parce que je suis censée aider Louis en cuisine, pour préparer la fête de ce soir.

Comme personne ne semblait décidé à la questionner plus que de mesure, Nyx n'attendit pas plus longtemps et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Elle parvint à rejoindre les cuisines sans passer par le pont principal, frôlant les murs sans un bruit comme si la mort était à ses trousses.

Il fallait qu'elle médite à un plan de secours ou les Kidd Pirates seraient sa perte.

* * *

Le soir même, lorsque la nuit s'imposa en maître sur tout l'océan, l'alcool coulait à flots, des pichets aux verres et des verres aux gosiers des pirates. Les rires et les chants païens vibraient à travers tout le bateau, faisant trembler le navire jusqu'à ses fondations métalliques. L'ancre jetée à la mer, le navire se laissait bercer par les vagues et l'ambiance festive à son bord.

Contrairement à la dernière soirée à laquelle elle avait assisté, Nyx voulut se restreindre sur sa consommation d'alcool. Elle tenait le même verre entre ses mains depuis le début de la fête, se contentant d'avaler quelques goulées de temps à autre pour retrouver le goût amer de l'alcool fermenté. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur maussade mais Nyx avait le sentiment que les hommes se soulaient pour une toute autre raison.

Debout sur une caisse en bois, Grimcred beuglait à gorge déployée, un bras enroulé autour du cou d'un camarade alors que les deux tanguaient en chantant. Il agitait sa chope dans les airs et chaque mouvement éclaboussait les alentours de mousse blanche.

L'effervescence était telle que la température sur le bateau semblait avoir grimpé de plusieurs degrés.

\- Santé, Nyx.

Le bas d'une chope cogna doucement contre son verre, obligeant Nyx à lever le nez vers le nouvel arrivant. Al lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu grivois et teinté par l'alcool. Sa chemise noire était ouverte, dévoilant ses clavicules et le début d'un torse d'éphèbe lorsqu'il se laissa tomber en tailleur près d'elle.

\- Bruyant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils savent faire la fête, quand il le faut.

Nyx ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle peinait à entendre le médecin, alors qu'il était assis à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Des hurlements attirèrent subitement son attention sur sa droite. Killer faisait face à d'autres pirates, une poignée de cartes en main. Il abattit son jeu sur la table de fortune et les cris d'encouragements redoublèrent. Heat grimaça et fit rouler trois colonnes de pièces vers le mastodonte blond, une grimace sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fêtent ?

Al finit cul sec son propre verre et le déposa dans un claquement sec sur la table en soupirant avec aise. Un nuage de mousse décorait le coin de ses lèvres et Nyx l'observa muettement le récupérer avec sa langue.

\- Une victoire de plus, pour ne pas changer, commença-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. La mort de Pauly, parce qu'il mérite qu'on se soule en son nom.

\- J'vous sers ?! hurla un pirate dont Nyx ignorait le nom en passant devant eux.

\- Mon verre est vide, alors oui !

Le médecin tendit sa chope, ronronnant avec satisfaction en découvrant le liquide ambré qui s'y écoula. Nyx n'eut pas son mot à dire et se retrouva à mélanger ce nouveau breuvage avec le fond de sa précédente bière.

\- Santé, Pauly, murmura Al avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

Timidement, Nyx huma le contenu et fut agressée par les vapeurs fortes qui s'en échappaient. Aux effluves dominantes de canne à sucre venaient s'ajouter des notes de bois mais aussi de vanille et de cannelle. Les papilles sur sa langue s'agitèrent, excitées par ces nouvelles senteurs.

\- C'est du rhum, lui expliqua-t-il avant même qu'elle n'ait posé la question. Et du vraiment bon. Tout droit sorti du Royaume d'Alabasta. Tu notes cette pointe de cannelle ? Le millésime de l'année de naissance de la princesse. On n'en déniche plus des comme ça depuis des années.

\- Et vous en avez trouvé ?

\- Disons que nous sommes tombés sur le bon navire marchand, souffla-t-il avec malice.

Nyx se contenta d'acquiescer, son attention toute obnubilée par le breuvage caramel qui ondulait dans son verre. Avec prudence, elle porta sa chope à ses lèvres et goutta le rhum prétendument si réputé. Sa réaction fut immédiate : elle plissa le nez en fermant les yeux alors que la brûlure glissait de sa bouche jusqu'à son gosier. Une fois la surprenante chaleur diffusée dans tout son corps, seules les épices persistèrent sur ses papilles.

Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il ne fallut qu'une chope entière pour que Nyx flotte sur un nuage de coton, le corps et l'esprit légers, elle se retrouva même à dodeliner de la tête au rythme des chansons criées par les pirates. Rapidement, Grimcred les rejoignit, plus qu'imbibé, amenant avec lui son lot de brouhaha.

* * *

Étourdie par la boisson, la chaleur et le bruit, Nyx ressentit le besoin urgent de s'éloigner de la masse pour respirer à pleins poumons. S'extrayant de l'étreinte étouffante de Grimcred – que l'alcool rendait plus que tactile vu la manière avec laquelle il passait naturellement son bras autour des épaules de Nyx pour chanter – elle s'échappa jusqu'au pont supérieur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son crâne semblait rempli d'eau. A chaque pas, elle sentait sa tête puis ses épaules être emportées par le mouvement, et tanguant, elle retrouvait in extremis son équilibre.

Nyx s'appuya sur la rambarde et fixa le sol pour calmer les ondulations du paysage autour d'elle. Le mouvement commençait déjà à s'estomper quand le son d'une bouteille frappant un objet la surprit. Elle releva la tête et découvrit Kidd, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une paire de rangers. Il avalait de grandes gorgées directement au goulot d'une bouteille en verre sombre, visiblement indifférent aux coulées d'alcool glissant le long de sa gorge nue.

Un soupir lui échappa quand il reprit son souffle, claquant le cul de la bouteille sur la barrière. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Nyx et se tourna à demi vers elle, offrant une large vue sur son corps dénudé. Hormis le léger duvet roux sous son nombril, son corps était soustrait de tous poils et d'une étonnante pâleur. Il ressemblait à l'une des statues de glace qui décoraient parfois les jardins de l'île de Nyx, tout en muscles et courbes anguleuses.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son attention glissa jusqu'à l'imposante boursouflure de Kidd, partant de sa nuque jusqu'à sa prothèse métallique. Le bras brillait à la lumière de la lune. Jamais elle n'avait pu observer pareille machine. Les plaques de fer, reliées par des pistons et des tubes en fibre de carbone, constituaient un parfait substitut aux muscles composant habituellement un bras de chair. Chaque mouvement faisait siffler les pistons dans un court chuchotement, presque inaudible, et Nyx se surprit à retrouver des similitudes entre le bras bionique de Kidd et le sien. La façon dont son coude se pliait, l'angle que pouvait prendre sa main, les mouvements précis de ses doigts.

Tous ces détails soulignaient la perfection du travail usé sur cette prothèse.

\- J'en reviens pas.

Aussi rares que les sourires de Nyx pouvaient l'être, le visage soustrait de toute émotion sarcastique, malsaine ou moqueuse de Kidd l'était tout autant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté sur ses traits, juste une expression fermée, saupoudrée par un regard inébranlable.

\- T'es toujours sur mon chemin, hein ? Tu m'suis ?

Sa langue siffla les mots avec acidité, brûlant ses lèvres au point où seule une gorgée d'alcool sut les éteindre. Il avala de grosses goulées avant de s'essuyer négligemment la bouche avec son avant-bras, ses pupilles brillant d'une lueur étrange que Nyx ne sut interpréter.

Toutefois, elle se redressa et gonfla sa poitrine pour se donner contenance.

\- C'est un hasard, le contredit-elle.

\- Un hasard ? T'es en train de parler de destinée ?

Kidd explosa de rire.

\- J'aurai tout entendu.

Lentement, il avança. Sa bouteille frotta l'acier de la rambarde et l'ouïe de Nyx fut surchargée par ce bruit et celui incessant des battements de son propre cœur. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle put sentir la chaleur émaner par vagues de son torse nu.

De par sa petite taille, Nyx dut se contorsionner pour regarder le supernova dans les yeux plutôt que ses pectoraux. Elle agrippa la rambarde sur sa gauche, s'aidant de ce soutien inébranlable pour tenir correctement en équilibre sur ses deux jambes.

Kidd haussa un sourcil.

\- T'es saoule ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Oh, si. T'es putain de saoule.

Un sourire tranchant apparut sur le visage de Kidd juste avant qu'il ne rit. Son haleine alcoolisée vint chatouiller l'odorat sensible de Nyx qui retroussa légèrement son nez sous l'agression. Presque simultanément, ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'elle se redressait fièrement.

\- Pas du tout.

\- On sait tous les deux que si. Combien j'ai d'doigts ? la nargua-t-il en approchant trois de ses doigts sous le nez de Nyx.

Elle loucha pour suivre la main des yeux.

\- Cinq, déclara-t-elle avec détermination en comptant les phalanges.

Le sourire de Kidd s'élargit avant qu'un rire rauque ne secoue son torse.

\- Raté, couillonne. Et là ?

Le supernova referma son index et son pouce contre son poing, ne laissant que son majeur fièrement dressé face au visage de Nyx. Sa langue vint chatouiller ses dents alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres dans un sourire goguenard, attendant la réaction de la jeune femme.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Nyx fasse le lien. Ses pupilles convergèrent sur l'unique et long doigt. Elle papillonna des paupières et ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent subitement sur son front. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent mais elle ravala le grognement qui vibrait au fond de sa gorge.

\- Un, grommela-t-elle.

Kidd explosa de rire, sa gorge tressautant à chaque éclat bruyant. Le son était si étrange, si particulier que Nyx l'écouta avec attention. Elle nota la manière dont sa pomme d'Adam sautillait, comme prise de spasmes, et l'immensité de sa bouche. Le contraste entre ses lèvres noires et son sourire éclatant fut saisissant, si bien que Nyx oublia sa colère, bercée par les relents d'alcool dans son sang.

Le bateau tangua – ou était-ce Nyx elle-même ? – l'obligeant à quitter Kidd des yeux pour se perdre dans l'obscurité du paysage. Nyx sentit sa langue s'empâter dans sa bouche. Elle la laissa pendre entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et respira lentement par la bouche pour permettre à l'oxygène d'atteindre plus rapidement son cerveau. Le contact froid du métal contre ses bras nus et son menton fut salvateur, alors Nyx s'y accrocha sans rechigner, agrippant la rambarde avec ses petits bras.

Kidd soupira bruyamment en reprenant son souffle après avoir noyé sa gorge sous l'alcool. Il s'essuya négligemment avec son poignet, observant la petite blonde du coin de l'œil. Les paupières de Nyx recouvraient presque la totalité de ses pupilles voilées par la boisson, encadrant son regard par de très longs et épais cils, comme des plumes dorées. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et une fine vapeur blanche s'échappait de sa bouche par vagues alors qu'elle _haletait_ , la langue hors de sa bouche.

Le coin des lèvres du supernova s'agita d'un tic nerveux quand il réprima le sourire sadique qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage.

\- Bois, ordonna-t-il.

Nyx tourna sa tête vers le cul de la bouteille, observant le liquide qui frappait ses sombres parois vertes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J't'ai dit que tu pouvais poser des questions ? Non. Alors bois.

Kidd posa brutalement sa bouteille sur la rambarde, claquant le verre contre le métal. Ses iris grenat scannèrent l'expression de Nyx lorsqu'elle fixa le goulot de la bouteille, lisant sur son visage les différentes étapes de sa réflexion. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été autant lisible qu'imbibée par l'alcool. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, témoins de son incompréhension. Son petit nez aquilin tressauta quand elle huma l'air, avant de se retrousser lorsque l'alcool fort vint chatouiller ses narines. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, prenant conscience de sa soif et jeta un œil à Kidd, comme si elle vérifiait qu'il était toujours vivant après avoir bu cette mixture. Comme le supernova n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait toujours aussi arrogant et sûr de lui que de coutume, Nyx enroula précautionneusement ses deux mains autour de la bouteille et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

Les trois gorgées qu'elle avala lui brûlèrent la gorge puis le gosier, comme si elle venait de boire du métal en fusion. Nyx s'étouffa et toussa, tendant la bouteille à Kidd alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement ses esprits.

\- Bien, valida Kidd en reprenant son dû.

Le degré d'alcool de cette bouteille battait des records. Le contraste entre tout ce qu'elle avait pu goûter jusqu'ici était saisissant, donnant soudainement des crampes à son estomac. Pliée en avant, la jeune femme tenait son ventre entre ses mains, massant les zones douloureuses. Toutefois, sa nausée agita son estomac, puis sa gorge et ses lèvres, comme si quelque chose menaçait de surgir d'entre elles deux et Nyx ne sut pas quoi faire à part attendre.

Quand les secousses disparurent à l'encontre d'un simple ballottement, Nyx releva la tête.

Kidd avait disparu.

Au loin, elle entendit le son traînant de sa démarche claudicante alors qu'il descendait dans les entrailles de son propre navire.

* * *

 **Lerugamine** : C'est toujours un plaisir de voir une lectrice comme toi prendre le temps de m'écrire un petit paragraphe. Merci beaucoup ! Je me doutais que vous apprécierez le PDV de Kidd, c'est tout de suite plus excitant et mouvementé que celui de Nyx :-p J'aime rappeler que Kidd est un psychopathe fou, dangereux, et sanguinaire. L'idée du trou noir est très belle, j'aime beaucoup ! Surtout que tu as compris, Kidd cherche à attirer Nyx dans ses ténèbres. Il sent qu'elle pourrait s'y plaire, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? /sifflote

PS : j'ai pris en compte ta demande pour le petit rappel des chapitres précédents en début de chapitre. Tu trouves ça bien ?

 **Yakimeni** : Je n'ai pas peur du gore et ce thème me semble tout à fait adéquat pour un équipage comme celui des Kidd Pirates, n'est-ce pas ? /sifflote  
Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce petit saut dans la tête de Kidd tout comme l'apparition d'un vilain, celui que Sigmorn appelle "l'ange de la mort"... Et crois-moi, il amène dans son sillage son lot de surprise !

 **Yume** : Tes expressions loufoques me feront toujours rire, merci ! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour celui-ci. Comme tu l'as dit, je dois avoir un esprit tordu pour imaginer une relation aussi tordue entre Kidd et Nyx, mais ... ça me semble tout à fait adéquat à leurs âmes écorchées. Je suis très flattée que tu considères ma fiction comme l'une de tes favorites et j'espère donc que tu ne m'en voudras pas beaucoup pour ce ralentissement de rythme... (et je ne suis pas sûre d'aider ta curiosité en teasant la suite des événements... ;_;). Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes questions "Qui, quoi, quand, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?" sans spoiler, donc je m'abstiendrai :-p  
PS : sache juste que tu t'approches de la vérité par moment... hihihi  
PPS : le chapitre était (à 100 caractères près) aussi longs que les autres normalement. Ca veut dire que tu as apprécié plus que de coutume alors ;-)

 **Valkyria32** : Aloha ! Ca va très bien, et toi ? Surtout après des compliments pareils ! Wouah, je vais rougir. Merci ! Je suis très flattée que tu te sois régalée avec mon précédent chapitre et surtout, surtout, ne t'excuse jamais de me laisser des pavés en review. Ca me fait énormément plaisir de les lire donc continue ! :-)  
Kidd est un personnage dont je raffole parce qu'à mon sens, ses pensées peuvent être totalement géniales à décrire. Un vrai trou noir, comme disait une autre lectrice !  
Pour l'ange de la mort (ange de la mort, shinigami... t'avais pas si tort :-p) qui apparaît à la fin du précédent chapitre, tu n'avais pas tort. Au niveau de l'apparence maigre, osseux et très grand, on se rapproche énormément de ce que j'imaginais (sauf que tu ne vois que l'ombre de sa silhouette et pas le personnage en entier, là, ça change :-p). Pour le reste de tes questions, je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre mais sache juste que Kidd a raison. L'instinct d'un pirate est la chose la plus aiguisé qu'il puisse exister, non ?  
PS : Kili kili, Umeme Ume et tous les autres Algates te font pleins de bisous !

 **Nikkouyoku** : Pour que Nyx, qui n'a pas spécialement peur des Kidd Pirates (hormis les plus hauts-gradés /tousse), soit effrayée à ce point, tu imagines que ce n'est pas anodin... Pas sûre qu'elle accepte de se faire manger. C'est elle le prédateur, si on en croît la Nature, non ? :-p

 **Marquise aux Serpents** : Alors... Sache que j'ai cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand j'ai avisé la LONGUEUR de ta review, qui s'était envoyée en deux exemplaires d'affilé... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de fabuleusement surprenant XD (mais ça m'a fait trop plaisir de te retrouver, hihihi).  
Al n'est pas prêt à disparaître. Il a trop de chose à faire dans ce monde comme : secourir de belles femmes, trouver le remède ultime, permettre à Nyx de s'épanouir et aider son gamin de capitaine à accomplir son rêve. Faut plus d'une vie pour réussir à faire tout ça !  
Merci pour tes différents avis qui me confortent dans mon idée : mon scénario est bon. Je suis une certaine trame qui vise à vous faire découvrir des trucs sans trop vous en dévoiler, histoire de garder du suspense. J'ai aussi conclu (vu tous les avis) que le changement de PDV était apprécié. Donc j'en ferai d'autres sous le point de vue de Kidd, voire même Al ou Killer ! (j'adore laisser traîner des vulgarités ou tics de langage propre à chaque personnage quand je change de point de vue, j'apprécie le fait que tu ais remarqué ^^)  
Malheureusement, le prénom de Kili Kili était bien un clin d'oeil à celui du Hobbit ... Tu m'en veux ? :-'(  
Pour Nyx, tu sauras que même si je vous donne le sentiment qu'on va nul part et qu'on tourne autour du pot, et bien, on se rapproche de plus en plus de la vérité vis à vis d'elle :-p Je suis quelqu'un de très vicieux quand je m'y mets. J'aime bien faire tourner les gens en bourrique dans mes histoires /sifflote/  
Alors non, je n'ai jamais répondu à cette question ! Sache que je n'ai rien vu de One Piece depuis la (presque) fin de l'arc de Dressrosa jusqu'à maintenant. Donc j'agis en freestyle en prenant en compte le fait que ça se situe dans le "futur" (qui, s'il faut, n'est plus le futur aujourd'hui vu comme les épisodes de One Piece tombent du ciel u_u)  
Pour les autres équipages, j'aimerais faire apparaître ceux de Scratchmen Apoo et Basil Hawkins vu qu'ils font partis de l'alliance. Voire même Law ou Jewerly, mais là on parle de chose que je n'ai pas encore prévu.  
Sinon, comme je le disais plus haut, j'adore la folie de Kidd. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu es emportée dans mes descriptions quand elles sont présentes ! La présence d'Al sur ce navire est un vrai mystère pour Nyx (comme celle de Wire, tu me diras. C'est l'un des rares qu'elle n'a jamais vu combattre) mais moi, je t'assure qu'il a sa place. L'histoire d'Al fera sûrement preuve d'un OS un jour, parce que je l'aime beaucoup et qu'elle explique beaucoup de chose sur son comportement actuel (comme le fait qu'il ait rejoint les Kidd Pirates, d'ailleurs). Le fruit du démon d'Al n'est pas de type reptile mais il y a effectivement une raison pour expliquer le fait qu'il l'utilise très peu. Tu veux du spoil pour connaître la vérité ou tu préfères découvrir dans un chapitre ? :-p  
Pour finir, je te remercie pour tes encouragements et tes gentils commentaires. Ils me font toujours très plaisir ! A bientôt j'espère !

 **Lorelin** : Bienvenue ici et merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies mon histoire et la manière dont Nyx s'intègre à l'équipage. Sache que Nyx va continuer à se battre sous ses deux formes et peut-être pas de manière aussi efficace pour l'une que l'autre /sifflote/ Tu verras bien ! Pour la suite des événements, les choses vont devenir plus claires dans le prochain chapitre. Le chapitre 25 actuellement posté fait office de transition après tous les événements qu'ils ont vécu ! En espérant te retrouver la prochaine fois, à bientôt ! :-)


End file.
